DNA
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The world is at an end. Humans are rare and live in colonies, their only line of defense against the lurking predators. The stalemate will only last so long. Two sides of the same coin band together to make a difference. Their goal; to find the legendary Dome which is said to house the answer they seek, the answer that will cleanse the world of the virus that has consumed it.
1. Vampires, Wolves, & Humans

**Request from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. I'm loving the idea and working hard to make sure it comes out right. This will be a multi-chapter. Exactly how long it will go, I have no clue. I'm excited to get started so here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_2004_**

The lab was always chilly at this time of day but the young scientist kept working. Others were busy, bustling around him. He had just been hired on the new project spearheaded by the US government. War was upon them and they wanted the upper hand. After all the guns and bombs they wanted to surprise attack their enemies, infect them with a virus that would kill them off. Then a counter virus would be released so that it didn't spread. They had been at it for years now. No more than that was explained to the lower level scientists such as himself. Only the higher ups knew what the virus did. It was all hush, hush; especially since it was still a prototype. Even family members weren't allowed to know. He sighed and turned away from the metal table of his work station just in time to hear someone swear loudly to his right. A tinkle of glass followed, and then chaos.

"Dammit! We have a contamination breach!" the scientist next to him screamed. He stumbled back to lean on the table while others ran around in the process of protocol should this happen, but his eyes were stuck on the scientist whose fault it was. He was clutching his hand where blood spilled from his palm to join the blue liquid on the floor. The broken glass must have cut him. He was breathing heavily and slowly crumpling to the floor. The young scientist glanced around to see most of his peers were already evacuated. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving the man behind, so he knelt next to him with a rag to staunch the blood.

"Can you get up?" he asked the older scientist. Silence was the only reply. He tried to lift the man but he was dead weight. Instead, he dropped him back on the floor. He fell forward to lie there silently, body still.

"Um, Sir?" the young scientist called to him. A guttural noise met his ears this time. A chill ran down his spine when the man sat up, ghostly eyes on him. He now had a pale complexion, pointed ears, sharp nails, and black eyes with white irises. The man hissed and bared sharp teeth. The cuspids and first premolars of the top row of teeth were pointed like fangs, the cuspid slightly longer in length than the first premolar. It was enough to send the young scientist scurrying back. The thing, no longer a man, was quick to catch him by the leg and drag him back. Those teeth aimed right for his neck and tore. He tried to fight back but it was too strong. He could feel his blood spread, hot and thick, all over them. In no time his vision dimmed and he blacked out, body drained. The creature roared in triumph and then darted from the room in search of more prey. In the next hour, the lab would be a scene of massacre and only a third of the survivors would get out to warn others of the outbreak.

,~,~,~,~

**_Breaking News_**

_Mass hysteria is sweeping the nation. Warnings of a virus spreading through the US has people fleeing their homes. Sightings of the creatures created by this virus have been described as pale with sharp teeth and eyes that are black with white irises. Authorities urge civilians to be ready for evacuation and meet at the city limits. Actions have been taken to try and quell the threat for now including extermination and multiple tests. If all else fails, extreme measures will be taken._

,~,~,~,~

**_2008_**

The head scientist to the creation of the counter virus strode into the lab, warmth permeating the room. They had captured a few infected and studied them from all angles until they understood its workings. It would provide the answer to stopping it, hopefully, for good. Months have slipped by them with countless test subjects dying. They just weren't compatible with the injections they concocted. It wouldn't stabilize. But he wouldn't give up. He walked over to the two test tube tanks lined up at the back. Each was hooked up to wires and tubes, a breathing mask on the subjects' faces. Another had been taken apart and lied dead on a metal table. It had been a failure. He examined the corpse and then turned to the two scientists stationed there. They were busy trading causes of possible death when he interrupted them.

"How is it coming along?" the head scientist inquired.

"After we took into account that animals take longer to become infected we decided to work with various species in order to turn it into a cure. So far only mammals have worked the best, but none as well as the canine species which shows complete immunity. We've tried them all and came out most successful with wolves. We just need a little more time to perfect it. You see, there are side effects-" the questioned scientist began to explain.

"You still haven't perfected it? Are you aware of the fight we're losing to this virus? We have already bombed the city it started in. The evacuated people barely have homes. Not to mention that word is going around that some infected have survived and it's starting all over again! We have no time for absolute perfection," the head scientist stated impatiently.

"But Sir-" the other scientist tried to say.

"What we have now; does it render the test subject immune?" he demanded.

"Y-yes, but it needs-" the poor scientist tried once more only to be ignored.

"It needs to be administered immediately. Find me more subjects, preferably at a younger age than what we've already worked with. We need them malleable in our hands," the head scientist commanded.

"And if we can't get any more volunteers?" the other scientist spoke up.

"Then we find someone, no matter the method. We must make sure this works. If it does, we can begin the counter attack. Report to me when the scouts are sent out," the head scientist continued.

"Yes Sir," both of the scientists replied with a nod and a grim expression. He nodded to them and then walked away. The sacrifices were for the good of the population as a whole. At least, he kept telling himself that. He might have been at the top in this facility but he was not the head of the whole project. He differed to a stronger power. He had no say in the matter. He made plans to return to his office and await the report. That was all he could do at the moment.

,~,~,~,~

**_2010_**

Darkness cleared and sound returned. She was having a hard time focusing her vision, but soon, that was returned to her too when she opened her eyes. Everything was tinted green and wavered her vision so she closed them again. She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered clearly. She was taking a jog around the block. She had gone around three times when she got a call to come home. She had just put away her phone when…that's it. It was a blank from there to waking up now. Granted, there were a few flashes of something hanging at the edge of her awareness but she couldn't grasp it. It was like holes in her memory. She had no clue where she was now. The echo of a slam and then multiple footsteps reached her ears through the test tube. Muffled voices soon followed.

"This one survived testing?" a deep voice questioned.

"Yes," an answer was given in a lighter tone.

"Even the more…harsher tests? The months of constant injections to temper the body and the resulting effects?" the deep voice interrogated.

"Yes. She's shown a remarkable compatibility with the Serum. At first she began to react harshly to the introduction and we almost lost her a few times, but now she's perfectly fine," the other lighter voice replied.

"I want to see her for myself and run a few tests of my own," the deeper voice demanded. There was a hesitant pause before a reply was given.

"But I was told…of course. Excuse me while I begin the extraction process," the lighter voice stated. She felt herself in motion now. She was moving so that she was lying on her back. The liquid around her began to drain. As soon as air hit her face she gasped and coughed on the excess oxygen still filtering into her lungs from the mask. It was removed by gentle hands that then held her steady so that she wouldn't move.

"Careful, you'll tear these right out of you," the light voice, now clear, warned her. The bright light kept her from opening her eyes but her sense of smell began gathering information to make up for it. There was a pinching sensation at her arm and she flinched. She automatically pulled away and gasped when another pinch of her arm followed.

"I'll hold her steady. Get the rest of the needles out," the deep voice spoke up. Rough hands held her while more pinching along her arms and legs followed. She was then lifted so that they could reach the ones along her spine. Those hurt and she cringed in pain when they were removed. A whine left her lips but she was momentarily too weak to fight back.

"Help me move her to the table. We can get blood samples for now until she's a little more awake for the other tests," the light voice remarked. She felt herself get carried until her back met a cold surface. A shudder rippled through her body at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused at first, but clearing. Hands held her arms and a new needle pierced her skin, drawing from her instead of injecting into her.

"You should be honored. You'll be the carrier for the counter virus. If it succeeds then we can begin to vaccinate survivors," the deep voice told her. The comment confused her. It belonged to a tall man in a lab coat. A smaller man in a similar lab coat took the vial of blood he was handed and brought it to the counter where he could run the necessary tests.

"Well?" the tall man pressed. The smaller man shook his head and returned to his side.

"It doesn't seem stable," he observed.

"What? But it hasn't killed her," the taller man replied.

"The other one, the male, he turned out the same way," the smaller man responded.

"Dammit. We've tested it time and time again. What did we do wrong? Why won't it come out perfect?" the taller man griped.

"We might as well move on to the physical tests again now that she's more lucid. We can at least see what we couldn't with the male as he's still going through another round of injections," the smaller man suggested. It was then when she found her voice.

"No, please," she pleaded to them in a quiet whisper. They both looked down at her before forcing her to sit. Her muscles protested slightly and she groaned. It felt like fire flowed in her veins.

"W-what happened to me?" she spoke again but they ignored her. The memory of feeling like she was being slowly torn apart surfaced and she closed her eyes against it.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Just listen to me and try to stand," the taller man instructed. The smell of chemicals burned her nose, and when she opened her eyes, her sharp vision locked on the taller of the two. She growled low and glared at him. He sighed and then pulled her from the table. She stumbled but her strong legs quickly adjusted.

"Ok then, let's see what we've got here," the taller man stated, examining her. The smaller man stood back, his brows creased.

"Stop," she warned the taller man prodding at her to start walking. A strange feeling was growing within her. It was powerful and scary. She didn't want it to take over but his incessant poking and prodding and pushing was becoming too much. He forced her past the table and she stumbled again but stayed standing. Her mind felt like too many thoughts were crowding it at once. She needed time to herself. She wanted to be left alone. But he kept pushing her until that unknown force burst from her like an uncontrollable beast.

"I said, stop!" she roared in anger and spun on him. The taller man was thrown back with a swipe of her hand, thick nails gashing across his chest. He fell over and she glare down at him, her eyes then turning to herself. She was dressed in nothing but a skin tight material that covered her bottom and top. The minimal amount of cloth bared her tan skin. She froze when she noticed the toned form of her body. She had some muscle before but not like this. They were firm and defined with strength. It was like she had been a professional kick boxer all her life, or something along those lines. She took in the black nails tipping her fingers, blood dripping from one hand. Her tongue brushed long thick teeth where her cuspids should be with matching yet smaller ones on the bottom row of teeth. Panic set in and she rushed to find a reflective surface. She found a shiny metal tray, dumped the supplies off it, and held it up. Her face looked relatively normal at first, but when she opened her mouth she saw the pointed teeth. Her irises glowed a golden yellow.

"Where am I? How long have I been here? What did you **do** to me?" she whispered, frantic. She tossed the tray aside and grabbed the taller man by the front of his coat to effortlessly haul him up. She held him slightly suspended off the ground without even knowing it.

"Y-you are immune to the virus. You are our ticket to success," he grunted out. She wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of fresh blood that clung to him. It was then she registered that she had attacked him. She dropped him and backed away, the strange new features disappearing with her uncertainty.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she gasped out. It was then when the smaller man returned to his senses. He had been taken by surprise but now he had clarity. He hit the call button at his belt. In a matter of seconds the sound of footsteps outside the door made her spin around to face the newcomers. Soon she was surrounded and tranquilized multiple times until she was subdued. As she fell into a deep sleep she hoped it was all a crazy dream and she would wake up passed out on the couch in her living room.

,~,~,~,~

**_Report: _**

_Subjects already infected could not be cured when injected with the Canine Serum. Subjects who have not been infected and are fully compatible with the Serum retain immunity. Others did not take well to it. Side effects are still present. More tests were given to understand side effects. Subjects showed that they had better eyesight, keener hearing, an enhanced sense of smell, and when angered grow sharp teeth and nails like that of a canine. The Serum itself causes memory loss. To what degree it is not known. In conclusion, the effects aren't a threat to health but do change human behavior to a more base instinct._

**_Reply:_**

_The decision to cryofreeze the 30 subjects that survived testing has been made. Keep them for future reference and start new based off the old Serum. Find a way to reach the same conclusion without mutation to the subject. Awaiting news of perfected cure._

,~,~,~,~

**_2018_**

The vibrating alarm woke her up at an ungodly hour. She groaned and fumbled for her phone to shut it off. She was used to the vibration after many years of hiding out. Too much sound drew those things' attention. Although her phone lost service years ago, but besides keeping it for an alarm, it was mostly for sentimental reasons. As far as she knew, this damn plague started when she was really little. It wasn't big until a while later. It became a problem when it was all the news talked about. Her parents herded her and her brother from city to city, trying to outrun the virus that turned people into cannibalistic monsters. She was raised in this crumbling civilization all her life. Her parents were survivalists and taught her their ways.

She caught on fast, and things were going fine, but when she reached the age of seventeen they had been ambushed. Her parents were killed but she escaped with her brother. Now, three years later, she was twenty and her brother the same age she had been when they died. She was very protective of him and did everything she could to keep him safe. Currently they were hiding out in an old rundown motel. Slowly, everywhere they went, cities fell under contamination. It hit hard and scattered the remaining survivors. She and her bother came from New Jersey and had worked their way toward New York where they hoped to catch the ship that was said to pick up survivors. That was her goal, to get her brother there, alive, no matter the cost.

"Jade?" a sleepy voice called to her in the dark. Speaking of which, here he was now. She turned over to face her brother even though she couldn't really see him.

"Yeah, Alex?" she replied, just as tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she was mostly the one to keep watch. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she was just too worried to leave him alone. She was always asleep right next to him, so he wasn't really alone, but that didn't matter. To her he was alone.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. He yawned and then cleared his throat.

"Good. I miss people," he remarked. Jade laughed at his claim and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I'm a person. You have me. Isn't that enough?" she demanded, somewhat playfully.

"You know what I mean. I've always been the more social one," he pointed out. She nodded even though he couldn't see. Where she was content to be alone or just talk to one person, he preferred a whole group of people. When there wasn't someone he knew he made friends. In contrast, she tended to find a corner to sit in and kept to herself. People pissed her off and 'normal' people scared her. It was okay because she scared them with her love of scissors, horror, and fashion style. She was considered Goth but she never saw it that way. She just wore what she liked and that was all.

"Besides, I heard that they have, like, actual food on that ship," he continued. She smiled at that.

"And we don't have actual food?" she questioned.

"Ugh, you know what I mean, Jade. Don't be difficult. It's too early for that," he complained.

"Yeah, well, the more sunlight hours we have the better. It may not grant us complete protection but most of them don't like it enough that it's safer than traveling at night," she replied pointedly.

"I know, I know," he groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. She followed him off the bed and moved to open the blinds. They both flinched and groaned when the bright light lit up the room.

"Might as well be those things," Jade grumbled under her breath.

"You mean vampires?" Alex corrected. She could hear him getting dressed behind her so she stayed staring out the window. He always made a fit if she saw him anywhere close to naked; even though she already saw him naked many times when they were growing up.

"They aren't vampires," she snapped.

"They are too. They're violent, drink blood, have super senses, pale skin, fangs, come out at night, and are blinded by sunlight. If that's not a vampire I don't know what is," he argued.

"Sounds like humans with rabies to me," Jade commented.

"You just like to disagree," he said, giving up. She turned around to see that Alex was dressed now. She crouched by her backpack and began digging out some clothes. Once she had them she began to get dressed whether he saw or not. With a sound of disgust, her brother hastily turned around, just as she knew he would. He had a weird thing against being naked for some reason.

"Ok, I'm dressed," Jade announced. He peeked with a single eye first before turning all the way around. Jade just rolled her own matching blue-green eyes. They looked almost the same except Alex had their mother's blonde hair.

"Ok then. Let's split soup and then get the heck out of here," he proposed. Jade nodded and moved back to her bag to grab a can of soup. She took it to the kitchen where she checked to see if there was water. Turning the tap gave nothing. She sighed and hoped the gas line still worked. It did, so she quickly opened the soup by the handy pull tab and set it on the stove. Alex came out a moment later and stopped to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's bad for your health, blah, blah, could be dangerous, I don't care. Look, we need to eat. I don't trust finding dishes to use when we don't have water, so this is how it's gotta be, ok?" Jade stated. He raised a brow and crossed his arms in a look he perfected from watching her.

"Hey, that's **my** unamused stance," she complained teasingly with her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes now and made his way into the kitchen.

"You're burning the soup," he pointed out. Jade glared at him and then jumped to attention, shutting off the stove. They let it cool before splitting it, packing up, and then heading out. They still had a long way to go and there was no time to lose.


	2. Monster or Protector

Both West siblings had their respective weapons always at hand. Jade had a sharpened pair of stainless steel scissors and Alex had a switchblade their father had carried everywhere. When they traveled they usually kept quiet, rarely talking unless they needed to. People roamed the streets as well as a few vampires still human enough to cover up with clothes and wear sunglasses to avoid direct sunlight from damaging their sensitive eyes and skin, but those were few and far between. Jade pulled out the weathered map and led the way. By the time night fell they were a town's distance away from their destination. They found another motel, which was still running as a sort of shelter/camp, and locked themselves in a room.

"Why don't we just kick it with people here?" Alex asked after they were all settled and sharing the last of a box of crackers.

"Because it's only temporary. This isn't a way to live, hiding until they catch up with us. We need to join the biggest group of survivors out there. It'll be safer than being on our own," she answered calmly. He sighed and fell back on the bed. She could tell he was just tired of running. But if they wanted to stop running they needed a safe location. Jade stood and fell into bed next to him.

"Let's just relax and get some sleep. I'll take first watch," he insisted. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer this time so she curled up on her side and prepared to sleep. Alex woke her up right on time, which surprised her. He always tried to get more out of his guard duty, but this time, he must have been too tired. She stretched out and then stood to pace while he fell asleep. She stopped at one point to look back at him. He looked so innocent and vulnerable, his fair features lit up by the light of the moon. She stared at him, trying to imprint his young face in her mind's eye. He was all she had left. A crash next door alerted her back to reality. She crept to the door and prepared to look out the peep hole but no one was there. Her hammering heart slowed a little. She turned away to head back to the bed when the door burst open, the lock forced from the wall. She cringed and covered her head as wood flew past her.

"Shit!" she screamed, pushing herself forward to get to her brother, but steel hands snagged her before she could move. She was thrown back into the wall. A fist struck her face and then slammed into her stomach. The strength was tempered to cause pain and dizziness but she felt it could easily kill her should it be any stronger than it had been. She almost slid to the floor but was forced back to her feet.

"Get up," a gruff voice demanded. It was cold and made her shiver.

"Jade? Jade!" Alex shouted, forced up on his feet by another. They dragged them through the halls and then outside where they were thrown to the ground in the abandoned parking lot. Jade pulled her scissors from her boot and plunged them into the nearest attacker. He screamed and she shoved him away to get to Alex who she blocked from a kick to his head which was now directed at her knee. It crippled her enough that she fell to the ground.

"Alex, run," she panted.

"I'm not leaving you," he denied with a shake of his head. She looked at him to see he had a bloody nose. They hit him. Her anger boiled and she swung wildly at the figures approaching them. They snickered at her and then swiftly parted the siblings once more. Jade fought and struggled, her scissors finding flesh every so often, until her attacker grew impatient and struck her again. That blow made her head spin.

"Stop fighting or I'll rip your throat out," he snarled. It was then Jade knew what she was really dealing with. Her blood froze in her veins and she looked up over her shoulder into the cruel black and white eyes of a vampire. He bared his fangs and snarled down at her. She glared back at him and then yanked free to stab him in the chest. He roared angrily but she was free. She darted over to Alex where a second vampire was taunting him. He acted more feral than the one that was holding her hostage.

"Get away from him, you bastard!" she screamed, kicking him in the head. He growled in pain while she pulled her brother to his feet. They began to run but Jade's captor was back on his feet, weapon yanked from his flesh. His sharp nails tore deeply into her back to curve around to her side. The pain lanced through her and she faltered. Alex caught her from falling but he was torn from her. She heard him calling to her but she couldn't respond. A hand gripped at her chin to force her head up and the other tore at her shoulder. Teeth sliced into her throat, clamped on, and tore. She screamed until the blood made her gag, then she was released to fall on the ground choking on it. On her hands and knees, she watched Alex flinch away from the salivating vampire stalking him. When it got too close he swiped with the knife. The creature cackled and dodged the attack then grabbed him by the wrist. A snap followed and he cried out. The vampire then forced his arm behind him at an angle that made him scream in pain.

"S-stop…stop it!" Jade shouted desperately, but it came out raspy with blood dripping from her lips. Her mouth was immediately flooded with more, drowning her words. Her hand came up to cover the wound but it was no use. She was growing weaker by the second. The vampire lunged at Alex and tore into his neck, but unlike her attacker, he didn't stop there. Alex screamed and tried to fight but his struggle ended quickly. The spilled blood drew others who gathered to fight over the rest. Jade was glad tears now blurred her vision because she didn't want to see anymore. She hung her head and her body gave out. She had nothing else to live for. The vampire who stood over her kept others off her with occasional snarls then crouched down.

"He went quickly enough," he stated, gripping her by the hair to yank her head back. He leaned in to lick at the gaping bite wound and then prepared to finish her off when he froze. He glanced over his shoulder and then growled.

"Shit, can't even enjoy my prey peacefully," he grumbled. He reached for something on the ground and then lifted it into the bright moonlight.

"I'll just return this to you," he sneered with a wicked smile. He plunged the blade of her glinting and bloodstained scissors into her stomach and then threw her to the ground. The torn flesh of her neck dripped onto the ground under it, covered and out of eyesight. Her shaking hands gripped at the scissors in her stomach, fingers barely managing to curl around them. Footsteps pounded across the ground to stop by her.

"Looks like we were too late. This one's already stabbed too deep," the voice stated to others Jade wasn't aware of. She was barely aware of anything now. Her vision was getting worse.

"Yeah, and the other one is nothin' but a smear on the ground. They must have gotten too excited," another voice came to her, muffled but clear enough. A lone tear fell from her closing eyes. Alex was dead. She failed, but at least she would be dead too. Life without Alex was no life at all. At that point she let death have her, giving into the darkness that swallowed her whole.

,~,~,~,~

Jade swam back into consciousness slowly and then all at once, like falling asleep in reverse. She scrambled to her feet, movements light, swift, and precise despite her slight confusion. A quick glance around her surroundings revealed the carnage she had been a part of not too long ago. A glint of metal on the ground drew her eyes to her scissors, covered in blood along the blades. Her hands flew to her stomach where a ragged hole was torn into her dirty shirt but not her flesh. Maybe that didn't really happen? She had to hope. But then where was her brother?

"Alex," she breathed out, suddenly remembering she hadn't been alone. She searched the area but eventually came back outside to the spot several feet away from where she had woken up. His backpack was scavenged and torn open, just as he had been. In fact, he almost looked like his backpack. It was all real then. All that happened. She raised a hand to touch her unmarred throat. It only took one bite. Then that meant…she felt like she was going to be sick. No, she was. She turned away and keeled over to become violently ill. She wasn't sure if it was the sight of her only brother torn to shreds or her body suddenly unhappy with the food she had eaten not long ago because she had already felt mildly ill before finding him in that state. When she was sure everything was expelled, she got to her feet and looked for his knife. She found it still clutched in his detached hand. She pried it loose and then walked over to retrieve her own weapon. She then found her backpack and threw both weapons in before slinging it over her back with the one strap that was still intact.

"I hope you can at least rest in peace brother. I'm sorry I failed you, but I'll get back at them. I'll kill them, for you, even if it means giving into this, this sickness inside of me," she growled, raising her hands to inspect the sharp nails growing into points. She ran her tongue over the newly acquired fangs and then raised her nose to the wind. The smell of her brother's blood still clung to the killers and she was eager to hunt down every last one of them. They would regret that a drop of his blood ever touched their lips. She snarled and let the primal instincts guide her. She moved on swift feet, her pointed ears easily catching the slightest sound. She was aware of the sun rising but ignored it when she finally found the abandoned building the gang of vampires had hidden in.

"An office building. Really?" she commented as she walked up to the front entrance. She stepped through the broken glass door and followed the trail of dried blood across the marble tile. It led her into a hall where elevators lined the walls. The trail dropped down a no longer running elevator shaft. She glanced down, able to see through the darkness. A crushed elevator cabin sat at the bottom. She jumped down without a care and caught herself effortlessly below. She shrugged off her backpack and stashed it in the corner before moving forward. She was pretty sure she was in the basement now. Or was it considered the mail room? She kicked aside a bucket of mail and continued on. She got halfway through the room when she heard movement.

"Get your ass out here before you piss me off more," she warned. A twitchy vampire shuffled through the mess of papers on all fours. His head tilted left to right, animal tendencies more prominent than human ones. It was the bastard that first harmed Alex. She growled, challenging her opponent. He hissed in return and jumped at her but she dodged the attack. His hands swiped at her yet each time she side-stepped each attempt. She waited for an opportunity to strike, secured one of his hands, and then jerked it behind his back to break it at an odd angle in her strong grip. He howled painfully but she quickly pounced on him, and without thinking, ripped out his throat with her bared teeth. She then tore his head clean off.

Dark blood coated her hands and dripped off her chin. The taste called to her, tempting her into more violence. She listened to it, a slave to the bloodlust. She made her way in deeper to dispatch two more who tried to drop on her from above. She shoved one back, turned to gouge the eyes of the other, and then switched back to the first to knock him over. While he was down she ripped out a section of his spine and then return to the second to impale him with her hand. Her pointed nails sliced into his heart and then tore it out. The body fell over and she tossed the extracted organ. She moved to continue when her thoughts scattered. She grunted and shook her head but a deep seated thirst took hold of her, blocking out anything else.

"Fresh blood," she whispered reverently. She was already steeped too much in the thrill of the hunt. It was too late to try and ignore the newly spilled human blood she smelled nearby. She pushed on through the scattered papers and turned a corner into the last room that was illuminated by a lone flickering bulb swinging from the ceiling. There was the vampire who had bitten her. He had a woman half dead in his arms, gorging from the flow of blood from her torn neck. The light flickered again and he looked up, dropping the woman.

"You survived the virus. Now what? You're here for revenge? Try me you worthless bitch. I can guarantee you haven't properly eaten since you were turned. I smell no human blood on you," he snarled. Jade only stepped forward, eyes intent, her face showing nothing but anger. The vampire advanced on her, slamming her back into the floor. He roared in her face, blood dripping from his fangs. Jade hissed and shoved him off her, tackling him to dig her nails into his chest and stomach. He kicked her off and charged as soon as she was on her feet so that she was thrown against the concrete wall. She hit it hard and stumbled but he shoved her back and gripped her by the neck. He yanked up so that she was hanging.

"As much as I want this world to burn in hell with every vampire feasting on these pathetic humans, I want nothing more than to see you gone," he growled. Jade smirked and spat in his face. He roared and jerked his head away, distracted enough for her to break his hold and lunge at his neck. Her nails tore out his throat and her teeth followed to further damage. She forced him to the ground and proceeded to swallow mouthfuls of his blood. It tasted bland but at least there were no repercussions. She looked up at the woman to see her wheezing on the last of her air. Jade crawled over to her and quickly snapped her neck. She then finished what the other vampire had started, draining her.

When she was done she licked her lips and automatically sought out more. She wanted it. She needed it. She swiftly backtracked to the elevator shaft, snagged her backpack, and launched herself to the broken hanging cord that used to hold the elevator cabin. She began to climb hand over hand without a problem and came out where she had entered. One glance at the ray of sunlight coming in the building made her flinch back into the shadows. She took a moment to blink away the blinding spots in her vision, and then dug in her backpack to find her shades. She threw on her hoodie and gloves just in case then shouldered her backpack and pulled up her hood. The sun wasn't going to stop her from getting her fill.

,~,~,~,~

**.. …/.- -. -.- -… - -.. -.-/- ..- -/- …. . .-. .**

,~,~,~,~

**_2025_**

Humanity was close to gone. The fight was still going but all Jade could think was that there was either no end in sight or the end of all humans. The longer she wandered the slowly dying earth she'd only ever seen animals scamper by. Way more of them were flourishing than humans now. Though she barely crossed a human's path she crossed many vampires. Her own kind. The thought made her angry. Her temper flared along with the hunger for blood, then the next thing she knew a good many vampires and animals fell at her hands. She would wake up from her red haze of rage to find a path of death trailing behind her. Consuming their blood was barely enough and soon she was incredibly fatigued once more. The animals were barely any better. It kept her running but she likened it to being a vegetarian. It wasn't cutting it at all and it was slowing her down. The rare times she did run into a human she ended up pushing away her hunger to protect them.

She had to ignore the deadly urge that curled in her gut. She had planned to ask them to donate some blood but they always bailed as soon as they could. She doubted they would have said yes, and she might have killed them anyway if control escaped her. It was too risky to attempt. Almost like a full circle her temper would return and then it would start all over again as it always did. She was angry at her failure, angry at herself, angry at what she was, and angry that no one gave a flying fuck that she was trying her hardest to be sincere yet she was shunned. She was mostly angry at the unfairness of it all. She was the only damn vampire that she knew of who would protect a human from other vampires at the expense of her own need to feed. She wasn't like them. She wasn't like those monsters that savagely took her brother from her. The ache stung at her stomach again and she fell to the ground, clutching her torso in pain.

"Isn't this enough for you?!" she screamed out, her voice echoing across the barren expanse of the car crowded street. She panted a few seconds more then let out a rage filled roar before falling over on her hands.

"Selfish pricks," she grumbled under her breath. She had given into the hunger the first few years she had been this way. She couldn't resist it. It was so hard to deny and the taste of fresh human blood was just too addicting to give up. But eventually, she made herself refuse it. At first she would kill and then think of her brother's death until she was punished enough. Then she was stopping herself before she even attacked. After that she only ever hunted down other vampires and animals like the scavengers she had seen, refusing to harm another human. If she was lucky she would chase off a vampire and take his kill so that she could rationalize that she wasn't the one to end the human's life so she might as well take advantage.

She was no better than a scrounging lone wolf without a pack, picking off from the packs that were hunting proudly. It was all too easy to break their ranks though. They might travel in packs but Jade came to understand that vampires were the epitome of antisocial. They needed packs to better survive when a human fought back but they constantly fought among each other. It gave Jade a sense of adventure and entertainment to mess with them and split them apart so that she could pit them against each other then pick them off or steal their kills. It was all she had left in the world. She had continued on to New York as planned, but when she got there she just hung around, waiting for something, anything, to happen. She didn't care what, but she was still waiting.

"You don't look so good vamp," a voice suddenly spoke to her right. She hadn't heard him and wondered how out of it she was not to have heard a human stumbling around the rubble and debris. She chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. The lanky young man was leaning against a broken down car not too far from her. He had guts but he wasn't stupid. She saw a firearm at his hip and a sword of some sort strapped on his back. His nimble fingers were tapping a beat against the metal of the car. The hollow sound was one she knew.

"Am I just wasting our time? Feel like I'm feeding you lines. Nothing left to say, losing fire and growing tired; uninspired. But I will never let go. Never let up my hold. 'Cause I know, once you feel it you can't un-feel it, once you dream it you can't un-dream it," Jade recited, her tired voice melancholy yet amused. She really missed music. She couldn't even remember the last time she sung. The human's lips quirked slightly.

"Ah, so I see you do know it," he remarked.

"Nothing like a little test to see if I'm still human enough, huh?" she guessed with a smirk. He looked surprised that she figured him out so fast but then he chuckled.

"I haven't found a vamp like you yet, although I had heard there were some. I didn't believe it until one saved me. He was torn to pieces during the fight but I got away. Ever since then I've searched for others. You're the first since then," he explained, pushing off the car to advance on her. She tensed and forced herself up to keep space between them.

"Don't come closer. I can't stop myself if…just stay away," she cautioned him. He only studied her a moment before continuing forward. Jade snarled and pressed back against the car at her back. He was standing right in front of her now. His dark brown eyes scanned her before he smiled and dug in his worn leather satchel.

"See, you're fine. I may not have found a civilized vamp since the one who saved me but I have come across a couple smart enough to use this as a false pretense, a trap. They act this way to trick humans into getting closer and then attack. You would have done that already, and you haven't, so I can trust you," he concluded, finally finding what he was looking for as he babbled. It was a small cup.

"I can't even trust myself. How can you?" Jade questioned him.

"Oh, I'm a good judge of character," he replied with a wink. She sneered and crossed her arms while he set the cup on the hood of the car. He then flicked out a knife and brought it to his arm. Jade sucked in an unneeded breath and held it when she realized what he was going to do. She opened her mouth to stop him but it was too late. His blood flowed into the cup and she was mesmerized by it. A low, longing, groan slid from her mouth unintentionally. She took a step towards him and then shook her head to clear the haze. He was bandaging his arm now and then picking up the cup to hand to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, ignoring the peace offering of sorts.

"I need your help. I'm not stupid. This isn't the first time I've seen you. I've been following you the past week to make sure you're what I was looking for. I've come to the conclusion you are. Now drink so you feel better. We've got a long walk back and I need a bodyguard," he began seriously, only to grow playful toward the end. Jade quirked a brow at him then took the cup.

"It's your funeral," she mumbled before gulping down the blood. It hit her tongue and instantly ignited the hunger. She dropped the cup with a gasp and turned away from him. Her nails became points as they dragged over the metal under her hand. She hunched over, trying to fight back the instinct to attack.

"You can do it," he encouraged. She spun around and grabbed him by the shirt to shake him. He remained calm and let her work it out herself.

"Don't piss me off or I'll have no problem draining you dry," she warned him, voice guttural. A rolling growl tapered into a frustrated grunt when she dropped him to hold a hand to her stomach. They stood in silence until the persistent hunger quieted so that she could concentrate.

"Ok, let's go," she announced when she felt stable enough. She really had no other choice. He nodded and began to lead the way. Neither had paid attention to the two vampires that had found their way to them from the smell of blood. One sampled the red coated cup while the other looked in the direction the human and vampire had gone. They trailed after them, hidden in the shadows, waiting to strike. Jade groaned and squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before opening them again.

"Walking next to you is like parading a starving person through a buffet and telling them they can't eat or they'll get the death sentence," she whined. He chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. But you know, I have some donors back at Sanctuary that can lend a hand. It's a human colony free of vampires. That is, if you can get me there," he offered.

"More tests? I don't blame you for not trusting me but it was bullshit to say that offer of blood was just you being nice. That was a test too. Look, I won't be the one to kill you but I'm running on low fumes here. If we get attacked I might not be able to defend you," Jade explained.

"Oh I know. I just hoped you wouldn't see through my ruse," he answered.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," she replied with an eye roll. His lazy smile just returned as he strolled along. They were almost there when Jade tensed, her nose rising.

"I just can't catch a break," she muttered.

"Vampires?" her annoying human companion spoke up.

"No, werewolves; yes vampires!" she snapped at him. He only shrugged and pulled out his sword.

"Fancy," she deadpanned.

"I know, right?" he answered. She looked back out over the uneven ground they had just crossed, senses alert. Almost instantly Jade lunged at a figure behind him and he jumped at a figure behind her. Jade threw the hissing vampire to the ground and tore into it while he executed a few swipes that removed the arms before they could strike, then disemboweled the creature. He followed with a beheading. It fell into a pile at his feet, a neat dissection compared to Jade's method. He glanced at her while cleaning off his sword to take in her feral appearance. Her eyes found his and the deadly glint in her black and white stare gave way to fatigue again. Just like that she dismissed her instincts. It was an interesting thing to see.

"Yeah, this will work out just fine," he said with a nod of approval. For the first time in a very long time, Jade smiled. It was small but it was still there. This could be where she belonged, where she was needed. She finally had a purpose again. She wouldn't fail this time.


	3. Sanctuary

The human and vampire companions continued on until they came to a huge walled off section of the city a couple blocks away from the water. Jade looked up at the tall wall and whistled. It must have taken forever to put up something like that. Which begged the question, how long ago was it built? She looked to the human expectantly.

"This used to be a quarantine zone when the outbreak first started but the vampires escaped simply by refusing capture and they spread into the city. We eventually moved in after making sure it was abandoned. It just needed a clean up. A really big clean up. But just as it was made to keep them in it also does a good job of keeping them out," he explained.

"I'm assuming the way in isn't as stupid as a door," Jade replied after running her sharp gaze over it once more.

"Well, we had to insure a one way in and out deal. It's hard on us but even harder on them because it gives us a simple guarding post. They rarely ever come sniffing around anyways. The one time they did we took them down pretty quick," he mentioned, walking over to the wall and then following it off to the left. It looked like he was counting under his breath. Jade tuned in and heard that he had just hit fifty when he stopped and toed at the ground.

"Here we go," he said, crouching down to dig his fingers under the dirt and broken cobblestone. He began to heave, lifting a slab of concrete. The vampire rolled her eyes before moving to help, jerking it clear out of the way with one hand.

"Thanks. Usually there's two of us when we go out but I insisted on going alone," he explained.

"You were pretty certain that you'd be coming back with me weren't you?" she taunted.

"What can I say? I'm certain of my skills," he replied with a shrug. She scoffed and shook her head.

"You have no skill. I'm starving and here you are offering fresh blood. How can I turn that down?" she remarked, running her tongue over her fangs purposefully. He gulped but forced a casual smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess so. Um, ladies first?" he inquired with a gesture at the hole in the ground. Jade just smirked and cocked her hip.

"Scrawny humans first?" she mocked in return. He frowned and she smiled triumphantly. He quickly brushed off her jab and climbed down. Jade followed him in, finding the handhold in the dark with her better eyesight. She lowered the slab of concrete down as she lowered herself and then jumped the rest of the way. She landed gracefully at the bottom and squinted her eyes at the torch he held. It was a little too bright in the closed in area for her eyes to look anywhere near it.

"Hey, pretty boy, mind holding that away, or preferably extinguishing it?" she suggested, shielding her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, holding it away.

"Yeah, no, never mind, that isn't working," she decided, grabbing it from his hand and dropping it in a small puddle of water at their feet.

"Hey, I can't see!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, I can see. Come on," she insisted, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him along. His warmth seemed to burn her hand and made her want to let go. It was like a reminder that blood flowed in his veins and she wanted it no matter how hard she tried to deny herself that pleasure. She told him of the different junctures and he replied with the right way to go. Eventually they reached a light up ahead. She quickly released him and sped up. She stopped under the source of light and waited for him to catch up. He climbed the handholds and pushed at the covering. Jade rolled her eyes at his struggle and then tugged him back down. She then climbed up and pushed the cover aside. She let him exit first so that she didn't startle anyone. As soon as he was up and out she followed, climbing out to barrels of rifles pointing at her. She wouldn't have cared if her instincts didn't warn her to stay wary of the weapons. She had a feeling they could harm her worse than a normal gun.

"Nice welcome," she spat sarcastically.

"Sorry, they're just taking precautions, which I'm sure we **don't **need," he emphasized, pushing the gun of the nearest guard away from her. The guard shot him a glare and then sent a distrustful look at Jade.

"If I wanted you dead I would have already killed you," she hissed.

"That's not really helping your situation," he pointed out.

"Does it look like I care?" Jade questioned.

"No, no it doesn't," he agreed. Jade nodded, pushed aside a guard, and then stopped in front of her tour guide.

"Well?" she prompted impatiently.

"Let's go to the conference room," he said, turning away to lead her once again. She followed at her own pace behind him, idly inspecting what she could see of the apartment block that was the only sanctuary for the surviving humans. The looks she received ranged from pure malice to intrigued curiosity.

"So, I never got your name," he spoke up as they entered the only big building in the area. It must have been used as a processing office at one point.

"I didn't give it," Jade answered. He glanced back at her with that insufferable smile she wanted to wipe off his face.

"My name's Beck. What's yours?" he introduced and then asked in return. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jade," she finally replied.

"Pretty name," he commented.

"Yeah, like I care," she retorted. He just chuckled and walked on, unaffected by her bitter personality. She hated that she couldn't get a rise out of him. Beck pushed open some double doors and walked into the conference room. It had a long table and many scarred older men and woman. A few Beck's age loitered in a group off to the side. He made his way over to them.

"Beck, my man! You're alive! And look at that, you made a friend," a dark skinned guy greeted, leaning a little to the side to see past him. Jade stayed back, quietly scrutinizing the group. Unlike the geeky guy with fear in his eyes, and the smaller chick who was curious, the dark skinned guy was a mix of intrigued and friendly. He didn't seem to care what she was.

"You thought I wouldn't make it? I said I would find her. You have no faith in me," Beck pouted, a hand over his heart like he was wounded.

"Whatever dude. So, who's this?" the other questioned. Beck glanced back at his vampire acquaintance and held out a hand.

"This is Jade," Beck introduced. He then began to point out each of the group members.

"That's Andre, Robbie, and Cat. We've all been childhood friends through this and grew up learning to survive together. We're the only ones willing to actively scout beyond the wall with the older, more veteran, fighters," Beck explained, glancing over at the other people in the room, the scarred older men and woman.

"She doesn't talk much, does she? **Can** she talk?" Robbie pointed out. Jade growled and her emotionless eyes pinned him down.

"Insult me again and I'll make you eat your own glasses," she hissed at him. He yelped and cringed away from her.

"I, uh, I have to go," he stammered, walking away awkwardly. Jade smirked, knowing he soiled himself in fear.

"Damn girl, no need for hostility here. We're your friends," Andre spoke up, nudging her arm. Her body went rigid at his warm touch, and she naturally wanted to snap at him, but held back.

"It isn't a part of my personality to play nice. It's only gotten worse. Not to mention it's hard to be remotely nice to what I see as my prey," she answered evenly, voice eerily calm. Andre's eyes widened a little but Cat gasped.

"Oh my god," she whimpered fearfully, suddenly taking off out of the room.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Beck asked her, arms crossed. Jade was beginning to get fed up with his scolding tone.

"It's the truth. I just had a little bit of fun at her expense. What about you? Should I try a little harder to send you running?" she replied, eyes now on Andre.

"Um, well, no, I uh, I'll leave on my own," he stuttered with a nod and a wave. He walked quickly out of the room.

"We really need to get you something to eat," Beck remarked.

"Make it fast," Jade demanded. He opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted.

"Beck, you've returned. And is this her?" a broad man with a similar countenance to Beck, except for a stronger build and sharper features, questioned as he walked up flanked by a heavily scarred man with a crew cut and a stern faced woman. All three scrutinized her with a critical stare she felt threatened by.

"Yeah, it is. Jade, this is my father, Michael, and his crew, Danielle and Jason. They're the ones that taught me, Andre, Robbie, and Cat to scout and fight," Beck introduced. Jade was busy analyzing them as well. After a tense minute more she nodded her acknowledgment and they returned the gesture.

"Take her to be fed. I don't want her losing control in here. You know as well as I that she'll have to be put down should that happen," Michael stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I'm right here asshole, and I may be some creature to you but I can still feel. And FYI, I'm in perfect control of myself," Jade growled, advancing on the offending man. His eyes grew stormy as he waited for her to get closer before landing a blow to her face and then securing her hands behind her back while she was distracted. He wrestled her to the floor and held her there as she struggled, snarling her fury. He was barely able to hold her down, which meant she wasn't as starved as he had thought. As much as she fought to get free she hadn't tried to bite him which told him that she really was in control. He threw her to the ground hard as he stood up. She pushed off the floor slowly and got to her feet, fighting back the urge to at least punch the man. It wouldn't help to strike back in any way so she forced down the thought. Beck tried to help her up but she just shoved him away.

"Get away from me," she growled, walking away to remove herself in order to calm down again. She didn't go far but it was enough to feel like she had some space to herself.

"You didn't have to do that," Beck said with a hard lined frown at his father.

"I had to make sure. No creature allows itself to be handled in that manner without striking back. She didn't. I'm impressed," he replied, eyes still on Jade.

"I already trust her or I wouldn't have brought her here. You know that. Don't you trust my judgment?" Beck inquired. Michael fell quiet for a moment before looking down at his son. He clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"I do, but as I said, I was taking necessary precautions. Now take her to the infirmary wing and get her fed," he commanded. Beck nodded and walked over to Jade. He carefully placed a hand on her back but she instantly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled, voice already less forceful.

"Come on then," he replied, signaling for her to follow him. She shuffled along behind him while he headed down the hall and turned into the room they used as a type of hospital.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back," he instructed, pushing Jade to sit down on a cot. She complied only because there was no use in fighting. Beck left and was gone long enough for her to wonder when he was coming back. She reclined on the cot and folded her arms behind her head, waiting. He came back in with a jug Jade instantly knew was filled with blood. She could smell it. A small growl left her lips unintentionally and she sat up to scent the air. She hopped off the cot and strode to Beck.

"Easy now. Calm down," he spoke softly, holding out the jug to her. She snatched it from him, yanked off the top with her teeth, and tipped back the jug to chug down the thick life giving liquid. When she reached the last drop she groaned and licked at her lips. She had barely spilled any of it. The blood that didn't make it in her mouth ran off her chin but she caught it to lick it off her hand.

"Shit, I was fucking starving," she mumbled.

"Feel better now?" he asked, taking back the jug and filling it with water at a small sink. He rinsed it and then set it aside.

"Yeah," she replied, feeling more grounded than before.

"Good. Are you up for some training?" he questioned next.

"Training?" she repeated, mildly interested.

"Mhm, you can join our scouting group. With senses and strength like yours it would really help us to have you lead the team," he remarked, casually pocketing his hands.

"You would let a vampire lead you?" she asked, disbelief coating her words.

"I trust you, and the others trust me, so therefore they should trust you," he rationalized.

"You're stupid," she stated with a shake of her head. A small smirk pulled at her lips despite her disagreeing tone.

"But my stupidity is funny to you, right?" he teased. Jade only shrugged dismissively.

"Maybe, maybe not. So, this training. Show me," she replied, her voice hinting at a command.

"Ok then, if you insist," he accepted.

"I do," she retorted. He chuckled and led her from the room. They crossed the conference room to another hall branching off it and into a huge room full of various weapons and training gear. The other members of the group were all there. Robbie was hard at work examining gadgets and gizmos on a workbench in the corner, Andre was lifting weights, and Cat was running a small obstacle course. She was pretty quick. Jade supposed it was a good skill to be fast. She would excel at running away at least. Beck brought her in further, and as soon as they were noticed, the other three stopped to join them.

"Story time?" Cat asked hopefully while she hopped in place.

"Our stories, yes. Then Jade can tell us hers," Beck replied.

"Who said I would?" Jade responded, glaring at him.

"It's a trust and sharing exercise," he told her.

"I don't trust any of you," she remarked.

"That's where this comes in. Don't worry, we'll go first so you can get comfortable," Beck said as he took a seat. The others sat in a circle formation. Jade was the only one standing now.

"Don't patronize me," she warned, crossing her arms.

"Jade, sit," he commanded.

"Fine, but I'm doing it because I want to," she grumbled. She sat down in the open space between Andre and Beck.

"Ok, I'll go first," Beck began after clearing his throat.

"Aww, but I wanted to go," Cat spoke up.

"We'll all get to go," Beck replied.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes," Beck assured her with a gentle smile.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes and was glad she wasn't sitting next to Cat. She might just permanently shut her up out of frustration.

"So, I'll go, Cat can go next, then Andre, then Robbie, and then you'll share, Jade," Beck instructed to the nods of the others.

"How about, you'll all go, I'll attempt to listen, and maybe I'll share?" she proposed, a faked friendly smile on her face. In her dark eyes there was distrust and agitation. Beck just sighed but said nothing more to refute her. He just began his story. As most of them there, Beck was born right in the middle of the virus outbreak. They grew up in this lifestyle, were taught to survive, to fight. His father and mother began gathering survivors, supplies, and weapons early on and then found this place. They established the safe zone known as Sanctuary with their motivation being to keep him safe. They wanted their son to be born and raised in a place that was stationary and well defended. His mother died on a raid which left him with his father who seemed to become sterner and closed off after his wife's passing. Cat was born three years after Beck. By then Sanctuary was slowing becoming stronger. Cat's mother died during childbirth.

Her father stuck around long enough to find her brother, who they had lost days before. He had been turned, and killing him drove her father crazy with depression. He died in a suicidal run into a pack of vampires, taking as many down as he could before he was killed. Cat then sought comfort with Robbie who found his own way to Sanctuary after his mother died getting him there. It had always been them two and his grandmother but she was the first to get taken. His father had left them a long time before that. He was only a year younger then Beck, which begged the question of why his father would leave them at such a desperate time. He did though, and the journey to the one place they knew would be safe took his last parent from him. He kept himself busy by lending his presence to Cat who was also pretty much alone. Andre was the same age as Robbie but he was the last of the group to arrive. He made the trip all by himself.

Before the virus grew in number he was living with his grandmother who was mentally unstable. She was the reason he had escaped their house in time, her near constant ramblings warning him of vampires that had gotten into the house. She kept them distracted with a bat long enough for him to get out. She didn't make it but he made it his goal to find shelter. Running into a wounded person in his wanderings gave him the information he was looking for. After the person passed he made sure he wouldn't turn and then headed for Sanctuary. Each of them had their own hardships but they all agreed that Andre's must have been the hardest as he made the trip mostly alone. Jade sat quietly as they each explained, voices heavy and Cat crying through some parts. When Andre was finished, a silence fell over them before they looked at Jade expectantly. She glared back in return. A hand on her knee made her look at Beck.

"Get your hand off me or you'll lose it and I won't share anything," she growled. He raised his hands, trying to placate her, and then let them fall in his lap. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It felt like it had all happened so recently, but in reality, it had been years. She admitted to herself that she was scared of reliving it, but at the same time, she wanted to get it out. She wanted to let someone know the fucked up things she'd been through, if only for some comfort and relief.

"Ok, it all started back in 2006 when we were forced to abandon our home. The spread of the virus had gotten worse and we had to leave. I was only eight years old and my younger brother was five. For years we traveled with our parents, learning to fight and survive, until one day we were ambushed…" Jade began, voice emotionless to keep back the pain. She told her story with a blank face and monotone voice. Only when her brother's death was mentioned did she falter. After it was all out the group of humans remained quiet, heartbroken for their new member. They now understood how she had overcome the instinct to kill. They had a new appreciation for her and they showed it with Andre patting her back, Beck rubbing her arm, Robbie offering her a sad smile, and Cat grabbing her in a hug. Jade was new to such forms of affection, and she might not have accepted it before, but in all honesty she missed it. Sharing their life stories did what it was supposed to do, bring them closer as a group.


	4. Discovery

**Days seem to fly by when you're busy. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**_2035_**

With years passing by, the human colony slowly came to accept Jade among them. She proved herself time and time again to the point that they had no choice but to trust her. It took a lot for Michael to stop setting up ridiculous tests, but eventually he did. Jade was tired of random injured humans purposely trying to tempt her, or being called to defend them, or even getting attacked herself. It was all to make sure she didn't retaliate, ditch, or kill any of them in return. She saw it as a little unfair, but understood, so her complaints went no further than the team. As planned, she trained with the four humans and became the squad leader. As well as being her team, they were also her closest friends. She hadn't ever had any and restricted any possibility for that to happen because she didn't want the day to come where they would be taken away in some form or another. But this group of young men and a single woman grew up sturdy and she felt they had a better chance at survival than most. Which was what her job included, ensuring that they survived on their scouting missions.

She did that and more. Any close calls were tempered by throwing herself in danger. After all, she could take a little more beating than they could. She healed faster than them but slower than she should seeing as she only drank blood from animals and other vampires they fought. With humans hard to come by, the animals in the area were wary of everyone, hiding as soon as their paths crossed. She figured most vampires were living the same way, but with a broken mind, they were even more savage than before. Jade hadn't seen a talking vampire in some time now. At this rate, she would be the only one. A hand came down heavily on her shoulder with a slap but she just rolled her eyes after snapping out of her thoughts. She knew it was Beck trying to bring her back into the present and out of her many musings. They were in the middle of gearing up to go out again. Jade finished before them, not needing much in the way of weapons, and sat down to think. It looked like they were ready, or close to it, now.

"Why are you off being a loner again, babe?" he questioned her playfully. Jade fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes again. In all the ten years that she knew Beck she had to admit that he had grown into his adult body nicely. They had met when he was eighteen, when he was a scrawny teen. Now he was twenty eight and better built. That also held true for both Andre and Robbie who were a year younger. Even Robbie didn't look so useless anymore. Cat was two years younger than them and wasn't as physical, but she too had grown well, gaining toned muscle. It was weird to watch them grow up while she remained the same. Sure, being what she was gave her a great figure, but she was still, and would forever be, twenty. The thought alone agitated her.

"Don't call me that. What do you want?" she retorted, black and white eyes narrowed on him. He shrugged and hopped up on the table next to her.

"Just checking up on you. The others are still getting ready," he answered.

"I hate how fast you get ready. Then I'm always stuck with you for a chat," she replied, scathingly enough to mean it but not for him to take it hard. Beck was well versed in what the vampire said compared to what she meant and rarely ever took anything too hard, unlike Andre who tended to avoid her bitter words, or Robbie who just plain ran away. Cat seemed to take it fine mostly because Jade dulled her words due to the fact that it grated on her nerves to hear Cat cry should she get hurt.

"Aw, come on, you know you like my company," he joked, nudging her. She shoved him back and he almost took a tumble off the table. Her strength was well above the average human's but she often wondered just how much stronger she would be on an all human blood diet. Once in a while she would get to have human blood, but as she suspected, it wasn't something that was done a lot. They wouldn't want her too strong or unintentionally triggering her bloodlust. She felt she had that under control, but even she didn't want to risk it.

"No, I don't. Especially if it interrupts my thoughts," she responded, frown in place.

"What were you pondering this time?" he asked, glancing at the team to see they were doing a last minute check. He pulled out his handgun and checked to make sure it was loaded then reached back to slide out the precision blade strapped to his back. It was nice and sharp. He shifted in his minimal body plating and then rested his dark brown eyes on her.

"None of your business," she answered, sliding off the table to join the others. All Jade needed was her own handgun and her knives she fashioned out of the two halves of her scissors. The switchblade she kept in her room, safely put away. She wore minimal body plating but less than her human comrades. She needed to be able to move and too much would make that hard. Her accuracy was mostly always fatal so she didn't need many firearms either. Andre was the heavy hitter of the group with his shotgun and grenades. Cat had throwing knives and two small submachine guns. Robbie had a pistol as well but he favored his sniper rifle because he rarely if ever was neck deep in a fight like the rest of them. He often planned routes for them and was a source of ammunition and supplies. They all carried a good amount of their own but he held extra, just in case.

"Are you guys ready yet? It'll get too dark by the time we go if you're not," Jade asked them, stopping by Cat.

_"That's what I said. But you know Robbie, he's slower than a snail in a snail race."_

"Rex! Don't make me reprogram you!" Robbie warned, lifting his hand to scold what looked like an average digital wrist watch but held so much more. It was an AI Robbie had been working on for years and had finally made after scouring for the required parts. Now that it was fully operational, it was just as annoying as it was helpful.

_"Sure you will. I'd like to see you try, nerd."_

It was highly offensive too. Jade, and everyone really, wondered why it had an urban accent and was rude to almost everyone. For some reason it liked to try and flirt or compliment Jade all the time. It irked her but she'd only broken it once out of spite. It would have been four times if she hadn't held back. She hated the thing but Robbie made it to tap into the satellite system that was still revolving out in space. With some tinkering he gave them a GPS system. It wasn't exact, since it only had information on places before the outbreak happened, so many times they would reach a blocked off section or a chasm, and have to plan around it. For the most part it gave them a sense of location so that they weren't completely blind.

"You're lucky I'm a nerd or you wouldn't be created!" Robbie countered. Jade smacked the hand that the AI Rex was strapped to and stood in front of Robbie.

"Quit fighting with your watch and let's go. We're wasting time," she stated.

_"Yeah, I'm with hot, dark, and Gothic."_

Jade growled and wrapped her slender but strong fingers around the AI on Robbie's arm.

"Robbie, I will crush your arm in order to break this thing if we don't get moving **now**!" she threatened. He squeaked and she released him so that he could run ahead of them out the door. Cat followed with a worried crease of her brows.

"Damn, girl. No need for violence," Andre spoke up. Jade shot him a look before starting for the door. Andre and Beck exchanged a glance, shrugged, and followed her out. They were now in the conference room where Michael, Danielle, and Jason were busy talking. They stopped when the rest of Team Beta arrived. They were naturally Team Alpha and went out on missions to exterminate large groups of vampires in the more dangerous sides of town while Team Beta was in charge of gathering supplies or running small missions. Michael stepped forward now that they were all there.

"We've been discussing what needs to be done and we've come to the conclusion that sooner rather than later we will run out of supplies. We have a good enough stock here for now. It'll last us a while. So what I want you to do is start looking for the lab that was rumored to be on the far side of town. We need to start trying to find answers," he informed the group. Each had their own shocked reaction. Jade was the only one unaffected.

"What made you think we're up for that now?" she inquired, arms crossed and posture straight. She eyed him warily, as she often did. His stance toward her was always to protect the others. She knew this, but it didn't mean she liked how he treated her. Lately he was a little more polite and formal, but regardless, she was always on the defensive with him.

"You've shown you're capable. All of you have done a good job helping this colony. I can even say with honesty that you've become a trustworthy leader," he replied, scanning over each of them before landing on Jade. She wanted to thank him but remained quiet. He didn't deserve her gratitude. She knew she wasn't a danger long before now, as had the others. Now that he believed it she was more grateful for no more tests than the fact that he trusted her.

"Then we should head out as soon as possible," Beck said, stepping up to his father. He nodded.

"Take this map and line it up with your GPS. It's hidden so you might have to look for passageways and secret doors. It's located underground. There are a lot of vampires hanging around the area the last time I was over there so be ready to fight your way in. Good luck," he instructed, handing Beck the map. He passed it to Robbie to decipher, saluted his father, and then headed for the door. Jade strode behind him and the others behind her. They weaved their way through the complex and exited out the manhole. The guards surrounding it wished them luck. They dropped down, traveled through the tunnel, and then back up to the surface with Jade now in the lead. She hefted aside the cover and climbed out, nose to the air and eyes searching. In order for her to join them they always left as soon as the sun was close to the horizon. But the later it got, the more vampires there were, so they tried to make it back before then.

"Clear," she called back to them. They each climbed out and Jade replaced the cover.

"So we're going to head down that street on the right and then turn left. There's another right turn and then it's a straight walk from there but we might have to detour at any time," Robbie announced, Rex's small flashing blue screen reflected on his glasses. Jade nodded and began walking down the road he pointed out. She took out her blades and held them at the ready. Everyone else followed her example. The journey seemed to go by quickly and would have been short if it hadn't been for a collapsed building blocking off the street they needed. They had to travel around, encountering three vampires on the way, before they were back on track. When they hit the straightaway, Jade froze. The crew's eyes were instantly on her.

"Get down," she whispered in alarm. They all huddled behind a broken down semi-truck and looked to her for an explanation.

"Your father wasn't kidding. There are a lot of them past this point," she directed at Beck.

"Will we have to fight right through it?" Andre questioned. Jade looked to him, and suddenly, an idea formed.

"We won't have to if we lower the number. I've got a plan," she replied.

_"Does it involve trussing up Robbie as bait?"_

Robbie glared at Rex but held his tongue. Jade's brow rose in amusement.

"Close, but not exactly," she admitted.

"Hey!" Robbie gasped under his breath.

"I'm going to draw their attention to that gas station across the street. Andre, I want you ready to set up some explosives by the gas pumps. Hopefully there's trace amounts that'll blow the whole thing. Beck, you'll watch his back. Robbie, I want you to find a perch and take out any stragglers on the outskirts of the blast and Cat you're going with him as back up. Is everything clear?" Jade informed them. They all nodded and then separated to their posts. Jade was the first to run out, heading straight for the multiple groups of vampires milling around. She sped up and rammed both blades into the spine of the nearest vampire. She tore it almost in half when she pulled free. The other vampires hissed and began stalking closer. They had a nasty reaction to her every time they came in contact.

Jade figured it must be that they either smelled human on her or were angered that she was their enemy. Maybe it was even a combination of the two. Whatever it was, no vampire liked her and didn't see her as one of them. She felled another that jumped at her and another right after that before running to the gas station. She glanced back to make sure the hoard was chasing her and led them behind the station first to buy time. Meanwhile, Beck and Andre were busy setting up out front. A few vampires in the back of the group stopped to attack but Beck quickly took them out. The rest that hadn't followed were dropping like flies with Robbie's marksmanship on top of the semi. Cat sat next to him and gunned down any that spotted them up there. All was going to plan so far. Jade burst in the back door and ran through the small building, ducking through the broken glass of the front door.

"Andre!" she screamed in warning. He looked up and signaled that he wasn't done yet. She growled her frustration and threw back the first vampire to exit. It took down the others fighting to get through but they were still spilling out. Beck rushed over to help her keep them back. Caught up in the fight, they didn't hear Andre calling to them until he appeared next to them, blowing back an advancing vampire with his shotgun.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled over the snarls around them. Jade lunged for a vampire behind him, stabbing deep into its stomach and shoving it away. She cleared a path and made sure they ran ahead of her. The explosion shook the ground under them and sent them to the ground. The vampires closest to the blast were practically incinerated while the ones furthest were tossed into surrounding buildings.

"Ha, ha, whoo! That was a blast! Get it?" Andre shouted as he rolled over to sit up. Beck chuckled as he sat up. Jade pushed off the ground and scanned the destruction for any movement.

"Did we get 'em?" Cat asked as she walked up to Jade. Robbie was clumsily trying to climb down and fell heavily to the ground with a girly scream. Jade laughed at him before answering.

"Yeah, that should take care of most of them. Let's hurry before more show up," she suggested. Robbie whined as he got to his feet and shifted the supply bag before jogging over. Together they quickly ran down the previously crowded street. At the end they stopped and glanced around.

"What now?" Andre wondered, looking to Robbie who was busy checking Rex for information.

_"Stop poking at me, fool! I don't have that kind of information!"_

"If the lab is located underground then we really don't have access to that information," Beck agreed.

"Well, which one of these buildings looks like it could have a secret hidden door into a lab we aren't completely sure even has the answers we're looking for?" Andre stated, a little sarcastically with hands gesturing to the buildings in question.

"How about we check them all?" Cat suggested.

"Check them all? That would take days!" Andre replied.

"We could keep coming back…" Robbie spoke up.

"It doesn't sound like a solid idea," Beck disagreed. While the gang all argued over what to do next, Jade was busy wandering the area. She sensed something, but she was having a hard time figuring out what it was. Her long dormant instincts were reacting against it, bringing on the need to destroy the supposed threat. She paced across the street and then stopped in front of a tall, angular, structure that had a mostly glass entrance. It might have looked elegant back when it was still running. The strange scent reached her nose again and promptly disappeared but it still evoked a reaction from her. She bared her teeth, a low growl rising from her throat. Her senses sharpened, and suddenly, the noise from her human companions was too much.

"Shut up!" she screamed at them. They fell quiet and looked at her with varying degrees of alarm.

"The vampires, they were gathered around here for a reason. Why?" she remarked. When they didn't respond, she climbed the steps up to the entrance of the suspicious building.

"I'll tell you why. They sensed what was in here," she told them. They exchanged uncertain looks but took the broken stairs up to look inside.

"What's in there?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't like it," Jade answered. She stepped inside only for Beck to grip her by the arm and stop her.

"**You** don't like it or your **instincts** tell you that you don't like it?" he asked.

"We'll have to see," she replied. His brows furrowed at that but he let her go. She led the way inside, her body tense and her senses on edge. Whatever was causing her to react this way couldn't be good, could it? There was only one way to find out. They walked through the lobby and continued past the front desk to the hall leading off to the right. Jade stopped to reevaluate the direction of their destination and brought the team to a door marked with an 'employees only' sign. She pulled it open and found a room at the bottom of a flight of stairs. It looked like a lab of some sort, but it was relatively ordinary and small.

"This can't be it, can it?" Robbie said as he looked around. Beck signaled to remain quiet, keeping his eyes on Jade. She explored the room with careful steps and stopped to stand in front of an askew shelf laden with all kinds of glass tubes and beakers. She reached around to grip at the back of the shelf and yanked on it, sliding the wood against the grimy tiled floor under it. When it was out of the way she ran her hand over the wall behind it.

"There's a door here. Look, there's a slight draft and a seam," she pointed out, a finger tracing the edge of the ajar door.

"Are we muscling it open or finding a switch?" Andre asked, seeing no other way in.

"No explosions. This place could come down on top of us. We'll have to look for a switch, if there is one," Beck answered. Jade rolled her eyes and dug her fingers into the gap.

"No need. It's already open enough for me to force it," she told them. They gathered around as she pulled the heavy door open wide enough for them to slip inside. Jade cringed at the smell coming from the passage while the humans were clearly unaffected.

"Jade?" Beck questioned, a hand moving to her shoulder. She pushed him away before he made contact and then darted into the darkness beyond without a word. Beck quickly pulled out a small flashlight and headed in after her, the circle of light helping the others to see. Jade was well ahead of them, having taken the stairs two at a time and skidding to a halt in the room at the bottom. It looked to be some kind of storage room. She left the room and quickly strode down the long hall outside, leaving her companions to scurry after her. She went down each winding hall, following the source of her agitation. They passed offices and rooms built for testing but were long since abandoned or in a critical state of disarray. Jade didn't slow down until the source she was looking for suddenly disappeared, leaving her clueless in one of the testing rooms. Beck came in first, breathing a little heavy but otherwise fine.

"Is this where they did those experiments we heard about? Do you think this is one of the labs they created the virus in?" he wondered, just as the others entered. Jade only shook her head.

"No vampire has been in here. Just humans, and something else," she responded, walking on light feet towards the back of the room. Her eyes cut through the dark, noticing a blinking light on a panel by the far wall, a tank of some sort attached to it. Jade cautiously stepped up to it and carefully brushed off some dust that had settled over the top. The contraption was at an angle, the top tilted toward the wall, and was long in length.

"What do you think it is?" Andre spoke up, voice hushed. Robbie opened his mouth to give an answer but Cat cut him off before he could.

"A metal coffin," she interjected. He scoffed and shook his head.

"No, a cryotank. Man, I've never seen one this big before. I've only seen blueprints. I never knew they actually made them," he said in awe at the discovery.

"Yeah, I think you're right. And it looks like it's still in use," Jade told them while peering into the machine. She could barely make out the shadow of a figure through the frost on the glass.

"Should we even be messing with it?" Andre asked, hesitant.

"Well, what if the person inside is a potential start of a cure; or better yet, is the cure? Anything and everything should be checked, just in case," Beck pointed out.

"Before you guys start arguing again I'm just gonna open it and find out," Jade silenced them, her steady tone leaving no room for disagreement. She moved to stand at the panel and pressed the button next to the blinking red light. The light turned green and a hissing filled the air. Everyone but Jade took a hasty step back, weapons at the ready. The door of the tank popped open and cool air billowed out to curl like a chilly ice cloud at their feet. Jade lifted the door the rest of the way and waited for the cloud to disappear. Not that she needed it, but more for the humans waiting behind her, a light inside the machine came on with a soft white glow. A sleeping young woman came into view.

Jade gazed down at her and couldn't help but find her beautiful. She didn't know how long she had been here but she was perfectly preserved. The sight of her gave way to a scent that rippled the perfect control Jade had mastered for years. She flinched back as the smell reached her nose and she growled. Almost like the sound was a trigger, the young woman's eyes opened, and coffee brown irises were overcome with a golden yellow glow. She unleashed a threatening snarl of her own and bared sharp teeth. Jade hissed and made to attack but she was already tackled to the ground. The young woman displayed amazing strength over her, pinning her down with ease, sharp black nails digging into, and past, her minimal armor to cut at her pale skin. The gold eyes met hers and hardened. Her gaze was focused.

"Vampire," she accused gruffly, latching a clawed hand around Jade's neck. Jade tried to bite in retaliation but couldn't reach. Instead, she gripped the unknown person by the neck as well. She was trying to push her off but she wasn't moving even an inch. She had never felt so weak before. Being what she was, a meager diet didn't impact her greatly when compared to humans. But this person, whatever she was, felt like a major threat. She was a threat, and Jade had a feeling that even if she had been at her strongest, she still wouldn't have been able to match this stranger's strength. She disliked the thought greatly. A click of a gun alerted them both to the humans who had been ignored in the scuffle. Beck was pointing his pistol at the stranger.

"Let her go," he demanded. The tanned young woman narrowed her eyes at him but released Jade to stand and step away. Instead, she stumbled and fell back to lean heavily on the cryotank behind her. It seemed she needed some time to recuperate. However, Jade jumped to her feet and prepared to pounce but Beck yanked her back before she could.

"Stop," he ordered, jerking her back again for emphasis. She pulled away from him with a sneer.

"Who are you?" he asked the young woman. Her eyes flicked from one face to another before lingering on Jade. She scowled and returned the glare then settled her gaze on Beck.

"My name's Victoria Vega," she replied.

"Do you remember anything?" he questioned next.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. She seemed to fully realize this and the revelation caused her unbalanced frame to sag further. Her sharp teeth disappeared and so did her sharpened nails. Her golden yellow eyes were the last to fade away. She stood there now, looking like any average person. The crew put away their weapons and Beck maneuvered around Jade to get closer.

"It's ok. We're here to help," he assured her when he saw her hands curl into fists. Jade's glare worsened, her white irises drawing Victoria's eyes to her. Their eyes locked and a heated glaring contest ensued. Jade didn't like her one bit, and she was determined to show it from now until they got rid of her. Whatever she was, Jade's natural reaction was to hate her and gain instinctual hate in return. Seeing Beck's friendly reaction to her set Jade on edge. She couldn't very well tell him that befriending Victoria was a dangerous idea, because he had done this before with her. As far as she knew, this stranger didn't eat people like she did. It made him a tad bit safer pursuing her trust than it had been getting Jade's so she couldn't really complain. There was nothing she could do or say so she stepped away to lean on the panel responsible for opening the cryotank. The rest of her team, brimming with curiosity, gathered around the new discovery. In a second they would be questioning her, learning about her, and generally being the friendly people they were. Jade on the other hand, wanted no part in it.


	5. New Addition

In what Jade deemed a long ass time to be conversing out in the open, the crew were now educated and up to date with Victoria who preferred the name Tori. Jade made a mental note to call her by anything other than that, just to mess with her. The crew introduced themselves and then Tori recounted what she could remember, which wasn't very much. She had been kidnapped and experimented on. She had been taken at fifteen and spent three years in the lab before she was put to sleep in the tank. Then came the torturous tests she had undergone in a futile effort to find a cure for the vampire virus. The reason she possessed the traits they witnessed was because the scientists only came close with canine DNA, specifically, a wolf's. She was literally bred to fight the virus, and in turn, it caused her to react in a hostile manner towards the infected. However, the results of the tests weren't exactly what the scientists had been looking for so they shelved her, for lack of a better word. In case their new approach to the problem didn't solve anything they could always fall back on her.

She explained that at one point she had heard that she was one of thirty more like her, but the others were spread out all over the world in similar labs. There was no evidence to any other in this lab even though she said she had seen another. A search of the place turned up nothing. Further questions concerning her life before she was kidnapped turned up nothing. She knew she had a family but that was about it. Whatever they did to her caused her to forget a lot. She knew it caused amnesia because she remembered long black outs and gaps in her memory. In return for her information, the gang told her the year and the status of the virus. She looked concerned when she heard. Jade looked away from her expression, wondering why she even cared. What was she going to do anyway? Was she going to play superhero and save the world with her fellow humans-turned-mutts? Jade scoffed to herself and crossed her arms, beginning to zone out, but the conversation yanked her back in.

"You should come with us!" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"We could use anyone we can get," Andre added. Beck and Robbie nodded along in agreement.

"Is that why **she's** with you? From what I heard no vampire could be trusted. What makes her so special?" Tori questioned, voice rigid. Jade ignored her, adamantly looking away.

"Jade has a strong hold on her humanity. I don't think she ever lost it, actually. I recruited her myself. She's here to help in any way she can, just as you'll be," Beck answered. Tori felt that what he said could be trusted so she only nodded but kept a wary eye on the vampire. Everything she was built for went towards the instincts she now had to destroy her enemy. But Jade could be trusted, or so these people said. She would take their word for it, but the second Jade gave her a reason she wouldn't hesitate to tear her to pieces. She knew for sure Jade felt the same way. It was a tenuous cease-fire at best.

"If you say so," Tori replied, eyeing the vampire distrustfully.

"Good, so let's get going," Andre spoke up, yet no one moved. It looked like Tori would be returning with them. Jade knew she couldn't change their minds so she didn't say anything against it. That didn't mean she would accept it amiably either. She was determined to make Tori leave in any way she was able. The tension seemed to keep them in place. Beck was the first to move. He sighed and turned to lead the way out. Both Robbie and Cat looked from wolf hybrid to vampire cautiously before following him. Andre offered Tori a smile and patted her shoulder before walking out too. Tori didn't trust Jade behind her so she waited with a sharp glare for her to go first. Jade realized this and smirked.

"Scared?" she taunted.

"Not even close. I just don't believe you won't try to attack me when my back is turned," Tori replied. Jade's smirk turned devious before she shrugged.

"Hell, I'm not sure I believe myself either," she stated. Tori's eyes narrowed further and Jade met them head on.

"Jade, come on," Beck's irritated voice told her. He was standing at the door, giving her an exasperated look. Jade ignored him, her eyes still on Tori.

"After you, Vega," she said with a sweep of her hand at the exit. Tori faltered but looked at Beck to see him gripping the bridge of his nose tiredly. Her temper simmered down a little. She didn't want to cause problems for her new allies so she began walking towards the exit but stopped to growl at Jade as she passed her.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you," she threatened.

"Right back at you," Jade responded, face emotionless. Tori slowly turned away and eventually left the room with Beck. Jade tagged along, but at a distance. She never planned to attack Tori, just make her think she would. Jade sometimes played unfair, and cheated every so often, but she wasn't a coward. Only cowards would strike when their opponent's back was turned. So, the group retraced their steps outside with Beck at the head and Jade at the back. The closer they were to the exit, the more Tori seemed to tense. Jade caught her scenting the air. Just as she had been on edge going in, Tori was now on edge going out. The reek of vampire must be stifling to her. Jade wondered just how many more they would have to go through to get back to safety. Tori might even attract more. With that thought Jade sped past the new addition, with minor friction between them, but she didn't let it slow her down. She made it to Beck before he could leave the building.

"Wait," she ordered, shoving him back a little. He opened his mouth to protest but she just silenced him and glanced out. Just as she suspected, there was another group of vampires surrounding them. It wasn't as big but still a concern. Jade could see them scenting the air, searching for the smell she herself reacted strongly to.

"We'll have to cut a path straight through and try to outrun them. This won't be a stroll home like it was getting here. She's like a damn beacon to them," Jade told him. Beck glanced back at Tori who strode over to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowed. Her body was still tense, as was Jade's. It only got worse now that they were closer to each other again.

"Jade was the one who found you because you gave off a scent that was easy to track. The other vampires can smell you too. They were gathered around here when we arrived so we cleared them out, but it looks like more took their place. Wherever we go they'll follow," Beck explained. Tori looked thoughtful a moment before a determined expression covered her features.

"Jade and I can cut us a path. All you'll have to do is gun down any that follow," she suggested. Jade's eyes widened at that and she wasted no time making her dislike for the plan known.

"Who are you to suddenly be making orders? I'm team leader here. Without me you wouldn't even be free from your icy prison so I suggest you leave the planning to me," she snapped.

"Is that so? Well what else did you have in mind, hm? Because I'm sure whatever you think up will be **so** much better," Tori retorted.

"Watch it dog, or I'll-" Jade snarled, temper bristling along with Tori's.

"You'll what? If I remember correctly, you couldn't put up much of a fight against me," Tori taunted, stepping forward. Jade hissed in offense and advanced on her but Beck stepped between them, a hand pressing at both their shoulders.

"Ok, stop it you two! Jade, we're going with Tori's plan, no exceptions! Now let's go before it gets any later," he demanded. Tori nodded and stepped back but Jade pressed forward.

"Just because you're the god damn prototype to the cure you get total leniency, don't you? You think you can just waltz in and automatically you can be trusted!" Jade snarled, shoving Beck out of the way.

"Jade-" he began to protest, taking a step, but Jade just pushed him again and he fell. Tori growled at her treatment of him.

"What? Jealous?" she prodded with a smile.

"Of you? Hell no! I'm just outraged that you gain utter trust just because of your status while I was treated like a fucking bomb waiting to go off even though I've starved myself and fought hard to gain the trust and respect I have today!" Jade countered, each word lit with fire. She was positively fuming. Tori's smug smirk slowly fell to be replaced with an expression of thoughtful silence.

"So fuck you mutt," she continued, jabbing a finger in Tori's chest before stomping out. The crew stood there at a loss for words. All those years together and they had never seen Jade so full of emotion besides anger. It was present here too but it was also accompanied by hurt, sadness, and frustration. She felt like all she had done was nothing compared to how easily Tori had been accepted. She supposed she shouldn't take it so hard seeing as the humans had learned from her that strangers, and even what they thought to be monsters, could be trusted in certain circumstances. This was one of them. But no matter what she tried to tell herself, her rage prevented her from agreeing to it. She made her way down the uneven steps but froze and growled when a vampire suddenly dropped from above where it had been climbing the building. The force with which it launched itself caused the collision into Jade to be much stronger. She hit the concrete stairs with a cry of pain and struggled to fight off her attacker. As soon as it was slayed she was surrounded by three more.

She got to her feet and readied herself to fight. Behind her she could hear gunshots and shouts but she couldn't check on the team. She had to stay focused. They took turns attacking, playing with her. She dodged or countered and managed to kill one. The second she had gained some leverage the two remaining rushed her. She fought back to the best of her ability but she spent more time in defense than offence. Slowly they overcame her, one of them sinking their fangs in her shoulder. She screamed and yanked loose but the other pounced to snap at her too. She flung out a fist to crack against its skull but it quickly recovered and jumped at her again. She blocked and the fangs cut into her forearm. She flung the vampire away with a swipe of her arm but the other threw her to the ground. Bloody teeth aimed for her throat, but suddenly, it was gone. Tori was standing over her, canine attributes active. She held the vampire by its neck in her sharp claws. She slammed it with great force into the pavement and then tore the head off. The other vampire Jade was fighting launched at her but she caught it and easily dispatched it too.

"Come on," Tori urged her with a rumble to her voice, holding out a hand to help Jade up. She smacked it away and pushed herself to her feet, a hand pressed to the bloody bite at her shoulder.

"Get going. I'll cover you," she reluctantly stated. Tori dropped her hand with a nod and began sprinting to the group. Jade knocked back some attackers but Tori outright tossed them aside like rag dolls, some hitting buildings. They made it back to the group and Tori signaled for them to follow her. Jade pushed herself to match Tori's speed and directed her to the street they needed. So, without a word, they ended up falling into Tori's plan. They were lucky to outrun most of the hoard before the humans in the group tired out. When they were far enough away they slowed and took down the remaining persistent vampires before stopping completely. Everyone besides Jade and Tori were bent over gasping for air.

"Sit down and rest. We'll keep a look out," Tori told them with a kind smile Jade scowled at.

"See, they can get along. Tori's working with Jade faster than any of us," Andre pointed out to Beck as they all sat down.

"Again with the tag team, Vega? I thought I told you that I call the shots. If anything, you're along for the ride," Jade spat at her. Tori put her hands on her hips and stared down Jade.

"Or maybe not," Beck replied with a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me? Did my last plan not work? No? I may be new here but I have a say just as much as you do. I'm only trying to help," Tori retorted. Jade stomped over to her, their faces inches apart.

"What are you talking about? They're getting along fine," Andre joked with a wave of his hand at the two. Beck shook his head at the disorder, Cat giggled at Andre's antics, and Robbie squeaked in fear when Jade suddenly shoved Tori. The other girl pushed back and then Jade tackled her in return. The group stood, alert, but stayed where they were. They wanted to stop it, but at the same time, they had no choice but to let it continue and hopefully work itself out on its own. It was too dangerous to get between them. They hit the ground throwing punches, but Tori had enough after Jade bit her. She tossed the vampire off and she slammed into a nearby car with the force. It shook and some corroded pieces fell loose. Jade forced herself up but stumbled, giving Tori time to grab her by the neck and slam her back into the car again, holding her there. Jade fought to get free but she couldn't.

"Ok, break it up you guys! Stop it! You're scaring Robbie and making Cat cry!" Beck shouted. He grabbed Tori by the shoulder and tugged on her but she knocked him back with her free hand. He fell over hard. The rough treatment of her only form of family fueled Jade's rage. Tori was already lost to her temper while Jade was still in control of her own. Tori was young and hadn't learned how to stop the primal side of her from lashing out. She obviously hadn't been taught either. Jade had years under her belt, but even that didn't fend Tori off, so she let her fury grow without control for the first time in a long time. She dug her nails deep into Tori's arm and yanked her hand away. Her inhuman agility took her behind Tori where she body tackled her against the car, holding her there with every bit of strength she had.

"Calm down before you stupidly kill the only allies you have," she grumbled roughly in the hybrid's ear. When she wouldn't stop struggling, Jade tightened her hold and tried again.

"You hurt him. You're no better than a vampire," she hissed lowly. Tori froze at that, shocked out of her rampage. Her body sagged and she stopped resisting. Jade waited to make sure she gained back her senses before fully releasing her. She stepped away and yanked Beck back up on his feet. He was still on the ground, too shocked at seeing Jade use words instead of more violence to settle a disagreement.

"What?" she questioned him, a brow raised and arms crossed. Beck just smiled knowingly and Jade scoffed.

"Whatever. I could've just let her waste you all, but I didn't. I don't hate you guys. I tolerate you," she explained. Beck only stared at her longer and eventually a small smile graced Jade's face. She punched his arm lightly but was back on guard when Tori turned to lean her back against the car. She took one look at Jade's protective stance in front of Beck, and by extension the others, and hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I just got so angry and…I couldn't stop it," she apologized.

"You've gained no points from me. In fact, you're in the negative. But I'm pretty sure you managed at least a point with everyone else for getting a hold of yourself," Jade stated disapprovingly.

"It's true. You didn't mean to get angry and you stopped. That's what's important," Cat spoke up with an encouraging smile. The smile was infectious, and soon, Tori was smiling too.

"I guess so. But I really am sorry. If Jade hadn't-" Tori began only for said vampire to cut in.

"Yeah, you're sorry. We know. You're welcome for stopping you from becoming a killer. Now can we get going? We're sitting ducks out here," Jade demanded.

"She's right. Let's go," Beck said with a nod.

"Finally," Jade muttered as she strode away in the direction they needed to go. With her in the lead Tori fell to the back. She figured one of them should be on each end of the traveling humans so that they remained protected. On the way back they encountered a few more vampires than they had when they headed out but it wasn't as bad as Jade thought. They reached Sanctuary just in time. Everyone else may have had all the time in the world but Jade didn't. The first rays of the morning sun were only a few hours away at most. She stopped at the hidden slab of concrete and waited for the group to gather with her arms crossed and a hip cocked.

"What are you waiting for?" Robbie wondered. Jade glanced at Tori who looked up when she felt Jade's icy stare on her.

"Get she-wolf to do it for you. I'm running low and she's perfectly capable," she replied. Tori stepped forward while Jade kicked away some of the dirt to show the crack in the ground. Tori dug her fingers in and hauled the chunk out of the way. The humans dropped in first and then Jade followed them. Tori jumped in, landing gracefully but bumping into Jade in the dim light.

"Watch it, Vega," she snapped, shoving Tori away automatically. She stumbled back and caught herself on the crumbling wall. She frowned and dusted off her hands then replaced the cover. Darkness blinded her, and suddenly, she was panicking. With the bright light and smoke of a torch in such a small passage it was less than ideal. They could use flashlights while Jade closed her eyes but she refused and pointed out that it was a waste of power. Normally, Jade was the one to lead them through, like a human train connected by holding each other's hands. Tori was not told this so naturally she felt lost until a cold hand touched hers. She flinched way but the slender fingers quickly gripped her by the wrist.

"It's just me, relax. I'm giving you Cat's hand so that you're connected with us when I lead you through," Jade's voice informed her. Jade directed her hand to Cat's smaller hand and they held on.

"You can see?" Tori asked her, a bit of awe in her tone.

"'Course I can. I see you can't," she replied, smug. Tori just rolled her eyes, not bothering to explain that she could probably see if she used her abilities, and received a flick on the nose.

"Ow!" she gasped, rubbing at it with her free hand.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"I can see you rolling your eyes at me, dingus," Jade explained. If Tori wasn't mistaken, she could detect a hint of amusement in the vampire's tone now. Jade was indeed having fun teasing Tori now that she had the upper hand. She made her way to the front with a smirk on her face. She grabbed Beck's hand and tugged a little, her signal to start moving. She called out the turns so that Tori could match the hand tug signal that went with it. Jade was so close to letting her figure it out on her own but she knew she would have to hear Beck nag at her about it so she decided not to. When she reached the end she called out a stop and released Beck's hand. She moved to push aside the manhole then climbed out. The small amount of light prompted Beck forward again. Only when each of them were standing under the hole did they let go of the other's hand until Tori was the last to climb out. As much as Jade was hoping it would happen, Tori was not accosted by the guards. She only received a cursory glance but nothing more.

"Beck, your father is still out on patrol. He wanted me to give you some new supplies and ask that you take them to storage," one guard stated. Beck nodded and Jade walked over to pick up the bag. She set it down in front of Robbie.

"Mind taking that? I should find cover before I fry," she said, voice giving away nothing even though internally she was already laughing at what was to come.

"Sure thing," Robbie accepted, bending over to grip the bag. He pulled and then yelped, letting go to hold his back.

"I think I pulled something," he whined.

_"Man up Rob!"_

"Geez Robbie, it barely weighs anything," Jade chided, a smirk curling her lips. Tori was shocked at the sudden addition of a new voice and wondered where it came from but ignored it in favor of calling Jade out on her trick.

"Jade, what the hell? You knew that was way heavier than it looked," she scolded, rushing over to pick up the supplies. Jade's mood evaporated and she readied a comeback, one that would further demean Robbie, but she didn't get to. The words lost their way out with the flex of Tori's body when she lifted the bag. Cat's perceptive eyes caught Jade staring and she smiled.

"Thank you, Tori. Cat can show you where it is. There should be some extra clothes you can wear so that you're more comfortable. Take Robbie with you since you'll be passing the hospital on the way," Beck requested.

"Ooh! I know what would look so good on you!" Cat shouted, running off. Tori smiled and followed her at a pace that allowed Robbie to catch up.

"So, what was that voice I heard?" she asked him.

"That was Rex, my AI," he replied.

_"And aren't you a fine addition."_

"It can't see me, right?" Tori asked, ignoring the comment. Robbie blushed and shushed the device on his wrist before answering.

"No, just hear you," he replied.

"Those things exist now?" she marveled.

"Yep," Robbie responded with a nod. As they walked away their conversation went with them. Jade watched them go and then caught Beck's eyes. She hastily left before he could reprimand her. She hated when he did that; like she was some kid. She took to wandering a little despite the time. Once an hour passed she headed for her apartment complex. When she got inside she paused at the sight of Tori relaxing on the couch.

"What are **you** doing here?" she demanded. Tori sat up straight.

"Hey, Jade. Everyone agreed that I should stay with you since Cat's already sharing and you're the only other girl on the team," she explained, fiddling with her fingers. She had been so straightforward, bold, and assertive before that Jade wondered what made her so reserved now. If she had indeed been spliced with a canine than it was reasonable to assume that territories affected her. This was Jade's home, therefore she had to respect it, as well as Jade. Regardless of that, Jade wanted nothing to do with her.

"There's a shit load of other girls here! Go have a sleepover with them!" she countered, striding towards her room. Tori jumped to her feet to follow.

"But Jade, I'm a stranger to them. They'll feel uncomfortable or maybe even threatened. Can I please just stay here? You have another room," Tori pleaded. Jade stopped halfway down the hall and spun on Tori who skid to a stop and took a hasty step back.

"**I** feel uncomfortable and threatened by you. This is **my** home and I don't want you here," Jade spat.

"Please, Jade," Tori tried again, utterly defenseless and begging. Jade liked begging. It was a weakness of hers. She let Tori beg a while more before replying.

"Fine, but don't go anywhere near my room. I don't want your wet dog reek where I spend most my time," Jade allowed. Tori instantly became happy.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Jade just pointed at the spare room's door. Tori moved to go but stopped when she realized she would have to pass Jade who didn't plan on moving. She stood there like an intimidating statue, black and white eyes on Tori who tried to go past but felt like she would get attacked if she did. She whined her slight distress which made Jade smirk.

"It might actually be fun to have you around," she remarked, thinking of the entertainment she could have at Tori's expense. The hybrid quickly sped past the ominous vampire and disappeared in the offered room, closing the door behind her. Jade slowly walked to her own room and fell back on her bed. Maybe Tori could prove useful after all.


	6. Getting Along

**_2036_**

A low whine sounded from the now occupied room across from Jade's, bringing her out of her thoughts again. Her one night to herself in what felt like weeks and she hadn't even been able to enjoy it. At this point she was hating her sensitive heightened senses. She glanced at the door which was open a crack and sighed. Why, why was she the one to have to accommodate the mutt? She rolled her eyes and got up, feeling the sun's rays beginning to touch the sky. She only had a few hours left before it was time for her to sleep. Another whine reminded her of the new addition to her house again. What was going on with her now? Jade left her room and walked across the hall to enter Tori's room. She was still asleep, curled up on her side, twisted in the sheets, her body twitching and a heavy frown on her face. Jade tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering what she was dreaming about. For the past year that Tori had been working towards being integrated into their little community Jade had witnessed her apparent nightmare problem that occurred almost every other day. She had teased her about it at first, hinting that she knew that she had them, but whether Tori was denying it because she didn't want the vampire to know or because she simply didn't want to remember was something Jade was still unsure of. She just considered Tori lucky that she didn't see her as much as a nuisance as she had before, because if she had, she would have been pissed for the ruined night. She stopped to stand by the bed and reached out, pushing at the hybrid's shoulder.

"Wake up you annoying dog," she said snidely. Instead of another whine, Tori growled, swiping at Jade's hand. Her wild attack barely nicked her forearm.

"Vega!" Jade snarled right back, shoving at her with more force. Tori jumped awake, her sharp nails tearing into the mattress and sheets around her. Her eyes were wild and glowing. Her breathing was erratic. It took her a moment to focus and then she looked up at Jade standing there with crossed arms.

"Jade? What…what happened?" Tori mumbled, dazed.

"You were dreaming," Jade told her, a slim brow arched.

"I was? Oh..." Tori replied, dragging a hand through her messy brown hair to push it all out of her face. It was then when she noticed that her claws were out and then looked down to the mess she made of her bed.

"You know, it's not like we have many supplies as it is," Jade pointed out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was just, that dream felt so real," Tori groaned, falling on her back, spread out and eyes closed. Jade was not one to care if the hybrid was upset. Hell, she loved fucking with her patience too much to care, but the look of frustration on Tori's face was different. It looked defeated and hopeless, and if Jade knew one thing, it was that those feelings were not something to have in any way in these trying times. So, she sat down heavily on the bed, upsetting Tori with the movement who opened her eyes to glare at Jade.

"Not that I care, but I've noticed you've been having some trouble sleeping. And don't bother trying to deny it. I'm the one who has to hear your insufferable whining almost every night," she began, speeding up to silence Tori when she opened her mouth to talk back.

"So did you remember this latest one or what?" Jade continued, putting up an impatient front. Tori wanted to believe she actually cared but knew that couldn't be the case so she tried to think back to the dream she had.

"I think they're about the tests. You know, the ones that made me…like this," she replied, looking down at her hands which were normal again. The slender digits picked at the frayed mess of sheets.

"Uh huh, I figured as much," Jade said with a nod.

"How so?" Tori asked, looking over at her.

"Who would get over a traumatizing event like that so fast? I know I haven't, and I'm not going to pretend I have either. The difference is that I face mine whenever I get time to myself, including when I sleep. At least yours only bother you when you sleep, and even then, you may not fully remember," Jade replied, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal, just a fact. Tori naturally became concerned but remembered who this was, her personal bully and hard as stone trainer, and schooled her features.

"You think about when you were bitten?" she asked, cautious but curious. She knew Jade's story. Jade herself wouldn't share but she gleaned the short version from Andre who she had become good friends with. Jade nodded.

"It's mostly the 'what ifs'. I wonder, if I had done one thing different, I might not be here, like this. I could still be human. I could still have my brother…" she whispered, emotion thick in her voice. Tori didn't like hearing it. Not because she thought the vampire was faking it, but because she knew it was genuine pain. She didn't like anyone feeling that wounded no matter who they were.

"But then I think that if I hadn't ended up here these morons would be dead without me, so it all works out in the end I guess. There's a reason for everything, as much as I hate to admit it," Jade said, her spiteful tone back in place and covering up the momentary lapse in stone walls Tori was used to seeing. She rolled her eyes and wondered if Jade would ever just be sincere for more than a few seconds. It sure would make liking her a lot easier.

"So why are you really here?" Tori questioned. She might as well get to the point now that Jade was pretty much done being un-Jade-like at the moment.

"You have some training to do, as always. I came to make sure you got up on time. Also, some jobs you've been requested for. When I'm able to join the fun I'll be taking over your training and we'll make our rounds outside the walls. Because of you we have a spike in vampire numbers in the area again. You're the cause so you might as well be the solution to clearing them out," Jade answered. Tori groaned. She was still a little sore from the last round of training. Her body had been stationary for so long it wasn't used to such labor, but it was adjusting faster than any human ever could and gaining strength just as fast. It was probably due to the fact that she wasn't a human at all.

"Quit whining and be ready to go in the next fifteen minutes," Jade announced, getting up to leave.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori called to her, making her pause at the door.

"Thanks," she said, sincerity clear in her tone. As much as Jade told herself she didn't talk to Tori in order to comfort her, she knew that the hybrid had a knack for seeing right through her.

"Whatever. Hurry up. I'm serious," she grunted in return, striding from the room. Tori smiled but shrugged then hopped out of bed to get ready. Jade drank the last of her blood supply and then made a mental note to get more. She took a seat on the couch afterwards and sprawled out, closing her eyes and going through her daily check list before her body would begin to grow lethargic the more she stayed up. Tori was ready right on time, which was a bit astonishing since she tended to be late to most things. Or maybe she did it on purpose when the things she had to get done on time involved an order from Jade? She supposed she could fit in a surprise attack. She had stopped for a week in order to catch Tori off guard. Even here there could be danger at any moment. And it wasn't just themselves that they had to defend, it was the rest of Sanctuary too. Being the strongest, and nonhuman of them, they were the main defense. Therefore, if she wasn't ready for anything, they could suffer serious casualties. Jade looked at Tori and gestured to the door.

"Be back as soon as the sun sets or I'm leaving without you," Jade told her. Tori nodded and then headed out the door. As soon as she was gone Jade relaxed back in bed. It wasn't enough that she had to deal with the stink that came with the hybrid but she also had to deal with her oh so sunny personality as well. It was horrible. She kept threatening Beck and anyone else that would listen that should Tori really piss her off she would severely hurt her in retaliation. It was a statement Beck, and to some extent the others, knew was no more than a bluff. When she woke up, the time she had to herself couldn't be wasted doing nothing so she spent it deciding what path she would take Tori through when it came time to thin the numbers outside their walls. She could feel when the sun had completely set and the way the night seemed to make her feel better. She kept herself busy while she waited for Tori who barged into the apartment, gasping like she ran the whole way back. Jade heard her trudge through the house until she was leaning on the doorway to her room. She didn't bother looking up from the simple map she was sketching out at her desk. Tori entered to lean over her shoulder. She hated how comfortable the hybrid had gotten with her. The proximity between them slowly lessened and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She tried already.

"What's that?" Tori asked. Jade could feel the heat of her body close to her back.

"A quick map of the area we'll be patrolling," she answered.

"Are the others coming?" Tori inquired next.

"No, just me and you. It's a test from Michael no doubt. He's obsessed with making us pals," she scoffed.

"You sound so thrilled," Tori deadpanned, a hand on her hip. Jade wasn't sure if it was a trait she always had or one she picked up from her.

"I don't like you. Haven't you noticed?" Jade snapped, tossing down the pencil to look over her shoulder at Tori.

"Oh, I have. It's painfully obvious," she replied, indifferent.

"Good. That's how it's supposed to be," Jade muttered, pushing back her chair quickly to purposefully make Tori have to jump out of the way.

"Move then," she said when Tori shot her a glare. She folded up the map and pocketed it then headed for the door after slipping on her boots.

"You're carrying your pistol at least, right?" she checked.

"Yeah, always," Tori answered, patting the weapon holstered at her hip.

"Well at least you remembered that," Jade said, leading the way to the door. She opened it and then waited for Tori to go first, testing her to see if she kept the rest of the day's schedule in mind by letting her lead. Tori walked ahead, confident. She was determined to show Jade she wasn't incompetent, that she could be relied on. With Jade, it was hard to gain that kind of respect, but she wouldn't stop until she did. Little did she know that she already had a bit of respect from the resident vampire, but Jade wasn't about to let her know that and risk it going to her head. That, and she wasn't about to let anyone know how soft she could be. It ruined her intimidation technique like it did when Cat was involved. The redhead was notorious for being the least hardened of them. Jade had often upset her and made her cry the first few days she was there. It took time, but eventually she understood that she couldn't be as harsh on her. She would be the only exception though despite the others teasing her that she had her moments. Regardless, Tori had to work to gain any acceptance from Jade, just as the others had.

"Did you forget where you had to go first, Vega?" Jade taunted, noticing her hesitate at a crossroad of streets. People walked by on their way to whatever they needed to get done, glancing at them curiously, but mostly at Tori. They heard inklings of her and wanted to know more, but with Jade present they didn't ask until she was alone. Tori understood their hesitance but felt a little bad for the way Jade was treated. Yeah, she was mean and harsh and strict, but it was for a reason. She cared in her own weird way and showed that by making sure that everyone she was entrusted with was safe. She didn't have to be nice to do that. Tori saw it as an irritating mask that kept Jade safe from loss, but she kept her knowledge of that hidden from the broody vampire. Jade didn't like when Tori figured her out; especially when she managed it all on her own without being told.

"No, I just kinda got it switched around, maybe," she muttered. Jade allowed a smirk instead of a small smile of amusement and decided to pardon her this time.

"That collapsed shed isn't going to pick itself up. You need to help rebuild it and then meet with Robbie to learn how to properly sort out the supplies," she reminded her. Tori brightened with remembrance and nudged Jade.

"Thanks buddy," she said playfully, knowing it would irritate Jade.

"Don't touch me, don't call me that, and get going," she responded gruffly. Tori saluted and then jogged off. Jade watched her go, scowling. Why? She still had to wonder, why her? Beck said it was to stop them from fighting and encourage them to get along, but Jade felt like it was doing the opposite, really. It was like forcing a playful dog and an estranged cat into a small room then expecting them to get along. She turned down a street and came up to the main building housing the hospital. She entered just in time to hear voices in the discussion room that made her freeze on the spot.

"…radio signal from the ship. It's a means of getting there and you neglected to tell me until now? We need to find it as soon as possible. This is our chance!" Beck yelled, facing off against his father. Jade's interest rose with the mention of a ship. She wondered if it was the same one she had chased all those years ago. She had to ask Beck about it when she got the chance.

"And who will defend us here? My team will go. Your team is better off here. So if we don't return-" Michael responded.

"Don't say that," Beck interrupted.

"I'm not letting you travel who knows where to a place based on a story told to kids to help them sleep at night! For all you know it doesn't even exist!" Michael shouted, losing patience. Jade knew what they were fighting about. It was a concept even she couldn't wholly rely on. It was also something Beck had been pushing for some time now.

"That's what they want us to think!" Beck insisted.

"They? They who?" Michael demanded.

"The government of course! Who else? They've lied for years. History proves it. What makes you think they haven't lied about this too?" Beck responded.

"Why would they? Wouldn't they want people to know about it, to save more people from death?" Michael prompted. Jade felt like she had been hiding in the shadows long enough.

"Isn't it obvious? When all this started the vampires weren't as feral as they are now. They couldn't have people getting infected, turning, and then running off to spread the information to their enemies," she stated while walking over to them.

"So to prevent that they hid themselves away with a select few and then to hell with everyone else. They'll be safe, so why should anyone else matter, right?" she said, words acidic. She stopped to stand by the fighting father and son with her arms crossed. Beck looked from her to his father expectantly.

"Don't encourage him," Michael told Jade who just threw up her hands and gave Beck a shrug. She wasn't looking to get between them. She would just be shot down and then treated like she was rebelling all over again. Beck could fight his own battles anyway. She left them to start up the argument again and entered the hospital. She raided the small cache of the day's donations then turned to leave when she saw Beck standing in the doorway looking rundown.

"You ok?" she asked him, walking over to stop in front of him. He had a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He examined her a moment before raising a fingerless gloved hand to touch her cheek.

"Uh, Beck?" she wondered, uncertain.

"I never realized how lucky we were to find you Jade. I don't know what I'd do without you to be honest," he mumbled, his palm now meeting her cheek. She moved to pull away but he pulled her in with both hands cupping her face to place his lips on hers. She grunted her distaste and pushed him away by shoving at his chest.

"What the fuck?" she growled, taking a few steps back, body tensed offensively. Beck raised his hands submissively, an apology already on the tip of his tongue.

"God, I'm so sorry, Jade. I just, I feel so helpless, and when you're around, I feel strong. I'm never allowed to have a say until you show up to iron out any doubt and I'm just so grateful to have met you," he confessed, rambling for the first time. Jade stood there, not able to comprehend what was happening. Even when she finally understood what he meant she still was lost as to how he could feel that way toward her.

"Beck…" she began, making sure to keep her voice stern yet understanding.

"I know. You don't have to say it," he said, refusing to hear the rejection leave her mouth.

"I'm only going to say it once. Listen, I'm glad you trusted me enough to take me in. I really am. You're a good friend, as are the others, but that's all you are to me. At the most you're family, but nothing more. Shouldn't that be enough? I just don't feel **that** way towards you. I'm sorry," she imparted as carefully as she could. He visibly sagged but nodded.

"I hope this won't make it awkward between us," he murmured, trying to smile.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you confessed your undying love for me," she teased. He chuckled and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Just don't try anything like that again," she warned yet reassured him.

"I won't," he assured her. She nodded once, curt.

"Good, now I have somewhere to be," she said, walking around him to head back outside. She traveled to her apartment to drop off the blood then met up with Tori at the manhole leading outside the walls. The hybrid was talking to the night guards. Whatever she said made them all laugh. Jade figured it to be a stupid joke. In all the memories she could have retained it had to be lame, cheesy, jokes.

"Let's go," she commanded, snapping her fingers and then pointing to the manhole. Tori jumped when she approached but rushed to comply. Jade made her go down first yet again and then jumped in after her. She closed off the tunnel and then took Tori by the hand as was habit with the others. She contemplated changing to hold her by the wrist instead, since she never held her by the hand before, but figured it didn't really matter. Tori said nothing while she was being led through the dark tunnels. She pushed aside the movable slab and Tori climbed out. Jade waited longer before joining her, climbing out slowly to see Tori busy surveying the area as she was taught. Jade smirked and swiftly tackled her from behind. Tori grunted at the impact but stayed standing. She easily flipped Jade off her back, straddled her to hold her down, and then raised a clawed hand to deal the killing blow when she saw who it was and stopped. Jade took advantage, pushing Tori over so that she was on her feet. Tori tried to stand but Jade kicked her feet out from under her. She pinned her to the ground and bared her teeth but halted centimeters from Tori's neck.

"You hesitated," she growled, somewhat disappointed.

"It was just you," Tori gasped, panting from the adrenaline rush and being dropped on the ground so hard.

"Yeah, and for all you knew, I could have lost control and attacked you," Jade retorted. Tori let out a huff and Jade smirked before pushing herself up. She offered Tori a hand but pulled it back when Tori reached for it, missing and gaining a chuckle from Jade.

"You're so funny," she grumbled. Jade just bent over to pull her up then walked away to replace the slab back over the hole, kicking dirt and fallen leaves over it. She tensed once more at Tori's sudden lack of space between them.

"What have I told you about personal space, Vega? And are you sniffing me?" she snarled, spinning around to glare at the hybrid who had been leaning into her so that she could sniff at her neck. She could smell Beck on her, and for reasons she wasn't clear of, she didn't like that it was there. It didn't belong on Jade somehow.

"I, um, never mind," Tori said, her cheeks tinting red.

"Oh no, I have to hear what this is about," Jade denied, a glint in her eyes.

"I thought I smelled Beck on you," she whispered, a slight catch to her voice that Jade hadn't heard before.

"The idiot tried to romance me earlier. He kissed me but I told him there couldn't be anything like that between us," she explained casually, like it didn't even matter. Tori didn't like the way she brushed off Beck's feeling, but at the same time, she felt…relief?

"Oh, you don't like him?" she asked.

"Not like that. Anyway, it would be hard to date my dinner wouldn't it?" Jade pointed out, smirking deviously. Tori rolled her eyes, the weird feeling she had fading away.

"You are **so** lovable," she responded sarcastically. Jade just shrugged.

"Ok, so here's the map. Let's see if you can read my notes. Lead the way," she ordered while unfolding the map she had been sketching. She handed it to Tori. She peered at it a moment before looking up to match it to their surroundings. She checked once more and then began walking. Jade followed along with her hands in her pockets, keeping an eye out for danger but also silently impressed that Tori was taking them the right way. The girl's face was creased with concentration and she bit at her lip in thought. Her eyes kept darting from paper to scenery over and over again. She only stopped once but managed to pick back up again, her pace swift and sure.

"So you **have** been paying attention," Jade commented. Tori smiled, looking over at her.

"I don't always ignore your nagging," she answered flippantly. Her smile turned smug when Jade scowled. At first the vampire triggered her instinctual alarm almost all the time, but living with her so long conditioned her to when Jade was seconds from losing her temper and when she was just being mean. It took some time and careful studying but she managed what others couldn't, which was reading Jade's emotions by what she didn't say but showed. Jade was a being of action, not words, despite using her words to hurt, discredit, or offend others. When it came down to it, the deeper side of Jade lied in her actions. This current scowl, although disliking of Tori's attitude, wasn't a cause for alarm. Tori led them out a mile or two before she stopped on a street corner that housed a crumbling building.

"We're here," she said, holding the map out to Jade who shook her head.

"Hold on to it. You'll have to use it to backtrack once we're done," she responded, pushing away the slip of paper with her untidy yet legible scrawl. The cold touch of Jade's hand on hers made Tori shiver but she pocketed the paper without expecting any praise, waiting for Jade to tell her why they needed to enter this particular building.


	7. Vulnerable

**If you haven't already, check out _Fang High Academy_ by _ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder_.**

* * *

Jade took a moment to scent the air, easily detecting the handful of vampires inside the broken down building. Scouting missions told them their numbers were growing. It was a good place to hide, close, so that they could attack then hide again should they fight back until the sun rose. It provided good shelter so that they could try another attack. She and Tori were sent to clear them out of the building. It wasn't a big group but it wasn't small either. To avoid placing any human in danger, they wanted to try out a tag team between hybrid and vampire to see how they worked together. After the display the day they found Tori, it was a possibility they would work well together. From how they interacted during training Tori felt that their enemies would be hard pressed to ever win a fight against them. Jade was reluctant to agree but it was too apparent not to see.

"Do you want to just bust in and kick ass or do you have a plan?" Tori questioned. Jade quirked a brow at Tori's use of a curse word and smirked.

"Just plain old ass kicking," she replied. Tori cracked her knuckles and then let her teeth as well as nails sharpen. Her eyes flashed gold in the dark.

"Show off," Jade remarked yet couldn't hold back a half smile. Tori took the lead and kicked in the crooked door, sending the pieces flying across the floor. Her nose rose to the air and tracked down their targets further in. Jade followed close behind, watching the hybrid's back for any sign of movement. There were no signs of a threat until they had advanced three rooms deep. The building looked like it could have been a type of restaurant/bar but she wasn't sure. A snarl made both of them tense, back to back. A shiver ran down Tori's spine when she came in contact with Jade's cool body. Whether it was a negative or positive reaction she wasn't sure. It took a back seat to the sudden appearance of their enemies surrounding them. She growled and Jade hissed when a vampire got too close. Another lunged at Jade but Tori was quick to send it flying through a wall. Jade quickly took down another going for Tori's back with a shot to the head and then all hell broke loose when the rest descended on them.

"We need a plan!" Jade screamed over a vampire's shriek when she broke in a leg and then kicked it away. Tori nodded.

"Follow me!" she shouted, knocking another back and then darting out of the room they were in. The ten vampires left were hot on their tails. Jade had no idea where Tori was going or what she had planned but trusted her enough to know what she was doing. Tori skid into a hallway that looked to be an exit out the back of the building but it was blocked when she pushed on it.

"That was your daring plan?!" Jade shouted at her.

"No, just hold on!" Tori demanded, checking the two other doors on either side of them that looked to be bathrooms.

"Tori…" Jade intoned gravely, looking to the group of vampires advancing on them. Tori tossed something down the hall towards them and then tackled Jade into one of the bathrooms. She fell through the door, which swung shut, and stumbled back to hit the counter of the sink with her back. Tori fell against her, hands braced on the counter on either side of her, their noses brushing. Her breath caught and Jade's eyes locked with hers. The moment would have been awkward if it hadn't been for the massive explosion outside that shook the unstable structure. Tori yanked Jade against her to shield her against the pieces of debris falling from the ceiling.

"Fuck Vega, what did you do?" Jade inquired, too busy questioning Tori to fight her protective hold on her.

"I had to test out the new grenades Robbie made," she answered. Jade pushed her away and walked over to peek out the door. The room full of vampires was now a bloody mess of shrapnel impaled, blown apart, bodies.

"You can tell him it was highly effective," she mentioned, moving so that Tori could see.

"Whoa," she gasped. Jade glanced at her, wanting to question her actions now that the danger had passed, but Tori must have sensed her curiosity because she quickly looked for some way to escape the moment. She didn't know why she did it, just that she did. She sized up the blocked exit before taking a deep breath then throwing herself against it, her small frame busting it open. Wood splintered and flew. It had been boarded shut from the outside.

"Shit!" Tori cried out, holding her shoulder. Jade rolled her eyes, deciding on dropping the questions, then walked out to see what happened.

"You didn't lean into it enough, did you?" she asked, carefully touching Tori's injured shoulder. She cringed and stepped away automatically. Jade calmed her with a glance and then rubbed her palm over her shoulder blade again. The cool skin of her hand soothed the burning pain.

"Take a deep breath and then relax. Let it out slowly," she coached softly. Tori wanted to marvel at the tone but was in too much pain at the moment so she did as she was told. When she exhaled, Jade swiftly popped her arm back into alignment. She let out a snarl of pain and flinched, but as soon as the pain came, it left. Jade kept her hands in place, waiting out the tremor running through Tori's frame. She rubbed at her shoulder until the hybrid relaxed.

"You ok?" she questioned. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. Jade slapped her back.

"No problem," she said with a smirk, knowing she was inflicting minor pain to make up for her gentle behavior. Tori knew it too but didn't address it. She just rolled her eyes and rubbed at her shoulder.

"So, mission accomplished?" she asked, rolling her shoulder now. Jade looked back at the slaughter house they left behind then nodded.

"Let's head back," she said, brushing past Tori to lead the way. She took them back to the front of the building before stopping and looking over at Tori who stood there puzzled.

"The map," she reminded her. Tori jumped to attention and pulled it out before reorienting herself then setting out in a fast paced stride.

"We make a great team, huh?" she mentioned, looking up from the map to properly take the right turn before looking over at Jade.

"Sure," she agreed easily, if only to keep the bright girl from bringing it up again.

"I've been thinking…" Tori began.

"Good, you wouldn't want that brain of yours to get dusty. Especially after you spent, how long was it, twenty-something years as a popsicle?" Jade cut in, playful for once. Tori frowned and put her hands on her hips, fighting a smile in order to look offended. Really she was just happy to see the nicer side of Jade once more. It was a privilege most hadn't seen often.

"Are you done?" she checked. Jade cocked her head and her brows creased in mock thought.

"Mmm, yeah, sure," she replied with a nod.

"Ok then, I was thinking we should do this more often," Tori finished.

"You mean blow up vampires?" Jade teased.

"Ha, ha, no. I mean tag team. I'm sure not all outings need a big group," she corrected. Jade really did look thoughtful now.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me. Or maybe it would if you don't watch my back properly," she responded in a light tone. Tori smiled at her.

"But don't think we're buddies now, Vega," Jade warned, a sharp edge to her voice again. Tori raised her hands to placate her.

"Of course not," she said, her smile widening. Jade scoffed and then began laughing when a gust of warm wind snatched the map from her raised hand. Tori scrambled to get it back, making herself look like a newly born pup in the process. How she was a vampire killing machine was beyond Jade sometimes. She scrambled over broken concrete and tripped on some rubble before catching the piece of paper by pouncing on it. She triumphantly gripped it in her hand before freezing, her nose picking up on a vampire right in front of her. She glanced up into a pair of eyes watching her from a hole underneath a precarious pile of rubble. She growled and the vampire crawled out, body emaciated and fangs bared at her. She had been too caught up in her opponent to see a second one getting ready to leap from above, but Jade saw both.

"Tori!" she warned, darting forward and knocking her aside just in time for both vampires to attack. They lunged at her, one tearing into her torso and the other immediately latched onto her neck. She cried out when both brought her down to the ground hard, her blood spilling freely for them to feed on. She grabbed the skinnier of the two by the neck and snapped it, shoving the body away, then reached for the other, but before she could, Tori was back on her feet to come to her aid. She tackled the vampire, slamming it into the ground and then tearing out its throat with a roar. Another tried to attack out of nowhere but she caught it by the neck mid jump and sent it flying into a window of a nearby building. Jade forced herself up onto her hands and knees but Tori was the one to get her on her feet. Her side was bleeding heavily and so was her neck but both were already healing. It was a good thing she had human blood today.

"You saved me," Tori told her, grateful. Jade held onto her tightly, using her solid body to stand up straight.

"It wouldn't have killed you had I let it attack you anyway," Jade replied, brushing her aside. She took two steps and stumbled. Tori caught her before she could fall.

"Hey, let me help you," she whispered, her lips awfully close to Jade's ear. She turned away but allowed Tori to prop her up again. She felt a little weak from blood loss, which made her hunger return, but once her injuries were healed she pushed away again.

"I'm fine," she stated gruffly. Tori made sure she could stand on her own before fully letting her go.

"Jade…" she began only for the vampire to shove at her halfheartedly.

"Shut up. I'm fine," Jade insisted. Tori eyed her a moment longer. Jade ignored her, slowly picking up the pace again. Tori decided to stay close just in case.

"You lost the map, didn't you?" Jade spoke up after a while. A look of realization crossed Tori's face.

"Dammit!" she swore. Jade chuckled.

"I like this influence I have on you," she taunted.

"You would," Tori responded.

"Hey, you aren't the human you used to be, ok? I'm only showing you what's been hidden, and maybe even released, when you became something else. Accepting it is the first step to controlling it," Jade told her, stumbling over a pothole.

"Fuck," she spat, glaring at it before carrying on.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori asked. Almost in answer, Jade suddenly swayed and then teetered towards the ground but Tori leaped forward to catch her. She gathered Jade in her arms and held her close. She had never seen Jade like this before. Unconscious, her face was relaxed. There was no scowl or frown; no judgmental tick of her eyebrow or jump of agitated muscle in her jaw. Her face was flawless. The only thing Tori didn't like about her like this was her silence, the stillness of her unresponsive body no longer moving. It made her feel like she really was gone. Her hold tightened on Jade as she looked around. She remembered where they were. She took off down the path, retracing her steps in reverse until she had made it back to Sanctuary. She knelt down next to the slab of concrete, pulled it aside, and then jumped in all without fully setting Jade down.

She only set her down once she was in the tunnel so that she could block it off, but now it was dark. She blindly searched for the torch fixed in the wall, planning to light it, go get help, then come back for Jade, but then discarded the plan. Instead, she embraced the wolf part of her, bringing it forth so that her eyes sharped in the dark, cutting through it. She picked Jade up and began heading down the right path. As she walked she felt Jade stir. Her eyes fluttered open, met golden yellow glowing above her, and reacted. She struck Tori in the face, nails digging in, and Tori dropped her from sheer shock. She had snarled her pain but knelt down to grab at Jade after she had fallen. Tori had to wrestle her down, coaxing her to relax with soothing words. She had her on her back, arms crossed over her chest, and straddling her waist until Jade seemed to come back around.

"Vega?" she mumbled, voice wavering.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Leave me here," Jade told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"The hunger…I don't want to hurt anyone…" she panted, groaning when the familiar pains ached her stomach. She wanted to curl in on herself but Tori held her flat. The hybrid could feel her contracting muscles though and frowned in concern.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Jade nodded and Tori let her go. She curled up on her side instantly after Tori got up. She quickly ran the rest of the way, muscling aside the manhole and replacing it then running right to their apartment. She found the blood packet and then rushed right back out. She dodged everyone fluidly and ignored the questioning guards when she returned to the manhole. She dropped in and ordered them to cover it before running off again. She skid to a stop where she left Jade but she wasn't there. She considered checking the streets in case she had left but rethought the decision when she passed a different branch of the tunnel to see her leaning against the wall. She approached carefully, her senses warning her of danger. Jade sensed her too, and the blood she carried.

"Jade, it's just me," she called to her. Jade's dull gaze lifted to her golden yellow and it wrenched at her heart. She had thought she would see that same feral hunger like the vampires they encountered, but she had nothing to worry about. There was a reason Jade hadn't ever attacked a human in so many years. When she felt the hunger it wasn't instinct she listened to, it was her heart. She made sure her brother was the only thing in mind, to drown it out, to temper the monster waiting to strike. She tortured herself mentally until she was too sick to eat. It broke her down emotionally but also kept her from killing. Jade let out a pitiful sound and slid to the floor.

Tori rushed forward and crouched next to her. In her rush to erase the pain in her eyes she bit into the pack lightly and then lifted Jade's head gently by her chin so that she could press the barely flowing blood to her lips. At the first taste she took the blood from Tori and sunk her teeth into it, opening bigger holes so that it drained into her mouth at a steadier pace. Tori watched on at the efficient and quick way she sucked the pack dry then dropped it. She leaned back against the wall, focusing herself, before looking over at Tori. The red at her chin contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Tori silently reached out and wiped it away. They stared at each other a moment longer before Jade cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she whispered, barely audible. Tori nodded, averting her eyes as her body began to relax.

"No problem," she replied. Jade laughed without humor then smacked Tori in the shoulder.

"Not so useless after all," she remarked.

"Hey! I just stopped you from a blood induced rampage!" she shot back playfully, knowing an insult from Jade lacking any seriousness or anger meant she didn't mean it. Really it was her showing gratitude by way of insults to cover it up.

"Yeah, you did," Jade confirmed.

"And don't you forget it, Dracula," Tori teased, plopping down on the dusty ground next to her. This time Jade laughed genuinely and turned her head to look at Tori. The hybrid froze in place, enjoying the small half smile on Jade's lips. She was such an asshole, but Tori couldn't help admiring and looking up to the vampire that was supposed to be her enemy.

"You're staring," Jade told her, breaking eye contact. Tori pulled her gaze away with a cough.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled. Jade inhaled and then exhaled in a loud, dramatic, sigh.

"It's fine. I do that to people," she commented lazily, smirking when Tori became flustered. It was exactly what she wanted. She was too easy to rile up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Jade just smirked and pushed herself to her feet, slightly unsteady.

"Let's get back before we waste the night away sitting here. I'd like to get home before the sun comes up," she said, ignoring Tori's question. She huffed but got to her feet.

"Are you going to be ok?" she questioned tentatively, her fingers messing with the hem of her shirt. She needed to know for sure, even risking Jade's wrath, but to her surprise the vampire briefly brushed her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll live," she replied. Before Tori could properly react to that, Jade snatched her by the wrist and led the way back to the manhole. Tori didn't bother pointing out that she was still capable of finding her own way. Jade's grip wasn't as tight as it usually was. With Jade facing forward, Tori was free to let the smile grace her lips. She could get used to spending more time with the irritable vampire. Walking across the colony to their apartment was interesting to say the least. Everyone stopped to stare at Jade's torn and bloody form. Tori just kept up a jaunty pace next to her, oblivious to it all. Jade took a quick moment to glance at her, wondering why she was suddenly so happy.

"Ugh, go shine your sunbeams somewhere else," she griped, scowling. And there was the Jade, Tori missed yet didn't.

"Too bad. You'll have to live with it now. Well, you already do," Tori responded.

"And I regret accepting every day," Jade drawled with no venom or malice beneath the words. It let Tori know that she didn't mean it. As much as Jade was playing dumb as to why Tori was acting the way she was, she actually was well aware why. She had been vulnerable and Tori took care of her without hesitation. Most days they barely even got along yet they both watched out for each other when needed. Tori was even kind enough to let her indulge in denying it. She wanted to hate the hybrid even more at this point but disliked the fact that she couldn't. Once they were home, Jade went to her room but stopped at the hallway.

"I really hate that I can't hate you like I did before, Vega," she said under her breath. Tori canted her head questionably but Jade left it at that, turning away to find a change of clothes and then clean up. Tori figured it was just another Jade way of saying that she didn't mind her around. She decided on getting something to eat and just relax, but by the time she could finally wind down, there was a knock at the door. Frowning and whining to herself, she got up to see who it was. Beck stood at the door, a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, stepping back to let him in.

"Where's Jade?" he answered with his own question.

"Shower by the sound of it. Why?" Tori replied.

"I need to talk to you guys; the whole group actually," he finally revealed.

"What's going on?" she inquired next. Beck was pacing now, fists clenched.

"Will it be alright if we all meet up here?" he continued, not answering her. Tori crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg.

"I don't know if Jade will say yes to that. She kinda had a rough night," she responded. Beck stopped to look at her, concerned. He wanted to ask what happened, however, he knew Jade enough not to, especially from another person. The best thing to do would be to let her share her own business if, and when, she wanted to.

"How about tomorrow?" he persisted.

"Honestly, I'm not the one you should be making plans with so I'd have to say I don't think Jade will say yes to that either," Tori told him truthfully.

"Say yes to what exactly?" Jade's voice questioned from the hall as she made her way over to them dressed in her rather revealing sleepwear. She was toweling her hair dry before folding the towel over her forearm to then toss back her damp black locks over her shoulder, getting it out of her face. Both Tori and Beck stared.

"Are you making plans without me?" Jade said, profound eyes on Tori who shifted under their heavy gaze.

"Actually, I was. Tori was on your side the whole time," Beck spoke up.

"Interesting," she mumbled, eyes still on Tori a moment longer before flicking to Beck.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"We need to hold a meeting, preferably here. I need to talk to you guys," Beck shared. Jade's brows rose with interest.

"Fine. Around what time?" she questioned.

"I don't want it to be noticed so early morning when no one is busy," he answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how early are we talkin'?" Tori interrupted. She'd barely have time to sleep.

"Aw, will the poor wolf have no time to get shut eye?" Jade spoke up, voice accented in a mocking way. Tori just narrowed her eyes at the smirking vampire.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," she responded sarcastically. Jade's smirk just widened in accomplishment.

"How about around nine? So, yes?" Beck told them. Jade took a while to purposefully deliberate before shrugging a confirmation and turning away.

"Ok then, see you guys," he said in farewell.

"Nine a.m., right?" Tori made sure.

"No, nine p.m.," Jade sarcastically commented. Beck offered Tori an apologetic smile and a shrug before heading for the door.

"I'm used to it by now," she muttered, to which Beck laughed on his way out. Tori headed for her room, seeing as Jade was already in her own with the door shut. Tori knocked on it twice as a sort of good night then walked away to clean up before bed. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


	8. Broken Defenses

It was all too soon before Tori had to wake up again. Jade took it upon herself to wake her up by pouncing on the bed, holding Tori down and lightly biting at her neck but not drawing any blood. That would have been a disaster for both of them. Tori yelped and jolted awake, then growled dangerously when she felt the sharp teeth at her throat. It didn't help that she had been dreaming about fighting off vampires, desperate to get to Jade who had been overcome by too many. The dream didn't completely end for her so that she grabbed Jade by the neck tightly and rolled them over to pin her to the bed. She bared her teeth, ready to snap back, when she saw who was under her. This time, however, she glared and tightened her hold. Jade didn't put up a fight, just smirked without worry.

"At least you didn't let your guard down this time," she pointed out. An impressed note graced her tone just enough for Tori to detect before it disappeared.

"So should I interrogate you before letting you go then?" Tori questioned, a smug look on her face Jade wanted to punch off.

"Get the hell off me, Vega," she hissed, displaying her fangs.

"Aw, the kitty wanted to play and now she's being a poor sport," Tori continued, leaning in to tap at Jade's nose condescendingly.

"I hate you so much," Jade grumbled. Tori only smiled.

"Good day to you too," she replied. Jade pushed at her stomach, trying to get free, but stopped when her hands shifted and Tori's toned frame contracted under her palms. Her eyes flicked to Tori's chocolate browns to see shock and confusion, as well as a haze of pleasure that was barely noticeable but still there. Experimentally she rubbed up and then back down, watching as Tori's eyes drooped and her grip loosened. Jade slowly flipped them over so that Tori flopped on her back without alarm and Jade was now leaning over her. She rubbed at her stomach again and Tori made a sound that was almost a groan but more of a sigh. She looked to Tori's closed eyes and serene expression, biting her bottom lip in wonder, before slipping a hand under Tori's shirt to feel her burning skin directly. Her hand splayed over abs and traveled a little way higher before coming back down. This time Tori did groan, but it was quiet. It seemed she liked her belly rubbed and Jade was enjoying the way it affected her. It was perfect to use against her, she realized with a devious smirk. She rubbed at her stomach a little longer, her eyes taking in the way Tori's toes flexed, her fingers dug in the sheets, and her head tilted back. Jade gazed at the smooth expanse of her exposed neck.

Her teeth had scraped across that skin not too long ago. She was barely aware of her fingers now massaging and pressing against Tori's body, almost kneading like a cat, until what sounded like a knock at the front door brought them both back to the present. Jade quickly put distance between them, standing completely still at the doorway. Her hand still felt warm from Tori's skin while Tori could still feel the tingles that spread through her torso with Jade's cool touch on her body. She sat up when Jade removed herself so that they were now staring at each other from across the room, puzzled yet wired with an electricity neither acknowledged nor wanted to. Another few knocks and Jade turned away to answer the door, scolding herself and wondering what the hell had happened. She yanked open the door and then left it open so that the group could enter. She sat herself down on the armchair while the others took the couch. Tori came out a moment later and sat down at Jade's feet, leaning back on the bottom of the armchair. She tensed at her proximity and scooted away but Tori didn't seem to notice. Those who did thought nothing of it. When everyone was settled they looked to Beck to start since he was the one to call the meeting in the first place.

"Do you guys remember that story about The Dome?" he began, getting straight to the point. He looked from one face to another for an answer.

"Yeah, I heard of it," Robbie acknowledged.

"I heard it from Robbie," Cat inputted.

"I haven't heard of it but I did hear talk of a safe place. I thought they were just talking about here though," Andre added.

"The Dome…it's supposed to be this fancy high tech safe haven right? A super strong steel enforced safe haven that no one knows the location of, only that it was created so that when it's day time the light shines throughout it as well as being stored in solar panels. At night it creates a light similar to the sun so that in the zero point one percent chance that a vampire does gets in, it'll never survive. Is that the same Dome you're referring to?" Jade shared, tossing out the information like she had it memorized. The others looked at her with various expressions of awe and shock.

"How do you know so much?" Andre asked her.

"My father knew some people. He was a very well-known lawyer. He helped bust as well as defend a lot of people. He probably heard a thing or two. One of the last things he learned was about The Dome that was supposed to have existed. He would tell me almost every night that he wanted to reach it. What he didn't tell me was where it was. I wonder if he even knew?" she pondered, disliking the ache in her chest the memory dredged up. She cleared her throat and pushed the sadness away.

"How come you never said anything?" Beck questioned.

"You never asked, and I felt it was useless to bring up. Anyway, what's your point?" she carried on, deflecting his question with ease.

"I want to find it," he responded, making everyone in the room gasp and then grow excited. The sound level irritated Jade so she stood to silence them.

"Hold on, hold on! Shut up!" she shouted over them, fangs on display. Once everyone was quiet and Tori's warm hand pressed to her leg in an attempt to calm her with subtle support, she continued.

"How the fuck do you suppose we find something that could be anywhere on the damn planet, hm? Enlighten me Beck, because already we're struggling and now you want us to travel?" she demanded from him. Her arms crossed and she glared at him pointedly but he just faced it head on with a determined set to his jaw. Jade might have looked like a teen fighting with an adult but the way she held herself made her just as adult as Beck in that moment, maybe even outstripping him with her stance alone.

"It's our only hope. Maybe, now that we have Tori, we could go there, find a scientist, and he could finish what was started!" he suggested. Jade felt Tori flinch against her and a strange need to defend her arose.

"You want Tori to go back to a lab? Don't you think she's had enough of that?" she countered.

"Yes, she has, but if it means finding a cure then she should be proud. Hell, maybe they can even run some tests on **you** to better understand the virus!" he pointed out, gesturing at her. Tori made a small sound that had Jade growling protectively. She knew the hybrid was reliving flashes of whatever she had been dreaming about.

"Screw you, Beck! Get out! And take your dumbass idea with you!" she snarled, advancing on him to shove him by the chest. He stumbled back but stayed standing. Andre stood, ready to get in between them if necessary, but Jade was aware of her actions as well as his and took a step back. Tori's hand curled around her wrist and she glanced back over her shoulder to see her looking at her with pleading eyes, asking her to back down. Jade let out a sigh but complied. Both Robbie and Cat looked from Jade to Tori then Beck before meeting Andre's questioning eyes. They didn't miss the interaction between them like Beck had.

"Ok. Fine. But we're missing a lifetime opportunity to save ourselves from extinction here. I think that's worth any discomfort Tori might feel, don't you? Anyway, I thought I should tell you that there had been a radio transmission from a nearby ship. There could be people aboard, or just one, or none. Either way we can still use it to travel," he pressed, his dark eyes still locked with Jade's monochrome ones. She huffed out a gruff sigh and finally looked away to the others.

"What do you guys want?" she asked them.

"It's a good possibility it might be true," Robbie answered first.

"We might as well try," Andre added. Cat nodded.

"Vega?" Jade asked, stepping back so that she could better see her. She stood quietly, eyes staring at the floor as she thought it through a moment.

"It would be in our best interest to at least see. I mean, what if we can help?" Tori finally answered, hesitant to agree but understanding as always.

"If you're willing to be tested on again, then fine. We'll go. You can get poked and prodded all you want but I'm not looking to be some project. I'm going to sleep. I'm getting too tired to deal with this crap," she spat, pushing past Tori to go to her room. She didn't want to admit that Tori not siding with her irked her, but it kinda did, and it only irritated her more.

"Maybe you should go," Tori suggested to the group, averting her eyes. They moved to file out without question except for Beck who stayed put. He stared at Tori a moment, trying to understand the dynamic change between the vampire and hybrid. It was so drastic from that first day. He sighed and gripped her shoulder.

"If anyone can change her mind, it's you," he told her.

"What?" she replied, truly confused. Beck chuckled weakly.

"She may love us like family but she's still so closed off. You seem to reach a part of her we can't. You're both different from us, and maybe it's a means of understanding each other better than we can. You're almost the same in that aspect, you know?" he tried to explain.

"Yeah, I guess so," she accepted thoughtfully. Beck patted her shoulder then headed for the door.

"See if she'll come around. I didn't mean to come off as mean or bartering you for experimentation, but you two could really make a difference. I hope you know that," he said, stopping at the door. Tori nodded. As much as she didn't want to go near another lab let alone be tested on once again, she knew this was important.

"I do," she answered. He nodded and then left. As soon as the door shut she strode to Jade's room, entering with caution. She expected her to be in a bad mood but she was just perched at the edge of her bed, silent. Tori walked in, wringing her hands nervously. Jade heard her and laid down, looking to ignore her by letting her body relax into its instinctual need to be unconscious during the day. Tori ignored the brush off and sat down. After a while she fell over to lay next to Jade, testing the waters, and Jade's patience, with how close she could actually get. They didn't say anything, just laid there in silence. Tori had thought that if she just waited unobtrusively then Jade would eventually talk, but she didn't so she pressed further. She scooted over to rest her head on Jade's shoulder, draping her arm over her middle.

The vampire didn't seem to register the action except for a long exhale. Her eyebrows pulled down over her nose too but that was it. Tori inhaled Jade's unique scent and closed her eyes. It was nothing like the scent of the other vampires they ran into. It wasn't dingy or too strong. It didn't assault her nose like some rotting cadaver or trigger any warning alarms. No, her scent was a calming one now. It smelled like a muted form of a normal human's but there was something there that was distinctly Jade. It was like it held the potential to be something alive. She couldn't quite explain it. It just was. She had gotten so used to her that it was almost a comfort. She didn't know she was nuzzling into Jade's neck until the vampire stiffened and clenched her jaw. She pulled back quickly with a blush and scratched nervously at the back of her neck.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning away. She was ready to just get up and leave when she felt a cool hand grasp hers.

"Do you really think it's worth it to find?" Jade mumbled, voice low and dull.

"Yes," Tori replied, knowing what she meant and answering resolutely. She met Jade's eyes. They didn't look like a killer's gaze. Jade searched the hybrid's warm browns for any hint of uncertainty but found none. She was being truthful. Tori had always been honest with her. Honest but never blunt somehow, like she was. She let Tori's hand go to place it on her defined cheek instead, just feeling her features under her fingers. Tori closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Jade leaned in slightly, the half hybrid's scent invading her nose. Before it had been such an offensive smell, but after living with her so long she was used to it. There was an undertone in it that interested her, one she hadn't smelled until now. Before she knew it their foreheads were touching, their noses brushing. She could feel Tori's warm breath ghost across her lips.

"You're sure?" she checked once more. The problem was, she didn't know if she was asking her about finding The Dome anymore. Tori's hand found its way in her hair, grasping firmly at the nape of her neck. Tori's breath seemed to hitch with the contact, like she couldn't believe Jade was allowing her to touch her like this. Jade's cool fingers slid over her jaw to brush at her neck, sending shivers down Tori's spine. She cupped under her jaw gently. The touch that was usually so forceful, so destructive, was now light on her skin. It drove her forward without a thought so that her lips captured Jade's in a kiss that quickly became an exchange of tongues. Jade responded openly to the initiated kiss, pressing back with need. Tori moaned into her mouth while her other hand slid over Jade's thigh. She gasped and pulled back, her free hand stopping Tori's from going any higher. The hybrid was panting now, gaze hazy and dark but still managing to be apologetic.

"S-sorry," she spluttered out. Jade smirked and her previously soft hold turned rough on her jaw, just enough to grip her by the chin.

"No you aren't," Jade growled, leaning close. She couldn't find it in her to be angry though. If anything, Tori's reckless behavior turned her on.

"Yeah, I know," Tori chuckled, smirking right back. Jade's grip tightened slightly.

"Stop being so fucking attractive. I can't like you," she stated, tone sharp.

"But you do, don't you?" Tori taunted, smiling happily now. Jade didn't answer with words. She just kissed Tori again, hard. Tori responded ardently, straddling Jade, while her hands stroked over her body. Jade purred under her touch and gripped at Tori's shirt with desire. Tori leaned in and kissed under her jaw, breathing on her neck. She was so close. She was everywhere. Tori's hips pressed down on hers, her strong thigh slipping between her legs. This time she couldn't stop the moan from leaving her mouth. She pulled Tori in with her arms wrapped around her back and Tori braced herself on the bed with her hands digging into the mattress on either side of Jade's body. She shifted and Jade bit her lip, fangs drawing blood. The slight pain added to her pleasure.

"Tori," she panted, her nails now cutting into the tan flesh of Tori's back.

"Jade," she whimpered, in what Jade thought to be pleasure, but then a faraway yelp reached her ears. The loss of warmth brought her crashing back into reality. As soon as she was fully awake she shoved Tori away harshly and scrambled off the bed on the other side, disgusted with herself. Tori had been lying in bed with her, having entered to see her already asleep. She didn't think Jade would mind as long as she stayed quiet. After all, she knew enough not to bother her when she slept because waking her would almost always cause her to lash out defensively. A sleeping vampire was a vulnerable one, so she attacked first before really becoming lucid enough to check and see who it was. But after a while Jade got used to Tori being around and recognized her by scent so that she wasn't a disturbance. Which was why this time Tori was able to lay down next to her without much notice.

The problem came when she began to doze in an out of sleep, seeking Jade to cuddle with for comfort. Usually, on her own, she would curl into herself. But with Jade next to her she carefully wrapped her in an embrace, her face tucked in her neck. Jade had unconsciously held her in return. That's what Jade had felt while she slept. Their legs had intertwined and inspired Jade's dreams to take a turn down a path she hadn't thought it ever would. But with her already heightened senses more advanced while she slept, to give her an edge in defending herself should she really be attacked, she felt every touch from Tori and her mind provided a cause. A problematic one at that. Tori had almost fallen on the floor with how hard she was shoved, but she rolled off to land gracefully on all fours instead. She then popped back up on her feet, alert.

"I'm sorry, Jade! I was just, well, I was waiting for you to wake up and thought I could just wait here since I hadn't been needed anywhere else. I didn't think you would mind," Tori rambled, clasping her hands and backing a little towards the door. If Jade could blush she would have been. She just had a wet dream about Tori of all people, and it started to get intense. She could feel it all so clearly, but that was probably because Tori really had been wrapped around her, just not in that way. She felt humiliated but beat it down, determined not to let the hybrid know.

"Well, I did," she snapped, crossing her arms defensively. She wished she could get the feeling of pleasure at Tori's touch out of her mind. She couldn't let herself wonder if she would react the same while awake and fully aware.

"I'm sorry," Tori repeated, rubbing at her arm guiltily. She didn't know what else to say. Jade dropped her stiff posture and waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Whatever. Just…if you wanted to stay here you could have let me know at least," she mumbled, her voice falling flat the more she spoke. She felt awkward, even allowing the hybrid permission to lay next to her when she slept. But she understood the need for comfort, especially at a time when loss was so high. She wasn't that cruel. Tori nodded, looking a little securer with the situation.

"So if I ask first I can?" she checked hopefully, smiling in a cheeky way Jade had to wipe off her face. She laughed snidely and strode over to brush past Tori, her hand patting her defined cheek in a patronizing manner.

"Yeah, if you ask first," she established. Tori grinned. She didn't like the lonely feeling that pressed in on her when she was alone. If Jade gave her moments where she could at least be in the presence of someone she knew then that empty feeling wouldn't weigh on her so much. She would take any chance she got.

"Ok," she muttered, reveling in Jade's brief touch. The vampire smirked at her effect on the hybrid but didn't point it out. She never thought there would be a day she wouldn't taunt her, but it seemed the day had come. Jade offered her a small smile and then left the room to start her day, which for her, was the night. She felt the best at night. If she was up during the day she felt weighed down, tired, unless she had a good amount of blood. But that was always hard to come by. Tori got ready too and then followed Jade out of the house without a word. She didn't know where Jade was going but she had nothing better to do at the moment. It turned out she was going to the training room where most of the team hung out. When they entered it was to see Andre talking with Cat.

"Where is he?" Jade asked, knowing Andre would know who she meant.

"He said he was going on a solo scouting trip. Rob went with him to try out more gadgets. By the way, did you try out the new grenade?" he answered Jade then turned to ask Tori who gave it a thumbs up.

"Amazing," she commented. Andre looked wistful.

"That would have been awesome to see," he said.

"It was a blood bath," Tori told him factually. He shook his head and then glanced at Cat who went wide eyed at such destruction.

"Is he stupid?" Jade questioned, going back to the matter of Beck.

"Well, with Beck you never know," Andre joked, succeeding in making Jade smile a little. Tori and Cat snickered.

"How long has he been out?" Jade asked next.

"Hmm, maybe around two hours or so?" Andre guessed. Jade's expression became thoughtful while the others fell silent to let her think.

"He should have been back by now, shouldn't he?" she wondered. They looked at her with a mix of worry and wonder as well, but the moment shattered when there was a scream. Both Jade and Tori tensed then ran back outside with Andre and Cat following. They skid to a stop outside to see people rushing away from one area, that being the manhole. Shots fired and another scream ripped through the night. The gathered team rounded the corner to see a vampire tearing into the neck of one of the posted guards that night. Tori didn't hesitate to attack, yanking it away and then beheading it. Jade pulled out her pistol and took down two more crawling out from the manhole. Movement from it alerted her to more. Tori growled next to her, ready to lunge, but it wasn't an enemy. Beck climbed out then helped Robbie.

"Are you guys ok?" Jade questioned, walking over to them but keeping her gun at the ready in case they had been followed. She smelled blood and saw that Robbie's leg was injured. Beck held him up.

"Yeah, we're fine. Robbie kinda took a tumble when we were climbing and injured himself," Beck answered.

_"Clumsy nerd."_

"After that we were pretty much ringing the dinner bell. There's a lot out there. Are you sure you guys cleaned out that building?" Beck asked while helping Robbie walk and ignoring the rude AI. It was a slow process. Cat ran over to take him from Beck and Andre helped her direct him to the hospital.

"Yes. There must be more hiding in nearby buildings," Jade told him. He nodded his agreement.

"Did you cover the entrance?" Tori suddenly interrogated, stepping forward quickly. Beck was caught off guard by her appearance and jumped a little but nodded.

"I made sure to pull it closed but if there are any smart ones left they might have seen where we went and figured out all they have to do is move it," he replied.

"I think they already figured it out since some got through. It's that or they're finding another way in," Tori pointed out. Jade's brow creased.

"Shit. Beck, get Andre and tell him we'll need explosives. We'll go down and collapse any branching tunnels we don't use. Go fast. Vega and I will keep watch," she instructed. He took off as soon as the last words left her mouth. There was a lot of work that needed to be done in so little time.


	9. All For You

While Jade and Tori waited for Andre to arrive they kept their gaze steadily on the manhole. Nothing was heard or seen yet but they remained vigilant. In the distance they could hear orders being made to send people home just in case there were vampires that had gotten through. Guards roamed the streets, guns at the ready.

"We were too late," Tori said, her voice quiet as she glanced at the two dead guards. Jade sighed, like a weight was placed on her, and unsheathed a machete strapped to one guard. Tori understood what she was going to do and turned away while Jade stabbed them through the heart in order to make sure they wouldn't come back. Andre returned without Beck, a strip of grenades strapped around his torso and a satchel with what Jade figured to be his handmade dynamite.

"Beck said you needed me?" he greeted. Jade cleaned off the blade she held on one of the guard's pants then set it aside.

"First I need you to stay here while Vega and I get rid of the bodies. We don't want any more vampires attracted by the blood. Once that's done you're coming down with us into the tunnels to collapse some and secure the passage. It'll lower the chances of something like this happening again," she explained.

"Good call. Ok then. I wish I could help you girls, but, we both know who has the real muscle here," he acknowledged, teasing just a little to lighten the tension.

"Yeah, we do," Jade agreed with a small smile while turning away to start dragging the bodies to the hole to dump them. Tori helped her until they were all cleared. Jade then jumped in the manhole too. Andre looked over at Tori whose golden yellow eyes followed Jade until she disappeared. She flicked them over to him when she felt his own eyes on her. He shrugged and she jumped in after Jade. Her abrupt landing behind Jade made her spin around with her gun raised.

"Dammit, Vega," she growled. Tori snickered and nudged her.

"Just me, West," she teased, her clawed hand coming up to rest on the barrel of the pistol. She pressed it down towards the ground while leaning closer, a challenge. Jade's brow quirked and she smirked.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to get distracted, wolf," Jade whispered, pulling away to holster the gun then pushed her back so that she could haul up two bodies, one under each arm. Tori did the same and stacked the last one over her shoulder. She grunted under the weight and Jade stopped to look at her.

"You ok? It isn't too heavy?" she checked.

"No, it's not. I'm just hungry and running a little low on energy," Tori mentioned. Her metabolism kicked her ass sometimes. She ate a lot and often felt bad for consuming so much when there was barely any food in the first place. Finding the animals was hard enough. Most of their meat came from hunting them and she made sure to help out. She craved meat all the time so she just made sure to catch extra for herself.

"You'll get used to it," Jade responded, leading the way through the tunnel. Tori frowned, upset Jade herself had so little to go on. From what Jade shared about being what she was she learned that blood was the sole source of energy. Low blood intake meant low energy, and in turn, low strength. If a vampire didn't remain stationary in sleep during the day they wasted extra energy and it weakened them considerably. Direct sunlight damaged their skin and eyes which were sensitive to it. A lack of blood in such a situation could kill the vampire from starvation, but in Jade's case she was right on the fence. She got by just so, not too bad but not too good either. Even at night she was better but weaker than any being like her could be in top condition. For Jade, every day she was starving. Tori whimpered at the thought, making her vampire companion glance back at her.

"You sure you're fine?" Jade questioned, her steps heavy and body straining. Tori could see it, the pain of starvation lining every muscle and bone in Jade's body. She acted so strong and threw herself into danger first before anyone else could get hurt. She wished she could help, but testing her blood on Jade's body proved futile. Her body rejected it and she was sick for a day. At least they knew what reaction vampires had should they try to drink her blood. Still, Tori wished she could at least convince more people to donate. She thought that after Jade did so much for the colony she should have been treated better than she was, but maybe Tori was just naturally caring, even to what was supposed to be her enemy.

"Yeah," she finally answered.

"You're awfully quiet now. What's with the silence? Before I couldn't get you to shut up," Jade teased, gaining a laugh from Tori.

"Just thinking," she replied, her eyes taking in every detail she could while she could see. She hoped when she couldn't see her memory would make up for it.

"Of?" Jade questioned.

"Stuff," she answered distractedly. It was Jade's turn to laugh now, the sound held back but nice to hear all the same as it bounced off the walls surrounding them. Tori told herself she would try to get Jade to laugh more often. She liked when they shared moments where Jade dropped some of her walls.

"Ok then, well, we're here," she announced, dropping the bodies and glancing up to see the moonlight from outside shining in through a crack in the hastily placed slab of stone. Jade tsked and pushed it aside. She climbed out and made sure the coast was clear then had Tori toss her the bodies. She threw them aside and offered Tori a hand up out of habit for her human companions. Tori didn't bother reminding her that she could get out on her own and just took her hand. Jade pulled her up but Tori made sure to do some of the work too so that Jade wasn't wasting energy that she couldn't afford.

"It looks like they cleared out for now," Jade observed while looking around. Tori inhaled with her nose to the air.

"The closest is a few yards away. Let's head back in before they smell me and start swarming again," she advised. Jade nodded and walked back to the hole in the ground. Tori caught herself checking out the way Jade's body moved with such lithe, slender, grace even if she wasn't in the best condition. She crouched down at the hole and dangled her long legs over the edge.

"Vega, come on!" she called to her in a stage whisper. Tori shook her head then jogged over to leap in once Jade fell in to land a bit unsteadily on her feet. Tori replaced the slab of heavy concrete before they strode quickly back to the other end. Jade made note of which tunnels they should collapse on the way. Andre was quick to hold them at gun point when they returned but removed it with a relieved sigh when he saw it was only them.

"All set?" he asked them while walking over. He lowered himself down the handholds then they set off for the tunnels Jade had mentally marked off after replacing the manhole. They started from the far end and worked in towards Sanctuary. At the last tunnel they found a hole at the back big enough for a full grown man to wiggle through.

"There's the rat hole. As suspected," Jade commented, kicking at the wall next to it to point it out to Tori and Andre who shone his light on it. Tori's body relaxed a while ago so that she looked as ordinary as ever once again. She couldn't see without Andre's light directed ahead of them so Jade naturally took the lead.

"We're lucky more haven't found it," Andre said, crouching to set up the explosives. As he worked they watched his back. When he was almost done it looked like an easy job accomplished when both Jade and Tori heard the telltale skittering of something coming through the hole.

"Andre!" Jade warned him, grabbing him by the back of his hoodie to yank him away and get him moving. A vampire scrambled out with a hiss followed quickly by another. Jade shot one then the other but more were already coming through.

"They're natural mole rats aren't they?" Andre jested, getting an irritated growl from Jade. They kept them back just fine and Jade aimed for the explosives now that they were far enough away from the blast. A vampire fell from the ceiling where another hole was present, interrupting her aim. It jumped at Tori, nails catching her across her upper arm, but Jade shot it dead before it could do anything else. Thinking quickly, she snatched a grenade from Andre's belt and chucked it over the vampire's heads.

"Get down!" she screamed, diving for the ground. The others did so too just as it went off, triggering the other explosives. The tunnel collapsed, crushing the vampires. What they didn't expect was a chain reaction that reached the part of the tunnel they were in. Jade and Andre got up in time to move but Tori had been the closest to the back so that a good sized boulder fell with a sickening crack on her foot, pinning her to the floor, a howl of pain leaving her lips. She clawed at the ground, trying to get free, golden yellow eyes panicking until Jade put on the breaks and doubled back for her.

She pulled Tori out from under the rubble and threw the whining hybrid over her shoulder before pushing herself to run as fast as she could. Andre waited for them with worry clear on his face at the opening to the tunnel they had been in. With one last push of all her strength Jade tossed Tori ahead of her towards Andre who crumpled under her unexpected weight. The tunnel fell, sending dirt everywhere. Tori and Andre coughed the heavy dust and dirt out of their lungs and waited for it to clear. Tori's body was full of adrenaline and fear. Her foot burned in pain that climbed up her leg but she didn't care about that. She was more worried about Jade who she couldn't place in all the chaos.

"Jade!" she called through the dark. She got on her hands and knees to crawl over to the figure sprawled out on its stomach, highlighted by Andre's small flashlight. It was her, but she seemed to have lost consciousness once she had been pinned under the boulder crushing her legs.

"Jade…" Tori whimpered, brushing at her cheek. Her skin was clammy and cool under the dust coating it. She was too still. A tear cleaned a track down Tori's dirty face and then she was up, digging her claws under the boulder. She readied her muscles to lift and then pulled up, grunting in exertion. Andre saw what she was doing once his light pointed at them. He dropped it to grab Jade under her arms and drag her out.

"I got her," he yelled and Tori let it go with another grunt. She was panting for air but didn't stop moving until she had Jade in her arms, resting on her lap.

"We need to get her back home. If we get everyone willing to donate she'll heal and come around. Don't worry," Andre told her, squeezing her shoulder to try and comfort her. Tori nodded and then stood with Jade cradled in her arms. She held her close, tightly pressed to her, while Andre took point. Walking caused her pain and she limped the whole way but Jade was in worse shape. She wasn't going to let her own minor pain affect her and she wasn't going to stop to rest when Jade was in danger. When they reached the manhole Tori passed Jade to Andre who only then realized just how light she really was.

Where Tori was packed with dense muscle and toned despite her low food intake, Jade was malnourished in comparison. She should be just as strong or almost as strong as Tori yet here she was, fragile and suffering because she couldn't ask more of the humans that hated and took her for granted. He never knew she was this badly starved. It was just like Jade to sacrifice her own health for others. He should have known by now that she was a silent sufferer. It was then Andre decided that he would make sure she made a full recovery and have her blood intake raised. Animals and cannibalism of her own kind were not enough. It was scraps and he had had enough with everyone's shitty mistreatment of her. They would have to give more to the one individual who worked hard to make sure they survived. It was the least they could do.

"Andre," Tori called to him, bringing him out of his furious thoughts. Tori had already removed the manhole and was waiting for him to pass Jade over. She climbed out with her and Andre followed. After the manhole was covered she turned for home.

"I'm taking her back to the apartment just in case she wakes up hungry," she told him.

"I'll round up some donors and get her something proper to eat," he replied. She nodded and rushed Jade home. Once inside she set her on her bed. She came back with a first aid kit and set it all out. First she worked on cutting Jade out of her torn and bloody pants. A stray bone pierced her pale, red washed flesh in some places, making Tori squeeze her eyes shut. Once they were off she used a wet rag to clean most of the blood away so that she could better see the damage even though she didn't really want to. She was spared having to do more when she heard someone come into the apartment. She rushed to cut off the intruder but it was just Cat.

"Please, help her," she pleaded. Cat was one of the best medics there, having hung out with and learned from veteran doctors as her side skill. She quickly noted the way Tori walked right off the bat.

"That's why I'm here. I came as fast as I could once I got the news. How about you relax and get some water? You might want to get off your injured foot. I'll take it from here and let you know when she's all patched up, ok? Plus, I don't think you want to be around when I set her bones, do you?" she responded, her high voice low with stoic seriousness Tori had yet to hear from her. She cringed at the thought but shook her head.

"Ok," she gulped, leaving the room quickly. As Cat suggested she got herself a glass of water and sat down heavily on the couch. Her relationship with Jade had started off so forced and rough. Jade treated her like a pet she didn't want, but that slowly turned into a kind of companionship between them. She began trusting Tori with little things. Slowly they worked up from there and became…what? She wasn't sure, but she settled on best friends, partners, colleagues, someone she could trust with her life despite the fact that they were built to oppose each other. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Jade. She might even lik-

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Andre asked as he entered their apartment followed by Beck. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard them until Andre spoke, interfering with her thought process.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You don't look fine. Here, I brought food. We can all sit down and eat while Cat works and then revive Jade afterwards with the blood Andre brought," Beck suggested. Tori set aside her cup and stood with a grateful smile. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a crash and a scream from the room. Tori was the quickest of the three to react, leaping forward to shove them aside and sprint for the room. She ran in to see Jade holding Cat by the neck, yanking her down, bringing her closer to her bared fangs. Her eyes were hard and wild, feral. She snarled when Tori entered, eyes flicking to the hybrid. Tori's frame trembled, yearning to allow her body to change in reaction to Jade's hostility, but she remained calm. She took a step forward and Jade responded by dragging Cat down to the bed so that she was laying in her lap, arms pinned down and neck exposed to Jade's teeth.

"My kill," Jade growled low, her sharp nails digging into Cat possessively. She bit her lip in pain but held back any noise.

"Jade, please, it's just me," Tori whispered, holding out a hand and continuing to advance. Her gaze didn't register recognition so Tori licked at her dry lips and tried again, anxious. At any time the vampire could bite Cat. Even if she didn't drain her dry she would become infected. Tori had to tread lightly but act fast.

"You're too weak to stop me if I take her," she growled, turning her careful steps into slow, stalking, ones. Jade visibly tensed, her eyes focusing on Tori's every movement.

"Are you challenging me?" she hissed, enraged.

"Yes," Tori confirmed. Jade began loosening her hold on Cat, moving to attack Tori the closer she got, but then she spotted the other two behind Tori and reclaimed Cat.

"You think you can trick me?" she demanded. Tori's brows furrowed but then she looked back to see Beck and Andre who froze under her glare before backing away, sensing that they came in at a bad time.

"No, they're gone. It's just me and you. The winner gets the prize," Tori told her, gesturing to Cat whose eyes widened. A predator's smirk crossed Jade's lips. She released Cat to shove her aside before vaulting off the bed to attack. She charged and met Jade head on, throwing her weakened frame to the floor. They hit it hard, cracking the wood paneling under them. Jade cried out in pain and Tori forced back her own pained expression at hurting her. Jade's nails dug into her side and she gasped, smacking it away only for Jade to flip them over violently and sink her teeth in Tori's neck. She screamed this time, striking for Jade's throat in a sucker punch that made the vampire choke and withdraw. Tori shoved her off and sat up, clutching at her torn neck, panting.

Jade was ruthless in her hunger crazed state. She was a true killer. She lunged at Tori again, biting into her shoulder and latching on. Tori thrashed and tried to fight her off. The first few gulps of her blood passed Jade's lips before she pulled away. She staggered, clutching at her torso. Disoriented just a little from blood loss and pain, Tori still managed to drag Jade to her feet and get her to the tub just in time for her body to reject the blood she had drank. Tori held her steady on her knees, a hand holding back her hair while the other rubbed at her back. When all of it was out Jade slumped on the edge of the porcelain tub, limp and ghostly pale. Tori hugged her close with a whine, and rested her forehead on Jade's back. She felt so frail, nothing like the strong individual she knew Jade to be.

"Tori?" Jade questioned. Even her voice was weak and ragged.

"Yeah, I'm here," the hybrid answered quickly, sitting up to gather Jade in her arms. Only then did she notice the black shorts Jade wore along with the bandages wrapped around her thighs and calves down to her ankles.

"I told you I can't drink your blood. I'll get sick. Stop trying to help me you stupid mutt," she grunted out, her eyes fluttering closed and her momentary scowl sliding off her now slack features. Tori allowed a small chuckle at that and leaned down to place a kiss on Jade's forehead. She then picked her up and took her back to the room, setting her on the bed. Beck and Andre were there calming a nervous Cat.

"Her dormant, 'animal instincts' I guess you could say, must have been triggered when she woke up with someone she didn't know near her while she was in a vulnerable state. It took her a while to even get used to me being in the same house when she slept, let alone in the same room. She didn't recognize you and perceived you as a threat, or prey," Tori explained, brushing away a lock of Jade's hair before sitting down next to her.

"Is that what happened?" Andre spoke up. Tori nodded.

"Maybe you should leave the rest to me? I'm the only one she knows well enough and the only one strong enough but also immune to the virus. I can handle her alone," she insisted. They all exchanged a look before Andre gave her the blood and they left, wishing her good luck. She thanked them then locked the front door once they were gone. She returned to Jade's side, contemplating how she would get most of the blood in her mouth without making a mess, which would waste some of it, and she couldn't afford that. Jade was out cold, no doubt slipping away by the second. She had to think quickly. She stared down at the two packs in her hand and grimaced when an idea came to her. It was for Jade. She had to do it.

She set aside one and then tore into the other with her own sharp teeth. She took in a mouthful, cringing at the metallic taste and thick texture, before bringing her mouth to Jade's. With a hand at her chin for more ease of access, she passed the blood from her mouth to the vampire's, her tongue brushing Jade's in hope that the taste alone would wake her. With a start Jade jerked into motion, her sharp nailed fingers lashing out to dig and hold on to Tori's shoulders. She pulled away from Jade's slightly open mouth to begin pouring in the rest of the bag. Jade opened her mouth wider for more then took the pack from her and sucked all she could from it. She threw it aside with a growl and sat up, holding a hand to her head.

"Fuck, what happened?" she demanded, groaning.

"Jade? Is that you?" Tori checked, even at the expense of sounding stupid for sure if Jade really was back.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" she snapped back with clarity. Tori couldn't help but smile. Before Jade could ask why she was smiling like an idiot she pulled her into a huge hug. Jade went rigid before Tori's familiar and comforting warmth permeated her cold body. She sighed and then wrapped Tori in her arms too. Her nose inhaled the scent of blood, but not just human blood, Tori's strange and unique blood as well. She pulled back to see it smeared across her neck, shoulder, and side. Tori hadn't paid much attention to her injuries because she was too caught up in Jade, but they were all pretty much healed except for her aching foot.

"What the hell happened to you? Did I…?" she questioned, face falling into disappointment when she finally came to the only conclusion that made sense. She began to worry what else she might have done, but Tori quickly calmed her.

"You didn't know. You were confused and hungry and in pain. Jade, listen to me," Tori tried to say, holding her in place when she moved to turn away. A sting of pain in her legs made her suck in a breath and glance at her wrapped up lower half. Jade refused to look at the hybrid so Tori cupped her face in her hands, making her. Jade's brows knitted together and an expression Tori never saw before rested in her eyes and face. She was scared. Under the pain and sadness and anger and frustration and anything else that might be tearing her apart from the inside out, she was scared. Suddenly, Tori understood the true use of her scissor sharp jabs. She was pushing everyone away so that she wouldn't get attached.

People would see her as unresponsive to anything they offered her. She hoped they would give up. She wanted anything they could offer but was too scared to break again. She would rather wallow in her own lonely corner than drag anyone down with her. But Tori wouldn't let her. Not this time. Even if Jade would be the one to kill her she would stay by her side. She owed it to the self-sacrificing vampire that was more human than anyone she had met so far. Because who else had been willing to die for those they loved, as well as strangers, and not ask for anything in return like Jade had? She did it for her brother and failed, but now she did it for this last handful of people who frankly didn't deserve it, in Tori's opinion. All that she had done and she still wouldn't take one thing for herself, too afraid it would be taken back.

"This is why I can't…" Jade began, only for her voice to crack. Tori smiled at her tenderly and stroked her cheek with her thumb before leaning in without hesitation and kissed her. It was chaste but warm and cleared away the vampire's ever present insecurity. It felt pure despite the blood staining their lips.

"I've got you Jade, and I'm not letting go no matter what you say," Tori mumbled after their lips parted, now centimeters away. She looked into Jade's monochrome eyes to see the gears turning in her head. Jade didn't want that three worded phrase of endearment, affection, and adoration to even find a place in her ever again, but she couldn't fight it. Not this time.

"You look like you have something you wanna say," Tori said with her bright smile reassuring Jade. She placed a lukewarm hand to Tori's warm cheek.

"You're an idiot," she finally stated. Tori laughed, her smile growing and bringing a soft one to Jade's full lips. She shook her head and then brought Tori in for another kiss. They smiled against each other's mouths, feeling nothing but happiness in that moment. They enjoyed it while they could. With the sun climbing high into the sky, Tori pulled Jade into her arms and curled up around her. She wasn't going to move until it was time for her to wake up. Jade knew this so she returned the embrace without complaint. She was never one to indulge but she figured she could allow it at least once.


	10. Hasty Decisions

The night arrived to wake Jade up like clockwork. She shifted around, trying to move, but she was trapped in what felt like a cocoon of hot blankets with the addition of a heater. She opened her eyes to see the battle worn hybrid holding her close. Her toned, strong, arms were firmly wrapped around her. Even her legs were tangled with Jade's, cold feet and all. She obviously wasn't bothered by it. With a little bit of maneuvering she managed to slip out of Tori's hold on her. The hybrid murmured nonsense and rolled over but otherwise stayed asleep. Jade got up out of bed and glanced back at Tori's subconscious bothered expression. A month of wordlessly sharing each other's bed when they slept was starting to become a comfort Jade didn't think she could ever give up.

She smiled at the endearing pout on Tori's face, clearly missing Jade next to her, and then left the room for a shower. She desperately needed one for its purpose as well as a quiet place to think. By the time she got out and was dressed she found Tori still asleep. Jade thought back to the night she blacked out from hunger. She had hurt Tori. She felt guilty as always when she lost control, but more so this time. She knew why but she didn't want to think about it so she shoved it aside. She ran a hand through her damp tresses while she walked out to the living room. She needed some time removed from Tori. When she walked in the room she stopped to stare at Beck who was sitting on the couch, his posture relaxed. He had essentially made himself at home.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, making no move to get any closer. She kind of hadn't forgiven him for the kiss and his asshole behavior concerning tossing Tori to the scientists. She understood the benefits but couldn't bring herself to agree with the decision. Then Beck's kiss reminded her of the one she shared with Tori. It was everything Beck's wasn't. She was brought out of her thoughts when he finally answered.

"I thought I should check up on you," he replied, standing to walk over to her. She subconsciously tensed when he approached. He stopped to stand in front of her.

"So you just invade my house without permission?" she inquired tersely. He shrugged.

"I was worried about you. Tori sent us away so fast that night and you still looked ill. We've all been busy since then and I didn't get a chance to talk to you so I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he explained. She sighed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, having nothing more to say.

"I was the one to make sure you had the night off after all that, you know, so you could recover," he mentioned, taking a step closer. She was aware of his advance but remained where she was.

"Sure, because wouldn't it be so unfortunate if I lost it and killed someone. I'm sure your father would have a field day gunning me down," she sneered. She didn't want to be reminded of that night, which made her more moody than usual.

"Jade, that's not what I meant…" he started to say in that way she disliked so she growled to silence him.

"Stop with the patronizing tone. I hate that," she hissed.

"I'm not patronizing you. I look up to you, Jade. I wasn't kidding about what I said. Can't you see that? We've been through so much together. Hell, I may even lo-" he said while stepping closer with a hand reaching for her face.

"Stop," she snarled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to slam him against the wall.

"Don't you dare finish that," she threatened, her fangs on display and her furious gaze burrowing into his.

"Why not? Are you too afraid to let anyone in? Is it because you've lost so much that you can't bear to go through it again? Is that it, Jade? Because by your logic we should all be as dead in the heart as you," he spat, his anger turning his words to poison. Her grip tightened on him.

"At least I'm not a cocky jerk who constantly tries to sweet talk someone who's clearly uninterested every time I'm hot and bothered," she retorted. His face turned red at that and a triumphant smirk twisted her lips.

"I really care about you. I'm not looking for some fling. If you think that then you don't know me," he told her.

"Then I guess I don't know you," she replied with a shake of her head. He stared at her, steadfast, trying to find a lie in her words. When all he found was blunt honesty he shoved her back and strode to the door.

"Maybe you should be afraid then. No one wants to be with someone who's too afraid to love. You'd lose anyone willing to give you a chance as soon as they realize it," he jeered, yanking open the door but looking back at her. The comment struck her like a slap to the face so that she could only stand there with clenched fists and a jaw wired shut with rage. She told herself he was just angry because he had been rejected but it still hurt. She cared greatly for her human family, but that's what they were to her; family. Beck wasn't getting that and it hurt that he would think so low of her. Couldn't he just appreciate the kind of love she could offer him? Because even that was too much. If anything happened to them it would be the pain of losing her brother all over again. Beck left after shooting her a scowl, the door slamming shut behind him. Jade stood there, still stuck in place, until a warm hand touched her back. Her body's reaction to the touch was like a knot in a rope unwinding. She relaxed completely.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked her, slowly dragging her hand down to slip around her waist to join the other, hands clasping at her stomach. The feeling of Tori's firm and warm body pressed to the length of her back brought a kind of peace she never thought she would feel. Beck had indeed been someone she had grown close to. She shared thoughts and ideas with him she didn't with the others, but she never felt like this with him. She couldn't explain it. It just was. She sighed and allowed her body to rest against Tori who was just as strong and supportive as any wall.

"Yeah," Jade finally replied. Tori seemed to breathe her in, letting her exhale fan over Jade's neck.

"That was a pretty crappy thing to say to you," she muttered, her voice stoic.

"How much did you hear?" Jade asked.

"Enough to know you did the right thing by turning him down. You don't deserve someone like that. You deserve better for everything you've done, and that's not him," Tori replied, sincere.

"And what do I deserve? You?" Jade bit out a little bitterly. She hadn't meant it that way but she was aware Tori was almost saying the same thing Beck had yet she didn't react the same way. It confused and irritated her. How was it different? How did she know that Tori wasn't just saying it to get in her pants? How was she any more sincere than Beck? Jade realized that Tori hadn't replied. She only stood silent, her body tense. When she did move it was to step away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a cocky jerk. I'm not sweet talking you, I swear," she responded, a mix of humor and chagrin creating a tone that did nothing but solidify the painful honesty that Jade felt from the hybrid. She turned around to face Tori, their eyes locking.

"You didn't sound like that," she mumbled. Tori tried to smile but it fell a second later. Her eyes flicked to the floor. Jade pushed under her chin gently to raise her face up and make Tori look at her. She wanted to tell Tori how appreciative she was to have her around. She wanted to say that she actually liked her presence, unlike the many times she claimed the opposite. At first she was purely annoying and then that became tolerated at best. It was when Jade began noticing how comfortable she was getting with her that she became annoying again, only because she didn't want to accept it. But now, whatever she was feeling for the nuisance was something she couldn't place. All she knew was, it made her feel content and put together in a way she hadn't in a very long time. Jade's hand dropped to squeeze Tori's, their fingers carding together. The gesture gave Tori the confidence to lean in, but she stopped when their noses brushed.

"Can I?" she husked, yearning underlining the polite request. Jade smirked and gripped at Tori's hip with her free hand to pull her a little closer.

"Well, I didn't stop you before," she replied, her own voice just as laden with desire.

"I was just trying to be polite, you gank," Tori teased, her other hand finding its way into Jade's hair after tucking a strand behind her pointed ear. Jade's smirk widened in amusement.

"My apologies," she murmured, the words whispered against Tori's lips. Tori quickly sealed their lips together and let Jade back her into the wall where her cool body pressed to her heated one. This kiss was nothing like the first two. It wasn't as hesitant or chaste. It contained passion. They were comfortable enough to take it a step further, groaning when it deepened. They only stopped when there was a knock at the door. Jade pulled away with a heavy sigh, leaving Tori panting and out of breath.

"Seriously?" Tori groused, eyes flicking to the door. If it was Beck again Jade wasn't above tossing him out. Tori squeezed Jade's hand in an effort to calm her then slipped out from the space between her and the wall. She let Jade's hand go and opened the door to see Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They all looked apprehensive, wiping the easy smile off Tori's face.

"What happened?" she asked them, her eyebrows creasing with rising worry.

"Can we come in?" Andre requested. Tori nodded and stood back to give them room. They entered and took a seat, giving Jade various forms of silent greetings where she was leaning against the wall. Tori shut the door and walked over to sit in Jade's usual seat.

"He's gone," Andre stated, head bowed and conflicted.

"Who?" Tori wondered.

"Beck. He came in like a tornado, yelling at his father, collecting his gear, claiming he wasn't coming back, and then left, saying he was going to find the ship with or without us," Robbie answered.

"We were so caught off guard we couldn't answer so he just stormed out," Cat finished.

_"He sure was on a mission to get himself killed."_

"Rex, not now," Robbie scolded.

_"Just sayin'."_

"Wait, he left on his own?" Jade spoke up, pushing off the wall to stride over. Tori knew her enough to see the agitation just underneath her calm exterior.

"Yeah, he was in a rush too. It's weird because he was fine before he left to do something. The drastic change when he came back was like emotional whiplash. I wonder what happened to set off cool and collected Beck," Andre pondered. The other two nodded. Tori looked to Jade who looked at the floor. Andre quirked a brow.

"Am I missing something here?" he wondered.

"What do you mean?" Tori replied.

"You know something," he clarified.

"Beck was here not too long ago. He was…trying to confess his feelings for me I guess," Jade explained, meeting no one's eyes.

"Tried to?" Cat questioned.

"Let's just say he came on a little too strong," Jade told her.

"Man, I had a feeling he had a thing for you, 'cause it's kinda obvious, but I didn't think he would be the pushy type," Andre remarked.

"Yeah, well, he is," Tori informed him, an unhappy note in her voice Andre became curious about but didn't openly question.

"Anyway, we came to see what the plan was," Robbie said, looking to Jade for answers.

"As stupidly idiotic as he is we have no choice but to go after him. He's just going to get himself killed. If he wanted to run away he should have at least waited for the sun to be up," Jade decided, moving to sit next to Tori. The space provided was snug but she didn't seem to mind. It was a drastic decision compared to the space she always kept between her and everyone else, especially the hybrid. Tori offered her a smile and a nudge of her leg with her own which Jade returned ever so subtly before frowning again.

"I figured you would say that but I just wanted to make sure," Andre said, only slightly intrigued by the way his leader was interacting with their new addition.

"Let's gear up and meet at the manhole. Pack some food with our usual supplies just in case he's done something stupid like board the ship. I doubt he found it so soon but we can never be too sure about how far his stupidity ranges," Jade instructed. Her team nodded and filed out. Cat and Robbie were already out the door while Andre took his time. Tori stood to get ready and Jade moved to follow but Andre snagged her by her upper arm before she could.

"I'm glad you're getting along with Tori and that you let her help you. That night...well, for a second there I thought you really wanted her dead," he half teased, half truthfully stated. Jade scoffed and pulled free, using just enough force to make him release her.

"I did, but it wasn't me," she replied.

"So you don't want her dead," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"Not if I can help it. I don't throw myself under falling boulders for just anyone you know," she snarked yet her tone was far from sour. He chuckled.

"True," he agreed. He patted her shoulder then headed for the door.

"Be ready in the next hour. We don't have time to spare," she told him. He saluted then shut the door behind him. Jade stood there a moment before retreating to her room. She threw open the doors to her wardrobe then began to get dressed. Tori stood cleaned up and waiting for her in the kitchen where she was stuffing her face with food.

"At least you're ready," Jade observed with an eye roll. Tori just smiled with a full mouth.

"Don't act like you can't stand me. We both know you totally dig me," she responded playfully after swallowing.

"Dig you? Pfft, whatever, Vega. Come on, we still have to gear up with the others before heading out. Who knows what kind of trouble that numbskull got himself into already," Jade dismissed, focusing on the situation. Tori smiled after shoving the last of her food in her mouth then followed Jade out. They practically jogged the whole way to the training center. They each got out what they needed from their respective lockers and joined the rest of the team in the conference room. The Alpha Team was with them.

"Jade, I hear you're going to drag my disorderly son back here," Michael addressed her.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Good luck," he told her.

"Thanks, I'll need it," she replied. Despite her attitude heavy reply she was surprised by his honesty.

"All I ask is that you bring him back," he said, his voice hollow yet pointed. Jade understood what he meant. He wanted him back dead or alive. She was sure he would personally kill him if he was infected.

"Yes Sir, I will," she answered with a nod.

"Then get going," he ordered. She wasted no time turning away, gesturing for her team to follow. They fell into step with her and in no time they were standing outside Sanctuary trying to plan where to start looking while also remaining alert.

"If he's trying to find the ship he might be along the shore," Robbie suggested.

"That sounds plausible. Ok, we'll start there. Hopefully he hasn't gone far," Jade accepted. She walked to the head of the group while Tori took the back. They moved quickly. With Tori in their group they learned to expect the unexpected. It was one thing to be a vampire's meal and another to be an annoying beacon they were hardwired to destroy. At this point Tori couldn't understand how she could be so attracted to Jade. If vampires hated the very sight of her and the feeling was largely mutual, then how was it that she and Jade worked fine? It was a thought that required more thought, but not at a time like this. She held her pistol at the ready, opting to fire first and use her abilities when she ran out of ammo to better save on energy.

Rex kept them up to date on how far they traveled. With only a few vampires finding them and hours passing without a sign of Beck, things weren't looking good. Jade was tempted to turn around and head back when she spotted Beck's sword broken on the ground by a shack. She ran over and pressed at the door to find that it was firmly shut. A look at the lock and scrapes against the wood of the door told her he had used his sword to pry it open. It must have broke in the process. He had to have been in a rush, or the sword broke too abruptly to dodge the flinging metal, because she could smell blood and see traces of it spotting the ground right by the door under the lock.

"Beck?" she questioned, knocking on the door.

"Jade?" his muffled voice replied. She heard something heavy grate against the ground and then the door opened a crack. When he saw that it was really her, and that the team stood right behind her, he opened it wider. His side of his shirt was torn but he wasn't injured except for a cloth wrapped around his hand. It was covered in blood Jade had to force her eyes away from.

"Did my father send you?" he questioned, his relieved smile quickly becoming a peeved frown. Jade scowled back at him.

"No, actually, we thought it wise to find you ourselves. You know, because we care about you, you idiot," she retorted. He grunted and pushed her aside.

"Sure you do," he muttered under his breath, most likely forgetting that she could in fact hear very well.

"Maybe not in the way you want me to, but I do," she defended herself. He blinked in surprise and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I could hear you. I have excellent hearing," she responded sardonically. He shook his head and began walking away. The others remained quiet, observing without a word.

"We don't have time for your dramatics, Beck. Let Cat clean you up and then let's go back before you get yourself killed," Jade continued.

"What do you care if I die? Wouldn't that be fantastic for you? Then I'll be out of your hair," he yelled, turning around to face the vampire. She stood there with a deep frown then rushed him. He flinched only slightly when she grabbed him by his collar, twisting it in her grasp so that it tightened on his neck but didn't choke him. He gripped at her wrist and his eyes widened.

"You're making it hard for me to care if you live or die. Lucky for you, I do, or I would have killed you myself already," she growled, shaking him a little. She shoved him back and he scrambled to stay standing.

"Now get going before I knock you out just to shut you up and drag you back!" she ordered. He had the nerve to scoff at her again before walking away. He glanced at her one last time but then his eyes darted to something over her shoulder. He gasped and ran past her to stand on the very edge of the rickety boards leading off shore and into the water.

"What are you-" she began, but froze when she saw the ship not too far off.

"It's right **there**," Beck exclaimed, looking like he was about to dive into the water and swim to it. He took a step but Jade rushed over to yank him back.

"No, we're returning to Sanctuary and making a solid plan. We're not going to run off half-cocked. You know better," she growled. He jerked out of her grasp and pushed her back.

"Fine, waste time planning, but it's here **now** and who knows when it'll be back. I'm going whether you're coming with me or not," he declared.

"Beck-" she shouted at him, but she was interrupted by gunfire. She spun around in time to see her team open fire on a group of vampires who had been stalking them silently while they were distracted. Their team fell back, getting pushed closer and closer to the water.

"Dammit, they're going to be right on top of us if we don't get the heck out of here now," Andre mentioned, unloading a grenade at the group. It took out a good portion but they kept coming. Jade looked at Beck and saw him already wading through the waves. He was a little more than waist deep when he was tackled by a hidden vampire lurking in the water. It seemed to be all downhill from here.


	11. Out At Sea

Beck screamed and flailed, completely taken by surprise so that he was dragged underwater effortlessly. Without thinking, Jade jumped into the water after him. If he was going to die she wanted to be the only vampire to do it. Or at least that's how she felt at the moment. She reached the struggling pair and pulled them apart, glad to see no red staining the water. She clamped her jaws on the vampire's throat and drained him dry, which wasn't much, before tossing the body. She then hauled Beck on his feet, stabilizing him in the churning water.

"Believe me now?" she asked him, not waiting for an answer. She ran back to land, drawing her scissor blades. She leaped into the advancing group to start cutting them down. When Tori ran out of ammo she launched herself into the fray too. They easily worked off each other, defense and offense flowing fluidly. The numbers thinned with their joint attacks and the back-up spray of bullets. The remaining vampires had enough survival instincts to retreat, but Jade knew they would be back. Tori's guard fell only when the last vampire fleeing was out of sight. She glanced at a cut on her arm, the only injury she sustained.

"Ok, if that wasn't enough of a sign to get going I don't know what is," Robbie said, his heart racing. He had been worried that they weren't going to be able to last much longer. Most of them had been close to running out of ammo, and with the onslaught they faced he wasn't sure if they would have the time to reload before they were overcome.

_"Three more minutes and you would have been toast!"_

"Rex!" Robbie shouted.

"No, he's right. We have to get moving," Jade agreed, striding over to stand on a rock. She scanned as far as she was able to make sure their path was clear for now. Beck still stood in the water, gazing out at the ship passing by.

"It's right there," he stated with yearning, gesturing to what he deemed salvation with his hand. Jade jumped down from her perch and crossed her arms.

"What if there's no one on it? Then what?" she asked him.

"We can still use it to find The Dome," he responded, turning to her.

"You're willing to wander who knows how long, trying to survive what could be a bigger infected population somewhere else, in unknown land, when we're already struggling as it is here, in a place we know well?" she inquired, putting it in perspective for him. Her hands were raised but they fell to her sides when he stared back at her resolutely. Tori walked over to brush her hand, silently comforting as she always had been. The touch signified more than that though. One look at the hybrid told Jade that whatever decision she made Tori would be right there with her no matter what.

"Jade, this is the only way. It's our last chance," Beck implored. The vampire let out a tired sigh then looked back at her team. They stood waiting for her command, no objections. They trusted her but she didn't trust herself so she settled on Tori, who she could always trust.

"Do you think it's worth it?" she questioned, hooking her index and middle finger around Tori's ring finger and pinky. The contact was minimal but Tori knew it was Jade asking for support and guidance.

"I won't lie to you, Jade. I'm scared of what could happened to me as well as the others like me, but the unknown will always be a fear. It doesn't mean we shouldn't try. I think that even though there's a good chance we might die we shouldn't let that stop us. We're dying here, slowly but surely. If we strike out, even if it's on our own, we may find what we need. And if we don't, well, we made an effort to survive as we do here every day. Really, it's no different," she answered, confidence in everything she said. That was why Jade put so much trust in her. She had a good heart and she meant well. Maybe there was a deeper reason to why she had been chosen all those years ago.

"Ok," Jade muttered with a nod.

"What?" Beck said, shocked.

"I said, ok. Fine. Start swimming. Don't make me change my mind. We have to get to that boat before sunrise, because if we don't, I'm using you as a human juice box," she told him. He grinned, unaffected by her words. He immediately waded out to sea and began swimming. The rest of the team stood dumbfounded. She turned to them with a grim expression.

"I won't make you come along. If you want to stay that's fine, but you need to make your decision now," she informed them. Tori gripped Jade's hand more securely, letting her know she would be right there with her.

"I'll stay. I think we all can agree that I wouldn't last very long," Robbie spoke up. He was a sharpshooter, yes, but in the heat of battle he was an easy target himself.

"I'll stay with Robbie to make sure he gets back alright," Cat added, smiling at Robbie who looked surprised but happy. Jade always had a hunch they had a thing for each other so she wasn't at all surprised that Cat would want to stay with him.

"I'm going with you. I'm not letting you two out of my sight," Andre volunteered, taking the bag of supplies from Robbie. He dumped the extra ammo for Robbie and Cat's guns into a smaller bag then added some food. He handed them to Robbie and shouldered the rest.

"Ok then, inform Michael on what happened. It's not like he can do anything about it now, but at least he knows," Jade told the two. Cat's lip trembled and Jade sighed, doing nothing when Cat hugged her. She patted Robbie's back while Cat hugged Tori then Andre. Tori nodded to Robbie with a smile.

"Take care you guys," she said.

"We will," Robbie replied. They swept the area before quickly jogging back the way they came. Jade hoped they would make it back safe.

"Beck's already far ahead. We should get going if we want to catch up," Andre mentioned. Jade and Tori followed him into the water, and soon, they were swimming for the ship. Beck was climbing up the side by the time they caught up. He helped Andre with the supplies while Jade and Tori easily boarded on their own. Soaking wet and tired, the humans of the group leaned back on the ledge while Jade and Tori carefully explored. They searched the entire deck, control room, and wandered through the ship's living space before taking a hall to three rooms. The first was empty, and the second was a small bathroom, so they left to check the last one. When they entered, Jade's quick reflexes alerted her to danger which she dodged as it came at her from behind the door. The second attack almost nicked her, but by then Tori rushed their attacker and slammed him up against the wall.

"Holy mackerel, what are you?!" the man exclaimed, eyes wide in fear at Tori's appearance.

"Nothing that concerns you," she growled, her grip on his wrist holding the weapon in hand at a distance tightened and he dropped it.

"Please! I was only trying to defend myself! She's a vampire!" he said, pointing frantically at Jade with his free hand.

"I know. She's with me. If I let you go will you behave?" Tori asked him. He nodded and she released him. He rubbed at his wrist and Tori looked away as her inhuman features faded once more. The man eyed her curiously but said nothing.

"Is this your ship?" Jade questioned him, taking a step closer. He looked ready to bolt just by seeing her but he stood where he was, trembling a little. Jade had to remind herself to be as careful as possible. She didn't want to scare the man away.

"I guess you could say that. It used to be someone else's, but after he disembarked and didn't make it back I took over," he replied.

"Were there others?" Tori inquired next.

"At one point, yes," he answered.

"What happened to them?" Tori interrogated, brows furrowing. She already had a good idea but she had to hear it.

"They attempted a scouting mission for food. Only two came back injured. One had been infected and didn't say anything. He killed the other one and tried to attack me. I had to put him down," the man explained. Jade sighed and leaned against the wall, drawing his eyes to her.

"You're a strange one. How are you so civilized?" he asked her. She tried not to take offense and just closed her eyes, crossing her arms a moment later.

"I taught myself not to indulge. I feed off of other vampires or animals and receive donations once in a while. I get by without killing humans," she responded, opening her eyes to look at him. He shuddered under the scrutiny of her cold black eyes ringed with white irises. He wasn't comfortable in such a small space with her.

"You can trust Jade," Tori assured him, sensing his uncertainty.

"And what about you?" he shot back.

"I was created to kill vampires, so yeah, you can trust me too," she answered him simply with a smile. She didn't need to tell him anything more than that. He seemed to relax slightly.

"Two others are with us. Maybe you can help us, uh…" Tori began but pausing for a name while holding out a hand.

"Erwin, Erwin Sikowitz," he supplied, taking her hand for a shake. She nodded and stepped aside. Jade pushed off the wall to greet him, hoping he would have a little more trust in her if he saw that she was friendly. Or friendly enough. They shook hands but he pulled away quickly. Her cold flesh was strange.

"The others are up on deck. I'll lead if that will make you more comfortable," Jade offered. Tori was proud of her sociable attitude towards a stranger who was understandably wary of her. He nodded and Jade swiftly walked out the door. He went next and Tori tagged along behind him. They made their way back on deck where Andre and Beck ran over at the sight of a new face.

"Found the captain," Tori mentioned, gesturing to him.

"Erwin Sikowitz, but please, call me Sikowitz. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself, shaking Beck's hand then Andre's. They gave him their names in exchange.

"So what brings you here?" Sikowitz questioned the group.

"We wanted to see if any survivors were on board. If not, we were hoping to use the ship to reach our destination," Beck answered.

"I'm sorry to say I'm the only one. Good news is that supplies aren't scarce since it's only me. As for your destination, where do you plan on going?" Sikowitz responded.

"Uh, that's the thing. We're not sure," Beck said with a shrug.

"Ok…so you plan on blindly wandering I wager?" Sikowitz guessed.

"Yes," Beck affirmed. Sikowitz scratched at his chin and then shrugged.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. I need someone to scout when supplies and food run low anyway. Also, we'll have to dock when we can to find more fuel," he mentioned. The group relaxed. It wouldn't be hard scouting. They had done it so much it was second nature. It was the ability of the ship that they were most concerned about. It seemed to be in good shape. It just needed to refuel.

"So where do we go to refuel?" Andre inquired.

"Well, this is a decent sized boat that's powered by a motor so therefore it runs on fuel which we will find-" Sikowitz started to explain when Jade interrupted him.

"Wait, this is a boat?" she questioned.

"Yes. I know the terms get confuzzled sometimes but think of it as a ship can carry a boat but a boat can't carry a ship," he told her. She glared at him.

"I know that. It's just, if this is a boat then the ship we had been looking for is still out there. You know, the one with survivors," she clarified.

"Oh yes, I've heard of that ship. I have to say, no captain will correct someone for calling his boat a ship but he will if his ship is being called a boat," he informed them, a tone to his voice and twinkle in his eyes that made Jade wonder if he was messing with her or not. She growled, irritated at the man now.

"It doesn't matter. We still need transportation and you're going to provide it. A boat is easier to take care of than a ship anyway," she pointed out.

"Indeed, that is true. Then let us hurry and dock where we can find fuel and then decide where to go from there, yes?" he proposed. They accepted, having no disagreements.

"You must be tired. Why don't you help yourself to a change of clothes, until yours dry, and rest? The sun is on its way up and I don't think your companion would want to be out and about," he suggested, looking from each of them then up to the sky.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Beck replied.

"No problemo. I was getting pretty lonely all on my own so it's nice to have company again. Make yourselves comfortable while I find us a promising place to dock," he responded, walking away to take his place at the wheel in the control room.

"The room we found him in is probably his so I'm taking the other one to stay out of the sun. Tori, you're with me. I don't want anyone bothering me, especially that hippie. The last thing we need is to lose the only person capable of sailing this thing," Jade instructed. The decision left Beck and Andre to sleep on the couches in the colorful living room area. Jade took their bag of supplies with her to the room just in case. She didn't fully trust the man yet. He could very well be a thief. Once they were in the room Jade tossed the bag in the corner and fell onto the bed with a groan. The sun was just rising and she could feel its heavy weight drag her down. She was almost out when she felt Tori crawl onto the bed with her. She curled up at her back and hugged her close. She wanted to protest but didn't. She was too tired, and in all honesty, it felt comfortable. Hours later Jade woke up to Tori snoring in her ear. She scowled and poked her in the stomach with her elbow. Tori grumbled and pushed at her arm.

"Hey," she mumbled with some irritation in a groggy voice.

"Well stop snoring in my ear. I can hear that like it's blasted in my eardrum," Jade snapped. Tori took no offense and sat up to stretch, almost falling off the small bed they shared. A particularly high wave made the boat tip and she quickly grabbed at the bed under her. Jade snickered.

"Forgot where we were?" she guessed. Tori looked over at her and smiled softly at the smirk on Jade's face.

"What?" the vampire questioned. Tori leaned a little closer, making Jade tense slightly.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to take you seriously anymore," she mumbled. Jade's brows furrowed.

"Why not?" she demanded, questioning and then agitated. Tori still had that relaxed smile on her face and Jade was having a hard time placing it.

"I kinda like when you get angry," the hybrid commented, bringing a hand up to brush at Jade's chin then trace her bottom lip with her thumb. If Jade needed to breathe it would have caught. But as it were, she just held her breath.

"And why's that?" Jade questioned next, a little distracted by Tori's warm fingers caressing her face. Tori shrugged, her hand moving to pull Jade closer. She stopped at the last minute, their lips and noses barely brushing. Jade knew why and decided to cut her off.

"Don't ask," she whispered. Tori hummed acknowledgement then kissed her. It remained a simple meeting of lips that Jade eventually pulled away from. She didn't want to get caught up and lose the time they had. As much as she really wanted to see how far Tori was willing to go, they had more important things to attend to. Tori groaned when they parted and got in one last kiss before Jade climbed out of bed.

"I'm gonna go start discussing a plan with the captain. Could you wake up the guys?" she told the hybrid who had sat up to face her. Tori nodded and Jade allowed a rare genuine smile. She bit lightly at her bottom lip with a fang and then leaned on the bed to kiss Tori firmly. When they parted Tori was grinning. Jade rolled her eyes and left, making her way to the control room. Sikowitz stood there at the wheel, peppy as ever. Jade wondered if he would need to sleep soon.

"Hey," she began, startling him. He jumped and spun around with wide eyes but recognized her and relaxed somewhat.

"Oh, it's you. Almost forgot I had company of the vampire variety," he mentioned, turning back to the wheel. Jade strode over to lean on the console, her stern gaze on him. He fidgeted but remarkably kept the boat steady, although he avoided looking at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you but don't think I won't if it means you'll listen," she warned him. He nodded.

"Good. Now I wanted to speak with you about where we'll be starting our search," she continued.

"If I may ask, what are you looking for?" he inquired. Jade thought about telling him, going over consequences and possible back stabbing. Her scrutiny of the man told her he didn't seem like the type to do such a thing. He was honest in his question and actions. If he really wanted to he could have attacked them while they slept. Tori was a formidable opponent but if she was caught off guard with a gun she wouldn't have been able to do much. But the fact was, he didn't, and nothing about him alarmed Jade. He seemed truly trustworthy.

"Have you heard of The Dome?" she asked. His brows rose and he glanced at her before looking back out the window.

"I have, yes. I've always hoped to stumble upon it," he replied. She nodded.

"We have too," she responded.

"I'd be happy to help you find it if that's what you're trying to do," he told her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Transportation is what we need from you. You'll have to hang around when we disembark. Of course, if you have nothing to defend yourself with we could provide a weapon while you wait for us to return. We could even scavenge anything you may need or want as payment," she bargained. He hummed in thought and rubbed at his scruffy beard.

"That sounds like a good compromise," he said.

"Then you'll do it?" she checked. He nodded.

"You have yourself a deal," he accepted.

"Ok then, first thing's first. We need to plan a route," she remarked.

"I have maps on that table over there. I should have a pen or marker around there too. Chart a course and let's get to it," he answered. Jade wandered to the mentioned table and leaned over the big map of the world first. A few others focusing on certain continents were available too. Jade studied each one but was interrupted by Tori and Beck walking in. She heard them but didn't bother looking up.

"Where's Andre?" she questioned without having to see him missing. She knew each of them by scent and sound well enough.

"He's going through our supplies and making a check list so that we know what to look for the next time we head out," Beck answered. He went to talk with Sikowitz while Tori stood by Jade.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked. Jade shook her head and pushed aside a map to look back at the one displaying the world.

"We're right here, traveling south along the east side of the US. I think, since we're here, we should dock a little ways down, maybe in New Jersey, and try to see if anyone has information. We might even have to try each state we pass in hopes that we find anyone with additional information. I mean, since we have to stop frequently anyway," Jade explained, a hint to her voice Tori didn't miss. She placed a hand on Jade's arm and waited for her attention.

"What's in New Jersey?" she asked quietly. Jade's face showed sadness before it was covered up. She sighed.

"I wanted to see my hometown one last time. It wasn't the best place ever but it held good memories until we were forced to leave," she mumbled. Tori didn't know what to say to that. Jade was feeling homesick. She wanted to see the place she grew up in, the place where she experienced happier times. Tori offered her a smile and gripped her hand.

"I think we can manage that. You should be able to have a proper good-bye before we go off into the great unknown," Tori half joked half spoke with a serious finality. Jade nodded and glanced at her before looking back to the maps.

"Tell them we'll be docking as soon as we can in New Jersey," she ordered, all business now. Tori nodded and walked away to speak with the captain. Jade ran a hand through her hair and then closed her eyes, grimacing when the barely noticeable hunger began to stir within her. As if they weren't running on borrowed time as it was. She pushed the feeling away and picked up the marker, bending over the maps. She began planning a rough route, making notes on areas she wanted to check out. She hoped the people mentioned were still around to give them the information they needed. They would just have to see for themselves.


	12. Caught Off Guard

Jade marked their location on the US map somewhere off the coast of New York. She then drew a line with the red marker to New Jersey which she circled. She hoped to find one of her father's contacts who had helped them in the past. Maybe they could point them in the right direction. Beck was suddenly next to her, standing at her shoulder where he was looking over her marks. She ignored him to the best of her ability and gathered up the map of the world, the US, one focusing on the area between North and South America, and then the South American map. Her basic plan was to scour the Americas first before making a trip over to the east. She would search the whole world if she had to before giving up. She hadn't been too keen on finding The Dome in the first place, but now that she was here, she might as well commit fully to it.

"Why are we going to New Jersey?" Beck asked suddenly, eyes on the circled state. Jade looked at him over her shoulder.

"I wanted to exhaust some sources while we're nearby before we move on," she responded, voice giving away nothing. He nodded thoughtfully.

"You know someone?" he continued.

"Yes," she answered, busying herself with finding a more detailed map of the US.

"You know where they are?" he inquired next.

"I know where they were last I heard from them, but that's not the problem," she responded, giving up looking for the detailed map.

"What is?" Beck asked, moving to lean against the table next to her so that he could see her better. Jade still didn't give him her full attention.

"The real problem lies in if they're still alive or not," she answered, walking away from him to speak with Sikowitz. She didn't feel bad for snubbing him. It was his fault for trying to push for more when she told him to back down. It was his fault for being difficult in general so she didn't really care how he was feeling at the moment, or what he would be feeling when he realized she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Instead, she kept her mind directed to the task at hand. Tori wasn't with the captain as she expected, but careful listening by tuning out the roiling waves around them told her she was in the living room area with Andre.

"You've been told of our first stop, right?" she questioned Sikowitz.

"Yes ma'am, and I believe we will reach it in a few hours," he replied, yawning a moment later. Jade crossed her arms.

"When was the last time you slept?" she wondered. Sikowitz furrowed his brows in thought and then looked utterly confused.

"I don't know," he eventually replied. Jade rolled her eyes and stepped closer. He eyed her but didn't flinch away.

"Teach me how to drive this thing. I'm the only one who'll always be the most functional at night. If anyone wants to sleep they can while I keep us on course," she told him. Her stern tone was a demand but it wasn't a sharp one. It also held a note of suggestion, an offer.

"That would be quite helpful, yes," Sikowitz replied. He stepped back from the wheel with one hand still holding it steady while he gestured for Jade to take his place.

"Time for a crash course in basic boating!" he announced dramatically. Jade was greatly annoyed but remained patient. He began explaining and Jade listened carefully. An hour later, full of sharp turns Jade threw in for fun just to see all the humans on the vessel pinwheel their arms in an effort to stay standing, Jade had the hang of it. Sikowitz was free to leave her to it while he went to sleep.

"Wow, look at you, co-captain! We should get you a sailor uniform," Tori teased when she returned. Beck had left a long time ago and was now with Andre. Jade scoffed at her playfulness.

"We both know I'd look dashing and well deserving of it," she replied in a highly pompous manner. Tori laughed and leaned on the control board panel, careful not to push anything. Jade had a dry humor and sarcasm not many understood and tended to take seriously but Tori knew she was capable of silly humor too. It just didn't happen as often. Jade's small smile pulled at the corner of her lips, enjoying Tori's own big smile and adoring laugh.

"I wonder how I would look in it?" Tori pondered, a finger tapping at her chin.

"Like a dork. Oh wait, you already look like that," Jade commented, smirking when Tori frowned. She waited for the hybrid to put her hands on her hips and chuckled the moment she did.

"You're so scary, Vega," she continued to taunt. Tori growled, wanting to get back at Jade, but was aware that she was currently manning the wheel and couldn't afford to throw them off track.

"You're lucky you're busy right now," she warned. Jade raised a brow and glanced at her, enjoying the pout on her face and her crossed arms. She still couldn't believe the girl was a powerful wolf human hybrid.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?" Jade challenged, unperturbed by the new glare Tori sent her way. She leaned closer so that she was in Tori's face.

"You don't scare me mutt," she hissed, sneering with a fang on display. Tori advanced on her, forcing her to back up.

"Oh yeah?" she responded, unwilling to let Jade win.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed, daring Tori to make a move. Tori whined, eyes flicking to the wheel, and then to Jade's smug features. Jade knew she wouldn't do a thing so she moved to push her away but Tori grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back. She took hold of the wheel to keep it steady with her left hand while her right gripped at the front of Jade's shirt to shove her away until the small of her back met the corner of the counter. Tori pressed against her, getting in her face. Jade's fingers gripped the edge of the counter on either side of her, nails scratching against the surface. Tori's eyes were locked on hers, burning into her. Jade growled low, feeling cornered, and Tori responded by moving to grip her by the throat firmly under her jaw. Jade was aware that she was being put in her place and she didn't like it. Her instincts naturally disagreed with the dominance held over her until a sharp barking growl left Tori's lips and the appearance of her gold eyes flashed.

The rest of her features followed, making Jade tense. Deep down that need to fight was always there, waiting to come forth and attack, but they both locked it away with the stronger presence of the people they truly were. At the moment, they were somewhere in between. Tori's grip on Jade tightened and Jade dug her nails in Tori's hips, pulling her closer; another dare. Tori's next growl tapered off into a quiet grumble when their hips met. Her breathing became heavy and her hand stroked down Jade's pale neck to rest on her shoulder. It was heavy and hot against Jade's cool skin, radiating though the thin shirt she wore. The look in Tori's eyes locked her in place, made her wonder what was running through the hybrid's head at the moment with such an intense gaze directed right at her. Tori suddenly leaned close, intent on kissing Jade, but the moment came to a screeching halt when the boat rocked violently. Tori scrambled to right it but Jade pushed her out of the way to take the helm again.

"Holy moley!" Andre's voice crowed from out on deck where he stood with Beck. Jade glanced out the wide front window to see a whale's fluke coming down next to them, the shine of the deck lights highlighted it where the water slid off. It splashed water on deck just as Tori ran out to see it up close, soaking all three of them. Jade laughed at their misfortune from her place inside. As if Tori was aware of her laughter she looked back at Jade with a scowl. Jade just laughed harder. The three took the opportunity to change back into their old clothes so that the spares could now dry.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Andre complained when he walked into the control room. Beck walked in with a small towel in hand, drying his hair. Tori had dried her hair a while ago so that it sat curled at her shoulders but was then pulled back into a hair tie so that it was out of her face.

"Add rinsing in salt free water to the priorities when we dock," she pointed out. The other two nodded. The rest of the night was uneventful. Andre spent it lounging in the living room area and Beck paced the deck, deep in thought. Tori sat slumped in the only other chair in the control room, half asleep. She was starting to get hungry which meant she was low on energy. She was like a lazy cat when that happened. It was only when the sun was on its way up that Jade woke her up and told her to get Sikowitz. She brought him back in a timely manner and he took over, thanking her. He seemed like a morning person, already loud and cheerful. Jade was quick to go to bed. Tori tried to follow her but she kept her out at the doorway.

"Stay with the others. We'll probably reach a suitable dock by the time I wake up. I want you to make sure we're ready to disembark as soon as I'm up. Have a weapon ready for Sikowitz too. That way we can set off as soon as possible. Plus, they need a body guard more than me. You never know if we'll have nosy vamps climbing aboard," she advised Tori who nodded willingly. Before she left she pecked Jade on the cheek quickly. Jade forced down the stupid smile that almost found its way onto her face then shut the door. As soon as she laid down she dozed off. She woke up to shouting and the sharp crack of a shotgun. The sweet metallic tang of blood was cloying, causing her mouth to water. She groaned at the sting of hunger clearing her mind and kick starting her keen senses. She sat up, forcing the feeling away, but tried to pinpoint where the noises were coming from. A loud familiar snarl had her jumping off the bed, scissor daggers in hand, then rushing from the room out to the deck. The first thing she noticed was that they were docked. Scanning the deck she caught Andre diving overboard for some reason. Tori was busy tearing into a trespassing vamp while bodies littered the area. The vampire Tori was fighting was huge; a burly man when human now a beast when changed. Jade's rage skyrocketed when she saw Tori's torn side and bleeding face. The vampire hunched over and roared, daring the hybrid to attack.

It was badly injured with gashes of its own and additional bullet holes. That didn't seem to stop it. Jade dashed toward it, leaping to strike, but in midair it caught her by the neck. She stabbed and carved into its arm but it just threw her aside so violently she skid across the wooden deck then hit the side, almost tumbling over into the sea. She was now short a weapon, having lost hold of the one she had dug in her opponent. Tori growled protectively, angered that Jade had been dispatched in such a way. She threw herself at the beast of a vampire and clamped tight on its throat, brute strength knocking it over. Jade picked herself up while watching the carnage, Tori mercilessly tearing the vampire apart. When it was no longer moving under her, no more than a bloody mess, she stood up to look over at Jade. She was frozen in place, disbelieving the animosity flashing in the usually calm and caring hybrid's eyes. Yet, the moment they met black and white, the harsh gold softened into brown. Jade moved to go to her and Tori met her halfway. Jade raised a tentative hand to Tori's face, grimacing at the gashes made by sharp nails that tore through her skin. It had already stopped bleeding at least. Her other hand went to Tori's side, carefully brushing away the tattered shirt to see the matching injury.

"Are you ok?" Tori questioned, worry in her eyes.

"Am **I** ok? I should be asking **you** that," Jade replied, meeting her eyes again. Tori shrugged, still slightly panting, and stroked Jade's cheek.

"I'll be fine. I was just making sure you weren't hurt too bad," she said. Jade gripped her red stained hand in hers and chuckled bitterly.

"You may be able to take a beating but don't rely too much on your abilities. You're just as likely to get killed as any of us. Be more careful next time," Jade warned her. The tone of her voice was steeled with stern admonishment but Tori knew it was only because she cared so she smiled tiredly and nodded. Just then Andre and Beck reappeared on board, both soaked with wide anxious eyes, but otherwise okay.

"What happened?" Tori called to them, turning to walk over. She cringed in pain, her hand at her torn torso, and stumbled. Jade was quick to support her, holding her close.

"When that big brute charged on deck he threw me over. I must have hit the edge of the dock's rail because it cut me and the sting of the salt water kinda took me by surprise so I didn't swim to the surface as fast as I normally would have been able to. Andre got me though," Beck answered. That must have been the blood Jade had detected. She smelled Tori's blood too, but hers didn't call to her primal instincts like a human's blood did. Jade's eyes locked on his hip where his clothes were ripped. She could smell his blood, stronger, now that the gentle breeze brought it to her. She exhaled heavily, trying to get the tantalizing scent out of her nose.

"Let's get you two patched up first. I think we should stay here for the night until Tori's at least feeling better. We can head out tomorrow night," Jade ordered, helping Tori into the cabin. She set her down on a couch and then dug in their supplies for the first aid kit. Andre set Beck down on the other small couch where he would be tended to also. Jade left them to it and took Tori to the room.

"Where's Sikowitz?" she asked the hybrid.

"Probably…hiding in his room. We told…ow…we told him to hide and stay put when that bigger vamp showed up," Tori answered, grunting and flinching with each step. Jade scooped her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way, setting her down on the bed where Tori sat removing everything on her upper body besides the sports bra she wore under it all. Jade's cool hands were gentle on her, cleaning up all the blood with a damp rag then disinfecting her wounds. She bandaged Tori's torso then gave her some to press to her face. Some pressure would help staunch the blood flow and Tori's quick healing would do the rest. The wounds on her face weren't as deep as the ones on her side anyway.

"Are you feeling better?" Jade questioned while she packed up the kit. Tori smiled and rested on her right arm, her left holding the bandages to her face.

"I am now that you've patched me up doc," she teased. Jade allowed a small one sided smile then stood up.

"Stay here. I'm going to put this away and then come back," she told Tori who nodded. Jade left to return the kit to the supply bag and saw Sikowitz peeking out of his door down the hall.

"Is it safe now?" he inquired cautiously. Jade nodded and he opened the door wider. He followed her into the living room area where Beck sat with his bare upper body bandaged around his waist. Jade's eyes flicked to the small blood spot in the white, clenching her teeth and reminding herself to be careful when inhaling.

"I'm going to get Tori and then you're going to tell me what happened," she told them. She then looked at their captain.

"Does your boat have an anchor so that we can put some space between us and land? I'm sure some of them can swim but I know some can't. It would help if we had more of an obstacle between them and us," she continued.

"Good call, but I'm afraid I do not. I do have a very heavy chain so maybe we can turn something into an anchor?" he suggested. Jade became thoughtful.

"We'll have to work on that," she replied, leaving the room again. She entered the room she was starting to see as her own, prompting Tori to look up. She smiled and lifted her arms. Jade stopped in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Who said I'm carrying you back?" she questioned, her voice blunt and uncaring. Tori's smile wavered, temporarily believing the vampire, but then it returned full force.

"Aww, come on, Jade. You wouldn't do that to me," she said, voice bright.

"Oh no?" Jade responded, a slender eyebrow raised. She then turned away to leave the room, but slowly, testing Tori for a reaction. None came so she stopped at the doorway to look back. Tori sat back, leaning on her arms, and just waited patiently for Jade to come back.

"Dammit, Vega," she cursed, stomping over to her. Tori laughed and let Jade pick her up.

"I knew you weren't serious," she said, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck.

"Whatever," Jade grumbled, unhappy that she was being so lenient towards the hybrid but still caring too much to purposely cause her pain. If she moved around too much that was exactly what would happen, but if she could avoid it, she would. Tori kissed her cheek and nuzzled her jaw while she made her way back.

"Thanks," she whispered, sincere. Jade hesitated but managed a response.

"No problem," she answered, securing her hold. When they got back she set Tori down where she had been before then took a seat next to her.

"So, now that we're all here, fill me in," she commanded. Sikowitz was the first to share.

"I had just docked and gone through the processes of tying her down when not more than ten minutes later I spotted a few vampires wandering around not too far away. I hurried to raise the alarms so that we were ready," he explained.

"I don't think any of us were prepared for the amount that attacked," Beck added.

"Or that huge one. We're low on ammo now and some of us are injured," Andre joined in. Jade scowled but nodded. They would have to scavenge for more or she and Tori would need to cut down all enemies in the area so that the boat wouldn't get infested again.

"Ok then, I think we should lay low for now. I'll keep watch and take down any that come near the dock through the night. By tomorrow night Tori should be better. She'll go with me to clear some of them away from the dock so that we have more time to get to our destination before they start sniffing around the boat again. We'll have their attention by then so it'll be a tough journey. Feel free to opt out," Jade informed the small group, looking to Andre and Beck by the end. They looked ready to dispute but then thought about it. If there were large groups of vampires and they ran out of ammo how were they going to fight? They would be overrun while the two strongest of their team would have to keep them as well as their own selves defended.

"Ok, I see what you mean," Andre accepted. Beck was still hesitant. Jade looked to him, waiting for him to disagree.

"We'll stay here, but be quick. It'll probably be easier getting around with just you two anyway. You can avoid having to fight as much," he eventually responded. Jade was just glad he had nothing negative to say. She didn't want to fight with him again. She was tired of it and didn't have the patience.

"So then tomorrow night we set out?" Tori spoke up. Jade nodded.

"Then I say we all grab something to eat, get a good sleep, and wake up to prepare for the next night. We'll need to be on guard too even if we'll be here," Sikowitz said, standing up and gaining the group's attention.

"Sounds like a plan. What are we having?" Andre asked their captain while rubbing his hands together.

"Well, our stock of food is pretty good, but to slow down using it all I catch fish to eat instead," he answered. Andre's smile fell. He didn't really like fish, but of course, he couldn't not eat it. He had no room to be picky.

"Aw man," he mumbled, disappointed.

"Not to worry my friend. I've gone through so many fish my grilled recipe is the best! You'll see," their captain assured him. Andre looked a little more hopeful.

"I really don't care what we're having. I'm starving," Tori commented, pouting slightly. Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't help the thought that Tori looked very much like a hungry and begging puppy. She was **not** cute. No, not even close. Jade shook her head and stood up.

"I'm taking watch now," she announced. She received various nods and acknowledgments then she was out on deck, crossing to the side that was aligned with the dock. She stepped onto the worn cement structure then walked down to stop at the end. She spied a few vampires lurking in the buildings not too far away but they didn't try to get closer. Just as she could smell them they could most likely do the same. She hoped her presence was enough to keep them back. As the hours dragged on and Jade made a game of counting the ones she spotted, her thoughts wandered to the person she was going to try and find. She doubted he would still be hiding out in her hometown. He had to have been driven out by now. It's been twenty plus years and he was already a thirty-something year old man. Would a now fifty-something, almost sixty, year old man be able to stay alive? The odds weren't good, but she remembered how crafty he was. He also had a son who she was hoping had stuck around.

Maybe he learned the tools of the trade, so to speak. Jade made note of a new vampire that joined the bunch then sat back so that she was leaning on her hands. The hunger seemed to squirm in her stomach like the parasite it had made her, like a huge leech demanding more blood. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes momentarily, pushing back the feeling. She must have had them closed longer than she thought because they snapped open when she sensed the beginning of sunrise. She would have to leave her post soon. By the look of it she only had two hours left. She hoped to be hidden in the next hour just to be safe. She couldn't waste even a few seconds of energy on healing any damage the sun could cause. She couldn't risk a spike in hunger either. She moved to get up and caught Tori's scent on the breeze. By the time she stood Tori was there to wrap her arms around her middle. Warm lips brushed the skin of her neck and then Tori breathed in her scent. Her arms tightened slightly on her and Jade placed her hands over them.

"I sometimes wonder why I feel so different towards you. Why don't you disgust me like the other vampires? Why don't I hate you?" Tori muttered, her voice truly confused but slightly frustrated too. Jade sighed, her keen eyes still tracking the vampires' movements.

"I wonder the same thing. I hated you at first. I couldn't stand every aspect of you. But I guess, being forced to live together must have tempered our senses so that we just got used to each other. Once that was out of the way we were free to get to know one another. Maybe it's just as simple as that?" Jade answered. She felt Tori shrug.

"Maybe. So…do you think it's possible for other vampires like you, if there are any, to be rehabilitated the same way?" Tori questioned. Jade scoffed.

"Not to sound overconfident or pessimistic but, I don't think any could reach the point that I'm at now. It took death of a loved one, grief, constant determination, and a strong hold of my instincts to get where I am," Jade explained. Tori hummed thoughtfully and rested her chin on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably not," she eventually agreed. They fell into silence, just enjoying the moment while they had it, then returned to the boat. Jade fell asleep with Tori curled up next to her. Normally, her schedule was a mix of sleeping at night as well as the day. She slept during a little of both depending on the needs of the colony. But in the last month, after things changed between them, the nights Jade wasn't needed or the days Tori wasn't needed they sometimes slept next to each other. It was a wordless decision between them; simply one of few comforts they agreed on. So, she had a hard time trying to sleep without Jade, but now she could get a few hours in before she would have to get ready for the next night. Her hand found Jade's cool one before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Important Information

A particularly rough wave tossed the docked ship over it, making it jostle. Jade jumped awake, subconsciously gripping with her hands to find balance. Tori let out a breath at the pressure on her mostly healed side and Jade quickly let go, sitting up.

"You stayed," Jade commented quietly. Tori stretched out and then folded her arms behind her head, eyes on Jade.

"Through the whole day," she replied.

"Why?" Jade asked, curious. Tori smiled and ran her hand over Jade's back. She straightened a little at her touch and looked back at Tori while leaning on her hand.

"Besides needing the rest to heal, I wasn't really needed anywhere else so I'd rather be here with you," Tori answered. Jade rolled her eyes and climbed over Tori to get up.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned while getting ready to go out.

"My side is almost all the way healed," Tori told her, getting up to follow suit.

"Almost all the way? Will you be ok?" Jade wondered, glancing at her. Tori grinned and walked over to drape an arm over Jade's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Aww, so you really do care," she teased. Jade sighed dramatically and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I do. I don't know why though," she playfully replied. Tori laughed and kissed Jade's chin then let her go. They were lightly armed and Tori carried the empty bag when they said their good-byes. They were going to attempt a triple run; mowing down the enemy, scouting for anything useful, and working towards finding the contacts Jade hoped were still around. Without Robbie and Rex it was less organized but at least they wouldn't get lost since both could easily pick up on the salty ocean water on the wind. All they had to do was travel back toward it and then follow the coast until they found the boat. But that was a worst case scenario. Jade was sure she wouldn't get turned around. As they traveled they made a game of picking off vampires. Jade was a bit agitated that Tori was ahead of her by two. They managed to find supplies inside buildings and some cars. A stray weapon or ammunition was hard to come by but they were lucky when they managed to find some. Jade looked up at the sky, feeling that they were good on time should they want to head back. As if reading her mind, Tori spoke up.

"How much farther do you want to search before going back?" she asked. Jade stopped at a barren intersection of a major street and turned in circles to look down each street that branched from it. A grim look twisted her lips into a frown.

"Jade?" Tori called to her, concerned. She stepped closer to take Jade's hand in hers. It tightened around hers.

"I recognize this place. I remember passing through it right before the ambush," she responded, her voice a little tense. Tori squeezed her hand.

"If we take that street all the way down, there should be a flower shop with a hidden door leading into what used to be a privately owned club. The people we're looking for had their base there. If they're still there that is," Jade continued. Tori nodded and began walking but stopped when Jade didn't follow. She was looking down a different street, her eyes narrowed. Tori followed her gaze then looked back at Jade. Tori had a feeling that street held painful memories for her. But she couldn't let her dwell on it now.

"We have to get going," she reminded her, tugging on her hand. Jade nodded and allowed Tori to pull her into motion. Tori released her hand to take point, her eyes analyzing every hidey hole and her nose sniffing out any threats. A gust of chilly wind set in and dark clouds hovered overhead. It felt like it was minutes from raining and smelt like it too. The sky hadn't been very clear to start out with but it looked like the weather promised to deliver a downpour. Jade began jogging and Tori matched her pace. They came across a few more vampires that they each took out, Jade taking the time to silence her hunger with the meager blood they provided. It was like having a single slice of bread for dinner and soon she was feeling the hunger pangs again. The rain came down not too long later, drenching Tori and Jade just as they ran across the street under the overhang of the abandoned flower shop they were looking for. Jade pushed back her hair from her face and Tori shook off like a dog, sprinkling water everywhere. A stray drop hit Jade right in the eye and she grumbled while she rubbed at it.

"Will you dry off like a normal person," she scolded, glaring. Her tone did nothing to dampen the hybrid's smile.

"I finally got to rinse off the salt residue," she replied happily. Jade shook her head and moved to push the ajar door open but Tori suddenly stopped her. Jade felt the sudden presence too. They both looked to the alley nearby to see two vampires. Tori growled and stepped towards them but they didn't move.

"Either we chase them or they follow us inside, but I'm not about to give them my back so let's take them out before we go in," she reasoned. Jade nodded, and together, they ran around the building and into the alley, hot on the vampires' heels. Jade briefly wondered why vampires would run away, but the odd thought was shoved aside when Tori leaped a pile of trash only for a hidden net to spring up from under it and capture her. She tried breaking through it but found that it was made out of strong wire so she just hung there helpless.

"Dammit!" Jade hissed, looking up at her then down at the two vampires. She ran at them, ready to tear them to shreds, when another trap caught her by the ankle and strung her up, the tight wire loop cutting into her flesh. She grit her teeth and lifted herself up to pull at it but it was useless. Tori whined, trying not to shift too much or the wires surrounding her would cut deeper. Their trappers stood right under Jade, looking up at her with twin grins.

"I wondered when I would see you again," the taller one gruffly addressed her.

"You can speak?" she questioned. He just nodded. He looked like the man she was looking for.

"Are you Arthur Cartwright?" she questioned. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did your father share my name with you?" he answered with a question. The guy next to him shifted and glanced subtly down both sides of the alley.

"No, I overheard. I can see that you don't like being out here more than necessary so let's cut to the chase. Give me a moment of your time and I'll leave you alone. I was looking for some information on The Dome," Jade stated.

"How would I know anything about it when I've been stuck here since the last time I saw you? It's only been worse since I was turned. Don't you think I would have already started traveling there myself if I knew anything?" he growled.

"Let them down," the guy next to him finally spoke up, his voice reserved.

"Well, another talker. Aren't I the lucky one?" Jade spat, crossing her arms. The guy just smirked with amusement, mirroring her crossed arms.

"What? Let them down? I seem to recall that I'm the one who calls the shots boy! It's not like you survived all this time on your own," the man yelled, turning on the guy.

"Just because you're my father doesn't mean you get the last say. I'm grown now and have every right as you to make decisions, so let them down," he demanded. The man grumbled but pulled out some kind of small remote. With a click of the button the mechanisms released and suddenly Jade was plummeting to the ground, but she righted herself and landed on her feet just in time. Once she was free of the wire around her ankle she rushed to catch Tori when she was dropped, having been unable to catch herself since she was tangled in the net. Jade set her down and helped her out, brushing at the small incisions scattered on her skin. Tori whispered that she was alright and gently pushed her hands away.

"So are we going to stand around here any longer or take this inside?" Jade inquired, looking at the two. The taller vampire turned away to head inside a door she had only then noticed, leaving the guy with them.

"Sorry about him. Whether he knew someone from the past or not, if they're a vampire they're dead," he told them.

"Although I don't know what **you** are," he continued, looking at Tori.

"And you don't need to. We should head inside," Jade deflected, stepping a little in front of Tori. He raised a brow but shrugged. He opened the door and gestured them in then shut it behind him. He led them through what looked to be a storage room that connected to the front of the shop. He opened a sliding glass door behind the counter that was filled with empty shelves lined with equally empty pots. He then looked back at them and gestured for them to walk in to the side of it that lacked shelves. He pressed a button under the counter and a panel of the wall in the back opened up. Jade held the door for Tori who entered behind the guy. Jade went in last, keeping an eye on both of them.

"I'm Jack Cartwright. Don't know if you remember me, Jade, but I remember you. And if memory serves right I believe I admired your attitude and strength, so I'll help you. After all, you still have those traits and you can manage to be this close to me while you're hungry," he remarked observantly. The long hall ahead was finally opening up at the end but Jade stopped to stare at him. She instantly inhaled to test his unspoken claim. He was human. The second she realized this her mouth watered.

"Wait, you're human? Why do you look like a vampire?" Tori questioned, sniffing at the air.

"You smell like one too with maybe a hint of your actual scent underneath," she pointed out.

"After my father was turned I disguised myself so that we could stay together, tricking his senses until he could control himself. I stayed out of the sun by following his sleep patterns, got a hold of these nifty contacts, and even wore the clothes of dead vampires we killed so that I was cloaked in their scent. I kept it going because it threw off other vampires too. Keeps me camouflaged so to speak," he answered. They walked out into a bigger room with a long bar ahead, shelves of supplies behind it instead of the bottles it would have had, although there were a few still there.

"Smart," Tori commended. Jade just nodded.

"Thank you," he responded, taking a seat on one of the few stools by the bar. Jade glanced around and glimpsed some people meandering in the next room, staying busy. She swallowed and bit down on her tongue. Jack raised a brow critically and stared at her.

"You're hungrier than I thought," he stated. Jade looked him in the eyes and squared her shoulders.

"No worries. How do you think we keep dear old dad so calm and clear minded? We aren't just a simple band of surviving humans. We know how to take care of our own. We also don't want any mishaps. Come on, we'll get you something first and talk later," he assured her. He stood to lead them over to the next room then into a hall off to the side where they stored the blood used to feed the older Cartwright. After Jade had her fill, all the while wondering why it wasn't so frowned upon here, they took a seat at a curved couch pushed into the corner of the room.

"I'll be honest and tell you that my father knows nothing more than what he already told your father which I'm sure you already know. He hasn't really been out a lot since he was turned so he hasn't learned anything more, but I have, and a group of traveling humans that passed through on their way there informed me of its location," he shared. Tori and Jade perked up at that. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs.

"So where is it?" Jade pressed when Jack didn't continue.

"I'll give you the information in exchange for the supplies you found," he replied, nodding his head at the sturdy cloth duffle bag Tori carried. Jade scowled in disagreement.

"Hey, we have our own people to take care of. You can't ask that of us," Tori added. His eyes flicked to look at her.

"Fine, then I want you," he decided. Jade growled and stood.

"She's no use to you," she said through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ. I saw you two fighting earlier. We've been watching you for some time from afar. I've never seen anything like her," he replied.

"No," Jade denied again, body tense. Tori was wary now, waiting for the moment when Jade lost her temper and she would have to hold her back.

"I don't think one…person, in exchange for information that could take you to salvation is of any consequence," he remarked, leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed. Jade huffed out a breath and sat back down after one look from Tori. Jack became interested, smiling when he was clued in with the subtle way Tori calmed Jade.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked her.

"Tori," she supplied. He hummed and then looked to Jade.

"I'm not blind. She may be something with great strength, but that's not what makes her important to you, is it?" he said. Jade refused to answer, but that alone gave him one.

"I don't want a fight but I still want compensation for the information. Maybe we can come to an agreement?" he offered.

"Which is?" Jade replied, her brows still digging down over her nose. Tori sighed and shook her head before bumping her knee with her own. Jade reluctantly loosened up just slightly.

"Half the supplies. That shouldn't be a problem. I think it's fair," he requested. Neither wanted to give up any of the supplies they found but they had no choice at this point so they nodded their acceptance.

"Good to hear. Let's sort them out while I tell you," he said, moving to sit on the floor. Jade and Tori did the same. Tori dumped the bag and they began.

"I was informed that The Dome is somewhere in Brazil," he mentioned, picking up a can to inspect it before setting it aside.

"That's all you know?" Jade inquired, ready to demand that the supplies be split fifty-sixty in their favor, but then he picked up a switchblade.

"I need a new one of these," he commented fondly.

"Keep it then, but only if you know a more specific location," Jade bargained. He looked up at her with a smirk. He pulled off a few tricks with ease then set the weapon in his growing pile.

"The Amazon, if I heard correctly. Or was it the whole of Paraguay? Nah, it's the Amazon," he answered, nodding to himself.

"You better have heard correctly or I'll be back to stick that some place you don't want it," Jade threatened, smacking his hand away from a particular bag of sweets she knew Tori liked. She tossed it in their pile, making Tori smile.

"You have my word. Will you be going now? It's almost morning. You could wait out the day here and travel back tomorrow night," he offered, picking up a half empty box of shotgun shells. She knew Andre needed those but she had been picky so far and couldn't afford to take those from him too so she reluctantly let them go.

"That depends. I'd rather risk the sun then take anymore offers from you. I can't pay you back for anything else," Jade responded, stuffing the last of their remaining supplies away then handing it to Tori.

"This comes free of charge. I may ask for payment concerning information, but like I said, we take care of our own here," he told her truthfully. Jade thought about it a moment more, then gestured for him to show them the way to wherever they would be staying. Jack nodded then led the way, only stopping to inform someone to store the recently acquired supplies. He walked them down a corridor lined with doors. He stopped at one and opened it to a simple room.

"Thanks," Tori told him while taking Jade by the arm and pushing her into the room before she could give Jack another glare.

"No problem. I'll walk you guys out when night falls. Until then rest up," he replied politely, walking away soon after. Tori shut the door then tossed their bag in the corner before turning to stare at Jade.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" the vampire growled, plopping on the lone bed. It barely accommodated two people. Tori noticed the size and smiled. It meant shameless cuddling that she could blame on the lack of available room should Jade still be irritable up until she finally fell asleep.

"Why do you insist on making things difficult?" Tori groaned, dragging her feet as she made her way over to Jade.

"He wanted you in exchange for information, like you were nothing but a tradable good. He can't just put a price on someone; especially not you," Jade mumbled, leaning back on her hands and keeping her eyes on the floor ahead. Tori sat next to her with a warm smile, leaning over to rest her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I know. Obviously we have different ideas of what can be traded and what can't. Thanks for not giving me away," she began jokingly but ended seriously.

"Yeah, well, I don't hate you that much," Jade admitted nonchalantly.

"Hey! You don't hate me at all!" Tori pointed out, glaring up at Jade who chuckled and pushed her. She fell back on the bed laughing.

"Besides, you're stuck with me, remember?" Tori piped up, stretching out. Jade fell back on the bed so that she was resting on Tori's outstretched arm. The hybrid turned her head to glance at the vampire. Jade was staring up at the ceiling with furrowed brows.

"Hey, relax. We're making good progress. We may have lost some supplies but we can look for more on the way back, plus, we know where to go now," Tori told her brightly.

"Yeah," Jade responded, closing her eyes. Tori still felt that she was tense, what with her arms crossed even while she was lying down, so she pulled Jade closer. Her eyes snapped open just as she was rolled into Tori's side. She caught herself by bracing her hands on each side of Tori's warm body. She prepared a glare for the hybrid but froze when their eyes met. Tori's hand cupped Jade's cheek, her thumb smoothing across her skin gently. Jade inhaled steadily and then leaned in to touch her nose to Tori's, their lips brushing softly.

"You know what really bothered me about him treating you the way he did?" Jade whispered.

"What?" Tori wondered. Jade let her herself relax against Tori, both of them sighing at the full body contact. Jade's hands tucked under Tori to rest at her back.

"The idea of trading anyone for information is messed up. Lives can't be a bargaining chip; ever. But what offended me the most was that he tried that with you. You're too important to give away, and it's not because of what you are. It's just…you. You're you and I'd never let you go for anything," Jade confided, her words warming Tori's heart.

"You're important too, Jade," Tori insisted. Jade shook her head but Tori stopped her, both hands holding her face now.

"You are. At least, to me. You're so important to me," she repeated, meeting Jade's lips with her own. Their vastly different bodies seemed to find a balance when they met like this that it never failed to make the moment perfect. Jade pulled back with a soft smile.

"Time to sleep," she mumbled. Tori nodded and let Jade go so she could curl up on a pillow. Tori laid behind her, automatically pulling Jade against her. She nuzzled into her back and Jade allowed a smile at the warmth pressed to her. She fell asleep quickly. Hours later she woke up to Tori's hand rubbing achingly slow across her stomach then up to her hip and back again. Her searing hand left tails of fire on her cool skin. She shivered, enjoying the feeling a little longer, then held Tori's hand in hers. Tori tensed, gripping at Jade's hip. The leg hooked over Jade's held firmly and a groan left Tori's lips. The sound unmistakably of an erotic nature.

"Jade…" Tori breathed, burying her face between the vampire's shoulder blades.

"Tori, wake up," Jade commanded, her stern tone wavering slightly. Tori's hips were pressed against her and her hand had slipped from Jade's to travel up her torso. It barely had any time to make contact when Jade jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow. Tori coughed on air and pulled away to sit up, coughing some more.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" she complained, opening her eyes to scowl down at Jade.

"I should ask you the same thing. If you want to move a little faster it sure as hell isn't going to be while you're asleep," she responded. Tori took a little while to understand what she meant and blushed when she did.

"I'm sorry. The dream…felt real. I was…" Tori stuttered, unable to finish what she was trying to say. She cleared her throat and then got out of bed to distance herself from Jade. She was overheated and full of misplaced energy she never felt before.

"Try not to get too carried away next time," Jade teased, getting up too. Tori groaned in embarrassment and covered her face.

"Geez, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," she murmured quietly. Jade removed her hands and lifted her head with a finger curled under her chin.

"I'm just as guilty of dreaming about you in…compromising positions. So don't worry," the vampire told her, her voice a purr. A small whine left Tori and Jade smirked. She kissed Tori softly then put space between them.

"Maybe we should get you outside so you can get some fresh air? It'll help clear your head," Jade suggested with a smile. Tori let out a loud exhale and shook her head.

"Ok," she agreed. They made sure that they had everything then left the room. Jack intercepted them in the larger room and showed them to the exit.

"Nice meeting you two. Maybe we'll cross paths again? Hopefully at a better time," he said in farewell. Tori waved and thanked him but Jade simply walked away. Tori jogged to catch up to her.

"Jade," she reprimanded halfheartedly.

"I don't owe him anything more. Now hurry up. If we travel fast we can get back and be on our way before morning," the vampire responded. Tori sighed but nodded, increasing her pace. Jade adjusted to compensate, then Tori began speeding up again, which prompted Jade to do the same. And just like that, they were back to their playful challenges that did wonders to cut down travel time. Just as Jade hoped, they made it back on the boat with time to spare. Jade took the helm while Tori went through the small addition of supplies with the rest of the team. While Jade steered her mind went back to Tori's odd behavior. She had never seemed so…handsy, before. She made a mental note to pull Tori aside and talk to her about it whenever they got the time. Tori made an effort to understand how she worked and respected it so Jade would do the same for her.


	14. Shipwrecked

It was silent at the helm where Jade stood, taking her shift steering the boat. She spun the wheel one way, feeling it tilt into a turn. The motions were soothing and kept her occupied. She heard the foot falls before she saw who was coming in. It was Sikowitz, strolling in without a care. After spending so long with him, he got over having a vampire on his boat. He was pretty laid back about everything now. Jade thought him to be slightly crazy but also entertaining at times too. He stopped and gestured to the wheel which Jade stepped away from so that he could take over for his shift.

"The sun is almost on its way up," he told her. She nodded but stayed where she was.

"Keep heading south but stay close to land in case we need to dock for whatever reason," she informed him.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"Brazil. More specifically, the Amazon," she answered.

"Ooh, interesting. Since it's on the way, can we stop at the Bahamas? I bet it's lovely without everyone crowding the place. It's probably deserted. Do you think there would be any coconuts? I remember this one time I went there-" he rambled, his hand plucking at his beard. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We aren't on a pleasure cruise. We need to get to The Dome as quickly as possible," she responded, cutting him off before he could continue.

"Ok, fine, then how about Florida? Can we stop there at least?" he proposed with a slight whine. Jade got the feeling she was arguing with a kid instead of a grown man. She sighed but nodded. He cheered and did a strange dance that Jade questioned with a raised brow. She turned away and left to find Tori. She saw her sparring with both Andre and Beck. Jade leaned against the wall and watched with a smirk as Tori single-handedly took down both of them. To be fair, they lasted longer than she expected. She walked over just as Tori helped them off the ground.

"Damn, girl, you're strong," Andre said with a laugh, clapping Tori on the back.

"How else would I be able to keep you guys out of trouble?" she replied with an accomplished smile.

"Glad you're on our side," Beck added jokingly.

"That's fine and dandy, but I'm barrowing Vega," Jade interrupted, grabbing Tori by the wrist and towing her away. The guys stood there confused but shrugged it off. Jade took Tori to their shared room and pushed her to sit on the bed after shutting the door.

"What's up? Can't sleep without me?" Tori jested. Jade laughed, short and mocking then turned away with her arms crossed.

"Please, that isn't what I brought you in here for," she replied.

"Then why did you?" Tori questioned, curious now, her smile fading with a tilt of her head. Jade sat down next to Tori, making sure that there was space between them.

"I wanted to ask you about that dream of yours," she began. Tori jumped a little in shock and then averted her eyes.

"You already know what that's about," she mumbled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I was wondering **why**," she specified.

"You know that too," Tori told her. Jade shook her head.

"No, I mean, why **now**? You haven't felt that way before, have you? Like at that level of…intensity?" Jade elaborated. Tori glanced at her shyly and shrugged.

"I feel a lot for you, but yeah, never at that level," Tori confirmed. Jade hummed in thought.

"It does seem sudden though. Do you think it could have something to do with what I am?" she continued. It was Jade's turn to shrug now.

"Who can say? We don't know much about you, but judging by the way you've acted before, I think it could have to do with your instincts. You're a hybrid of a human and a wolf. Humans have their own set of instincts and so do wolves. You probably work off a combination of the two," Jade theorized. Tori remained quiet, just listening to what she had to say.

"So if we take into account a wolf's behavior, I'd say I've seen you a variation of territorial, possessive, dominating, and protective, of both our team; or pack, and of me, your possible mate. In that regard, I've noticed your submission to me too," Jade observed, eyes settled on Tori who didn't meet them. She stared at the floor with furrowed brows, wanting to scoff at the points Jade brought up, but couldn't. She noticed the same thing. From fighting to playful banter with the team, she was always a mix of human and wolf, neither one stronger than the other but both just as prominent. She looked up at Jade when she mentioned being submissive.

"Submissive?" she questioned skeptically. Jade chuckled, a smirk curving her lips.

"Definitely," she confirmed, reaching out to push Tori down on the bed. She allowed Jade to guide her on her back and the vampire's smirk grew. She slid her hand under Tori's shirt to stroke her stomach, rubbing back and forth. Tori groaned quietly, her eyes already falling shut. Jade leaned in and kissed up Tori's jaw until she got to her ear.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say you're going into heat," she whispered, pressing into Tori's firm muscled torso as she suddenly stroked down, her hand a little lower than Tori's navel. A low rumbling growl fell from her lips and her hips lifted slightly. She grabbed Jade's shirt in a tight grip with one hand while the other stopped her from going any farther. She was breathing a little heavily and her burning yellow gaze found Jade's sly black and white one.

"You think so? You really think I…I have that need?" she breathed, sighing with relief when Jade removed her hands from her body. She sat next to the hybrid, a satisfied quirk to her lips.

"Yes. Just as I have a natural inclination to want blood. I don't have to listen to it, but it's still there. We might want to look at the vampires differently than whatever you are, but the fact is, we're the same in many ways. We were both created, and in doing so we are affected by what we've become. You feel this way because of the wolf in you. It makes sense that it's most prominent during mating season. If you see me as your mate, then your dream makes complete sense," Jade clarified, to Tori's mortification. She blushed and looked way, hands resting on her stomach. She felt a little embarrassed by her body's need for Jade, but at the same time, she was glad there was a perfectly reasonable explanation. That didn't mean it was any easier to accept.

"You make it sound so clinical," she mumbled, turning to look at Jade now that she wasn't blushing as much. Jade let out an amused sound.

"Would you like me to make it sound more informal? I can do that too. I can tell you what your most base instinct wants you to do…" she responded, voice low as she leaned over the hybrid. Just with her close proximity, Tori's body reacted. She took a moment to feel the changes Jade created in her. It was like a chain reaction. She inhaled Jade's scent, her eyes focused on her, and without her permission her hands pulled her closer. Jade allowed her to but stopped mere inches from her. She could see and feel the desire coming off the hybrid.

"Or, I could show you," Jade finished, her hand back to rubbing at Tori's stomach tauntingly. The hybrid tensed under her, panting now, her grip tight.

"Jade," she begged, voice gruff. When Jade didn't comply, wanting to see what Tori would do, the hybrid took matters into her own hands. She lifted a leg to hook onto Jade, pulling her down so that their bodies were flush together. As soon as they were her lips met Jade's in a fast and hard kiss. She was almost desperate in her need. Her tongue soon found its way into her mouth and she put up no fight, letting Tori explore with only teasing brushes of her own tongue, but the hybrid wanted more. She rolled them over and pinned Jade to the bed. She buried her face in the crook of Jade's neck to kiss and nip at her pale skin while her body pressed into her, hips meeting. The vampire gasped, teeth clenched.

"As much as I want this, I don't think now is the best time. Just as we discussed, my body has needs of its own, and right now, I need to rest," she forced out. The heat between them was scorching, and it was all Tori. She pulled back from Jade to look down at her. She kissed her one more time before physically removing herself. She got off the bed to pace the room, trying to cool herself down.

"I'm sorry. I practically attacked you," she panted, glancing at Jade worriedly. She smiled and sat up, shaking her head.

"You don't need to apologize. It's natural," she replied.

"So is needing blood," Tori told her, wanting her to fully accept her own needs. Jade's small smile turned into a frown.

"That's different," she mumbled, looking down. Tori shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I hurt people. I might even kill them," Jade replied quietly.

"So because I'm not hurting anyone it's not as bad? What if I get too carried away and hurt you? You matter just as much as anyone else. So isn't that the same thing?" Tori inquired. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to," she scoffed, moving to get off the bed. However, Tori shoved her back on it roughly, too quick for her to react. She held her down by the shoulders with a growl, straddling her waist firmly so that she couldn't escape. A rolling growl from Jade met her own as they squared off, staring the other down. Both were tense, waiting for the other to make a move. To anyone else it might have looked like they were seconds from tearing each other apart, but the level of pent up frustration and energy told a different story. Really, they were seconds from tearing each other's clothes off.

"Vega," Jade warned, voice strained. She pushed at Tori's unyielding form to further her message of caution. Tori seemed to relax, but relented completely when Jade went back to rubbing soothingly at her stomach. She could feel the hybrid unwind, muscles loosening. Her sharp, bared, teeth lessened into an expression of calm.

"Relax, mutt. Control yourself. There's a time and place for everything, and I promise it'll happen, but not now," Jade soothed her. Tori nodded, her breathing evening out. Now that she was more in tune with how she felt, she realized that she had been seconds from trying to control the situation, to dominate Jade. But now she had a clear head and a heavy heart. She sat up, taking Jade's cool hands in her own, saying nothing while she took a moment to further gain control of herself.

"Maybe you could be a danger," Jade remarked thoughtfully. She had seen the rage Tori exhibited when Jade was in trouble. She had seen how agitated she could get when Beck crossed the line with her no matter how much Tori tried to hide it. And now she was close to forceful with her desire. It sure wasn't killing people for their blood, but it was still a danger in its own way. Tori exhaled heavily with an absent nod then climbed off Jade as well as the bed.

"I'll leave you alone to sleep," she murmured, walking to the door. Jade got up to stop her before she could leave.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jade reminded her. Tori nodded half-heartedly but Jade wasn't taking that for an answer. She gripped Tori by the chin and made their eyes meet.

"Ok?" she made sure. Tori tried to nod again but Jade tightened her grip.

"Ok," she finally responded. Jade pulled her into a kiss, one that was slow and calming. Tori let Jade take the lead, unwilling to let her urges take over again. Jade pulled away with a small smile.

"You should be fine for now. Go take a dunk in the ocean. That should really cool you off," she teased, walking back to the bed. She heard Tori grumble behind her and smirked.

"I'll be here when you wake up," the hybrid informed her before striding out the door. She fell into bed and curled up on her side. It was well past her usual time to sleep so her body quickly pulled her under. The first thing Jade took notice of was the lack of warmth next to her which meant that Tori wasn't with her like she said she would be. She also noticed that the waves must have gotten choppier and unmanageable because the boat was tossing and turning like a toy in a child's bathtub. A huge shuddering jolt rattled the whole boat and tossed Jade out of bed. Her quick reflexes kicked in and she caught herself, crouched on the floor. She stayed there until she could gain some sense of balance, then ran for the control room. She burst in the see Sikowitz struggling with the wheel, a huge storm raging outside. It blotted out the tail end of the sun's rays, making it even darker under the overcast. Rain fell in a continuous sheet while the ocean waves looked sharp and black, hitting the boat over and over like its only goal was to sink them.

"Where are the others?" she yelled over the winds and crack of thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky. He looked over to her.

"They're securing our supplies below deck in the cargo hold so that we don't lose anything overboard!" he answered.

"Give me the wheel and make sure they get back here!" she ordered. They switched and he ran off while Jade gripped the quickly spinning wheel. The power behind the waves yanked at her grasp for only a second before her supernatural strength turned it back in their favor. Her eyesight helped her see through the storm and unruly waves just in time to steer them clear of any obstacles but she couldn't see where they were except for an occasional jut of land or small island formation. A strong wave collapsed on deck, almost capsizing them. Jade swore under her breath. A warm hand on her arm made her tense but she relaxed a little when it was just Tori. Everyone else crowded behind her.

"Everything good?" Jade questioned. Tori gave her a thumbs up and a smile even though she was soaked from the rain as was the rest of them. Jade managed a smile in return but it dropped when a powerful wave almost tossed her off the wheel. Tori jumped in to offer her strength but it didn't do any good when they were faced with the wall of water carrying them higher.

"Hold on to something!" Tori screamed. The team scrambled to find shelter just as the wave smashed into them, sending the boat underwater for a split second. It came back up and precariously remained upright until another wave slammed into it. Water forced its way into the cabin, tossing Jade and Tori from the wheel. They linked hands but the water quickly separated them. Jade was thrown out onto the deck while Tori was ejected into the hall. Jade tried to get on her feet, but even with her agile and nimble abilities it was beyond her. The boat lifted once more and then came down hard, hitting rock with a massive crack. Boards splintered under her and then the whole left side of the ship took damage as it began to meld into the rocks they had crashed into. Jade was thrown once again with the force of the blow, tumbling over the deck only to come to a stop when a piece of the metal railing speared her shoulder, inches from potentially staking her through the heart.

She cried out and gripped at the metal but couldn't do anything except hang there while the boat finally settled at a tilt. She waited for anymore movement, listening as the storm began to wane in the distance. Only then did she try to move. She pulled herself off the metal impaling her and tried to stand but stumbled, hitting the deck and rolling down the incline. She was dumped in wet sand after taking a dive off the side of the boat. She pushed herself to get up but the pain crippled her, sending her back into the sand. She laid there, hoping Tori and the others weren't nearly as injured as she was. She tried one more time to get up and failed all the same. She was losing too much blood, and with its loss, her energy. She lost consciousness before she realized it. The sounds of a foreign dialect met her ears when she began to wake back up again. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a cot in a dimly lit room. The design of said room was nothing like she had seen before.

She sat up, trying to keep the confusion at bay along with her rising hunger. There were humans around. She could smell them, but by going through her steps she managed to rein it in. She carefully got up, a hand going to her shoulder where blood had dried on her clothes. She had healed for the most part but her body was going through a conservation phase as a last ditch attempt to save on energy. She could feel a slight tug of torn flesh every time she moved and pressed her hand to the bandages wrapped around her. She shuffled out of the room to walk into a narrow hall. She began to take the stairs when she froze, listening to something she thought she would never hear. It was Tori, but she wasn't speaking English. She pushed herself down the stairs and rounded the corner into a kitchen where Tori and another woman were standing around cooking meager scraps. Jade paused in the doorway to take in the tanned stranger Tori spoke to. It was then that she comprehended they were speaking Spanish.

"You know how to speak Spanish and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Jade rasped, unable to form any other words. She was still blown away by this new piece of knowledge that was normal in an everyday setting yet so far from their own. Tori smiled at her lost expression and walked over to place a gentle hand on her injured shoulder.

"I never found the right moment to share. How are you feeling?" Tori responded. Jade looked to the woman who was eyeing her with slight distrust. She returned her eyes to Tori who was awaiting her answer.

"I'm fine. What about you? And don't lie, I know you're hurt," Jade answered, pointing a finger at Tori who smiled sheepishly. Her hand went to her side.

"When the boat crashed into a rock face it totaled one side of it. We had all run for a room but I fell into the cargo hold when the floor split. I was cut on my side but I should be fine. It's a minor injury. The others are ok except for bumps and bruises. We were dazed from being tossed around so much but we were found by a passing group of survivors who helped us. Lucky, right? They wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't let them. I convinced them that you weren't a threat, bandaged you myself, and now here we are in their shelter," she explained, gesturing to the dimly lit house they stood in.

"And the others?" Jade wondered, looking around. Tori pointed across the room to the other side of the stairs where the team was huddled around a table trying to communicate with a man using gestures more than words he wouldn't even understand.

"At least we're all here and accounted for," Jade said with a sigh. Tori nodded.

"They salvaged most of our supplies too. I even spoke with them about getting a new boat. There's one docked down the coast. They don't know if anyone is using it or if it's even sea worthy but it was fairly recent when they saw it," she shared. Jade couldn't help but smile at the hybrid.

"You can do it all, can't you?" she teased, hands on her hips. Tori only stood tall with a triumphant grin. She turned to the woman to say something in Spanish, received a nod, and then she took Jade by the hand.

"What's up?" Jade questioned.

"I was asking if the food was ready yet. She said yes and asked me to get the others so we can eat," Tori explained. The thought of food made Jade's stomach twist uncomfortably when she realized she probably wouldn't be eating any time soon. Tori seemed to catch on to her train of thought and smoothed her thumb across her palm in an effort to comfort her.

"I told them that we would have to let you out to hunt while we eat. Hopefully you find something. They aren't as accommodating towards you as the last group we ran into. You might as well head out now before we travel to the new boat," Tori told her. Jade nodded and Tori asked the man how to find the exit. They were well hidden under another collapsed building and its resulting rubble. It was the perfect place to stay out of sight with the addition of defensive walls which meant there was only one exit. He explained how to find it, Tori thanked him, and then led Jade away just as the food was being placed on the table. Jade heard Tori's stomach rumble.

"Tell me how to get out and then go eat," she commanded, knowing that the hybrid had a hard time going without food for too long. Tori gripped her hand tighter, refusing to leave her just yet.

"I'll be fine. I can wait a little longer," she insisted. Jade sighed in exasperation but didn't argue. There was no point. They reached some stairs that turned into a mess of debris halfway up. They climbed it and came out a boarded up hole in the side of the building. Another building stood leaning against it precariously. Now they stood on the roof of a smaller building that had also began crumbling against the one they came out of. Jade crouched at the edge to see how high they were. It wasn't too far to the next ledge and then from there to the ground. She then took in her surroundings to make sure there wasn't immediate danger. All was quiet. She would have to pay attention in order to get back so she also made note of everything she saw.

"You'll be ok?" Tori questioned, a little hesitant to let her wander an unknown place alone. She knew that Jade was more than capable but couldn't help thinking of all the possible things that could happen. Truthfully, she had spent so long with the vampire that she wasn't used to not having her near for too long. Jade laughed, guessing this because she too didn't want to be far from Tori, and stood up to walk back over to her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, ok? Go eat," Jade urged, pushing her back towards the way they came. Tori hung onto her arm to pull her into a brief kiss.

"Hurry back," she told the vampire, worry still in her eyes. Jade nodded. Tori reluctantly let her go to turn away. Before she could look back one last time, Jade had already jumped down and was gone. Her brows creased but she trusted Jade to return on time so she went back inside to eat and wait out her return.


	15. A New Face

Jade dropped the body of her most recent catch and wiped the blood from her mouth. She lost track of how many she fed on before she was somewhat sated. It was better than nothing. Now that she was less hungry it was time to head back. Tori was probably worrying too much. Jade rolled her eyes at the thought but smiled too. She began to backtrack, glancing at the various landmarks as well as the marks she had made on the way so that she could find her way back. She came to the collapsed tunnel of bricks she had passed and squeezed through out to the other side but halted halfway and hunkered down, cautious. A piece of rubble had rolled off a pile to her right and her senses picked up on the presence of someone or something nearby. She waited in silence, body tensed to remain still, and held her breath to eliminate the only noise left around her. Slight shifting above her made her glance up out of reflex but she couldn't see anything. She growled her annoyance then threw herself forward into a roll, twisting around to look back yet up and above.

She had no time to anticipate the sudden attack. She was tackled into the ground so hard she skid over the rough terrain, stopping only to be picked up and tossed. She hit the ground just as hard and was grabbed again before she could get up, but she was ready this time. She drove her fist into her attacker's stomach, then grabbed them around the neck to throw them down on the ground, squeezing as hard a she could. She expected a crack of bone but none came. Instead, she was thrown loose. She landed in a crouch, pushing off the ground to pounce. Effortlessly, an arm came up to swat her aside. She hit the ground once again. She got up and swung twice but both times her fists were caught in a strong grip. Finally, in the heat of the fight, she was able to see exactly who had attacked her. It wasn't a vampire. By the scent alone she should have known. It was almost like Tori's except it was vastly different. The battle hardened female snarled at her, revealing sharp teeth and shining gold eyes, just like Tori. Her nails dug into the back of Jade's hands.

"I don't want to hurt you," she growled, unable to keep it out of her words. Her body was rearing to kill, to do what it could to survive. This hybrid wasn't Tori, so she was having trouble keeping herself from giving the fight all she had. The girl snarled something at her in Spanish. Whatever it was, she sounded angry. There was one word she did understand though.

"Yes, I'm a vampire, but I'm not like them. There's someone like you who travels with me along with some humans," she tried to explain. The girl bared down on her with so much strength Jade crumbled under it. She grit her teeth in pain when her left wrist gave in with a crack. She fell to one knee and tried to keep pushing back but the hybrid didn't let up. Now that Jade was grounded, her opponent grabbed her by the neck and picked her up, letting her hang as her grip began to tighten. Jade held on by her wrist but didn't attempt to get loose.

"Are all mutts this stubborn?" she wondered to herself. She prepared to kick out when both of them were thrown to the ground. Three vampires had found them. The hybrid roared and launched herself at one while Jade took out another. She let the other vampire attack the girl from behind and used it as an opportune moment to escape. She hated the thought of it but she'd have to hear Tori nag if she came back more beat up than she was already. She pushed herself to go as fast as she could, jumping wreckages, sliding under others, and then climbing her way back up to the boarded hole. She glanced behind her just in case, making sure she hadn't been followed, then entered. She walked slowly so that she didn't surprise anyone when she reached her destination, but halfway there, Tori was leaning against the wall of the hall; most likely waiting for her.

"How long have you been here?" Jade questioned with a small smile at the sight of her. Tori seemed to perk up at her appearance.

"Not long," she replied. Jade raised a brow at her and Tori pushed off the wall to walk over.

"I swear. I took my time eating and then came out here to wait for you," she insisted. Jade sighed but let it go.

"Are you feeling better?" Tori inquired, her hand moving to rest lightly on her waist. The warmth was relaxing. She placed her hand over Tori's, watching as her smile widened a little.

"Yeah," Jade responded, nodding. Tori seemed to scrutinize her for a moment, brown eyes narrowed and head canted.

"Are you sure? Your tone says differently," she commented.

"I'm a little agitated, but I'll explain later. Everyone needs to hear," Jade admitted. Tori looked pleased that Jade wasn't being difficult for once.

"Ok then, let's go," she replied, smiling. They walked at a steady pace, in no rush now that they were near each other again.

"I didn't really get to ask where we were, but I mentioned that we were practically lost and then I was told the location," Tori mentioned conversationally. Jade glanced at her.

"And where is that?" she questioned.

"Puerto Rico," Tori answered. Jade's brows rose in slight surprise.

"Wow, we missed Florida by a lot," she remarked with a chuckle. Tori looked at her with a mixed expression Jade didn't have time to untangle before it was gone.

"We were going to Florida? Why?" she asked. Jade shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Pit stop, and because Sikowitz wanted to for some reason. He originally wanted to go to the Bahamas but it looks like we missed that too. I guess the storm swept us right past all that," Jade replied. Tori made a thoughtful sound and fell quiet.

"What's wrong?" Jade inquired, reaching over to brush her arm.

"I had some family there. In Florida. I don't want to get my hopes up that any of them are alive so I guess it's better this way," she said, a note of sadness in her voice. Jade took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"It is. The less distractions there are the better. We need to stay on track," she told the hybrid, trying not to sound callous but stating the facts. Tori understood.

"I know. Getting to The Dome is the number one priority. And even though I'm not looking forward to being experimented on again, I want to do anything I can to help," she stated. Her resolve was unwavering but Jade could tell that somewhere deep down she was still hesitant.

"I'll be there every step of the way. Maybe some tests on me could help too," Jade allowed, eyes on the ground. Tori squeezed her hand, and when she looked up, she found her smiling. They said nothing more as they continued walking hand in hand. Jade remained silent when Tori entered first, greeting everyone. Jade dropped her hand and went to lean on the table where Andre, Beck, and Sikowitz were gathered around. Tori stood next to her. Their hosts were sitting in chairs by the wall. There most likely hadn't been any conversation between them seeing as no one else in their team knew Spanish.

"Hey girls, ready to head out?" Andre asked them.

"Not yet. I have some interesting news," Jade told him. The three humans of the team leaned in, curious. Tori waited with bated breath.

"While I was out I ran into another hybrid. Well, she attacked me, but I managed to get away before she could do any serious damage," she shared. Everyone began talking at once, asking questions, but Jade silenced them. Although they were all jumbled together she had heard each one.

"Yes, I'm sure she was a hybrid, no, I couldn't talk to her because she didn't speak English, and even if she did I had a feeling she would have torn me apart anyway even if I tried to reason with her," she answered. Tori was the only one who didn't ask a question. She off to the side, silently contemplating. The guys were starting to throw out questions among each other but Jade ignored them in favor of wondering what Tori was thinking about.

"I could talk to her. Maybe she could come with us?" she finally spoke up. Jade crossed her arms, not liking the idea, but Tori already knew she wouldn't. It didn't stop her from suggesting it.

"Having another hybrid on the team would make things easier," Beck agreed. Sikowitz nodded.

"Is she hot?" Andre inquired, highly interested.

"Not the point," Jade shot at him.

"Loosen up, Jade. He's just trying to lighten the situation," Beck told her.

"We can't afford to 'lighten the situation' because the situation is serious. We either have another ally or another enemy. Just because she's a hybrid like Tori doesn't mean she'll share our same views," Jade snapped in return.

"Honestly, I really was just curious," Andre mumbled, a little ashamed to be have gone off topic but also trying to stop the two before they could start fighting again. It was ineffective though because Jade and Beck began a heated debate over the pros and cons of taking things seriously.

"Of course you were. It's fine," Tori said, patting his arm to cheer him up.

"And I don't mean to exclude you, because we do share things all the time, but ever since Beck blew things with Jade and you two have a thing, I thought it would be nice to have someone like that too," he explained with a shrug. Tori understood what he meant and nodded along.

"Wait, what **thing** between you two?" Beck questioned, stopping his quarrel with Jade to look over at Andre.

"I should have known you and Harris hold girl talks," Jade said, eyes flicking between Tori and Andre. She wasn't upset, but she wasn't happy about it either. She was aware of the growing friendship between them and knew that once Tori was comfortable she would want to have some type of best friend she could talk to. Tori had a friend and a significant other she could share things with so it made equal sense that Andre was looking for his significant other. Even at a time like this, it was never too late to find that person.

"Who cares about that. You and Tori are **together**?" Beck questioned Jade, turning to her with creased brows.

"It's none of your business," Jade muttered, glaring back at him.

"Did this happen before or after I told you how I felt? Was that the real reason you turned me down and you just gave me some excuse?" he demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything, but because you're pissing me off I'll be happy to clear things up for you. What I told you wasn't some excuse, and whether or not anything happened between Tori and I before or after you told me how you felt doesn't change that," she growled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he questioned.

"No one needed to know," Jade answered, terse.

"It would have been nice to know I didn't have a chance. I would've backed off," he told her. She scoffed her disbelief.

"Sure you would. Whether you knew or not I doubt you would have," Jade sneered, turning her back on him. She couldn't stand even looking at him now, she was so irritated.

"Besides, they were kinda obvious," Andre inserted timidly. Beck looked at him.

"Andre was the one to approach me about it. He said Robbie and Cat caught on too," Tori added. Beck refused to look at her so his gaze settled on something over her shoulder. He had nothing to say; no more questions, no more comments, and no more accusations. Not even an apology.

"Now that the drama is over and done with, we should get moving. We've wasted enough time. Tori, ask how to find the boat and let's go," Jade ordered. Tori nodded and walked over to talk with the man and woman.

"Andre, Sikowitz, gather any supplies you can. You too Beck. Tori and I will cover you," she continued, glancing at each of them but skipping over Beck. They quickly did as they were told. The tension eased only a little now that they were busy. Tori returned to Jade's side by the doorway leading out.

"You know where to go?" Jade asked her. She nodded.

"Come on then. The others will be carrying what they can of our supplies while we watch their backs. I'd prefer that we move fast now that we have that other hybrid to worry about," Jade reminded her. At that moment, the guys showed up with their arms full. Andre had a backpack courtesy of their hosts. Tori thanked them and exchanged a few more words but that was all Jade knew. She and Tori took the lead up front and began walking.

"What else did they say?" Jade asked.

"They were just wishing us luck. Even you. They said they never knew such vampires existed and hope there are more like you. They also hope we succeed in our journey," Tori replied.

"That's nice of them," Jade commented, internally grateful for the little favors granted to them, yet when Tori looked at her, her face held no emotion. It was as still as a statue. She didn't show it, but she didn't have to for Tori to know that she was. When they made it outside Jade looked around as if the hybrid was waiting to attack. She grumbled her unease but Tori's warm hand found hers. It was an unspoken statement that she was there for her. Jade gave her hand a squeeze then let go.

"Take the lead. I'll hang back," she said, gesturing for her to keep going. Tori nodded and began again, the rest following. Jade started walking when they passed, swearing to herself when she saw that Beck hung back too. He didn't say anything for some time and Jade pointedly ignored him, but eventually she had to address his obvious presence.

"What do you want now?" she said, trying to hold back on the venom seeping into her words.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't know you and Tori were involved and that I really wouldn't have kept trying if I knew," he replied.

"Involved? That's an unusual choice of words," she responded, a little scathing. Beck scowled.

"Hey, I'm trying here," he bit back.

"A simple apology would have worked better," she told him. She kept her eyes on their surroundings to avoid looking at him. At this point she was close to punching him. As weak as she was, her strength was still a rank above a human's and would definitely do some major damage so she held back.

"Fine, then I'm sorry," he amended. Jade wanted to accept it but it sounded so half-assed and she didn't feel like playing nice anymore.

"That sounded like you meant it from the bottom of your h-" she began to mock when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. For a second she thought Beck had attacked her out of spite, but he didn't have the power necessary to slam her into the ground then throw her into a nearby building. She broke through an already weakened wall and collided with another that was far more solid within. The building creaked and threatened to fall but held steady. Jade flinched while trying to get up, her back aching in pain. She managed to get to her feet and half ran to the hole she made in the wall just in time to see Tori defensively standing in front of the team, eyes just as blazing gold as the other hybrid's gaze. Jade stumbled out, gaining both their attention. The girl moved to attack again but a shift in step from Tori stopped her. She said something and Tori replied, short and cutting. The girl's anger lessened to be filled with confusion. She asked a question next that made a small smile curl at Tori's lips. She nodded and the girl went from full force to friendly ally in a second. Jade, however, didn't fully trust her. She approached slowly and stopped next to Tori.

"What's going on?" she asked, flexing her back uncomfortably.

"She accused me of helping you instead of protecting humans. I told her I **was** protecting humans, but from her. I then said that we were all friends. She didn't believe me. She wondered why I was just as protective of you when I shouldn't be and I said I couldn't help protecting my mate. She had to clarify, because she didn't believe me, but I simply nodded," Tori elaborated. Jade was satisfied that Tori felt comfortable staking her claim and offered her a small smile which Tori happily returned. She looked to the other hybrid to see that their little group was gathered around her trying to ask her questions. They were interested in the idea of another hybrid on the team. Seeing that she wasn't an enemy they were quick to befriend her, as was their skill it seemed.

"Already on her like a swarm of ants on a dead body," Jade groused. Tori's nose scrunched in disgust at the image that came to mind.

"Why?" she questioned in a simple way that made Jade smirk.

"Let's see what she wants so we can continue. We're running short on time," she replied. Tori followed her over to the new face among them. The other hybrid tensed slightly with Jade so near.

"Are you going to throw me again? I suggest you don't because I'm getting tired of it," she warned. The girl looked to Tori who translated what Jade said. She laughed and rested her hands on her hips, her chest puffed out with pride. She said something and Tori translated it mostly for Jade's benefit.

"She said she has nothing to worry about. Then something about you being too weak to fight back," Tori mumbled, glancing at Jade who growled in offense.

"That's because she hasn't seen me pissed off yet," she stated, taking a step toward the girl. They squared off, set on fighting again, but Tori stepped between them.

"Don't. Jade, please," she pleaded, tone soft. Jade clenched her teeth but backed down.

"Ugh, whatever," she dismissed, walking away. Tori was torn between talking with the newcomer and chasing after the vampire.

"You might as well go bring her back. I'll apologize like a good little girl if that'll stop her temper tantrum," the girl said, smug. It took everyone a moment to comprehend that she was the one talking.

"You speak English?" Sikowitz said, voicing the question they all had. The girl nodded.

"'Course I do. I only stuck with Spanish 'cause I realized moody over there didn't understand it and I wanted to piss her off," she replied.

"That isn't a very good idea. Jade's temper can get pretty bad," Andre advised, to which everyone else nodded.

"Aw, she's nothing but a fussy alley cat. Her claws can't match up to a dog's jaws," she countered. Tori couldn't disprove that. She knew from experience that hybrids were stronger than vampires and their acquaintance knew it too.

"Regardless, we don't need more fighting among us. We actually thought you could help," Tori emphasized, hoping that there wouldn't be any more tiffs between them.

"**I** didn't," Jade interrupted, suddenly standing by Tori again. She jumped a little and wondered how she hadn't heard Jade approaching. She had returned when she heard the girl speaking English.

"Figures. But what does a vamp know about anything? I've never seen one talk before," the girl commented, just as cocky as her other words. Jade bristled, but she hadn't gone to the lengths she had to get angry so easily over petty taunts.

"You must really like to hear yourself talk," Jade spat back. The girl shrugged, neither approving nor disapproving.

"The name's Sasha. Pleased to meet you!" she introduced herself, overdoing the cheer just to irritate Jade even more, but she caught on and could do nothing but ignore her while everyone else carried on with the introductions.

"Now that we've put a name to the nuisance, let's go," Jade announced, unimpressed. Not even the girl's accent interested her, unlike the guys whose eyes seemed to widen with every word she said. Sasha rolled her eyes, equally undaunted by Jade's attitude.

"Does she always act like this?" she questioned, leaning into Tori, an arm over her shoulder. Tori held back a smile but didn't answer while the others chuckled. Jade grew tense at the contact between them. She was waiting for Tori to remove herself, but when she didn't, Jade resolved to leave without them.

"Either help us or stay out of our way," Jade tossed over her shoulder impatiently.

"I'd like to help but I can't very well let you take that boat you're after," Sasha responded, projecting her voice so that it reached Jade who stopped in place. She turned slightly.

"Is it yours?" she asked.

"Nope. It belongs to some people I know though. Good people. Since waking up I've spent most of my time making sure they're safe. They're all I have," Sasha explained, serious.

"Then you'd fight for it?" Jade inquired.

"Yes," Sasha confirmed. They needed that boat. They had to reach The Dome. Whatever way got them there, whether it was fighting or bargaining, Jade would do it. Now that she was out here there was no going back. If she had to fight others to make it happen then so be it. She turned to fully face the Aussie hybrid with a worn sigh of acceptance, readying herself for anything.


	16. An Agreement

Everyone was quiet, watching and waiting to see what would happen next between the new hybrid and the very unhappy vampire among them. Neither moved or said anything for the last five minutes. Tori kept looking from one to the other, having removed herself from Sasha when she noticed the daggers Jade glared at the contact. She wouldn't have liked anyone so close to Jade in such a way so she could understand her irritation. Andre was anxious about the stand-off. Beck was once again agitated by Jade so he was subconsciously leaning a little more in Sasha's favor. Sikowitz stood with his arms crossed trying to look serious but slowly succumbing to the smile of amusement on his face. It was like watching a dramatic play and he just couldn't help it. Suddenly, Jade marched back over to stand right in front of Sasha, almost nose to nose with her. She growled, baring her teeth, and the hybrid responded.

"I don't want to fight you, but we need that boat. If that means that you and your friends will have to tag along then so be it, but I'm not walking away until I get it," Jade hissed.

"I already asked them to go with me before. They don't want to leave their home and I won't make them. I didn't for myself so I definitely won't make them for you," Sasha replied, standing her ground.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to convince them myself," Jade responded, moving to walk away. She only took two steps when she was yanked back by clawed hands.

"Don't even think about going near them," the hybrid snarled. Jade threw her hands off her but Sasha tackled her to the ground instead. They wrestled in the dirt, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Tori rushed forward to separate them but skid to a halt when the fight moved farther away. She whined her distress. She wanted to help Jade but she also didn't want to leave the others unguarded.

"Stop them from killing each other, Tori! We still have some ammunition and a few knives we can arm ourselves with. We'll be fine," Andre told her, dropping the supplies he carried to search for the mentioned weapons. Sikowitz and Beck did the same. Tori nodded and then ran after the fighting hybrid and vampire. She reached them just as Sasha threw Jade through another wall. She climbed back out coughing and covered in dust. A fine line of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. It traveled over her chin to land on the rubble at her feet.

"I'm getting tired of this shit," she grumbled to herself, wiping away the blood at her mouth.

"Stop!" Tori yelled when she approached them. Jade looked at her with a bit of shame in her expression but Sasha was long gone. The rage had taken over her already. She was lost in the side of her Tori rarely felt, the side of her that only appeared when her loved ones were being threatened. She had felt it when Jade angered her during their first meeting. She knew what to look for when it boiled in her now so that she could cut it off before it took over. She could see it glinting in the other hybrid's eyes and knew there was no stopping her unless she stepped in. After all, she hadn't learned control like Tori had. She fought vampires to kill, never meeting one like Jade. Tori darted forward just as Sasha charged. Jade met her head on but was easily thrown back. Sasha slammed her into the ground, teeth baring down to bite. Jade threw up her forearm just in time to take the damage and save her throat from getting torn out.

She cried out when the sharp teeth easily tore through her pale flesh. She shifted to get her feet in between them then dug them into Sasha's stomach, sending her flying back into a more solid wall. She yelped when she hit it and fell to her knees. She was dazed but was up in no time. She ran at Jade again but Tori slammed into her from the side. They hit the ground in a flurry of snarls. Their nails dug furrows into clothes as well as skin and their jaws came close to landing damaging bites, but the shift in power kept fluctuating. Slowly, Tori gained control of the situation and struck out with a hard kick to Sasha's stomach. She skid through the dirt and came to an abrupt stop when she struck a car. She fell on her stomach, heaving air, and unable to get up at the moment. Tori was panting where she stood but at least she was still on her feet. She was a mess of cuts and bites though. Jade forced herself up and ran to her.

"You think that was enough?" she questioned, checking to see if Sasha's wild and uncontrolled temper had run its course.

"Y-yeah…or, well, I hope so," Tori replied. Jade wiped at a cut on her cheek gently, watching as it sealed up along with the others.

"You'll be alright?" she asked next, cupping Tori's face. She nodded, placing her own hand over Jade's.

"Let's get over there before she gets up," Jade urged, dropping her hand and rushing past Tori who caught her by the arm to stop her.

"We can't take their boat," she denied.

"But Tori-" Jade began to argue. Tori only needed to shake her head again to make the vampire listen.

"All we can do is ask, and maybe try to work out a deal, but we can't just take someone's home from them," she pointed out. Jade reluctantly accepted her point.

"Then what do we do? Swim the distance?" Jade jeered.

"We'll figure something out," Tori responded. They began to walk away when they heard a cry of pain that made them look back. Two vampires had taken advantage of Sasha's defeat to attack. Gunshots made them aware that their friends were in danger. They both ran in that direction, but even though Tori didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Her expression told Jade that one of them should go back to help the fallen hybrid, but she was stuck between helping her and helping the people she loved. Jade knew either choice would haunt Tori should there be fatal consequences so Jade made the choice for her.

"Get to them as fast as you can. I'll be there after I help get this stupid mutt out of trouble," Jade grudgingly stated, stopping to backtrack. Tori's smile was instantaneous. She had made the choice for Tori, not because she wanted to. That's what she told herself as she ran back to help Sasha. She jumped into the fray with fangs bared, tearing out one of the vampires' throat then tackling the other before it could get in another attack. She beheaded that one. She made sure there were no more waiting to descend on them before directing her attention to the injured hybrid. She was on her knees, a hand gripping at her shoulder and the other gripping her thigh. She growled low when Jade walked over.

"That's the thanks I get? You beat the crap out of me before talking it out and here I am saving your ass," she sneered, stopping by Sasha with crossed arms. The hybrid's growl died out and she bowed her head.

"I just wanted to keep them safe," she muttered, voice fragile.

"You won't by losing control. You can't let it get out of hand. **You** need to use **it**, not the other way around," Jade told her.

"What do **you** know?" Sasha spat, looking up at Jade. She dropped her hand now that the wound at her shoulder had healed.

"I've taught myself control and even helped Tori through her own rampages so I know the feeling," Jade replied. Sasha let out a huff of breath and looked away.

"I want us to come to an agreement here and now, because if choosing to save your life doesn't convince you that we're on the same side I don't know what will, so you just have to trust me, ok?" Jade continued.

"Trust you?" Sasha repeated. Jade just stared down at her. The hybrid seemed to think it over before sighing and raising a hand. It was a wordless request for assistance. Jade gripped it in her own, admittedly tighter than necessary, and helped her up. Once she was on her feet they both pulled away quickly.

"Are you going to listen now?" Jade questioned. Sasha nodded.

"Good, then we should meet up with the others and talk on the way," Jade suggested. Sasha followed when she led the way.

"Also, don't get too comfortable with Tori. I get that she's personable and you guys are both hybrid mutts, but if you get that close to her again I **will** win the next fight between us," Jade warned, her black and white eyes sending a shiver of danger down Sasha's spine for the first time. She couldn't let any fear or weakness show so she covered it up with a smirk and pushed herself into a strut.

"Ooh, so she wasn't lying when she said you two were mates. She was pretty open and honest about it so I believe her. You're all kinds of possessive so I believe you too. But why do you think I did that in the first place? I like making my enemies squirm," she explained in reply. Jade forced down the need to knock the girl out.

"I'm not your enemy. The vampires intent on killing you on a daily bases are. I want you to be an ally, as much as I'm already hating you, but beating the crap out of me isn't winning you any points so I suggest you change your attitude so we can both get what we need and be done with it. You aren't the only one unhappy, believe me," Jade lectured. Sasha didn't want to listen, but only because she knew the vampire was right.

"What'll we do about the boat then?" the hybrid questioned.

"I'm prepared to give you everything we have of value, whatever that may be, along with whereabouts to some survivors we met. They could help you and your friends either find a new place to live or maybe even invite you into theirs. It's pretty hidden away," Jade offered. She raised her nose to the air, sensing that they were close to the others.

"You would do all that for a boat that may or may not work?" Sasha inquired.

"**Does** it work?" Jade questioned instead of answering. Sasha shrugged.

"I never saw it anything but stationary," she admitted.

"If it does work, then yes. I'd be willing to make that deal," Jade said with a nod.

"What's so important that you need to have a boat? Where are you headed?" Sasha inquired.

"Hopefully, to a cure for the virus," Jade answered, a bit grim. Sasha's stride almost faltered when she heard that. She didn't know whether to believe the vampire or not. It seemed far-fetched, but even she had hope for a cure. Jade could hear her team now and was relieved when they sounded fine. Sasha wasn't blind to the attention Jade gave tracking them down. She was like a bloodhound, determined to find them. They rounded a corner and Jade shifted into a jog. Tori saw her and smiled. Jade took her hand in hers, a small smile of her own on her face. It looked out of place to Sasha who had only ever seen her angry so far, but she was starting to see why Tori brightened when she saw the small form of happiness. The vampire didn't look half bad, almost pretty when she smiled. That was one out of many though, so Sasha still didn't like them, but she figured she could allow herself not to hate this one.

"Are you guys ok?" Jade asked everyone. They all gave various answers that they were fine, just tired from the adrenaline fading.

"Can you still get us there or have we been pushed too far off course?" Jade asked Tori.

"Sorry, I can't seem to find the way from here," she answered after glancing around and scenting the air. Jade nodded and looked to the other hybrid, waiting. She wanted to pretend like she didn't know what the vampire wanted, but eventually gave in with a groan.

"Follow me," she said with a wave of her hand. Tori looked between Jade and Sasha, trying to figure out what must have happened for them to get along just enough to function, but they gave no indicator. It was a reluctant alliance at best. As they traveled, Tori could tell that Andre was dying to talk to Sasha now that there was relative peace. She nudged him and he practically jumped but relaxed when he realized that it was just her. Tori held in a laugh and tilted her head at Sasha. He shook his head in response, eyes wide, but Tori rolled hers and pushed him forward so that he was walking next to the Australian girl. Jade watched their interaction with a crooked amused smile. She then raised a brow at Tori who only continued to smile, feeling accomplished. Beck and Sikowitz had seen the exchange too and now watched on as Andre cleared his throat.

"So, uh, where you from?" he began, getting a snicker from Jade for his lame attempt at conversation. He shot a glare at her before returning his eyes to Sasha. She looked back at him but quickly looked away.

"I don't think you missed my accent," she replied.

"No, I didn't," he agreed, his brows coming together when he heard the others muttering how obvious he had been every time she spoke. She smiled at their teasing and Andre's frustration with them even though he tried to hide it.

"So you were living here, traveled here, or what?" he asked next. It was a better question than the first. They had to give him that.

"I came here for a little vacation with a friend of mine. We were doing some sightseeing when I was taken. I remember walking down the street with her, stopping so that she could take a picture, and then nothing. The next time I woke up I was in some lab. I had flashes of other images but nothing I could grasp. The next time I woke up I was in some cryofreeze tank. Someone found me. It was a man raiding the lab or something. Vampires found us shortly after. I tried to keep them from him but there were too many. I must have gone into a rage because I managed control some time later but I was somewhere else. A trail of dead vampires were laid out behind me. I just wandered until I met the two who live in this boat. They had been out scrounging and were attacked. They were doing well on their own but I made sure they won. I've been protecting them ever since. That was maybe two years ago. They know English but they taught me Spanish should I run into anyone else," she shared, surprised that she was comfortable enough to talk to Andre. She felt like she didn't have to try so hard with him. Andre nodded, understanding after going through similar situations with Tori. He began telling her their story and she listened with rapt attention.

"They seem to be getting along well," Sikowitz remarked. Beck, Jade, and Tori nodded. They let the two talk and joke around with each other while they traveled. Jade had the habit of flicking her eyes skyward, anticipating the arrival of the sun. Tori was worried about it too. Right when Jade thought they would have to stop somewhere so that she could find shelter they had reached their destination. They walked over the creaking dock and stepped over missing boards on their way closer to the boat. A man was leaning on the side and spotted them. He called to another and then pointed at them. A woman showed up and they both jumped out to run over to them. Their smiles at seeing Sasha and more people quickly fell when they saw Jade.

"What is **that** doing here?" the man demanded.

"Finally, another person who speaks English!" Sikowitz exclaimed, thankful. The man and woman ignored him to look to Sasha.

"She's…an ally," she explained haltingly.

"She's with us," Andre added, backing her claim.

"We were looking for some help. Sasha brought us to you," Beck spoke up, simplifying all the fighting that had happened before they could even reach their objective.

"We'd love to help, but we don't trust vampires. None of them can be trusted," the woman stated, unyielding.

"I talked to her myself," Sasha pressed.

"'Talked' being loosely used here," Jade grumbled, pointedly dusting off her dirty, bloody, and slightly ripped shirt. The two looked shocked to see her speaking. In fact, it made them more suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," the woman repeated, looking from Jade to Sasha who turned to them with a shrug.

"You guys go ahead. I get it. I'll find somewhere to hide out. We'll meet up here later," Jade told them, walking back down the dock.

"I'll go with her," Tori said, quick to volunteer. She jogged to catch up to Jade who smirked at her.

"Look who needs a cuddle buddy now," she teased, Tori smacked her arm in retaliation but laughed. The rest of the team followed Sasha and her two companions onto their boat while Jade and Tori managed to find a rowboat lodged in the sand a few yards down the beach. They worked together to get it loose then propped it upside down with the side resting on a low rock. They took shelter under it. The bottom was nicely curved and the planks made to sit on had been broken off so that they had some head room. Not that Jade needed it because with the first sun's rays came the fatigue. She laid on her side in the sand and Tori huddled next to her. She took the side where the boat was resting on the rock so that no stray rays could get to Jade. She brushed back her hair and kissed her temple.

"I'm proud of you," Tori told her.

"For what?" Jade mumbled.

"You saved Sasha's life," she answered.

"Yeah, well, the world seems to need you mutts to survive and if I let her die I would be making that hard on humanity, so, whatever," Jade responded indifferently. Tori only smiled and shook her head with a sigh.

"I know you better than that, West," she stated, nuzzling at the vampire's jaw. Jade couldn't hold back her smile at the affection but forced it away a second too late. Tori had already seen it and grinned happily.

"Then you know not to be a bother while I'm trying to sleep, Vega," Jade countered, trying to sound irritated, but again, Tori knew better. She held Jade against her and relaxed, falling quiet. She buried her face in Jade's back, right between her shoulder blades. She smelled of all kinds of things varying from dirt to blood but she didn't turn away because the strongest scent entering her nose was Jade's own and that alone comforted her enough that she too fell asleep curled around her vampire.

Tori had been the last to fall asleep but she was the first to wake up. Although she was a little groggy she didn't miss the sounds of someone walking through the sand, heading in their direction. She quickly sat up, careful not to wake Jade, to eye the crack between the sand and the rowboat. Whoever it was stopped before she could see feet but one sniff of the air told her it was Sasha. A look of puzzlement greeted the fellow hybrid when Tori carefully extracted herself from under the overturned rowboat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"A rowboat? Quick thinking," Sasha responded casually. Tori waited for a proper answer with her hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face.

"Do you use that glare on your vamp?" Sasha inquired, amused.

"Sometimes," Tori answered with a one shouldered shrug.

"Does it work?" Sasha questioned once more.

"Sometimes," Tori admitted grudgingly, eyes downcast now. Sasha chuckled and gestured for her to follow. They walked slowly across the sand, going nowhere in particular.

"I was thinking about the offer she gave me," Sasha began, glancing back at the rowboat that hid Jade. Tori looked back too then gave the other hybrid a curious tilt of her head.

"She said she was willing to give up all your supplies and tell me where to find a new shelter in exchange for the boat," she clarified.

"She did?" Tori replied, surprised. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah, she also told me why you need it. I've been thinking about that a lot. I want to do what's right. Even though that boat is my friends' home, I have to look at the bigger picture. Your cause is just as important, maybe even more so, than just survival. I can't turn you away from a chance at finding what most of us only ever dreamed of," she confessed.

"What are you trying to say?" Tori wondered, stopping to look at Sasha.

"I'm going to give it to you," she stated plainly. Tori blinked, taken aback.

"And your friends just agreed?" she questioned disbelievingly. Sasha shook her head. She looked sad and a little guilty when she replied.

"I may have snuck something into their food to knock them out," she admitted.

"You drugged them?!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's harmless! They'll be up some time tomorrow morning. It gives me just enough time to get them over to that place your vamp mentioned. They won't even know what hit 'em and by then you'll have the boat and they can't do anything about it," Sasha explained.

"You're putting their trust in you at risk," Tori pointed out.

"I know, but if they refuse to understand or forgive me down the road then maybe they aren't the friends I think they are," she replied easily.

"How do you suppose you'll get over there before they wake up while hauling them and a few bags of supplies?" Tori asked her.

"Easy, I hid away one of those motorcycles with a sidecar and basket attachment. I'll just squeeze 'em in there and put the supplies in the basket," Sasha revealed. Tori smiled and held out her hand.

"Thank you," she said, truly grateful. Sasha grabbed her hand to shake it.

"No problem," she replied, truly happy to help. She saw Jade slip out from under the rowboat, probably in search of Tori, and had to mess with her one last time. She yanked Tori into a bone crushing hug and watched as Jade's posture stiffened before she strode over. She chuckled and Tori pushed her back to shoot her a look of pure confusion. She didn't need to explain because by then Jade had reached them. She pulled them apart and stepped between them, glaring at Sasha with an expression that clearly read 'mine, don't touch'.

"Hands off mutt," she growled.

"Oh Jade, stop it," Tori reprimanded lightly, finally understanding what was going on. Sasha only smiled and held out her hand to Jade who looked at it as if she wasn't going to return the gesture, but then she took her hand to shake it once before letting go.

"Your mate will explain everything, and I don't mean that phrase in a friendly way. You know, so that you're not confused. Good luck to you," Sasha said in playful farewell, saluting them. She ran back to the boat before Jade could even get one word out so she turned to Tori for the answers.


	17. Heart to Heart

It didn't take long for Tori to explain Sasha's plan. When it was all out Jade had to give the Aussie some credit for eventually siding with them. Their team watched Sasha from aboard the boat as she drove off. They had helped her load up the bike and then gave her the directions. Jade felt that she needed to thank her somehow and offered for them to stay. Just as the two couldn't dispute their boat being taken because of their sleeping state then they also couldn't dispute being out at sea for the same reason, but Sasha turned the offer down. This was their home, and if their wish was to stay, then she would stay with them. They respected her decision and let her go. As soon as they lost sight of her Sikowitz began tinkering at the wheel. It was slightly different than his own, but he knew enough about boats and sailing to figure it out. He had to coax it into starting up and tweaked a few things but then they were moving away from shore and out to sea. Jade took the time to learn the new controls with Sikowitz so that she could take the wheel. He and the others began taking note of the rations and minor supplies Sasha had left them with. She hadn't taken it all and had even been generous with the food as well as weapons.

"Damn, now I can't hate her as much as I want to either," Jade complained, making Tori laugh. She leaned against her with her head resting on her shoulder. She had been a little touchy feely again, although nothing major, and showed her affection openly no matter who was around. Jade was caught between enjoying it and telling her to stop. She was a distraction that was hard enough to ignore while they were with the others but even harder when they were alone. The new boat had been designed with living quarters in mind far more than the other one. It was slightly bigger to accommodate the two rooms and storage space below deck. Jade and Tori had taken one, Andre and Beck had taken the other, and Sikowitz willingly slept among the supplies in the storage room. It seemed that he could easily find sleep anywhere.

The second night aboard the new boat he had been found hugging Andre's shotgun in his sleep like a teddy bear. But now they were going on a week. Jade was happy to see that their maps had made it through salvage, travel, and were ultimately left on the boat. Most likely another generous gift from Sasha. Jade reworked the old plans she made and drew out the route to their new location. She pushed off the small table in the corner of the control room then walked back over to Tori who had stayed up with her this time. She held the wheel steady so that Jade could look at the maps. Now that she knew where they were headed she allowed herself to take a small break, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist. It wasn't expected and the hybrid jumped a little. She was slightly lost in her own musings so that Jade caught her off guard.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Jade asked her where she was nuzzling at Tori's neck. She swallowed, fighting the pulsing desire that raced through her, before answering.

"With everything that happened after we were shipwrecked the…urges, took a back seat," she explained. Jade ran her nose up the hybrid's neck to brush at her jaw.

"And now?" she inquired. Tori's eyes fluttered shut when Jade briefly kissed a spot behind her ear. She nipped at her ear and pressed into her, arms tightening around her middle.

"N-now they're b-back, obviously," Tori stammered, her breathing picking up. Jade smirked and moved to push her away from the wheel with left hand to Tori's right shoulder. She grabbed the wheel with her right hand just as Tori pulled her into a kiss with her now free right hand that hooked around her neck. Their lips met and Tori's tongue instantly traced Jade's lip until she was granted access to her mouth. She groaned and pressed up against Jade, her left hand sliding under Jade's shirt to drift up and then stroke down Jade's back. It was her turn to groan. She tightened her grip on the wheel to make sure she hadn't let go, but her other hand was free to wander. She too snuck under Tori's shirt but trailed her touch along the expanse of the heated skin that was Tori's stomach. The only difference was that she let her hand wander higher than ever before, almost but not really breaching Tori's chest area. She disconnected from their frenzied kiss to moan.

The sound was such a turn on that Jade abandoned the wheel to trap Tori against the counter of the console. However, she didn't stay there long because she quickly flipped them so that Jade's back hit the wall next to it. Tori's lips found hers again and her hot hands held her by the hips. Jade nudged Tori's legs apart to slide her leg between them. Tori reciprocated and moved on to do what Jade hadn't, which was to press into her. The vampire gasped and her back arched off the wall, breaking their kiss. Tori grinned then rocked her own hips so that Jade's leg provided friction. The sensation of their bodies picking up a rhythm they seemed to find by instinct alone drove a guttural groan from Tori. She buried her face in Jade's neck to kiss at pale skin, but the longer they went, the more the kisses turned into nips. Jade's hand grabbed at her rear and helped mold their bodies together. Her head fell back against the wall with a quiet moan.

"Jade," Tori panted, her voice rough and her sharp nails starting to sink into Jade's hips. She clenched her teeth and growled when Tori nicked her neck with her sharp teeth. Her hand came up to cup a little roughly at Jade's jaw then Tori was kissing her heatedly. Jade's fangs managed to cut Tori's lip, trigging a tighter grip on the vampire. Suddenly, she felt suffocated, like she was being held down. It wasn't a give and take. It was only take. And when she nudged Tori back it was to see the intense gold irises staring into her with the intention of claiming. It couldn't be like this.

"We should stop," Jade advised, watching as Tori took a moment to digest her words. She shook her head, like she was clearing it, and then her grip began to loosen. She had to force herself to step away, but when she did, she also moved herself to the other side of the room. Jade quickly grabbed at the wheel, glad that it had been smooth sailing for some time. They had only fallen off course slightly, but with a tilt of the wheel, they were back on track.

"I think I'm going to lay down," Tori finally spoke up. Jade nodded.

"Maybe that's for the best," she replied. Tori had to agree, but she needed one more kiss, so on her way out she reached out to turn Jade's face to her. She captured her lips hungrily and Jade let her take it deeper for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Get some sleep, and try not to have any erotic dreams about me," she teased, their eyes locking to share in a loving stare. Tori's smirk almost had Jade reconsidering, but she held strong.

"I'll try not to. But if I can't have the real thing then I should get a consolation prize, shouldn't I?" she responded, her voice husky. Jade pecked her on the lips, too quick for her to return it, and then further pushed her back with a smile.

"I guess so. But then you'll be all hot and bothered. After that you'll want the real thing," Jade remarked.

"If we'll only end up back at square one can't we just resolve it now?" Tori practically whined, trying one last time to get Jade to give in. The vampire just smiled and returned her attention to steering the boat.

"Sleep," she commanded, short and to the point. She had to be firm or she knew Tori could easily persuade her to change her mind. The worked up hybrid sighed but left to take the stairs down to the room. Only when Jade was certain that she was gone did she let the somewhat disappointed groan of frustration pass her lips. Now was not the time to give in to their base needs. She knew that. But she also knew that it was hell to beat them down. Now she wondered how Tori felt if this was how she felt now. For a moment there she had wanted Tori to disobey her. She hoped that the instincts that controlled Tori would override her control. She could only imagine how it would be when that time finally came. It was a distraction from the mission, but maybe it was better to get it out of the way. Then they could concentrate fully on the task at hand. She shivered at the thought but shook it off in order to clear her mind. She had a boat to steer.

The rest of the night passed her by with Tori tossing and turning in their bed. She barely got any sleep, and when she did, it mostly involved Jade and herself intimately enjoying each other. Her groans fell from her lips no matter if she was asleep or awake. She inhaled Jade's scent from the pillow she clutched and had no choice but to let the need run its course. The surges of arousal spanned several hours and stopped on their own if she found no relief. But the more days that had passed the longer she spent struggling through them. They wore on her, turning her into a short tempered and impatient version of herself that Jade was all too aware of. She wondered if it would be a risk to take the hybrid with her on scouting missions now that they had pulled closer to land in search of supplies. She sat out on the edge of the boat, looking out at another unknown yet just as ruined city as the rest of them. They were anchored as close to shore as possible but they would have to do a little swimming to reach land. It was better than getting too close and risking vampires finding them.

"Are you just as overrun as I am by Tori's behavior?" Andre questioned as he took a seat next to her. She heard his footsteps and recognized the way he walked. Because it was Andre, she didn't bother moving. She didn't know how he did it, but he radiated honesty and trust so that anyone who knew him or not felt comfortable talking to him. Even she had to admire that. Jade simply nodded her reply but kept her gaze on the city before them.

"Not to, um, overstep boundaries or anything, but I don't need any special senses to see that the poor girl is seriously in need of some alone time," he mentioned. Jade chuckled and turned to look at him.

"You mean she needs to get laid," Jade corrected him, enjoying his embarrassment.

"In a manner of speaking. Look, don't turn this into a way to mess with me. I just wanted to tell you that whatever's going on with Tori, you should help her through it," he advised, valiantly fighting through his embarrassment concerning the subject.

"Are you suggesting that I finally do the honors?" Jade playfully questioned. He looked at her like it was obvious.

"Well it's not like you'd let anyone else," he responded.

"You would have wanted to?" she inquired, not at all mad, but truly curious. He hesitated, gauging her expression before saying anything. When he detected no anger he continued.

"Yeah, but I think every male in Sanctuary felt the same way. Except, that window of opportunity lessened considerably every day that she lived with you. Soon it was an unspoken agreement that she was clearly interested in someone and wouldn't settle for anyone else. She chose her mate, whether that decision was a subconscious or conscious one, and that was you, Jade. None of us even had a chance," he told her, looking out at the city beyond. Jade took her eyes off it to glance at him then down at the gently rippling water below.

"You think so?" she mumbled.

"Mhm. I know Tori. She loves you. I can see it plain as day," he insisted.

"I know," she acknowledged with a nod.

"So then, why hold back?" he asked.

"I…I'm scared," she confessed, actually looking the part.

"Of what? She won't hurt you, or at least mean to hurt you," he pointed out. She shook her head.

"It's not that," she dismissed.

"Then what?" he wondered. She didn't have to say anything for him to know, because the look on her face was tortured. It was the depressed look she got when she thought of her brother.

"You're scared of giving her all of you and then losing her," he stated.

"Yes," she responded, almost too quiet to hear.

"We all lost someone. Just because we have to feel the pain of that loss it shouldn't stop you from making new bonds. It just means you make stronger ones, because together, we can get through this," he said with as much encouragement as he could. He rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed to further his point. A smile curled at her lips, lessening the confliction.

"Maybe you should be a therapist when this is all over Harris and give that shotgun of yours a rest," she joked. He laughed.

"Maybe," he agreed with a shrug, taking back his hand. She sighed and then stood to jump down on deck.

"By the way, sorry about Sasha. You guys looked like you got along," she said, tone amiable in a way Andre rarely heard from her. He smiled.

"Thanks, but it's alright. I have you guys to take care of. I shouldn't get distracted," he responded. Jade laughed and nodded.

"True. We can get into a shit load of trouble. We need a voice of reason," she admitted, playing along. She didn't know why she never spent more time with Andre, but she resolved to do so more often. He was a nice and stress free person to chat with.

"Well, I'm going to get Tori and then we'll head out. Grab a bag and be ready," she told him, striding off. When she met back up with him Tori was with her. She kept shifting from foot to foot. It was subtle but reminded her of the slight problem at hand. Andre took her aside, which was easy to do, and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"We'll take this scouting mission while you and Tori stay here. She doesn't look up to it, and like I said, only you can help her. Now I have to get going because Beck and Sikowitz are already waiting for me on shore," Andre stated, his voice stern and leaving no room for argument.

"You're kidding me, right?" she replied, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Did we not just have a heart to heart, or am I missing something?" he questioned with playful incredulity that she had to shake her head at.

"Take care of her. I expect to see her back to her old cheerful self by the time we return," he told her, hopping over the edge of the boat. There was a splash and then the sounds of sloshing as he treaded water. The abrupt sound caught Tori's attention. She looked over the edge to see Andre almost to land. She then lifted her gaze to see everyone else standing around the shore.

"I thought we were the ones scouting?" she wondered, perplexed. Jade took her by the hand and headed for the cabin of the control room, walking through the hall to the stairs that would take them down.

"They volunteered," Jade responded simply, having a hard time controlling the apprehension running rampant through her. Her body was already ahead of her mind, reacting to the energy Tori exuded. While her mind lagged with incomprehension, her body was ready. She pushed open the door to their room and pulled Tori in. She left her at the door to sit on the bed. Tori stood there, still lost.

"Don't just stand there. Get over here," Jade commanded. It was enough to clear away any doubt Tori had. She walked over just as the vampire began kicking off her shoes. Tori did the same, expecting to cuddle with her, but then she crossed her arms to pull off her shirt. Tori froze, eyes suddenly smoldering as they raked over smooth pale skin, briefly stopping on a large but faint scar that marked her torso. She was seconds from jumping Jade but halted when she held up a hand.

"Your turn," she said, gesturing to Tori's shirt. She hastily pulled it off then leaned over Jade to kiss her hard, giving her no time to get a good look at her. A growl worked its way out. She pushed Jade back on the bed, their legs tangling. Her left hand braced against the bed but her right rested against Jade's neck, her thumb stroking her jaw as their kiss deepened with passion. The fingers of Jade's left hand dug into Tori's lower back while her right hand slid up her stomach to grope and knead. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth, pulling away to press herself into Jade's hand. Her hips moved ever so slightly, searching for relief, and Jade was happy to provide it. She flipped them over and slid her leg in between Tori's which already pressed back. She sat up, running her hands down Tori's torso. She only had to brush her inner thighs for her to relax. Jade then pressed their bodies together, her lips targeting Tori's erratic pulse. For the first time, that desire to bite surfaced with Tori. It was her instincts, heightened with the thrill of something other than the hunt, but it was just as satisfying.

She began slow, grinding their lower halves together. Tori whined and clung to Jade, lifting her hips for more. She shifted so that she found better contact with Tori then began to thrust, loving the sound of Tori's moans. One hand was pressed into the bed but the other grabbed a handful of Tori's rear, curving along until she was gripping at the outside of her thigh to hitch it higher on her hip. Several more thrusts at a new and highly effective angle had Tori tensing in ecstasy, her body arching off the bed with her climax. She clenched her teeth and her nails bit into Jade's skin. Her body shook and then slowly fell limp, panting heavily. Jade had been so close to her own high, but she still felt satisfaction in getting Tori there. She inhaled her scent with her nose at her neck then kissed the slightly sweaty tanned skin. Tori shivered, her hands running up Jade's back then pushed at her shoulders. Their eyes met, warm brown and solid black ringed with white irises, then Tori's lips were on hers once more. It was slow with occasional brushes of their tongues. Tori savored it until it came to a natural end. Jade stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I promise you much more than that the next time you need it," Jade whispered.

"And I promise that you'll get to feel just as great," Tori replied.

"I look forward to it," Jade said, kissing Tori once more. She got up and found her shirt, tossing Tori her own. She barely pulled it on when Tori was wrapping her in her arms. She was nosing at the spot right under her strong jaw and grinning.

"You've never smelt this good before," she commented.

"Gee, thanks. A lady loves to hear that," Jade playfully teased, tilting her head so that Tori could kiss down her neck. Truthfully, the hybrid smelled just as good to the vampire.

"You're ready to go **again**?" she complained in jest. Tori stopped to look at her.

"It's not as urgent as before but it's still there," she answered.

"Then the next time I'll be sure to run you ragged. I can't get tired, remember?" Jade purred in her ear. Tori groaned longingly at the thought but Jade just chuckled and slipped from her hold.

"Let's get you something to eat. I think I'm in a good enough mood to demand a small donation from the guys," Jade commented absently as she left the room to take the stairs back up. Tori followed along, putting aside the molten and churning desire, to smile at the level of acceptance Jade was showing towards her own bodily needs. Jade and Tori waited for the team to return. It was a few hours until the sun would be up but Jade wasn't going anywhere until she got to eat. Tori was already scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. She hoped they brought back more or they would have to go hunting to slow down the hybrid's intake. She would need the energy to properly wear herself out anyway. Jade had been so worried about her own feelings should she cross the line of no return with Tori that she didn't take into account what Tori was feeling. She glanced at the temporarily satisfied hybrid and caught her eye. She smiled and Jade returned it.

"I think I owe you an apology," Jade began, clasping her hands and resting her forearms on her crossed legs. They had chosen to sit out on deck so that they could keep an eye out for their team as well as stargaze a little. Tori tilted her head in that endearing way that highlighted her canine tendencies even more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, like her memories of the past few days hadn't been filled with high levels of frustration in which she ranted and bit everyone's head off. Figuratively, of course.

"I was talking to Andre…" Jade began. Tori looked surprised but pleased.

"You? Talking and sharing feelings?" she gasped dramatically. Jade leaned over to shove at her arm. Tori laughed.

"Anyway, I was talking to him and he made me confront the real reason I was hesitating to let things go further between us," she began again.

"You mean you weren't trying to be a gentlewoman?" Tori joked, this time gaining a smirk from the vampire.

"I'm no gentlewoman. Had I not worried over internalized issues I would have no problem making you mine," Jade replied, voice low. She saw Tori swallow and then clear her throat, looking away with a light blush to her cheeks. Jade laughed and crawled closer to wrap an arm around her, lightly resting her forehead on the side of Tori's head.

"I was scared," she admitted, the words brushing against Tori's neck.

"Of what?" she whispered.

"Losing you. I already felt so much for you. I knew that if I fully opened myself to you, loved you with everything I had, it would kill me to lose you. It wouldn't just hurt me, and that realization kept me away," she explained.

"So what made you change your mind?" Tori wondered. Jade lifted her head and took Tori by the chin with gentle fingers so that their noses brushed and their lips were centimeters away.

"He pointed out that you love me just as much as I love you, and together, we can get through this. There'll never be a moment when I don't have you there," she mumbled. Tori nodded.

"I'll always be there for you, Jade. I'm not going anywhere," she assured the vampire. A smile tugged at Jade's lips before Tori pressed her own against them. The kiss was slow as they took their time, enjoying the moment. Tori pulled away when the sound of voices approached followed by water splashing.

"Looks like they're back," she commented. Jade glanced over in the direction of the sounds then shrugged.

"They'll have to wait," she said, her hand falling to brush along Tori's neck just as she kissed her again. Tori held Jade's face in her hands and leaned in further, losing herself, so that when their team finally climbed aboard it was to see the two happily wrapped up in each other. Jade purposely prolonged the kiss when she sensed their return, making Tori break it by laughing. The joy filled sound made Jade chuckle and the others smile. Jade pulled Tori with her to her feet and held her hand when she walked over to get a report on what they found. For the first time in what felt like forever, the atmosphere was light and felt good. It was like their problems had been solved for the moment, like they were simply a group of friends on vacation in a world free from the virus. For them, it was a glimpse into the possible future should they succeed. It was the incentive they needed to set sail once more and continue to carry out their mission.


	18. Captured

Jade stood at the bow of the boat, eyes trained steadily on the land they approached. It was just as scarred and desolate as any other they traveled across but it differed in that it was covered in more nature from the beginning, swallowing cities and towns nestled in the distance. They had finally made it. According to the map, they were close to the mouth of a river which would narrow the further they followed it inland. It would take them exactly where they needed to go. Or, they hoped. She looked up at the scatter of stars above. Night had just fallen. The vast sky looked clear and unaffected by the turmoil below. It was like she could forget what was happening just by looking at it. She sighed and looked down at her pale hands gripping the boat's railing, seeing the rolling waves below. She didn't quite know how to feel now that they were here. She turned away to get her team. As soon as they were docked close to shore, everyone gathered on deck.

"So this is it," Beck said, coming to stand by her. She nodded.

"We just have to follow the river," she replied.

"Do we know what to look for? I mean, the trees and foliage might block it from view," Andre pointed out.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. Let's eat, gear up, and head out as soon as possible. We're almost there," Jade stated, facing them. They did as they were told. Even Tori did nothing but offer her a smile before joining them. Jade waited for them to get ready, feeling confident more so than any other time in their journey. She had been feeding more often, on both vampires and animals, as well as small doses of blood from the team. She could feel the difference in strength and would need every bit of it should they run into trouble. When everyone was ready to go, they followed her off the boat.

Silence surrounded them until the jungle took its place, the sounds of various animals new to their ears. Jade remained focused with all her senses trying to sort out what was an animal and what could be a vampire. No one talked, afraid to disrupt her concentration. While Jade led the group forward, Tori covered the back. She was just as invested in their surroundings. A jungle was a new environment for all of them and they were wary of what it held. They stopped once to freshen up a little by the river before moving on. They had a few moments where an animal either traversed the treetops or darted past them in the underbrush, but other than that they hadn't encountered any danger.

"It's strange," Andre commented, stopping to look around yet kept his shotgun up and at the ready.

"What's strange?" Beck questioned, looking to him.

"Where are they?" he remarked.

"Who?" Sikowitz joined in. Jade tensed, realizing what he meant. Everywhere else they had been vampires infested the area. Yet here, they hadn't even run into one. Tori lifted her nose to the air, brows creasing and hands clenched.

"What is it?" Jade inquired, voice low with caution while trying to sense what she had. It took her a bit longer, but as soon as she smelled the scent of humans, she caught Tori's gaze. Almost like they could read each other's minds they felt the danger at the same time. Jade opened her mouth to warn the team but a dart suddenly embedded in her neck. She snarled and yanked it out, immediately feeling nauseous. It was the same reaction she had to drinking Tori's blood. She stumbled and almost fell but Tori was there to keep her standing.

"Run!" she screamed, alerting the others. They bolted like frightened rabbits, evading the men who suddenly burst from cover to catch them. Tori pulled Jade into motion but she was hit by another dart, this time her back, and soon she was suffering too much from vertigo to do anything but keel over and stop herself from heaving. Tori yanked out the dart then scooped her up and kept running. She didn't know where the others had gone but she hoped they had gotten away. All she could do right now was run. She was quickly followed but she was faster and outran them. She kept going until she grew tired and had to slow down. She regulated her breathing and looked down to see Jade clutching at her torso. She groaned and buried her face in Tori's chest.

"What was in those darts?" she wondered aloud.

"It feels…like when I…tried drinking…your blood," Jade gasped out. Tori's eyes widened in realization. It was likely that hybrid blood had been used, and if that was the case, then that meant there were hybrids here. Jade abruptly climbed out of her hold to half fall and half catch herself. Tori tried to help but the vampire held her back with a raised hand. She leaned on a tree, her body doubling up, and then she was dry heaving. Her legs shook and she collapsed. Tori whined and crouched down next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to keep moving. They could still be out there looking for us," Jade told her, the words rushing out while she had time before her body was wracked with pain again, trying to dispel the bad blood in her system.

"But who are they?" Tori questioned, glancing around and scenting the air.

"Who cares? They aren't friends and that's all that matters," Jade bit back. The hybrid rubbed at her back, trying to comfort her, but froze. She snarled a warning and stood to defend Jade just as six men surrounded them. Their clothes as well as bodies were strong yet worn. The expressions on their faces were rough and promised pain. Tori was the first to start talking, her words in Spanish. The leader of the group stepped forward, interested. He answered her and she replied. Jade looked from one to the other like it was a ping-pong or tennis match. The longer they spoke, the angrier the hybrid became. She growled low and crouched. Jade tried to ask her what was happening but was cut off when the men rushed forward. Tori fended off each one, unwilling to seriously harm them, but she had a harder time when they drew their weapons. Regardless of the rising danger she kept them back the best she could.

She didn't want to kill anyone, but when one tried to get to Jade she punched him hard enough to cause irreversible damage to his head. He collapsed, instantly dead. Tori cringed, momentarily shocked by what she had done, but then Jade was on her feet to disarm another that got too close. She shoved him away then looked to Tori. They made eye contact, their hands barely brushing, then split to take on their opponents. Tori was more careful to disarm and injure but not kill while Jade had no qualms using all her strength. Tori downed one and Jade managed to use another's machete against him, ramming it through his middle to pin him to a tree. His blood spilled and she wasted no time tearing into his neck with her nails to get more. She drank until he had no more to give. She pulled away just in time to catch an attempted strike, broke the man's wrist, and then tossed him aside. She snarled and advanced on the last two standing.

Tori's fierce expression wavered when she saw Jade's mouth stained red, painting her fangs, and contrasting with her pale skin. She looked every bit like the monsters they had been killing. She was seconds from calling to her and reminding her of who she was, but that was when reinforcements arrived. Everything happened too quickly. A gun went off and Tori yelped, her hand going to her stomach where blood ran over her tan skin. Jade roared her anger and leaped to tear into the one who had shot her, but she was grabbed from behind. She fought the hold on her, and would have gotten free, but a syringe was jammed into the side of her neck, causing worse effects than the darts had. She shoved away from the one who had caught her and fell to her knees. She tried to get to her feet and reach Tori who was being dragged away, but the world was spinning too much. She ended up expelling the blood she had recently acquired and then promptly blacked out, hitting the ground hard.

,~,~,~,~

**_4 Months Later_**

Andre sighed and looked up from their campfire at Beck and Sikowitz fighting once again. Or, maybe it was more like disagreeing. Ever since their run in with the band of pirates, or raiders as Beck called them, they hadn't seen the vampire and hybrid of the team. Andre was starting to lose hope of ever finding them. Their escape wasn't a coincidence. They hadn't been the intended targets. So, they backtracked to the boat to think up a plan. They often returned to land in order to scope things out, keeping the spying to a minimum so that they weren't caught as well as keeping up with their own food and supplies. In the time that passed they learned why vampires were few and far between.

The raiders of the nearby city had come up with a dangerous form of entertainment. Vampires were caught, trained, and fed then pitted against others like a twisted version of dog fighting. The hidden arenas required passwords to enter as well as some type of pay. The possibility that Jade had been captured for the sport made them all worry. The reason behind Tori's capture was still unclear but didn't make them feel any better about not knowing. If anything, they felt worse. And now they had to take action soon. It had been too long. They were already on borrowed time and for all they knew both could be dead. Andre stood up and stomped over.

"Alright, alright! Chill!" he shouted, pushing them away from each other.

"I'm not going to get involved in this. If we lose, we'll probably be killed. Those people don't care about preserving any kind of life at all," Sikowitz stated, eyes on Beck.

"And if we don't buy our way into that arena, we'd be letting Tori and Jade down. We might as well be accepting that their dead," he retorted. Beck was the one to come up with the plan to get in to see the fights. How they would do that, he wasn't sure yet, but he was willing to barter for supplies. Once they were in they would see if Tori or Jade were there. If not, they would check the next, and so on and so forth until they found them.

"What if we don't find them and get caught, hm? It would all be for nothing," Sikowitz said, dropping down to sit on an overturned bucket.

"No, it wouldn't. It would mean that we tried, and they deserve that at least," Andre told him. Beck nodded next to him.

"Then I'm going to watch the boat while you two find a way in. I'm too old for this," Sikowitz replied, unwilling to put himself in a situation he felt he couldn't survive in. He was surprised he had escaped the first time. He didn't have strength and he could barely wield a weapon. He wasn't even a good runner, which was why he always stayed on the boat while the others went to scout. This was no different.

"Fine then. Me and you, Andre. Let's go with him to the boat, grab anything of value, and come back," Beck said, turning to leave. Andre glanced at Sikowitz then followed him. He sighed before traipsing after the younger men.

,~,~,~,~

**_3 Months Later_**

Tori groaned and rolled over on the dirty ground, her hand pressed to her broken rib. She had been callously dumped back in her cell after a brutal fight with a beast of a vampire. It was smarter than any others she had fought before and used its strength properly instead of swinging blindly. What was wrong with these people? She figured that if the world wasn't going to get any better, they would find some way to make the most of the situation. She just wished she didn't have to play along. They wisely kept her fed just enough to be able to put up a good fight, but not enough to overpower them and escape. Not that that would be easy. She saw how many men guarded the area. The fights were always bloody and unforgiving. Her first nearly got her killed because she wasn't prepared for the hunger crazed vampires they made her fight. Once she got the hang of it she quickly became the favorite. Not even the older hybrid in the cell next to her could quite compete with her youth and dexterity.

His memory of the past was weak but she learned that he had been one of the first to go through the process back before they started capturing younger targets who had a better chance at surviving experimentation. He believed to be the best of his kind, arrogant, and prideful. He had been fighting since the fights became a thing and won every battle. He was the secret-but-not-so-secret weapon until she came along. She couldn't help but feel like she was the new puppy in a house that was already owned by an older dog. He kicked her around, growled at her threateningly, and generally made sure that she knew her place. She let him think that he was the boss so that she didn't gain another enemy. She hoped to have him as an ally instead, one who could help her escape, but that was looking like a slim hope. He wasn't interested in being allies. She pushed off the ground to sit up, the shackles around her wrists and neck clinked with her movement.

"Stop fidgeting. I'm trying to get in the zone here," Garett complained, his slight Scottish accent rough on her ears. He was rude to the highest degree, and even after she tried to be genial or learn about his past, he only turned her away. It wasn't like she really wanted to know how he ended up here anyway. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"And the screwball vampires making all that noise isn't a bother?" she shot back, gesturing to the other cells where vampires paced restlessly. He shook his head.

"I'm used to that. What I'm not used to is whiny pups who don't shut up," he snarled. Tori let out a low growl, teeth slightly bared, but forced herself to relax. Being used and abused constantly for entertainment in a hostile place was making it hard not to give in to her instincts to fight back as any wild dog would. She felt nothing but fear, anger, and frustration daily. She found herself taking it out on her opponents, tearing them limb from limb with ease. She felt a small amount of guilt for killing them for no reason other than entertainment, unlike survival as it had been before, but she reasoned that it was her life or theirs. She rubbed at her side then stood to start pacing. She did it in order to think as well as piss Garret off even more. It caused the chains to drag and clink against the floor which made him furious. He had the worse temper.

"Will you knock it off?" he yelled, getting to his feet. He reached through the bars and yanked on one of her chains, knocking her to the floor. He tugged so that she was dragged closer then pulled her up to hook his strong arm around her neck, pinning her to the bars.

"Don't make me break your pretty little neck," he threatened. She growled and bit his arm, drawing blood with her sharp teeth. He howled and released her. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, eyeing him with a smirk in the dim lighting provided.

"You little bitch. You're lucky I'm not fighting you. I'd snap you in half. You'd be dead in seconds," he stated, his eyes blazing gold.

"Not before I run circles around you and then shove your head further up your ass than it already is," she retorted. He grabbed at the bars with a roar and began exerting enough force to bend them slightly. Tori was unconcerned. She had already tried to break out that way but she was too weak to attempt it. Not even Garett could get free. When he couldn't get to her, he raged, yelling expletives and promising to kill her as soon as he got the chance. Tori only slumped against the door to her cell, wondering as always where Jade could be or if she was still alive. She was pretty sure the others had escaped and were as safe as anyone could be in this destroyed world. She closed her eyes and willed away the tears that sometimes came when she thought about her vampire. She whined involuntarily and Garett began threatening her again but she didn't care. Soon after, a command in Spanish told her to be quiet.

She was then ordered to stand away from the door. She obediently listened, learning a long time ago that she was treated a little better if she did. The handler came in and set up the restraints necessary to take her out of her cell. It looked like she had another fight to win. She was taken through the short hall to the room that would open up into the arena, which was no more than a huge metal enforced pit. She was released and left alone in the locked room. She didn't have to wait long for the door in front of her to admit her. She walked out to noisy applause and yelling from above. She stopped to wait, sizing up the two vampires she faced. She let out a sad exhale then crouched, baring her sharp teeth and locking her gold eyes on the vampires leaping at her. She lunged to meet them head on. A minute later and they were nothing but body parts while she stood victorious in the middle of the pit once again.

,~,~,~,~

**_2 Month Later_**

The skittering of the rat drew closer, but Jade didn't move until it was too late for it to get away. She caught it swiftly and bit into the rodent, discarding the body a second later. It wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. She was slowly going crazy, being teased and taunted with fresh blood then only given so much of it. She saw the affect it had on the lesser vampires held captive. They quickly went insane. Just right for the massacres they called entertainment. She was barely hanging on, but it was getting harder. She was so hungry and angry and worried and frustrated all at once every night she was awake. Ever since she woke up from being captured and feeling like crap she was kicked around. Countless times she had wanted to fight back or throw a barbed retort at the men who treated her like an animal, but she played dumb and acted like any other base instinct vampire. She had hoped that she could catch them off guard at some point, but they were careful. They knew how to handle creatures like her. The best she could do was wait for the perfect opportunity then strike.

She would die trying to escape. She had to find Tori. She had to know if she was even alive. She worried about her constantly and hoped she was at least doing better than her. Without the sunny hybrid around she fell into despair, the only quiet vampire among the many growling and roaring their insanity around her. She huffed out a breath and clenched her teeth when she heard someone come in. She turned to see the girl who visited her once in a while. She was the daughter of the man who held her prisoner. She had an unhealthy interest in vampires and was learning how to handle them so that she could help her father. But when Jade met her, she knew that the teen was aware of her intelligence yet hadn't brought attention to it. The way she looked at her was calculating and she watched everything Jade did. Then she started visiting her, offering her a little more blood than was allowed, and generally helping her for reasons Jade didn't know. The best part was that she knew English and spoke with a slight accent. She walked over to kneel in front of her cell and Jade crawled closer to face her.

"Why don't you speak? I know you can," she said softly, looking the vampire in the eyes. Jade held her curious stare, noting how her eyes were almost the same shade as Tori's. She glanced around to make sure no one else was present before finally talking in what felt like a forever of silence.

"I want to seem no better than the others. I hope to escape and I can't do that if they know I'm different. They'll put me under heavier guard and I can barely fight as it is," Jade replied, her voice scratchy. The human tilted her head and her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"This isn't right," she muttered.

"No kidding," Jade snarked.

"I knew you weren't like them. Have you ever…um, bitten anyone?" she questioned.

"Vampires, all the time. A human? Never just for blood. Maybe if I had to, for defense. I don't ever plan to actively feed on humans," Jade answered. The girl played with the hem of her tattered red dress, her eyes down, before they flicked back to Jade.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Like you said; I'm not like them," Jade responded, smiling a little when the human did.

"My name is Sofia. Nice to meet you," she suddenly said, holding out her hand so that it passed through the bars. Jade took it in hers and watched as the human shuddered from her cold grip, goosebumps traveling up her tanned skin.

"Jade," the vampire replied, letting go a moment later.

"I'm sorry I didn't approach you before. I wasn't sure if you were as I thought, but you are," she said, interest lacing her voice as it always did.

"It's nothing to apologize for. You might want to be careful with your curiosity. It kills," Jade warned her, slightly joking. Sofia smiled and stood.

"I thought I should tell you that they'll be in to take you to another fight," she warned Jade who nodded and stood up too.

"Thanks," she replied. Sofia prepared to leave when a plan came to Jade. She quickly reached out and grabbed the human by the wrist, halting her. She looked back at the now desperate expression on Jade's face.

"Can you do one thing for me?" she requested. The human nodded, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"The hunger, it hurts. I know they starve us so that we aren't strong enough to escape, but, if I promise not to cause trouble, could you get me a little more?" she wagered, making sure to seem utterly pathetic and needy. She could act when needed and now was definitely the time. Humans had soft spots, and this girl clearly had one for Jade, because she reassured her with a gentle smile and a nod. She shifted so that she could grip Jade's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze before letting go and leaving. Jade smirked triumphantly, a fang exposed. If she could just hold out a little longer and build up on blood she could break out. She was more than sure that the guys had gotten away so her number one priority would be to find Tori.

She hated to think that her hybrid could be in the same position as her, or worse. Just as Sofia said, they came for her. She was removed without care and thrown into the arena once again. She made sure to play up the starved impatience by pacing like a wild cat in a cage. The door at the other side of the pit opened to admit someone Jade hadn't been expecting. It was another hybrid. The sight of him solidified the idea of Tori having to fight this way as well, and it made Jade's need to find her increase. She tensed where she stood, eyeing the muscled block of a man. He grinned menacingly and his eyes glowed yellow. The crowd went wild, the announcer foreign to Jade's ears as he talked a mile a minute. She didn't want to have to kill a hybrid, but it looked like she didn't have a choice.


	19. Fight To Escape

**Would you look at that, another update. And so soon too. Enjoy.**

* * *

The fight would begin as soon as either decided to make the first move. Jade didn't want to be the one to do it, preferring for her enemy to make that mistake. But the hybrid stalking her was impatient and wanted her to do the same so that they merely circled each other carefully, the unhappy jeers of the impatient crowd above them demanding that they fight.

"Come on and attack already! What are you, brain dead?" the hybrid sneered, stalking closer. Jade backed away, following the curve of the pit and keeping him in her sights. He faked a run at her and she snarled instinctively, feeling the way she naturally reacted to him flare up. It swelled and pushed at her to kill but she held strong, standing her guard. It didn't pay to be hasty.

"You're a pretty one. I've never seen one like you. Kinda like, you're more there than the others," he observed with a taunting air and knowing grin. Jade growled and faked a lunge. He reacted by doing the same. She evaded and then lunged for real, but he swiftly dodged her own attempt to attack and smacked her aside. She skid through the dirt but found her footing quickly to charge at him. She leaped over his swinging fist to flip over him, landing and then swiping out with her foot to ground him. As soon as he was down she pounced, but was kicked off a moment later before she could do any damage. She knew she shouldn't fight with too much thought so that she could remain seemingly incapable, but if she attacked wildly she was sure to lose. She needed tactics. He already had an advantage over her and she couldn't afford to give him more. They both advanced, and this time, blows were dealt. Jade caught him across the face and cracked a rib but he hit her so hard she was seeing double and couldn't recover in time to defend herself from his tearing nails. They dragged across her stomach to her hip. She cried out and fell to the dirt, having trouble getting back up.

The last of her blood supply was draining and it was only a matter of time before it sapped all her energy with it. She pushed herself forward with some difficulty and tackled him to the ground where they wrestled. Jade put all her strength in keeping him defenseless on his back, her fangs finally finding his throat in the scuffle. He roared angrily when she tore into his flesh. She tried getting a better grip so that she could tear his throat out, but his blood was getting to her and she was losing focus. He seemed to realize it, because as soon as he sensed a laps in power from her he threw her off. She skid through the dirt but stopped herself on all fours, looking up just in time to see him charging at her. She threw herself to the side then jumped up to claw at the back of his heel. He screamed and fell to one knee, no longer able to stand. He forced himself up but fell back into the dirt, staying down and breathing heavily. The announcer said something over the yelling and screaming of the crowd. She looked around for any danger and saw the door on her opponent's side open once again. She gasped when it was Tori who strode into the arena. She froze when she saw Jade. They stared at each other a moment before Tori ran towards her.

For a split second, Jade thought she was attacking and crouched defensively, but when the hybrid reached her, she was wrapped in a strong but loving grip. Tori buried her nose in Jade's shoulder and Jade allowed herself to relax in her hold. She wrapped her arms around Tori's slim waist, enjoying the moment and blocking everything else out, until the crowd grew louder and the announcer seemed outraged. Tori pulled back and so did Jade, both sensing the wild disturbance their actions had caused. Tori whimpered, the command to kill grating on her ears. She stepped away from Jade to block her from the men who had come out to force them to fight. Tori snarled at them, a warning to stay back. When they didn't listen she attacked, tossing them aside and scattering them. As soon as she was busy holding their captors back, the furious hybrid Jade faced set his sights on her. He refused to lose to a vampire. He charged, limping slightly on his damaged foot, and tackled her to the ground. She managed a bite to his arm but he retaliated with a bite to the delicate slope of her neck where it met her shoulder.

She cried out at the crushing jaws, struggling to get free. She dug her nails in his chest and tore through flesh until he released her, rearing back in pain. She kicked him off then rolled over so that she could push herself to her feet, but he caught her by the ankle and yanked. She fell flat on her stomach and he took advantage. He clasped his hands together and stood over her to drive them down forcefully on her back. She hit the ground hard, hearing something crack with the force. She lashed out at his leg and he lost balance for a moment. She then pushed up just enough to throw herself at his legs, tripping him. He fell on his stomach and she jumped on his back, her own sharp nails digging into his shoulder and under his jaw, sinking into soft flesh. She began to tear into him when he let out a roar and clawed her off his back. He threw her at the solid metal wall encasing the pit where she slid down to lay dazed on the ground. She looked up just in time to be kicked in the face. Her blood dotted the dirt as she struggled to get up.

"Not happening," he chuckled in amusement, slamming her back against the wall again. He yanked her up and then his fist rained down on her over and over, the last strike falling with uncurled fingers so that his nails cut across her face. She hit the ground again, barely conscious. The crowd cheered and began a chant. Jade knew without needing to understand that they wanted her dead. She tried to crawl away but she was kicked in the side, instantly making her curl up. The hybrid dragged her off the ground with a hand on her neck pressing right under her jaw. He allowed her to stand, albeit unsteadily, and then bared his teeth to tear into her shoulder once more, teeth scraping bone. The brutal attack pulled a pain filled snarl from her, instincts kicking in once more to fight him off. She cut into his arm multiple times and tried kicking at him but it was no use. She was beginning to black out. She was losing strength. Her body became limp in his grasp until he let her go to crumple to the ground. He pumped his fist and the crowd went wild, then he looked down with a sneer at the defenseless vampire at his feet.

"Tough luck," he stated, then raised a fist, ready to crush her skull. He froze, and so did everyone else, when a loud and fully enraged roar echoed off the walls. Tori stood there panting like a bull ready to charge. The guards laid fatally injured around her. She stopped caring about preserving their life some time ago. The need to protect Jade was too great. She had seen the way Garett disabled her and the wolf within her was not pleased. She growled a challenge and advanced towards the other hybrid, intent on killing him.

"Garett!" she spat, her small frame appearing strong despite her size.

"I always wondered how you managed to win all the time. It looks like the puppy has some bite after all. You wanna play with the big boys now?" he taunted snidely. Tori's eyes flashed gold and she bared sharp teeth. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was going to kill him for hurting Jade. There would be no mercy this time; no other alternative. She stood face to face with him, ready for anything. Garett slid his foot under Jade's mangled form and kicked her away, smirking when the action incited Tori's fury, stoking the ever growing flames blazing in her eyes. She hadn't felt this enraged since the first time she met Jade, but this time, her mind was clear enough to put the rage to good use. She never let it get this bad, but right now, she was calling on anything her hybrid strength could give her because she wanted to let it all out on the one who beat her mate to an inch of her life. For the first time ever, she didn't have to win the fight with a kill, but she was going to. She wanted to.

"What's got you all riled up, huh?" Garett questioned tauntingly, unconcerned. She would make him regret underestimating her.

"You hurt her," Tori growled low, beginning to advance on him slowly.

"Isn't that the point? What? Are you mad I took down the best vamp? You can finish her off if you want," he replied with a shrug.

"No. You hurt my mate. I'm going to make sure you pay," Tori threatened. His eyes widened and he looked from the vampire to Tori and back again before laughing.

"You're joking, right?" he said with another laugh. When Tori remained stoic, he began laughing again.

"That's rich! A vampire and a wolf, together? Now you're just making stuff up," he continued. The creases lining Tori's face deepened, and suddenly, he fell quiet. Being a hybrid himself, he knew about the feelings associated with having a mate and how it affected the instincts that their animal side gave them. He leveled a whole town full of vampires when his own mate was killed. That was when he let himself get caught. He held so much anger and needed an outlet. Now that he was serious, he prepared for a fight. It was inevitable. He saw more of their handlers behind the younger hybrid arguing among themselves, pushing each other to be the one to break them up. Tori wondered why it even mattered. The crowd was just as excited to see this fight as any other. They seemed to realize this and stood by to watch instead. Tori locked eyes with Garett whose muscles bunched, ready to spring. She anticipated it, so that when he did lunge, she effortlessly side-stepped then leaped forward to land a gash across his stomach. He faltered but dodged her next attack to smack her aside.

"I remember promising to kill you, and I don't say things lightly," he growled, crouching down on all fours a bit unsteadily before leaping at her again. She rolled out of the way just in time. They parried and evaded, struck with claws and snapped with jaws. The walls of the pit dented from being thrown at them and the dirt ground was worn with grooves where they skid over it. Garett was a bloody mess while Tori only sustained a few cuts to her side, arm, and leg along with some bruises. He growled and launched at her but she ducked under his reaching hands to plunge her nails deep into his unprotected stomach. She dragged her fingers through flesh and watched as he hit the ground hard, struggling to get up as his blood ran thick down his front. She stalked around him, eyes never leaving his beaten form.

"How about **I** kill **you**?" she questioned, voice rough. He suddenly jumped from the ground to attempt an attack but she caught him by the wrist, twisted it around to snap his arm, and then yanked him closer so that her teeth could finish the job Jade started, tearing out his throat in one fluid motion. She dropped his body to the ground and howled her triumph, the need pulsing through her body and giving her a second wind. She walked over to Jade, crouching down to pick her up carefully like she might break. She twitched as soon as they came in contact with each other. Tori hoped it was a sign that she wasn't dead. She turned to run out when she was ordered to stay where she was. She spun around and stepped back when her captures brandished weapons at her. They told her to come quietly or be killed so she ran in the opposite direction. She burst through the door and skid to a halt when she almost ran over a teenaged human girl in her haste to escape.

"I saw what happened. I can help you. This way," she gestured, running down a side hall. Tori moved to go the other way, but at the sound of the human's voice calling to her, Jade stirred. Tori looked down at her then ran after the waiting human. She was led through many halls and then down into a network of tunnels. They came to a room that the girl unlocked. Tori ran in and she followed, locking it behind them.

"Who are you and why did you help us?" Tori demanded as soon as the door was closed.

"I befriended Jade. I brought her more blood than was allowed and even agreed to give her more so that she could escape. I'm guessing that's what she had in mind anyway. She didn't have to lie to me. I could see right through her," the girl explained, reaching out to touch Jade's shoulder. Tori frowned at the gentle contact, fighting the urge to move Jade out of her reach. She didn't want anyone she didn't know touching Jade with such familiarity. But now wasn't the time to get possessive. She needed the human's help.

"We only have so much time before they find us. Here, give her this," the girl continued, revealing a hidden away pack of blood.

"I smuggled it not too long ago and planned to give it to her after the fight," she explained. Tori set Jade on the nearby bed and then took the pack from the girl. Just as she did in the past, she bit into it to draw some out then leaned in to pass it into Jade's mouth. She jerked into motion with a snarl and bit Tori's lip. She pulled back, her tongue running over the bite, then quickly brought the bag to Jade's lips. She snatched it from Tori and shoved her away, greedily draining it. When she finished she tossed it aside with a shudder that wracked her whole body. Her wounds were slowly healing but she was bleeding again. It wasn't enough to speed up the process in time. Tori whined and cupped Jade's face in her hands.

"I need…more," Jade gasped, her cold hand gripping Tori by the wrist.

"Let me," the human girl announced, stepping forward. Tori released Jade to hold her back.

"No, she'll kill you. Or worse, you could be infected and turn," the hybrid warned her.

"I know," she replied, gently removing Tori's hand and stepping past her.

"What's your name?" Tori asked, needing to know.

"Sofia," she replied, looking back at the hybrid. Tori smiled, grateful.

"Thank you," she said, tone sincere. Sofia nodded with a smile and then sat down on the edge of the bed close to Jade who sat hunched over. She was shuddering with pain and hunger. Tori leaned on the door, watching but also keeping an ear out for anyone coming. The human reached out and held Jade's face in her hands, marveling at the cold and warm contrast. She hadn't ever been this close to a vampire, and now that she was, it was to offer her life.

"N-no…" Jade groaned, knowing what Sofia was attempting to do.

"You have to. You have someone who loves you and doesn't want you to go," she replied, stroking Jade's cheek. The vampire turned so that her nose brushed her warm palm, smelling the blood racing just under the surface.

"I told you…" Jade began, but her voice faded with weakness. Sofia caught her before she could fall over. Jade rested her head on her shoulder, almost moaning at the warmth of blood close enough to take.

"I know. But you'll have to just this once," she responded, leaning closer. Jade fell silent a moment and Tori whined, wringing her hands.

"Come on, Jade," she whispered, needing her lover to pull through despite being unhappy that someone would have to die to make it possible.

"Please," Sofia whispered in her ear. Jade sighed, her heart heavy, but complied. She gripped at the human's upper arm with her right hand and brushed along her neck with the left before tilting her head. Their eyes met, apologetic but thankful black and white meeting forgiving brown. Jade moved too quickly for the human to register at first, but then sharp teeth tore into her neck. She whimpered and grasped at Jade's shirt, fingers tight. Jade groaned at the blood running over her tongue, enamored with the taste. Her jaws clamped down harder and widened the wound so that she could swallow mouthfuls at a time, her grip on the human tightening.

Tori watched as Jade's health improved while the human's life waned. Her hands fell from Jade's shirt and her body went slack but Jade kept drinking, determined to take everything she had to offer. Tori saw the last breaths leave her and then moments later Jade pulled away. She looked dazed at first and then clarity came to her. She glanced down at the human who died for her and got up to set her on the bed with care. She couldn't turn away until Tori's warm hand rested on her shoulder. They faced each other for the second time in months before Tori gripped Jade in a tight hug. Jade returned it, burying her face in Tori's shoulder this time. It felt less rushed and more comforting now that they weren't in the middle of a battle for their lives. They stayed that way a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of being together again, then reluctantly parted.

"We should go," Tori advised. Jade nodded but turned away.

"Hold on," she replied, moving to pick up the matchbox she spotted on the dresser. She held it up so Tori could see. She nodded and stood back while Jade lit three matches and threw them on the bed. Both agreed that Sofia should move on, sparing her from the possibility of turning. As the flames grew, Tori broke the door handle so that they could leave. They ran down the hall but skid to a stop when they were finally found. They prepared for a fight but sudden gunfire and cursing behind the group of men caused all of them to turn around. Both Tori and Jade took advantage of the distraction to bulldoze their way through. They came out the other side to see Beck and Andre taking cover behind some boxes, firing occasionally when they could. They were happy and relieved to see each other but a reunion would have to wait.

"Let's go!" Tori yelled, running past them without stopping. Together, they fought their way through to the back door the guys had taken to sneak in. Tori blocked the door with two dumpsters stacked on top of each other before joining the others in a sprint back to safety. Wherever that was. They were deep in the jungle by the time the girls allowed the guys to slow down and rest. They bent over on their hands and knees, panting heavily.

"To think…we were staging a rescue…and you girls were already…on your way out," Andre commented, words forced through deep breaths. Jade paced back and forth, watching for anyone who could have followed, so Tori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have fought through all that without you guys," she told him.

"Thanks, but we both know that you would have been able to get out on your own," Beck spoke up.

"No, we had help. We couldn't have done it without her," Jade mumbled, eyes on the flaming building burning bright against the night sky. Tori took her by the hand and Jade looked to her.

"Gratitude isn't enough for what she did," the hybrid agreed. Andre and Beck looked from one mourning face to the other, confused.

"We'll explain when we get back to the boat," Jade told them, walking deeper into the jungle. She hadn't let go of Tori's hand so she trailed along after her. They had to stop when they realized that the guys hadn't moved. They looked back at them to see that they were nervous.

"What happened?" Jade questioned them.

"We, uh, we had to pay a lot to get into one of the fight clubs and spring you guys," Andre mentioned.

"What supplies did you give away?" Tori asked next. Andre looked at Beck.

"Barely any supplies," he answered.

"Then what?" Jade inquired, losing patience.

"Just the boat," Beck responded.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed, moving to grab at him, but Tori yanked her back in time.

"We couldn't get in any other way! It was for you guys!" Andre burst out regretfully. Jade growled but calmed down, understanding the situation. It helped that Tori's thumb was soothing where it graced the back of her hand.

"It's fine. You're right. Where are we camped out then?" Jade carried on, if a little terse.

"Right here by the river," Beck answered, pointing ahead and then leading the way. They fell into step with him. Tori pulled Andre into a hug and thanked the guys for coming back for them, regardless what it cost. Jade only nodded along with what Tori said.

"Any shelter from the sun?" she inquired.

"The trees block some of it out but I'm sure we can make something for you if needed," Andre answered. It would have to do. Jade nodded and Tori moved closer to her, giving her hand a squeeze. The battle worn pair followed along tiredly, barely able to keep up. Jade's body was still in the process of healing as was Tori's. The difference was, Tori needed to eat soon in order to gain more energy to heal. She didn't hesitate to catch an animal on the way, suddenly darting away to tackle the creature. Jade, Andre, and Beck waited for her, not needing to follow. The hybrid returned with more blood smeared on her body, her mouth and chin covered. Tori wiped at her face, cleaning her hands off on her torn bottoms, while she trudged back over to them. Jade licked her thumb and jokingly wiped a splatter of blood off her cheekbone with a smile.

"Feel better?" she asked. Tori nodded and Jade took her by the hand before turning away. They continued on until both vampire and hybrid sensed the smells of camp, seeing it a moment later when then came out of the dense foliage. Sikowitz sat by a fire surrounded by large stones to keep it contained. The last of their supplies were packed away in a bag sitting next to him. He looked up when they approached and stood.

"Great Ghandi, what did they do to you?" he questioned, eyeing their bloody and ragged appearance. Jade only brushed past him, aiming for the flowing river behind him. Tori jogged after her. Andre and Beck exchanged a look with Sikowitz before taking a seat to fill him in. When the two reached the river Jade didn't hesitate to plunge into the cool water. Tori trotted in next, getting waist deep when Jade disappeared under the surface. She came back up a moment later, brushing her hair back. In the bright starry sky above, the moon shone down on them, highlighting the water running off the vampire's pale skin. Tori admired her unmistakable beauty with a small smile then dived underwater so that she could wash off too. When she came back out she had drifted a little so that when she looked around it was to see Jade closer to the opposite side of the bank leading back to camp. She waded over to stand by her, the water rushing by at waist level. Jade's eyes were downcast, her hand idly playing with the water. Tori rested a hand on the small of her back, feeling no tension in her muscles, then slid her hand around her middle so that she was hugging her from behind. She dropped a kiss to Jade's neck then nuzzled at her jaw.

"I was so scared," Tori mumbled, her voice cracking.

"I was too," Jade admitted, turning her head towards the hybrid. Neither had to say what they were scared of because they both knew that it wasn't death. It was the possibility of losing one another, surviving while the other perished. But here they stood, reunited once again. Tori shifted and so did Jade, accommodating to the new position that would allow their lips to meet. Jade threw herself into the warm feeling racing through her, calming her. She had been on edge so long it felt freeing to finally be able to relax fully. Tori cupped her face in her hands, groaning when Jade deepened the kiss. Jade brushed back damp hazelnut locks so that her cool hand could trace over her face, starting at her cheekbone but traveling lazily over her jaw and neck. She wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and the hybrid pulled her closer around the middle so that they were flush together. When they finally pulled away they stared into each other's eyes. Jade rested her forehead on Tori's and their eyes closed, content. The Dome could wait. For now they were safe, and that was all they cared about at the moment.


	20. The Dome

**Been a long time, huh? Sorry about that.**

* * *

Once again, Jade laid with Tori at her back, her warmth embracing her cool body like a blanket. The wide leaves under them also surrounded them overhead like a crudely made tent to block out the sun. When the guys failed to get it put together, Tori took it upon herself to shape it. She managed to get it up right before the last hours Jade was able to handle. She crawled in a soon as possible and curled up, allowing herself to fall asleep only when she was sure no sun would leak in. She knew she could count on Tori. With the arrival of the next night she woke to her mate at her side again. She had probably been there for some time now. Jade rolled over slowly to face Tori but fell still right after, observing the tan skinned girl. In sleep she looked so normal. Like any other person. No one would ever guess that she was far from it. Jade could guarantee that she looked dead when she slept. She left her human appearance far behind her all those years ago. Jade reached out and ran a finger over Tori's nose, smiling a little when she scrunched it and tried batting Jade's hand away but missed.

"Tryin' t' sleep," she grumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, it's time to get up. We have to keep going," Jade replied quietly. Tori groaned but carefully stretched out with a yawn.

"How much sleep did you get?" Jade asked her.

"Enough to function. That's all I really need," Tori responded, rubbing at her eyes.

"Let's go wake the others then and get moving," Jade suggested, pushing up to crawl out of the tent of leaves. While Tori took her time getting up, Jade made her rounds, waking up each of the team with a push at their shoulders. She had briefly considered dumping water on them when they didn't want to get up, but changed her mind. She would go easy on them this time. They tried hard to bust her and Tori out of confinement and she had to repay them somehow.

"Time to go already?" Andre complained as he sat up them pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah. We're close to our goal. We might as well push ourselves the rest of the way," Jade answered.

"How about one more hour of sleep?" Sikowitz spoke up.

"No, Jade's right. We should get going," Beck declined, already moving to gather the last bit of supplies they had left. Andre walked over to help him while Sikowitz pouted from where he sat on the ground. Jade glanced around for Tori and saw her wandering into the foliage. Her eyebrows creased with curiosity before walking towards her.

"Tori?" she questioned. The hybrid froze and glanced back at her before gesturing for her to be quiet. Jade checked to see that the guys were still packing up so she made her way closer to Tori on silent feet. She questioned her again with only a look and Tori answered by pointing ahead of her. Jade looked to where she was pointing to see a strange sight. What looked like a wolf yet lacked key traits was staring back at them. Jade tensed slightly, and Tori, sensing the shift in body language, comforted her with a step closer so that their shoulders brushed. Jade pulled her gaze from the animal to look at Tori, waiting for her to do something. The hybrid was at a loss before deciding on getting closer. She took a step forward, testing to see what the canine would do. It stayed where it was so Tori took another. Jade watched as her lithe frame moved in a distinct manner, her instincts taking over to communicate with the animal she shared a similarity with. She got close enough to hold out a hand to the wolf. It leaned forward just enough to sniff at it then quickly darted away. Without a second thought, Tori took off after it. Jade cursed then looked back at the guys who were clumsily trudging over to her. They must have scared off the wolf.

"Come on!" she ordered, breaking into a run. They pushed themselves to follow, confused but unwilling to be left behind. Jade's nose rose, seeking out Tori's scent on the wind as well as the wolf's musky odor. She dodged obstacles and heard her team stumble behind her but she couldn't stop. She had a feeling that they were getting somewhere. A cry from Sikowitz then Beck and Andre yelping in shock was followed by the sounds of them tripping over each other and crashing into the underbrush. She wanted to help get them on their feet but she couldn't stop now so she resolved to go back and get them once the current objective was reached first. Jade pushed through a wildly growing plant and skid to a sudden stop when she saw the standoff taking place; or what she perceived to be a threat. Tori faced a stranger, the wolf standing next to him. Jade advanced with a growl, ready to fight should he be another raider, but Tori looked back at her with a small smile to placate her. Her warm hand reached out to squeeze hers and Jade dropped her offensive stance. Tori turned back to the man who Jade only then noticed wasn't a threat at all. He had a pistol at his hip but he hadn't moved to arm himself. He stood with something like awe on his face.

"A hybrid and a non-feral vampire. Just what we were hoping for," he said, smiling with relief. Jade looked to Tori who exchanged a curious look with her before stepping forward.

"You aren't a raider?" she checked. He shook his head then gestured to the dog sitting at his side.

"Maya and I patrol around The Dome with a few others. Our job is to keep the perimeter safe, help anyone we find, and capture some vampires here and there. We need as many as we can. You know, to understand how they work and produce a cure from it," he explained. At the sound of the cure both Tori and Jade were immediately interested.

"So you **are** working on it," Jade spoke up, stepping closer. The man nodded, his light brown eyes appraising her with curiosity. Jade instantly felt like an animal at the zoo being gawked at.

"Yes, but we haven't really gotten anywhere. There's much to tell you but we should get back quickly before actual raiders find us. Oh, and there's more of you," he stated, looking past them. They turned to see the guys appearing, gasping for air.

"What took you so long?" Jade questioned.

"We fell," Beck answered with a frown.

"And you just left us there," Andre accused.

"I couldn't stop to help or I would lose sight of Tori," Jade replied, jabbing a hand at the hybrid. They looked to her then noticed the man.

"Hello. I'm a citizen and watch guard for The Dome. Please, follow me and we'll get you situated," he offered, turning to lead them. Maya stood to follow and the team exchanged relieved smiles that they found someone, and that that someone spoke English for a change, before doing the same.

"We did it…" Beck said through a sigh, relieved.

"Yeah, after all that shit we went through first," Jade commented. Tori bumped her with her shoulder.

"But we still made it. We're here," she said. Jade caught the slight catch to her voice, knowing that she was happy they made it yet still anxious about what would happen from here. Both of them could easily be captured and experimented on without permission. The only person they met seemed nice enough, but for all they knew the people of The Dome could be a more civilized group of people yet be just as inhumane as the raiders. Jade resolved to stay on guard until she was sure. They traipsed through the many plants, crossing a smaller river then turning to head towards a dense part of the jungle. The plants were so clustered that Jade didn't think they could get past it. It wasn't needed anyway, because the man walked up to what looked like a tree but beeped and lit up a square panel when he pushed it. It was the wall of The Dome, hidden by the plants that grew around it.

"The Dome covers the whole of our small yet manageable city with a portion of the jungle as well. It's tricky, trying to get water in and out while dealing with the wildlife as well, but we get by. I'm sure the group of scientist we have working on the cure will be happy to see that a hybrid has found us," he explained while waiting to be admitted. A voice addressed him and he gave some kind of code before the entrance made itself known when a bigger panel slid away. Maya bounded in and he looked to the group before gesturing them inside. Jade hesitated, but when Tori took her by the hand, she allowed herself to be led. They now stood in a medium sized room. The door they entered shut behind them before the one ahead opened. Sikowitz, Beck, and Andre walked out down the hall without any reaction from the posted guards beyond, but as soon as they saw Jade and Tori, the whispers began. Jade fought back the low growl building in her chest and Tori's thumb rubbed anxiously over her hand in her own form of anxiety. They were both waiting for the moment when they would be captured and dragged to some lab.

"Please, follow me to the next room where we'll figure out where we can place you. We'll need you two to come with me to the laboratory. Your rooms will be there so that you'll be on hand should they need you," their guide informed them, looking to the vampire and hybrid.

"Our rooms or our cells?" Jade questioned with an edge to her voice. Her hand tightened on Tori's. She couldn't blame Jade for wanting to know. She was dying to know how they would be treated too. The man chuckled.

"Don't worry. We're nothing like the raiders. We try our best to house everyone comfortably. Even those we need to aid us with the cure. Only the feral vampires are caged since we don't want them biting anyone," he explained. Tori could feel Jade's tense posture relax just a little. Her defenses wouldn't drop any lower though, and neither would Tori's.

"Fine," Jade allowed, turning to her team.

"Go with them and find a place to rest. Do whatever it takes to stay together. We'll see you whenever we can," she informed them. Beck nodded. Andre gave them reassuring smiles. Sikowitz was already talking animatedly with someone behind the processing desk, happy to be back in society. Together, Tori and Jade followed the man past the next door and stepped outside to the city beyond. He led them a ways down a road that curved through the cleared jungle then up to a gate where two more guards stood watch. They allowed him in and they continued. The fake sky above did a good job of tricking them both into believing that it was the real one, but they both knew the technology behind it all. It reminded Jade that she was just as in danger here as she was outside should morning come. The panels would emit sun rays just as efficiently and she would need shelter from it. It was a fairly long walk filled with stares from everyone they passed once they reached the innermost part of the city. It wasn't crowded but it held a fair amount. Jade stayed close to Tori, glad she was fed well enough to ignore the scent of blood so close to her and in such a large quantity. She wasn't as used to it since leaving Sanctuary, but because of living among humans for so long she was able to remain level headed. Maya happily moved from one person to another, stopping to let kids pet her along the way before circling them again. She often stopped to sniff at Jade with interest. The vampire would scowl at the canine who only barked happily, tongue hanging out after licking her hand. Jade wiped the saliva on her pants and rolled her eyes when Tori snickered next to her.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Their guide finally stopped outside a large pristine building and gestured to the door.

"Here we are. Go right in. An assistant will take you to our head scientist once your rooms are set up. If you're hungry they'll attend to that too. Nice meeting you," he stated, calling to Maya before taking his leave. The two watched him go then turned to the door.

"Ready?" Tori questioned, her own voice wavering only slightly. Her warm hand was sweating slightly in Jade's cool one. She could sense Tori's growing unease and wished there was something she could do to calm her. The best she could do was drop a kiss to the hybrid's temple before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, leading the way. They walked in and stopped when a man in a lab coat caught sight of them. He looked to be talking to another on their way towards some double doors when he spotted them. He gestured for the other scientist to continue and then walked over. His green eyes held interest in a way that made Jade feel slightly uncomfortable. She knew he was dying to cut into them, or whatever they did when they experimented.

"Hello. My name's Dr. Cross, but you can call me Deidrick," he greeted them. Jade perked at the name and took in the older man's features before realizing that she knew of him.

"I heard of you. Back when I was human. You were one of the many who had a hand in all this," she growled, gaining the attention of a nearby guard. He looked unaffected by her agitation and looked to the guard with a shake of his head.

"I am. I'm truly sorry that it came to this. But I've been trying to fix our mistake. There are only a few of us left who had been working on it from the beginning. We've recruited new minds to attempt to find a way we haven't devised yet, but it's difficult," he replied.

"And now what? You need to experiment on us too?" Jade continued, voice tight. She knew she would have to do all the talking with Tori unable to concentrate much beyond keeping calm. The memories and pain it brought were at the forefront of her mind. The thought of needles administering burning liquid into her body and her pleas falling on deaf ears was almost too much to endure. Never had they been so clear, even in dreams, than they were now. Deidrick sighed but nodded.

"I know you think us cruel for doing so, but I assure you we've taken a new approach. I can agree that how we treated our subjects before was inhumane but we were desperate. We've learned since then. You'll be given a room and proper care while you're with us," he told them, eyes going from Jade to Tori. Jade found it strange that she was holding a conversation like she was any other person. She had been treated with such disdain for so long. But here, as long as she wasn't feral, she was trusted.

"I'll let my guard down only when I see that your words hold true. Not before then," Jade replied. He nodded, understanding.

"Then allow me to show you," he agreed. Jade held Tori's hand firmly and followed the scientist past the double doors in front of them.

"There's a back way you'll take to your rooms once you are assigned one and given a key, but for now you'll be entering the same way as the doctors and scientists," he began. A few twists and turns later they arrived at a long hall with another set of double doors. They traversed past it to the other side which was a connected building. This one was just as sterile as the lab they left but had more of an apartment feel to it. Deidrick led them to the desk in the lobby and spoke to the woman sitting there. She looked to Jade and Tori then back to Deidrick. He secured a key and then turned to them after thanking her.

"Here. The number of the room is engraved on it. One through one hundred is the first floor down that hall and the one opposite where most of the doctors, scientists, assistants, and staff are housed so that they're on hand. The second floor is one hundred through one hundred and fifty up the stairs at the end of either hall where our patients and subjects live. You'll be living there," he informed her. She nodded and took the key to see that it was marked as one hundred and twenty five. She held it out to Tori who took it. She turned it in her fingers to give herself something to do, something to ease her mind. Jade knew this, which was why she gave it to her. She brushed a hand over Tori's back before looking to the doctor who noticed the care Jade gave Tori. He smiled, seeing a connection between them, but decided to bring it up at a later time.

"I'm sure you both would want to eat and rest. The sun won't be up for a few hours more so feel free to explore until then. We'll be in touch again when you're needed," Deidrick said, getting ready to leave them to themselves.

"At least you have the decency not to throw us on the operating table as soon as we got here," Jade snarked, her sharp eyes constantly taking in the bustle around them. Deidrick understood her slight hostility and took no offense.

"As I said, we take care of our patients here. When you've had time to rest I'll call on you and explain everything before we get started. I hope in time you'll come to trust us. We mean you no harm. We only want to right our wrong," he responded. Jade nodded.

"Ok. See you around then, doc," she dismissed, pulling Tori into motion. They walked down the long hall until they reached the stairs. The guys were most likely given a place to live among the citizens removed from them. They would have to find them later. But for now, Jade just wanted time to herself. It was rare when they could relax without the threat of danger hanging over their heads so she wanted to take as much time as she could before having to step foot in a lab. Tori needed it more than she did and she was more concerned with how Tori was doing than herself. They climbed the stairs quickly and walked down the hallway until they were standing in front on their assigned room. Tori stepped up to unlock the door and pushed it open. They walked in to see that it was a snug but livable space for two. A small kitchen area was off to the left of the living room area. A sliding door opened to a small balcony, dark curtains covering it. They wandered down the short hall to the right to find a bathroom and a bedroom across from it. The bedroom was just big enough for a twin sized bed and a drawer. Tori let out a sigh, dropped the key on the top of the drawer, and then fell onto the bed. It was enough room to fit them both exactly but Jade wasn't complaining. She wouldn't want it any other way. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out one to see a small assortment of plain shirts and pants. She pulled out her pick of black and then headed to the bathroom for a proper shower. She spent some time just leaning on the slick wall of the shower stall, almost disbelieving that they made it alive. They were standing in The Dome at that very moment. They made it. When Jade got out, Tori took her turn. Jade explored the kitchen while she was in the shower. She opened the somewhat high tech fridge to see a supply of blood. She happily downed one then laid out on the small couch after pulling the curtain closed in anticipation of the morning. Tori walked out, damp hair curled at her shoulders and dressed in a set of the provided clothes. Jade moved to sit up and give her room but Tori pushed her back down. She climbed over her, straddling her waist. Tori's lips found hers for a quick yet meaningful kiss before she got comfortable. Jade sighed and ran a hand through Tori's hair now that she was settled. Tori let out a content hum.

"Can we really trust these people?" she wondered. Jade shrugged.

"Possibly. It seems so, but they've yet to completely convince me. I'll make a decision once I see how they treat us when they call us in," she responded. The hybrid whined quietly and Jade rubbed at her back.

"I know, but if what they say is the truth we won't have anything to worry about. We'll get through this. Besides, I won't let them hurt you," she stated. Tori nodded.

"I know," she replied, hugging Jade tighter. They fell into silence, and minutes later, Tori's breathing evened out. Jade waited a little longer before gathering her in her arms and standing. She took her to the bed and laid her down. She took a seat next to her, making plans to find the guys as soon as possible, before finally laying down. Tori woke up enough to wrap her in her arms before going back to sleep. Jade smiled and held her in return. She wasted away the hours just enjoying being in Tori's arms until the morning sun began to rise. But with the thick black curtains blocking it out and the bed positioned away from the small window, she felt comfortable enough to let herself fall asleep. Hours later Jade woke up to an empty bed. She sat up quickly and looked around, relaxing when she sensed Tori nearby. She got up and walked out to see her stuffing her face in the kitchen. Jade chuckled and leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. Tori paused when she noticed Jade, swallowed, and then grinned brightly.

"Happy to eat?" the vampire questioned, amused. Tori only nodded and went back to eating. Jade pushed off the wall and walked over to plop on the couch.

"We should try and get in touch with the guys before they call us in for whatever it is they need us for," Jade mentioned. Tori knew Jade cared for her team despite not admitting it outright. She was just as concerned for them. She swallowed and prepared to give an affirmative when a knock sounded on their door. Jade tilted her head, listening for a clue as to who their visitor was. Or visitors. She smiled when she recognized them.

"Looks like they managed to find us," she commented, getting up to open the door. There stood Andre and Beck.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Jade asked them, stepping back to let them in and shut the door once they were inside.

"He took off as soon as he heard that he could live in a boat. I swear, all he knows is boats," Andre answered with a laugh.

"Whatever makes him happy, right?" Beck pointed out.

"Especially after being dragged around with us," Tori joked from her place in the kitchen.

"Tori, hey! So I see you got to eat," Andre observed playfully, walking over to her. She nodded happily.

"Yeah. Did you guys find a place and get something to eat too?" she asked.

"We ate and then found a little place to share not too far from here. We wanted to be as close to you guys as possible," Beck said.

"Unlike you guys with your fancy room service, we had to go get our own food. These people seriously have farms and stuff like that. It's au natural here," Andre explained, holding his hands out for further emphasis. Tori only shrugged.

"We're special," she joked. Andre rolled his eyes but chuckled. Beck took a seat by Jade who stood to open the curtains and relocate out on the balcony after pushing the sliding door open. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the foreign surroundings, then let it all out slowly. A breeze picked up and she closed her eyes, enjoying it.

"So, what's the plan now?" Beck questioned everyone, his tone revealing just a hint of offense when Jade moved to find her own space. Tori noticed and held back a small amused smile. Jade still wasn't comfortable being too close to him and Tori couldn't help the surge of possessiveness she held when it came to the vampire.

"I don't know when, but Tori and I will be called in. So whenever that happens we'll be doing whatever it is they need us to do. In the meantime, you guys are free to check out the place. Look around and check back in with us. You could give us something to talk about when we're allowed to come back here," Jade spoke up, turning away from the faintly lit city below to look back at them.

"Good luck you guys. I'm sure it'll be fine," Andre encouraged them. Tori frowned and leaned on the counter, glad she was done eating before the feeling of unease made her lose her appetite.

"It will," Jade assured him, shutting the sliding door then closing the curtains. She walked over, intent on calming Tori, when there was a knock at the door.

"And there's our cue," she stated, looking to the door. She held Tori's hand and gave it a squeeze. Tori returned it with a nod and a hopeful smile. Jade meant it when she said that things would be fine. If it didn't turn out that way, then they would have to deal with a very protective, very angry, and fully fed vampire.


	21. An Acquaintance

**Ok guys, here's an early update. In just a few more chapters it'll reach the end. I feel that I did better with this than _One of A Kind_ and yet despite that it has less reviews. Granted, everyone in this fandom up and disappeared and there aren't as much chapters this time around, but still. I don't ask for much, so I was hoping to get this to at least 200 reviews before it ends. Thanks in advance to anyone who helps out.**

* * *

With a gentle tug to get Tori moving, Jade walked to the door. Beck stood to join them, along with Andre. Jade opened the door to see another new face. It looked like they were needed. The young man offered a hesitant smile and looked to each of them. He cleared his throat before speaking in a calm manner despite his obvious interest in the vampire and hybrid standing in front of him.

"Dr. Cross sent me to get you," he informed them. Beck and Andre each patted them on the back on their way out while Tori and Jade followed the assistant. He led them back through the long hall that connected to the laboratory wing of the building then down a hall they hadn't been through yet. The longer they walked, the tighter Tori's hold on Jade was. She glanced at the anxious hybrid and soothed her with a thumb brushing across her hand. Tori looked to her with a weak but grateful smile. They eventually came to a door with a window fitted into the top. The weight of the door was apparent the minute the assistant began to pull it open. Jade reached out and gave him a hand, pushing it open with ease. She hadn't felt so strong, so healthy, in so long she marveled at how effortless movement in general was. She could only imagine the damage she could do once she fought.

"Thanks. Um, Dr. Cross will explain everything. Walk down three doors. His office is on the right," the young man told them. Jade nodded and allowed Tori to enter first. The assistant exited while she still held the door. She let it go, took Tori by the hand, and then began forward again. Jade stopped at the door to Dr. Deidrick Cross' office and looked to Tori, trying to gauge how she was feeling.

"I'm fine," she whispered, although her eyebrows creased slightly. Jade paused to give her a few seconds more to compose herself before opening the door. Dr. Cross looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Punctual. Take a seat and I'll explain exactly what I need from you," he said, setting aside a stack of papers and shifting in his chair. Jade and Tori took a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. He seemed to be waiting for them to start slinging questions at him, but when they stoically remained silent he sighed and bowed his head.

"I feel like I owe it to you to explain a few things. Like the extent of what you are and how that factors into what I need from you," he began.

"Explain then," Jade answered, sliding down in her chair without any concern. She wasn't at all afraid of what they would do to her. As long as they needed her, they wouldn't kill her. That was all that mattered. She knew Tori held a different view. She experienced what it was like to be used and abused. The nightmares did nothing but worsen the idea of more experimentations being done on her.

"You seem to be comfortable with what you are," he observed, looking to Jade who shrugged.

"I am. I had no choice but to embrace my instincts and train myself so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. For that I had to keep a close eye on what I was feeling and how I reacted to certain situations," she responded. He nodded.

"Very true. So you're already familiar with the strengths as well as limitations," he stated.

"Yes," Jade confirmed.

"Good. And you. Do you know everything about yourself? Do you want to know?" he inquired, turning to look at Tori. She thought back to that time when all she wanted was Jade. They had likened it to when animals went into heat. She hadn't known she was capable of it and so she didn't know how to properly control it. Now was her chance to understand anything else that might arise.

"No one knew exactly what I was or the extent of what I could and couldn't do. There were even times when I…felt things I wasn't familiar with or could put a name to. I want to know everything about what I am. Whatever you can tell me will probably be more than I know right now," Tori replied, determined.

"Very well. From what we've recovered over the years we found that it has been hard to keep track of where all the wolf hybrids disappeared to. We have people on the outside still sending information back to us, but so far we found more dead than alive with a small percentage unknown. They could still be frozen and undiscovered," Deidrick began. Tori winced at the grim news but was ready to hear more.

"Some are still alive, though they seem to suffer from memory loss. None remember how they came to be with only a few who even remember who they are or where they came from. Most of them are living among the survivors and helping where they can. I'm sure you've come across at least one in your travels," he continued. Both Tori and Jade responded with a nod and a positive reply. They were lucky to come across two, one more amiable than the other.

"They have a strong disposition, and although they can be aggressive, territorial, possessive, dominating, and protective; they also have a tendency to side with whoever they feel loyal to. They might show submission and even an acute form of desire for those they are devoted to. Wolves mate for life, you know," he explained. Jade smirked, glancing at Tori whose tan skin tinted a light rosy red.

"The ones who were at an older age when we tested on them seemed to freeze at that age while the younger ones grew to the age of twenty five before growing no older. We believe it has to do with the unstable formula which caused an error in their DNA. Because they don't age we're certain they could live forever as long as they aren't killed," he went on. Tori looked to Jade with wide eyes, both thinking the same thing. Jade already knew she was pretty much cursed to wander forever as she was unless she decided to give up and starve to death or kill herself. She wasn't looking forward to being alone if she outlived Tori. But now that she knew Tori would always be there, they were on the same page. It gave her even more of a reason to make sure she lived. Tori felt the same way.

"I trust you're already familiar with the heightened abilities you gain when you allow the transformation to take over," he said, clasping his hands together and resting them on the desk as he appraised Tori. She could hear the hidden interest in his tone and it made her uneasy yet she nodded stiffly.

"There's a troublesome rage side effect. Can you control it or does it take over you?" he questioned.

"I can control it. I had some help learning how to keep my temper down," she replied, briefly glancing at Jade.

"Yes. Anger seems to trigger it the most, but any drastic spike in emotion would do the same," he acknowledged. Tori thought back to the fear she felt mixed with rage when she saw Jade beaten, broken, and bloody. She wanted nothing more than to protect her and she was hell bent on killing the one who reduced her to such a condition. Her hands tightened on the armrest of her chair, drawing both Deidrick's attention as well as Jade's. Without hesitation she reached over and rested her hand over Tori's own. Instantly she relaxed and shot a small smile at the vampire. Deidrick watched their interaction with rising interest.

"I see. So you've chosen her. It's odd how two opposite beings made to oppose each other can work so well together," he remarked, curious. Jade looked to him.

"Do you have a fancy hypothesis for it? Or can it be that we've simply looked past what's on the outside and see each other for the people we were before all this?" Jade stated. He smiled.

"I don't know how that could have happen based on our research, since nothing I've learned so far could account for the phenomena, but that could very well be it," he readily agreed.

"What is it that you want from us exactly?" Jade finally asked, needing to know.

"We've been trying to create a cure, yet everything we tried failed. At best we've come up with a form of vaccine yet the affect doesn't hold for long. If we can't create a cure just yet I would like for a more effective and long lasting vaccine to be made in its place. That way if anyone does get bit the infection won't spread. We could send out more soldiers to combat those who already succumbed and save those that are still fighting to survive," he answered.

"So what can we do to help?" Tori inquired next.

"I'll need blood as well as tissue samples," he replied. When Tori bit at her lip with hesitation and uncertainty he offered her a kind smile.

"Nothing too painful or damaging. I promise. We just need new samples to work with. We have far too many vampires to study and only one other hybrid. Gaining new information from another hybrid could help us. Everyone reacts differently to viruses and this is no different. Each vampire has a slight difference so now I want to see if it holds true for hybrids," he elucidated.

"Wait, so there's another hybrid here?" Tori asked, focusing on that more than all the other information.

"Yes. He's a bit too carefree to bring in as often as I would like but he's all we have so I make sure to extend the utmost patience with him," Deidrick explained.

"I want to meet him," Tori requested.

"And you will at some point. He likes to wander and he's rarely at home or around here. He's probably seen every corner of the city for how adventurous he is," Deidrick told her thoughtfully. For the first time since arriving, Tori looked excited to be there. Jade hadn't thought about it much, but even though Tori was glad to have the people she had by her side, it didn't mean she wasn't hoping for someone who shared her condition. She wore the same expression when they ran into Sasha and even got along with her quickly. Garrett hated everyone, but she had hoped to gain an alley in him up until he was a danger to Jade. That was where she drew the line.

"Will you need us today or are we free to get acclimated to the city?" Jade asked.

"All I require right now is a blood sample. I want to run a few tests just to see if there are any major differences in you two compared to the sources we already have," he replied. At the sound of needing blood, Tori's mind went to the method in which it was obtained. She whimpered and went rigid in her seat.

"So you'll be using n-needles?" she gasped out. Deidrick understood her fear. Knowing the lengths and procedures used during the experimentation. There was a reason most hybrids who survived had no memory of the event. It was truly traumatizing.

"Yes. But they won't be big and will only hurt for a second. It won't be anything like you experienced before," he assured her. She relaxed only slightly but still sat stiffly. He stood and walked to the door.

"Follow me. We might as well get it done as soon as possible so that you can be on your way. I heard that you arrived with friends," he commented, trying to move the conversation forward. He opened the door and Jade took Tori by the hand to follow him out.

"More family than friends. We've been through a lot together," Jade responded as they walked further down the hall and turned.

"I'm sure you have," he agreed. He pushed open the door ahead to enter a room similar to that of a hospital room.

"Whoever wants to go first, please take a seat and hold out your arm," he said with his back turned to them where he stood at the counter. Jade looked to Tori then moved to sit down. She held out her pale arm so that it rested on the small connected table and waited. Tori began pacing slightly and refused to even look in their direction when Deidrick took a seat on the nearby stool, needle in hand which was connected to a vial. Jade watched as he methodically ran a hand down her forearm to grip at her wrist firmly.

"No need for force, doc. I won't struggle," she told him, voice calm. He glanced at her.

"You never know. Sometimes animals are calm until pain is inflicted," he pointed out. Jade chuckled without humor and leveled her monochrome gaze on him.

"I'm not an animal, so don't treat me like one," she stated, her tone now edged with offense.

"Noted," he responded before slipping the needle into the crook of her arm. She watched it slide in with practiced ease and then her blood began draining through the attached tube to the vial. When he had as much as he needed he withdrew the needle and moved to press a square of gauze but she evaded it and brought her arm up to lick away the blood. It healed seconds later. He sat in slightly stunned silence but forced a smile and stood to store the vial.

"I forgot what I'm dealing with. You're so…" he tried to say, but his words failed him. He turned around once the vial was properly capped and labeled. He looked at her with furrowed brows and a searching gaze.

"Human?" she supplied.

"Yes. You're nothing like any vampire I've seen or interacted with. Not even the ones who retain the capacity to talk are as docile as you," he observed.

"Docile," she repeated, rolling the word in her mouth with distaste. He paused to give her a questioning look.

"Like an animal. Keep comparing me to a mindless monster and maybe I'll show you how dangerous I can be," she warned him. A growl tinged her words but she held it back. Regardless, Tori zeroed in on the buried but slowly rising hostility and stopped pacing to calm the vampire.

"Jade's been different since the first day we met. Even longer than that. She's gone through a lot and it made her the strong person she is today. I don't think you'll ever find another vampire like her," she explained, looking from Jade to Deidrick.

"Which is Tori's sappy yet appreciated way of saying stop categorizing me like a damn animal and treat me like the person I am. It's a constant fight to be this level headed and I'm proud to say that I've achieved what no one like me has, so respect that and treat me as you would any human. Go back to forgetting what you're dealing with. I promise I won't take advantage of your lowered guard," Jade sneered, standing to walk over and lean against the door. Now that the chair was clear and Deidrick was thoroughly reprimanded for his views, it was Tori's turn. She sat down slowly and reluctantly held out her arm. Deidrick obtained a new needle and vial then sat back down. He held her arm the same way he held Jade's, noting that she quivered slightly under his fingers. Jade could sense her growing unease and strode over, pulling another stool with her so that she was seated next to the nervous hybrid.

"It'll be fine, Tor. Don't think about it. It goes by fast. You won't feel a thing," she reassured her.

"Yeah, says you," she retorted. Jade smiled and reached out to caress her cheek lovingly, gaining her attention, then rested her hand at her jaw and leaned in.

"Believe me. You didn't feel it because it's already done," Jade told her, giving her nose a quick kiss before leaning away.

"Huh?" Tori muttered, turning her head to see that Deidrick was already gone to cap and label the vial of extracted blood while Jade pressed the gauze to Tori's arm. She wiped away the blood and removed it to see that it was already healed. She tossed it in the trash then stood up and offered Tori her hand. She took it, still amazed that Jade distracted her enough that she didn't even notice.

"I'll let you know what I find when I call you back for the tissue samples," Deidrick said with a friendly smile.

"And we'll be waiting with bated breath. Won't we?" Jade quipped, her tolerance thin as she glanced at Tori who recognized her impatience to leave and squeezed her hand.

"We can find our way back," she added. Deidrick nodded and gestured for them to go first. Jade burst out of the door and practically dragged Tori all the way back to their provided home. She opened the door and entered, stomping to the couch and falling on it with a sigh.

"Sometimes, having a horde of rabid vampires to mow down is exactly what I need," Jade grumbled, closing her eyes in frustration.

"So now that we have some time to ourselves you want to fight?" Tori questioned as she walked over to stand by Jade with her arms crossed.

"You have to admit that it's a little too quiet here. We haven't lived anywhere this peaceful since we were toddlers. What do you expect from someone who only knows fighting and constant survival?" Jade responded sharply, sitting up to glare at her.

"I'm not expecting anything, Jade. Look, I understand that there's nothing to do at the moment and we're restless and everything we've learned isn't helping, but maybe we should take this time to not give a damn about what's happening out there and just relax for once," Tori suggested, her own voice stern.

"Forget what's happening out there? Sanctuary is still out there! Our home. Our friends. Or did you forget that too? We can't rest until they're just as safe as we are," Jade growled, rising to stand at her full height, toe to toe with the hybrid.

"No, I didn't forget. We're here for them as much as we're here for us. I understand that. It hasn't slipped my mind. But we can't help them unless we first tend to ourselves. Now, I know you don't need rest as much as I do, but I'm exhausted. Eating isn't going to cure that like it does for you, so excuse me if I want to sit around doing something that only benefits me for a change, which is nothing what-so-fucking-ever!" Tori snarled in return, getting in Jade's face. They stood there in tense silence, motionless. Both of them wondered how they got to the point they were at as well as wondering how fast the tension had escalated. Tori huffed out a breath and Jade relaxed the hold she had on the collar of Tori's shirt. She hadn't even known she grabbed her in the first place.

"You're ridiculously irresistible when you swear," Jade whispered, eyes intense and voice dipping low. Tori slowly hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Jade's pants to pull her closer.

"You think so?" she questioned with a smirk. Jade only hummed an affirmative before their lips met hungrily. Jade shoved her backwards until Tori hit the wall, Jade's body pressing into her. Tori's hot mouth traveled down to nip then suck at her neck and she sighed.

"For the record, you didn't win the argument," Jade husked.

"I think I did," Tori countered, sliding her hand down and around to grip at Jade's ass. She growled and her fangs scraped Tori's neck, her cool breath breezing over heated skin.

"You didn't," Jade denied, fighting the urge to bite.

"You gave in," Tori pointed out, gasping when Jade's leg slipped between her own. She moaned.

"It doesn't look like that from where I'm standing," Jade remarked, leaning away enough to watch Tori squirm when she applied just enough friction. Tori's head fell back to rest on the wall, her throat exposed. Jade's eyes were riveted to the pulse at her neck, truly contemplating sinking her fangs in the delicate slope of tanned flesh. Maybe she could bite her for the thrill and just make sure she didn't swallow any blood. Tori looked her in the eyes at that moment, gold sparkling with need. Jade kissed her hard then rocked her hips into the hybrid, causing Tori's grip on the vampire's back to tighten and her breath to hitch, breaking the heated kiss.

Jade's mouth teasingly brushed over Tori's cheek, under her jaw, and then stopped at her neck. She licked over her pulse slowly then bared her teeth, ready to fulfill her need, when there was a loud knock at the door. She pulled away quickly, using that as an excuse to move far away from Tori. Now that they were no longer touching her mind was able to clear. Tori remained leaning on the wall for a while, trying to catch her breath, then pushed off the wall to answer the door after composing herself. Jade stood nearby as the door opened to reveal another new face. She was just glad Andre or Beck hadn't been the ones to interrupt or she would have had some very choice words for them.

"Hey. So you're Jade and Tori. Welcome to the neighborhood. I hope I didn't arrive at a bad time," the young man greeted, only slightly concerned that he could have. Both Jade and Tori knew that he was well aware of what he interrupted because they both sensed that he was a hybrid. Because of that they caught on to the subtle way he scented the air. Despite the information he was gleaning from the situation, the infernal knowing yet casual smile still stayed on his face. Jade already wanted to punch it off his face.

"Well, you did. Now kindly come back at a later time when I'm less likely to tear your head off for showing up," she stated tersely.

"From what I hear that's a pretty hard thing to do. Aren't you always irritated at something or other anyway?" he responded, unconcerned with angering the vampire further. Tori fought a smile and held a completely blank face when Jade shot a look at her.

"Yeah? And where did you hear that?" the vampire questioned him.

"I met this eccentric hippie down by the water. We talked a little. He said he just came into town recently and that he traveled with two other humans, a hybrid, and a vampire so I decided to welcome the newcomers," he explained. Jade rolled her eyes.

"So you already met the two other humans, right?" she guessed.

"Found them at the market," he confirmed.

"And now you're here to annoy us," she groused, turning away to sit on the couch. Tori smiled in a way that she hoped made up for Jade's rudeness.

"Nice to meet you…" she began, holding out her hand.

"Tyrell," he supplied, taking her hand in his to shake.

"Nice to see you leave, Tyrell," Jade spoke up from where she was lounging on the couch. Tori shook her head and sighed.

"Ignore her," she grumbled. She was just as disappointed that they were interrupted, but she liked meeting new people. Especially a friendly hybrid.

"No problem. I like a challenge. So anyway, I thought I would swing by for a chat. As much as I wanted to meet a vampire who acted more human than most humans, I also wanted to share some history between us," he explained. Tori's interest piqued at that.

"History?" Jade questioned, sitting up to look at them.

"Relax. History as in the shared experimentation experience. It was of the painful variety. Not pleasurable at all. I swear we weren't involved in any other way than that," he teased. Jade frowned but Tori stood back to allow him in with an amused smile at Jade's agitation.

"Make yourself at home," Tori offered, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied. Like an upset house cat when a guest entered its home, she got up to perch on the kitchen counter away from the new dog. She had no idea how Tori's scent could stop bothering her only for any other hybrid to annoy her just as much as hers had in the past. It was irritating, but as she did before, she reeled in how she felt and resolved to listen to what the new hybrid had to say. After all, Jade was just as interested in Tori's past as she was.


	22. Inconveniences

**Did anyone hear that _SDRR_ is getting renewed for a second season? Well I did. I'm really excited and I can't wait to see what else happens next. They could take it anywhere. On that note, I have this idea for a crossover with it and _Victorious_, but sadly I don't think I'm capable of writing it how I want it to work. I see it having some drama, angst, and a teasing but slow burn Jori. I can't do any of those things correctly. Same with this other idea that's been bugging me concerning a crossover of sorts between _Killing Daddy_, _Victorious_, and _Eye Candy_. Strange mix but my head makes it work. That one looks like it will be drawn out and nothing my patience could handle. Both need a kind of dedication I lack most of the time. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

* * *

The two hybrids interacted effortlessly. Jade watched as Tori played hostess to their guest who happily yapped about nothing she was interested in hearing. He went on and on about the community and the people he met. He talked a little bit about the patrols and how he sometimes cleared away any heavy groups of vampires that wandered by. They weren't as frequent ever since the raiders started picking them off for sport. He even recounted stories he thought were funny of the time he inadvertently scared some of the people he patrolled with. He was light on his feet and showed up without a word, so that when he was noticed, it was unexpected. By how charismatic and talkative he was, Jade figured him to be hard to ignore once noticed. She didn't give the two her attention until the subject of Tyrell's travels came up.

"As interesting as life's been here, I really want to know how you got here," Tori requested, itching to learn how his story tied in with hers.

"Well, first of all, we knew each other even before all the experiments addled our brains," he began. Jade glanced at them with her lips drawn in a thin line, but Tori looked eager to hear more.

"Really?" she asked, eyes bright. He nodded and set his cup of water on the small side table by the couch.

"Yeah. You were dragged in around the time I was. We were always placed next to each other back when we were kept in cells. We held idle talk but nothing I can really remember. All I clearly remember is talking to you. When the tests got…harder, and we were placed in tanks I didn't see you as much. Everything else is hard to remember, but when I woke up from the cryotank I remembered enough to look for you. I was going to take you with me, but the guy who found me was in a rush. His team ran into danger and we had to leave. We traveled as a group and learned where to find The Dome so we headed here. In the end, I was the only one who made it here. I never forgot about leaving you behind though. I'm sorry I didn't get you when I had the chance," he explained. Tori shook her head and placed her hand on his clasped ones. Jade's eyes narrowed at the contact but she remained silent, knowing Tori was just a naturally touchy person.

"It's ok. If you woke me up when you did then I probably wouldn't have met the people I know now," she responded, grateful that someone was looking out for her but relieved that it hadn't turned out that way.

"Including Vampirella over there," he joked, jabbing a finger at Jade who faked an over dramatic laugh and hopped off her perch on the counter to waltz over to them.

"I bet the good doctor's interest in you has to do with your _riveting_ storytelling and capacity to remember more than other mutts, am I right?" Jade sneered, stopping to tower over him.

"Jade," Tori cautioned her. Tyrell only smiled, although it was strained, and stood without fear of the upset vampire.

"Feeling threatened?" he questioned, confident despite staring down one of few who were capable of winning a fight with a hybrid.

"No. Why should I?" she snapped.

"Am I getting a little too close for comfort? Are you jealous that I knew Tori before you?" he pressed. When Jade said nothing, he continued.

"Because there isn't anything to worry about. I'm on your side. And because I'm on your side I wouldn't dream of taking her from you," he assured her, tone sincere. She visibly relaxed, if only a little, and Tori let out her held breath.

"I mean, I can share," he tacked on, teasingly. Tori groaned her exasperation and Jade growled. She stepped forward to shove him towards the door.

"Get out," she spat, her lip lifted in a snarl and showing off her fangs. He held up his hands in mock surrender and did as he was told. The knowing grin on his face never fell and Jade hated seeing it more and more. She knew he was only messing with her. He had no fear of her and knew just what to say to anger her. She was also sure that he was confident she wouldn't attack him, which was why he kept pushing. He knew a lot about many things, which told Jade that he was cunning and found ways to obtain information on what he found important to know. They hadn't even met and already he knew her weakness without anyone blatantly pointing it out. Once he was gone, leaving with a cheerful farewell, Jade slammed the door and strode down the hall. Tori sighed and got up to follow her.

"Jade. Will you stop and listen to me before you fly into an unnecessary rage?" Tori called to her, grabbing at her arm when she entered the bedroom. Jade threw off her hand and spun on her, shoving her forcefully so that she collided with the wall. The air was forced from Tori's lungs for a moment, but then she was growling too, metaphorical hackles raised with Jade's rough treatment of her. Jade squared off with her, sharp nails clutching at Tori's shirt collar once more. Jade leaned in to kiss her hard but Tori bit at Jade's bottom lip, drawing blood. The vampire hissed her frustration and licked at the healing wound before trying again. This time when their lips connected it quickly turned into an open mouthed kiss, a fight of constantly trying to one-up the other. Tori's own sharp nails gripped hard at Jade's hips, cutting into her pale flesh. She pulled Jade closer so that they met hers and Jade complied with the demand. With a leg between Tori's they were picking up where they left off but with a little more force. Jade wrapped Tori in her arms, a hand tangled in her hair, and proceeded to grind against her. Tori whined and then moaned, the sound coming from deep in her chest as her hips rocked in time with Jade's movements.

"Shit," she growled in Jade's ear, gasping out a whimper when she unexpectedly bit into her neck, fangs sinking in deep. Jade pulled away just as quickly, shuddering at the small amount of the hybrid's blood coating her teeth and tongue. It was worth feeling the surge of arousal caused by the control she currently held over the hybrid. The minimal amount of blood didn't stop her from working Tori over the edge. Her body trembled as she buried her face in Jade's shoulder but she pushed Tori back and kissed her with a fiery passion, their eyes locking when she pulled away.

"You're mine, Vega," she whispered, voice rough and deep, raspy in a way Tori could only describe as sexy.

"Always," Tori whispered, kissing Jade's slightly bloody lips once more. Jade released Tori and ran a hand through her hair as she walked away to grab a change of clothes. The taste of the hybrid's blood swam in her mouth, upsetting but pleasing her at the same time. She yanked off the bloody clothes she wore thanks to Tori's grasping nails then left to the bathroom for a quick rinse. Tori followed suit and entered just as Jade was stepping into the shower stall. She waited silently for Tori to get undressed and join her. They rinsed off together, dressed, and then retired to bed. Despite Jade's earlier possessive claim, she was still upset and slept turned away from Tori who understandably let her be.

When the next night arrived, Jade was the first to wake up. She glanced at Tori, seeing her clearly in the dark, her breathing steady. She brushed aside a lock of her brown hair, dropped a kiss to her forehead as a silent form of apology, and then got up. She wandered outside for a while and eventually came to a stop out past the city to stand in a wide clearing. It was still too quiet but Jade figured that Tori was right, even if she didn't want to admit to it. They needed some time to themselves. She sighed and sat down in the grass, bowing her head and letting her thoughts wander. She only looked up when she scented the overwhelmingly repugnant smell of a dog. She sighed heavily and raised her gaze to the wolf mix Maya who sat down next to her.

"What do **you** want?" she questioned. The dog's ears flicked back then perked up, mouth open and tongue hanging out. She pushed at Jade's hand with her head where it rested on her raised knee until Jade raised it to pet the persistent canine.

"You're just as bad as the rest of those mutts," she commented, wondering why she was even wasting words on the animal.

"Looks like I'm not the only wolf that likes you. Have I been replaced?" Tori's light voice suddenly commented. Jade allowed a small smile and turned to look at the slowly approaching hybrid.

"How long have you been there?" Jade questioned. Tori stopped a few feet away.

"I just got here," she answered. Jade raised a skeptical brow and Tori threw up her hands.

"Alright, I've kinda been watching from afar ever since Maya led me to you," she confessed. When Jade chuckled, sloughing off some tension between them, Tori walked over the rest of the way to sit on the other side of Maya.

"How did you know?" she asked, petting the dog.

"How can I not? I can smell you a mile away. You reek that much, Tor," Jade replied, a light and teasing note to her voice. Tori chuckled and shook her head.

"No I don't," she denied after trying to subtly sniff herself. Jade laughed freely now, bringing a beaming smile to Tori's face.

"I can sense you. I always know when you're near. So even if I can't see you, hear you, or smell you for whatever reason; I just know," Jade continued seriously, all emotion stripped from her voice now. Tori's smile dropped and she ran her hand over Maya a few times to give herself something to do.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier or let him provoke you like that," Tori mumbled, averting her eyes and looking very much like a sad dog. Jade sighed and shook her head once, a dismissal.

"No, I'm sorry for getting bent out of shape for nothing. You were concerned for us when you said we should relax, and even though he provoked me, I should know by now that we'll never stray from each other. I guess I was just being…stupid," she finished lamely, her eyes lifting to meet Tori's glowing yellow in what the hybrid could only place as one looking for forgiveness. Rarely did Jade ever admit to anything or apologize. It didn't happen often, so Tori never took advantage because it might not happen again should she do that. Instead, she appreciated and cherished the rare moment. It was times like this when she loved Jade even more.

"Either way, I guess we were both being stupid," Tori pointed out. Jade smiled crookedly and allowed a light chuckle.

"Yeah," she agreed. Maya barked happily and licked at Jade's hand. She cringed and wiped it on her pants before leaning away from the dog who stood to trot away. Tori laughed and crawled over to take Maya's place, licking at Jade's cheek.

"Ugh, dogs," she complained, wiping at her face now, slender eyebrows arrowed down over her nose. Tori grinned and raised a hand to turn Jade's face to hers.

"I love you, Jade," she murmured, voice sincere and eyes smoldering. If Jade needed to breathe it would have caught at the way Tori was looking at her.

"I do too," Jade responded playfully despite almost getting lost in the hybrid's gaze. She smirked as she watched realization dawn on Tori's face.

"Hey! Jade!" she exclaimed, making the vampire laugh at her incredulity.

"Way to ruin the moment. I thought you were supposed to be the serious one?" the hybrid grumbled. Jade controlled her mirth before cupping Tori's face in her hands and leaning in so that their noses brushed.

"I love you, Tori," she stated, kissing her as soon as the words left her lips. It was soft and languid, loving caresses free of tongue and purely simple. They shared a smile and rested their foreheads against the other, their fingers interlaced between them.

"How much you wanna bet now that we're enjoying time together someone is going to come wandering over here, seemingly out of nowhere, just to spoil the moment?" Jade remarked, moving to mutter the words in Tori's ear before kissing behind her jaw right under it. Tori hummed happily but shook her head.

"You're so negative. It's just us here," she disagreed.

"But you have to admit it happens," Jade argued, her free hand rubbing up Tori's thigh. The hybrid groaned and stopped her cool hand from traveling any higher.

"It does, but it also seems like it usually happens when we're just about to get somewhere," she pointed out. Jade squeezed her thigh then pulled away with a nod.

"True. So then if we just sit here together simply enjoying the moment then no one should interrupt us, right?" she responded hopefully. Tori nodded and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Seems about right," she mumbled, getting comfortable against the vampire. Jade sighed and looked up at the enclosed sky.

"Do you think they allow it to rain in here?" she idly wondered.

"I don't see why not," Tori answered.

"They would need it at some point," Jade said, looking to the large farmland in the distance located on the other side of the city. She felt Tori nod in agreement. Jade opened her mouth to continue the small talk when she sensed someone approaching.

"Oh, come **on**! We weren't doing anything!" she exclaimed in exasperation. Tori laughed and sat up to kiss her cheek then looked to see who found them this time.

"There you are," a familiar voice addressed them. Jade let out an agitated sound and turned to see Tyrell striding over with that smile on his face that she disliked and his hands in his pockets. Jade wondered how anyone could be so laid back with the world crumbling around them.

"I really thought I was about to get the jump on you. Oh well. Next time," he remarked.

"Ugh, not you again," she commented, deflecting his attempt at humor.

"That's her way of saying 'hi, nice to see you again'," Tori joked, standing to face their new acquaintance. Jade got to her feet with a frown. He chuckled and shrugged.

"No, it's fine. I get it. I was just tasked to find you after running into your friends. They were looking for you so I offered to help," he explained.

"Well aren't you a bona fide bloodhound," Jade mocked, arms crossed. Tori frowned but said nothing while Tyrell laughed, unaffected.

"Sorry for cutting into your alone time, vamp. I'll try not to be the one to do so in the future. Luckily I can sense you guys going at it before I get too close so it'll be all too easy to avoid," he joked playfully. Tori blushed a little but Jade scoffed.

"If that was the case, why the hell did you even show up before?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"I dunno. To see how you would react?" he responded, questionably, like even he wasn't sure. Jade growled threats under her breath and advanced on him with clenched fists but Tori quickly intervened and pulled her back. She questioned why hybrids liked to piss off Jade so much and rationalized that maybe because they didn't want to physically fight it was the only way left to pick at each other. After all, she had done the same thing in the past. Sometimes even now.

"So where's Beck and Andre?" she asked her fellow hybrid.

"Oh, they told me to send you guys home once I found you and that they would be waiting for you there," he answered. Tori nodded, laced her fingers with Jade's, and then pulled on her to start walking.

"Thanks for the heads-up. See you around," she said in farewell, walking quickly so that Jade wouldn't get any ideas. Tyrell waved in return before wandering off.

"So what was it you said about only being interrupted when we were in the middle of doing something?" the vampire inquired, tone a little sharp. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so that time was different," she allowed. Jade sighed and let her frustration drop. She was tired of letting things get to her. All she wanted was uninterrupted time with Tori, but if that wasn't going to happen, then she would try to be manageable and make any other time with her a pleasant one regardless of what happened.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just see what the guys want," she said evenly, dismissing the topic. Tori glanced at her with a proud grin, and one look at her made Jade groan.

"No. Don't start," she warned Tori who ignored her.

"Aw, why not?" she pouted playfully.

"Because I said so, that's why," Jade replied sternly. Tori heaved a sigh then pushed Jade back so that she was suddenly pressed into a tree.

"So if I can't bring up your honorable resignation, can I at least reward you for it?" she asked, her voice low and brow raised. Her warm hands went to Jade's hips, fingers slipping under her shirt to brush her skin.

"That, you can do," Jade permitted. Tori leaned in to kiss across her jawline slowly. Her hands disappeared under Jade's shirt to traverse her smooth skin, fingers taunting as they ran over her. She sighed and relaxed against the tree behind her. One of Tori's hands wandered down her thigh, sliding between her legs briefly before dragging back up her body to grip behind her neck. She was tugged into a deep kiss before Tori broke it, stepping back to take in Jade's completely submissive form. She smiled but Jade scowled at her once her head cleared. She hadn't noticed that her sharp nails were digging into the tree until she had to pull them loose. Tori chuckled while Jade dusted off the bark pieces on her pants.

"You tease," she grumbled, starting a quick stride past the smug hybrid.

"You like it," Tori stated. Jade glanced at her, a brow quirked, but then she smiled lightly. She didn't have to say it. Tori knew. They silently made their way to their house of sorts, locating the back door residents used. It led to the same lobby where they had to take the stairs up. Andre and Beck were loitering in the hall by their door, waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Tori greeted happily.

"Hey," Jade said with a small smile. Despite wanting time to waste away hours with Tori, she knew it wasn't possible right now. But whenever that time came she would gladly make it last as long as she could.

"We thought it would be nice to just hang out and relax like old times back at Sanctuary when we were given time off," Andre suggested.

"Sounds good," Tori replied, looking to Jade.

"As long as you aren't here to eat all our food. A hungry Tori is not something I want to deal with on top of the usual things I have to endure," Jade exaggerated, making it seem worse than it really was. Tori smacked her arm but Jade just smiled while the guys laughed.

"We ate before we got here so we're good," Beck assured them while Jade opened the door.

"Has it been unlocked this whole time?" Andre asked, incredulous. Jade just shrugged.

"Yeah," she replied, walking inside followed by the other three.

"It's not like we have anything of value in here so we don't have to worry about someone stealing from us. We only lock it before sleeping for a sense of security," Tori added. Andre and Beck took a seat and Jade stood nearby. Tori walked over to nudge her.

"Besides, who's crazy enough to try getting in here without permission when Jade's wrath is the punishment?" she continued jokingly.

"That's not being crazy. That's stupidity," Beck corrected her. Jade glanced at him and he offered a smile which she hesitantly returned before heading for the kitchen. While she pulled out another pack of blood to silence the ever present hunger she listened to her team sharing their various thoughts and opinions about the newest hybrid they met. She leaned on the counter with the pack half-finished in her hand, pretending that just for a moment they were all normal people in a world that wasn't on the brink of destruction. It wasn't like her to even entertain the thought, but she supposed that now that a solution seemed within their grasp she would allow herself a few minutes to believe in something better. She downed the rest of the blood and returned to the conversation. She was effortlessly included. The next few hours were the most normal any of them had ever experienced. It was relaxing, just as they had hoped. The guys headed out hours before sunrise, leaving Tori to realize just how much their schedule had changed since leaving Sanctuary.

"Remember how we had a mix of days and nights spent awake, interchanging depending on when we were most needed?" she questioned, the situation applying to her and everyone else more than Jade yet she understood. She nodded from her place stretched out on the couch, her feet in Tori's lap.

"Slowly we started to sleep during the day mostly and stay up at night," she went on.

"Seeing as I couldn't travel any other way," Jade commented. It was Tori's turn to nod.

"Do you think they should go back to sleeping at night and being up during the day? You know, if it's easier for them," she pondered. Jade opened her eyes to look at her.

"Sure, I guess. But what about you?" she questioned.

"What about me?" Tori replied.

"Do you prefer sleeping at night or during the day?" Jade inquired.

"My body says night but my mind says day because then I get to be up when you are," the hybrid answered with a smile. Jade chuckled and closed her eyes, pleased with the answer even if she knew that was what she would say.

"I think, if we plan on returning to Sanctuary, that they should practice getting to sleep during the day. So that when we travel it'll be less of an adjustment," Jade reasoned. Tori nodded, but when she remembered that Jade's eyes were closed she spoke the affirmative aloud.

"So with that being said, you should be getting to bed. We haven't been called in again so you should take the time to rest. I don't think the method for this sample will be as painless," Jade reminded her. She felt Tori stiffen and sat up, bringing her feet to the floor. She took Tori's hands in hers and pulled her up off the couch. Wordlessly, they retired to the room where they got comfortable sharing each other's space. Jade fell asleep with Tori clinging to her tightly, taking a little longer than normal to follow her into sleep. When she finally managed it, it was with the reminder that Jade would be there for her every step of the way.


	23. Progress

The first few hours of the new night were spent exploring the city. The few who were still up during this time all stopped to greet them, taking interest in the new faces. It was odd yet appreciated when Jade wasn't treated like she would attack at any minute. She was viewed the same way as Tori. The hybrid, as always, was good with being social and communicating with others. She was happy to see Jade finally doing the same now that she was able. It put a permanent smile on her face. Some of the children who liked to work alongside their parents were still out and about. They saw Jade and reacted with curiosity. The youngest of a group of three boys was dared to approach her, but it was the little girl, maybe seven years old, who walked up and took Jade by the hand. She looked down at the little girl with a questioning smile and received a studious gaze in return, her warm hand tugging at Jade's a moment later. She exchanged an uncertain look with Tori, who went back to her current conversation after smiling encouragingly. Only then did Jade kneel to the little girl's level.

"Hey," she said, trying to keep a smile in place and her voice friendly. She didn't want to scare the kid. It was strange. For the first time she cared what someone thought about her.

"You're a vampire," the little girl stated certainly. Jade nodded.

"I am," she confirmed. The girl's blue eyes scrutinized her for a moment, eyebrows and nose scrunched in careful consideration.

"My brother says you're scary," she said. Jade's eyebrows rose.

"He does?" she replied. The girl nodded.

"I think you're pretty," she continued with certainty. Jade was caught by surprise for a moment before letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you. Is that your brother over there?" she asked, looking to the youngest boy who shared features with the little girl, right down to the shade of blond hair and blue eyes. They could easily be twins. He seemed to be worried for his sister because he kept glancing over at them and jumped a little when he noticed Jade's eyes on him.

"Yes," the little girl said with a nod.

"Bring him over here," Jade requested. The girl trotted over and grabbed her brother by the sleeve before hurrying back. He was too stunned to refuse and stood stock still once he was standing in front of Jade.

"There isn't any reason to be afraid," she told him.

"V-vampires eat people," he replied fearfully. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Some don't. I don't. So you shouldn't be afraid. At least of me. Your sister tells me you think I'm scary, but I promise, I won't hurt you," she said, holding out her hand. The little girl looked to her brother expectantly. He gulped but reached out and placed his hand in hers. He flinched at the cool skin but relaxed when nothing else happened. He looked to her with a shy smile and she smirked back, revealing a fang. His eyes widened but he didn't run. His sister gasped in further interest and her little hand grasped at Jade's jaw.

"Let me see!" she exclaimed. Jade laughed but opened her mouth enough to show off the pointed teeth that curved slightly from her top and bottom rows of teeth. Even the girl's brother leaned in a little now.

"Cool," he whispered in awe. Jade closed her mouth and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Now go on. I have things to do," she told them, gentle yet firm, while standing up. The little girl grabbed her hand once more and smiled before joining her bother to run back to the two other boys. She could hear them talking animatedly to each other and couldn't help but smile softly. They weren't afraid of her. The way they looked at her…She would never forget it.

"You have some fans," Tori suddenly commented from her right. Jade glanced at her bright smile then looked to the children again.

"Seems so," she finally replied.

"You're good with them," Tori said, a soft tone to her voice Jade hadn't heard before.

"Hm?" she questioned, looking for clarification.

"With children, I mean. I never saw you interact with the ones at Sanctuary. I never would have thought you had such a soft spot," the hybrid teased playfully. Jade scoffed and turned away.

"Those brats back home were already influenced by the people around them. The kids, the people here…they see things differently," she tried to explain. Tori understood and nodded. She took Jade's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah," she agreed. They exchanged farewells with the people Tori had been chatting with and walked on. Tori leaned into Jade as they strolled along.

"Their parents told me that ever since they explained to their kids that there were nice vampires they've always wanted to meet one. Despite knowing the basics about them, their daughter still saw it as a possibility. Their son, not so much. He was stuck on the whole 'tearing your throat out and drinking you dry' bit," she explained. Jade grimaced and ran a hand through her hair in a self-conscious manner Tori never saw from her. The people here didn't keep the gory details out, but they also didn't claim vampires to be all bad. For that Jade was grateful.

"How does it feel to be the first vampire they ever met?" Tori inquired, smiling with amusement when Jade gave her a pointed look.

"I'm not a damn celebrity," she grumbled. Tori only waited for a proper response.

"It was…different. I expect people to react badly, but they were curious. They wanted contact and to see my fangs. Can you believe that? Their eyes didn't even look away when they met mine," Jade recounted in a somewhat amazed tone of voice. Tori just smiled. Sometime later they were found by an assistant who was sent to call them in. They followed him back to the laboratory building and waited for Dr. Cross. He came out to greet them minutes later then led them deeper into the labs beyond the double doors.

"How are you?" he questioned conversationally.

"Better," Jade answered, short and to the point.

"Jade and I were walking around town when you called us in. The people here know the truth yet don't react with disdain like most we've met," Tori told him.

"Yes. We've shared with them the truth behind what most don't know or don't want to accept. That is, that although most vampires feed on humans there are those who don't. Just as most hybrids are likely to protect humans and kill vampires, it doesn't mean that there won't be some who simply don't care and will attack anyone," he explained.

"They have what most don't. The truth. That's what's most important," Jade pointed out.

"Indeed. So I take it you've been treated fairly?" he asked the vampire.

"Strangely, yes," she replied.

"Good," he said with a nod. He entered a door and held it open for them. The room they stepped into was a little more advanced than the last one they had been to. Tori shifted uneasily at the various tools laid out in plain sight.

"Just as before," Deidrick said while walking over to prepare. Jade rested her hand on Tori's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, before taking a seat first. A small metal table topped with the necessary supplies resting on a metal tray was rolled over. Deidrick sat down on the stool in front of Jade who looked to him, waiting to be told what to do.

"Let me start by saying that your blood results look promising. These tissue samples will allow us to get a more in depth picture of your DNA, but your blood has already given us an angle to work from," he began.

"Really?" Tori spoke up.

"Yes. You see, the blood work from the captured feral vampires proved to be mostly the same. They've fed on humans, animals, and occasionally vampires. Only those that came from the raiders' violent fights to the death had anything new to discover," he started to explain.

"Wait, how did you manage to get vampires from them?" Jade asked.

"Bargaining supplies and a lot of crops. It wasn't hard seeing as they don't have much of anything to call their own," he replied. Jade agreed and gestured for him to continue.

"So what was new?" Tori questioned.

"Because they had been bitten by a hybrid so many times, their blood changed slightly. Their body reacted to fight off the relentless foreign invasion which left a lingering and permanent change," he explained.

"And what was that?" Jade asked this time.

"Traces of human DNA," he revealed. Both Tori and Jade let out sounds of shock. He nodded.

"I know. But it isn't enough to be bitten. Our resident hybrid has helped us look into that. No matter how many times they were bitten it didn't change anything too drastically. As you most likely know, introducing hybrid blood to a vampire causes the body to reject it immediately so that route was out," Deidrick clarified.

"What about Tyrell? Was his blood any different?" Tori inquired. Deidrick shook his head.

"No, but yours is," he responded.

"Mine?" Tori repeated, as if she couldn't believe it.

"So is Jade's," he said, looking to the vampire sitting in front of him.

"How?" Jade questioned, voice taut with a need to know.

"You've been bitten by vampires as well as Jade, correct?" he asked Tori who nodded slowly, wondering where he was getting at.

"Many times," she confirmed to both. More so by Jade than any other they fought, but she kept that knowledge to herself.

"And you've been bitten by hybrids as well as Tori?" he then asked Jade who also nodded her confirmation.

"Yes," she responded, thinking back to the scuffle she encountered with each hybrid she met, including Tori.

"It seems that as with the vampires, your blood has changed with the introduction of a foreign invasion too," he shared.

"How so?" Tori quickly asked before Jade could.

"Jade, your blood has a slightly stronger presence of human DNA. I can only assume this happened because Tori has been bitten so many times by vampires," he elucidated.

"So what does that mean?" Jade questioned him impatiently.

"Tori's body has built up a stronger immunity to the vampire virus because she had been bitten so many times, automatically fighting off whatever infection that was inflicted on her. Because the virus in Tori has made the transition to the form of antibodies, it's compatible with you even after it has changed. Being bitten by her introduced that 'cured' form of the virus to you as a type of reverse infection and has caused a bigger change than normal. It might even be the cause of your continued success in being able to further control your instincts," he told her. The two sat quietly, mulling over the large amount of information, so Deidrick took the silence to mean he could continue.

"So with enough tempering to a hybrid's DNA structure and a steady introduction of the virus, we can use the human compatibility a hybrid still possesses to provide a long term vaccine to immunize people to the infection. It's the piece we had been missing. The short term vaccine we came up with was unstable because our hybrid hadn't been introduced to the virus as much, but now it could work," he explained with excitement. Tori grinned, happy to have helped. Meanwhile, Jade's mind was racing.

"But an actual cure isn't possible this way?" she wondered. Deidrick's smile fell slightly.

"Unfortunately, the process would be very delicate. Already a vampire's body rejects any interaction with hybrids, down to their very instincts toward each other. A cure could work, but it would be slow and most likely painful. Maybe as bad as the introduction of the wolf serum that created the hybrids. It could very well kill the vampire instead of providing a cure," he answered soberly. Jade growled and grit her teeth. Tori looked to her with a worried frown. She knew how torturous and traumatizing it had been to become what she was now. She didn't want Jade to go through something like that. Especially if it could end up killing her as it had so many who didn't survive the serum injections. She rested a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Which is why I would like to have tissue samples so that I can look into the matter further. We might have found a way to keep the population from being overrun, but it would help us even more if we had some way to bring those who have become vampires back to us instead of just killing off every vampire we see," he mused.

"Do you think they would remember who they were if they were cured?" Tori questioned. Deidrick thought about it a while before answering.

"I want to believe that they would remember who they were but it's very possible that they won't. I think it might just depend on how far gone they are. For instance, Jade would take to the cure fine should it not prove fatal. But those who have already gone feral probably wouldn't adjust all that well, or at all," he theorized. Both Jade and Tori sighed heavily, disappointed.

"At least we have a stable vaccine. When do you think you'll distribute that? And what will happen after?" Tori wondered.

"Well, as soon as The Dome has been collectively vaccinated we could start sending people out to either distribute it to other large groups of survivors or give them the choice to come back here should they want to," he responded.

"Why offer a place here now. Why not before?" Jade questioned with a hint of accusation.

"You have to understand. The choice was made for the safety of the people living here and to ensure that we, as a species, survived. We stayed hidden until we were sure we could make a difference. Otherwise we would have people searching us out and demanding help we weren't able to give, or destroy what we were doing and ruin it for us all. Not to mention an outbreak would be more likely to happen, and without a way to stop it, we would be vulnerable. We couldn't take that chance," he explained. Jade wanted to stay angry but understood the reasoning.

"So how is this going to work?" she said, moving on with a nod at the tools waiting to be used. He breathed out a relived exhale that she wasn't too upset and was willing to continue before picking up the scalpel to hold it up silently.

"Of course," she said with reservation, holding out her arm. He placed a folded piece of gauze underneath and she rested it on the small table connected to the arm of the chair. She felt Tori's hand clamp on her shoulder tightly when the sharp blade touched down on her smooth pale skin. She watched as a small piece was carved out of her arm, blood running freely. Once Deidrick had what he needed he stored it while Jade tended to her arm. She wiped away the blood after it sealed shut at a far faster pace than she was used to. She had been starved so long she expected a slow regeneration rate. But now that she was well fed she healed faster. Deidrick set out a clean bundle of gauze after tossing Jade's and then looked to Tori. She hesitated, but when Jade stood and soothed her with a thumb stroking her cheek, she sat down.

Jade stayed close by and held Tori's hand to comfort her. She was a battle hardened hybrid who could tear anyone apart, yet in situations that didn't demand quick action or caused fatal consequences should she not react quickly, she had too much time to think. Her instincts weren't there to make the choice for her, leaving the person she truly was to decide what to do. And that part of her did not handle pain or fear easily. The memories still weighed on her and returned the moment the blade cut into her. She tensed and squeezed Jade's hand hard. It didn't hurt all that much, since she had endured worse injuries before, but just the sight of the doctor wielding medical tools on her made her want to run. But soon he was done and she was healing. Jade stepped forward to clean up her arm then leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Nothing to it," she whispered with a warm smile only Tori could witness. The hybrid smiled in return and nodded then stood up.

"Is that it?" Jade inquired.

"Yes. I'll let you know as soon as I get meaningful results. Hopefully this provides a clue to speeding up the effects of the cure as well as make it safer to administer," Deidrick replied, packing things away. Jade turned to Tori.

"Let's go," she said with a tilt of her head at the door.

"Thank you for continuing to try and right the wrong," Tori said to Deidrick who smiled.

"No, thank you for all that you've done. I won't let set-backs stop me. I'll find a way," he responded. She nodded, took Jade by the hand, and walked out. They made their way back to their place quietly. Jade resolved to take a quick shower where she spent most of the time thinking. Tori waited for her turn before getting in. Once she was out she found Jade lounging in bed. She walked over and laid next to her.

"You don't usually take such a long shower. Are you ok?" she inquired, knowing Jade liked to think during that time. Jade just shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Tori continued, rolling on her side to lean over Jade. Her hand came up to brush away a lock of her dark hair then ran a few fingers down her cheek. Jade sighed quietly and grasped Tori's hand in her own.

"I was thinking of whether we should go back to Sanctuary. Of whether the guys want to go back or not. We could help them if we take back some of the vaccine. Maybe we could even bring them over here where it's safe," she contemplated. Tori hummed thoughtfully, her finger mapping Jade's face now that her hand was free to move. Jade closed her eyes at the hybrid's gentle touch.

"You wanna know what I think?" she began. Jade smirked and looked at her.

"No, I was just talking to myself this whole time. I didn't want your input at all," she responded with sarcasm thick in her tone. Tori laughed and leaned down to nuzzle at her jaw affectionately.

"Don't be a gank," she whispered against her skin. Jade rolled her eyes then closed them again.

"I think we should go back," Tori told her. Jade didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I had a feeling you would say that," she eventually muttered. Tori's brows knit together.

"What? You don't want to go back?" she questioned, bemused.

"No, it's not that. I just…" Jade mumbled, opening her eyes again to look at the hybrid and wish she didn't have to confess to her conflicted feelings.

"What's wrong?" Tori whispered, voice soft and concern in her warm brown eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel…accepted here. I feel like I belong and that I'm appreciated. For the first time it doesn't matter _what_ I am. It's _who_ I am that matters," Jade admitted. Tori frowned sympathetically, knowing what she meant.

"They couldn't see the real you, Jade. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't help them," she reasoned. Jade looked away.

"You're right. They didn't appreciate all that you've done for them. I can see why you don't want to help them. But I know you, and I know that no matter what they think of you, it's the right thing to do by helping them," Tori reminded her, a hand cupping her cheek. Jade chuckled without humor and turned to give the hybrid her attention.

"Why do I always let you talk me into things?" she wondered fondly, a smile curling the side of her mouth. Tori grinned and kissed her.

"Because you love me," she answered. Jade's small smile grew.

"I do," she agreed, reaching up to slide her fingers in Tori's hair. She brought her down to kiss her, deepening it with a swipe of her tongue. Tori groaned and accepted her advancement before pulling away.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" Jade sulked playfully. Tori only laughed and bit her lip before shaking her head to discourage the vampire.

"It's time to sleep," she stated, pressing a simple kiss to Jade's lips before cuddling closer to her. Jade grumbled her disagreement but wrapped Tori in her arms anyway. The sun was on its way up so she might as well start winding down. Hopefully Dr. Cross made a breakthrough. But until then, Jade resolved to do all she could to help the cause. She would go back to Sanctuary with or without her team. Tori was right. She had to help them. As long as Tori was with her every step of the way, she could do anything.


	24. A Good Start

**Two more chapters to go guys, so hit that review button and let me know what you think. Fingers crossed for the 200 review goal.**

**By the way, movin' up the rating for this chapter.**

* * *

**_3 Months Later_**

Jade watched from her spot sitting atop the brick wall that surrounded the large park where a gazebo stood. The citizens of The Dome were still coming and going since that morning. According to Tori, who helped set up the event, most of the citizens showed up early. They were given the vaccination which had already been tested multiple times and approved. To show their appreciation; Andre, Beck, and Sikowitz had been one of the first to receive it. Jade ventured out to see the last few take their turn. Soon they would all be immune to the virus that ran rampant in her. She glanced down at her pale skin and traced a finger over a slightly visible vein in her arm. The cure was still out of reach. Every vampire they tried it on, no matter how slowly it was administered, eventually died after starting the treatment. It was always right when they began to show positive signs. Their temperature would rise, a flush appearing on their skin. They would lose certain physical traits or even crave food.

It looked like it was going to work until they dropped dead. She was starting to think that there was no possibility of a cure. In a way, she didn't mind. She had been a vampire for so long she had gotten used to it. She reached a form of closure knowing that Tori would live just as long as her. She would be there as she always was. But the idea of being human again was still a concept that haunted her. Jade sucked in an unneeded breath then let it out as she hopped off the wall to start heading to the housing unit she shared with her hybrid mate. She passed Andre and Beck who were still helping with the vaccine distribution. Tyrell was off to the side playing soccer with a group of kids. She didn't see Tori but figured she was around helping in some way. She would see her whenever she retired for the night. Jade was almost out of the park when she heard the pattering of small feet. She smiled and stopped to wait for the little girl to catch up.

"Hello, Olivia," she greeted, crouching down once the girl stood in front of her. She and her brother, Maximillian, or Max as he preferred, had become a fixed part of her daily routine. The twins never failed to obtain some of her time, be it talking about their day or what they did, telling stories, or playing games. Jade knew Tori loved seeing her interact with them, and although she never thought she would be good with kids, she found that she enjoyed the time spent with them. Especially since they looked at her like she was some kind of superhero instead of a monster. It was a nice change of pace. Because they took a liking to Jade, Tori was also included in their activities. In Jade's opinion, Tori was far better with them. She joked around and let them play fight with her. She was even a good nurse when one of the kids got hurt. She would make them feel better with soft spoken words and gentle hands tending to their injuries. Jade didn't trust herself enough to get that close. Not after taking care of her brother for so long then losing him. She was forever afraid of that outcome even if it wasn't likely to happen again.

"Hi! I picked these for you because they're pretty and remind me of you," Olivia said, holding out a few pure white flowers. Jade took them from her, already smelling their aroma without having to stick her nose in them.

"Thank you. I'll go put them in water as soon as I get home," Jade told her, standing to continue on her way.

"You're going so soon? You just got here," Olivia said, a sad note to her voice.

"I know, but I'll see you tomorrow. Go have fun before you have to go to bed," Jade replied, offering a small smile. The little girl pouted but nodded and grabbed Jade around the waist for a quick hug before running off. As always, the affection caught her off guard. She started doing that some time ago, hugging both her and Tori almost every time they saw each other as well as when they parted. Max had taken to kissing their cheek ever since Jade teased him for being shy. Tori got him to kiss her cheek, then he gained confidence and did the same to Jade who had no choice but to stop teasing him. He proved her wrong. Tori never tired of the minor shocked expression on the vampire's face every time the twins showed her affection. The hybrid thought it was cute and sweet and all those words Jade didn't want to be applied to her.

She sighed at the memories and couldn't help but smile. She followed the road to the laboratory building located towards the back of the city and walked into the resident entrance to travel through the hall and up the stairs which she climbed quickly. She cruised down to the correct door and entered, quietly shutting it behind her. She kicked off her shoes before making her way to the kitchen for a cup she filled with water. She set it on the counter with the flowers placed inside then headed to the bedroom, all her senses picking up on her hybrid. Tori had just been there or she was still around with the way her scent clung to the air around her. When she walked into their room she stopped at the threshold, seeing Tori sitting at the edge of the bed staring straight ahead at the doorway with a steady gaze. She seemed to have been waiting for Jade.

"Hey. I was looking for you," Jade commented easily, moving forward. Tori allowed a smile but made no other move. Jade went to the drawer to look for clean clothes. Her current ones were covered in dirt from the sparring match with Tyrell. She never thought she would feel comfortable with anyone besides Tori. But he was surprisingly easy to get along with when he wasn't agitating her with his somewhat overconfident behavior and jokes about Tori running off with him. She had just gotten her shirt off when she heard Tori wander over, her hot hand running down Jade's back. She paused and glanced over her shoulder at the hybrid.

"These scars…I haven't noticed them before," Tori remarked, tracing each one as they curved around Jade's side.

"Or these ones," she continued to point out, fingers gracing the vampire's right shoulder and the slope of her neck. Jade turned around to face Tori.

"It happened back when I was bitten. I was stabbed with my scissors right here, but I guess I was already infected enough to heal without a blemish," she replied, moving Tori's hand to the spot where a wound should have marred her skin. Tori left her hand there then dragged it around to rest at the small of Jade's back. She looked up and their eyes met. Something fleeting yet prominent passed between them before Jade leaned in to kiss Tori while her hands played with the hem of her shirt. Tori allowed her to peel it off so that they both stood topless. Jade brought her hands down Tori's arms, stopping at the crease of her elbows. She took a closer look at Tori's own scars, circular marks that were also along her forearms. Tori took her hand and brought it around to her back where Jade ran her fingers down her spine to feel similar marks.

"The needles," she realized. She hadn't really paid much attention to them before. Tori only nodded. For something to leave such marks, they must not have been small. Jade dragged her hands back around Tori's slender torso and trailed them down to her navel where she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants. Tori was already breathing heavily with anticipation at Jade's touch. Jade could hear her heart beating rapidly. The hybrid pulled her vampire mate into a deep kiss before trailing her lips to her pointed ear.

"I can feel it. I haven't said anything because I wanted to see if I could hold out. But it's so hard, Jade. Especially when I see you daily and feel you against me in bed. There's no danger to distract me this time. You're everywhere and all I can think about is wanting you," Tori panted, her warm breath ghosting across cool skin. The level of desire and need in her sultry voice sent a shudder down Jade's spine. She buried her nose in Tori's neck and inhaled her heady scent. It was so familiar, so intoxicating.

"You're in heat," she mumbled, finally recognizing the unique scent. In response, Tori took a step closer so that they were pressed together. Jade held her close, stilling when Tori's hand stroked over her stomach tauntingly.

"I promised I would give back what you gave me," Tori told her.

"And I promised I would give you more than I had before," Jade replied with a smirk. Tori chuckled.

"You did," she accepted. Jade carefully tugged at Tori's pants, silently asking permission. Her mouth moved to her neck as she waited. Tori snickered at Jade's eagerness to start even though she felt the same and guided the vampire to take them off. Once they hit the floor she began sliding Jade's pants off too. Their arms tightened on each other as they stumbled back towards the bed. Before reaching it their sport bras were tossed to the floor, joining their shirts. Tori fell back first and Jade allowed her to shift higher on the bed before joining her. Her cool body draped over Tori's, soothing the heat radiating from her. Jade's lips went back to Tori's neck, but this time, she nipped every once in a while.

"Tori, I…Ever since that first time together, I've wanted to bite you. Not to hurt you, but to…I don't even known. Claim you? I never felt that way before," she mumbled, confessing her own need. She pulled back to see Tori's reaction. She looked a bit surprised but also thoughtful.

"Whatever you want to do, do it. Don't hold back," Tori finally decided after they stared at each other for several tense seconds. Now Jade was the surprised one, but she was also relieved. Tori smirked. That, paired with the molten desire in her golden irises, caused Jade to groan at the sexy expression. She kissed the hybrid hard and rocked into her once. Tori gasped, breaking the kiss. The heat pooling ever lower made Tori desperate. She quickly forced Jade under her, hands swift and sure as they caressed over her body, pausing to squeeze gently. Jade growled lowly and raised her hips, nails digging into the tan skin of Tori's back. The hybrid moaned and brought their lower halves together, grinding too slowly to handle for much longer.

"Dammit, Tor," Jade moaned, moving in time with her mate. Tori laughed breathlessly and trailed a finger down Jade's contracting torso to toy with her panties.

"Take them off," Jade demanded, raising her hips so that Tori's hand splayed over the fabric. When Tori hesitated to do as she was commanded, Jade flipped them. She held Tori down and kissed her fervently. Her tongue slipped in and trailed over every surface of Tori's mouth, circling the sharp teeth taking shape. When she retreated she smirked at the flustered hybrid. Her hand circled her chest teasingly before kneading the sensitive flesh, rough yet deliberate. Tori whined and gasped out a light sigh when Jade's mouth took in the other. Her tongue swirled before she began to nip. Just being close to the wound up hybrid was causing her hips to stir, rubbing herself against Tori's strong thigh. Jade kissed across her collarbone and up to her neck.

"Please," Tori begged, needing Jade to touch her. Jade grabbed at her panties and tore them off her with a sharp yank. Her hand caressed Tori's smooth thigh, tracing over more scars she found along the outside. Her hand then slid around to her inner thigh before moving up. The moist heat she brushed with her fingers made both her and Tori groan longingly. Jade stroked her once, eliciting a desperate moan from Tori.

"Finally," she whimpered, legs spreading to further entice the vampire. Jade began at a steady pace, pressing just a little more at the apex of the stroke before sliding back down. Tori's hips jerked with the motion, and any thought that managed to make its way into her head promptly turned into a series of tangled words.

_JademoreyesfasterharderJadeohgodJade!_

"_Jade_," she growled out loud, her hand gripping at the nape of Jade's neck, bringing her down to slam their mouths together, tongues meeting. Jade bucked against Tori's leg, moaning into her mouth as her hand sped up. She bit at Tori's lip then ducked down to sink her teeth in her shoulder with a fierce snarl, two fingers plunging deep within her at the same time. Tori cried out, the sound twisting into a pleasured growl that reverberated from deep in her chest. Her nails dug in and then dragged down Jade's back, leaving behind bloody furrows. Jade's jaws tightened on her before releasing, fighting the urge to lick at the spilled blood. The small amount of it on her teeth and tongue wasn't enough to put her off so that she was able to continue to pull out and slide back into her mate, pumping fast and hard.

Tori's hips met each thrust and her back arched. Jade own hips rolled at witnessing Tori lost in the pleasure she gave her. Her arousal burned deep and she had to concentrate to stay focused enough to bring Tori over the edge. The hybrid was panting hard now, cries piercing the air intermittently with moans of Jade's name. She almost missed the moment when Tori finally came, her hips giving one last jerk to take Jade's fingers in deep, hitting that special spot that froze her body in place. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of bared teeth, her body shuddering as she spilled onto Jade's hand. The vampire continued to enter her over and over at a slow pace to work her through her orgasm before removing her now slick hand. Tori's body relaxed under her, happily spent. Her head fell to the side as she breathed heavily. Jade caressed Tori's thigh and smirked when she shivered.

"You're so hot when you come," Jade stated gruffly in her ear, grabbing Tori by the chin to kiss her. Tori responded weakly at first before getting lost in the ardent way Jade controlled her lips and tongue. She pulled away and Tori's hand buried in Jade's hair to guide her head back at a tilt. Jade submitted, letting Tori lick and suck dark marks into her neck. She scraped her teeth over pale skin and Jade jerked into her with a long groan, her arousal building.

"You like that?" Tori whispered, voice husky. Jade could only manage a nod. Tori smiled and ran a hot hand over Jade's ample bosom. She pressed her chest into Tori's teasing hand and sighed when she got the attention she craved. Tori spent some time there, her mouth peppering kisses down the valley between. She licked at each of them once then lightly dragged her fingers down Jade's stomach. She hissed at the teasing gesture, baring her teeth as she hunched over Tori, desperate for her. Her hands dug in the mattress under them. Tori's hand darted lower to cup Jade but pulled away a moment later. She gasped and pressed forward.

"Touch me," she ordered, yet it came out as a purr, her voice so unlike anything Tori had ever heard before. She swiped a finger through the wetness gathered below and received a whimper. She began torturous and slow strokes, enjoying the way Jade began thrusting in an effort to make her speed up. Tori pressed at her straining nerves then slid down swiftly to enter her. The vampire let out a low groan and tried to get Tori to move within her but the hybrid remained still. She smirked when Jade shot her a frustrated glare. The eye contact was just what she wanted. She slipped out and thrust in again with two fingers, using just enough force to make her jump at the sensation it caused. Her angry features flicked to pure ecstasy so quickly Tori thought even Jade couldn't have kept track. She slowly pulled out and pressed back in, marveling at the clench of muscles around her fingers and Jade's demands for more. She rolled them over and leaned above Jade, fingers still deep inside her. She made sure their eyes locked before pumping into her at a quicker pace.

Jade's eyes couldn't stay open as the electric feeling surged throughout her body. With each jolt she felt alive again; completely human at the mercy of the one she loved wholeheartedly. Where Tori felt overwhelming heat, Jade was a live wire. She held Tori close as she entered her repeatedly. Tori's hot breath blew across her ear with every thrust and her hips began to move at the sight of someone, so serious and stern as Jade, losing control in such a carnal way. For not needing to breathe, her breaths were coming out quick. Tori inhaled her scent and moaned in her ear when the very act of taking Jade had her coming once more against her leg. She lost rhythm for a moment as her body shuddered but she recovered just in time to send Jade over the edge with a few more thrusts. She had help reaching her climax when she felt Tori's release drip from her, sliding down her leg. She tensed, nails digging into Tori's shoulder blades as she came hard. She snarled and clenched her teeth, back arching. When she finally came back down, Tori captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Fucking shit," Jade cursed with a grunt when Tori gently slipped out of her. Tori chuckled and relaxed on top of her, lips at her ear.

"I love you, Jade," she panted, her voice so sincere it made Jade want to cry. She held Tori to her and kissed her jaw.

"And I love you, Tori," she replied, meaning it just as much. Tori grinned and rubbed a thumb against Jade's hipbone where her hand rested, the other tucked under her against Jade's side. She was pinning Jade's right arm but her left fell from Tori's back to brush over her arm. She then pushed back Tori's hair, running her fingers through the chestnut locks until her hand was behind her head. She pulled Tori into a loving kiss. Jade felt like her heart would burst at the feelings coursing through her. Tori smiled and brushed their noses together.

"How long have we been going at it?" Tori whispered.

"Not long enough. Why do you ask?" Jade replied. The hybrid smirked, moving to draw linking circles along the vampire's collarbone.

"Wanna go again?" she suggested impishly. Jade smirked just as devilishly and rolled them over to straddle her mate.

"I thought you'd never ask," she growled, kissing Tori. Their hands wandered and their bodies writhed in sync with each other once more. They didn't stop until the sun began to rise, the only deterrent to Jade's stamina. Tori determinedly kept up with her but was beginning to lose steam just as the sun started to sap energy from Jade. Satisfied, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, having been pleasured multiple times in the past several hours. When the next night came around, Jade was the first to wake up. She smiled at seeing Tori happily snoring away her fatigue and kissed her forehead before extracting herself. Tori was still fast asleep and Jade figured she would sleep in seeing as she had been run ragged in the best way. She liked Tori's scent on her but she still headed to the bathroom to reluctantly wash. When she got out it was barely noticeable but still there. She then prepared food for her lover so that she could earn back more of her energy once she woke up. The hybrid eventually stumbled from the bedroom sleepily to disappear into the bathroom. Jade watched and waited until she came out looking washed and chipper despite the tiredness reflected in her eyes. Jade gave her a sweet kiss when she walked over then presented the food to her.

"Eat. When you're done we'll check in with the doc. Maybe we can make plans with him concerning the vaccine and run the idea of returning to Sanctuary by the guys to see if they want to go back with us," Jade told her. Tori was already busy shoving food in her mouth so she just nodded in agreement. Jade rolled her eyes fondly and went to get a pack of blood for herself. She leaned on the counter and watched Tori eat, her thoughts on the previous night. Their instincts had warred and fought in a different way; a much more acceptable way that brought some pain, but also, a lot of pleasure. Almost like Tori knew what she was thinking about, she looked up to meet Jade's unwavering gaze. They shared a knowing smile before going back to their respective food. Once they were fed and ready to go they ventured out in search of Dr. Cross. They were never hindered when they explored the laboratory, free to go where they pleased as a way to show that nothing was hidden from them. They found him just as he was leaving his office.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you two soon," he said as he strode down the hall.

"We wanted to share an idea with you," Jade told him.

"Oh?" he questioned, glancing at her.

"You want to distribute the vaccine to other colonies and groups of survivors, right?" the vampire began. Deidrick nodded with a hum.

"As you know, Tori and I came from a place called Sanctuary. It's been our home until we began traveling to find The Dome. Now that we're here and sort of found what we were looking for, it's only fair that we go back with the vaccine," Jade finished.

"I can respect that," he agreed.

"If you want, we could also go with the planned dispatched soldiers to help distribute the vaccine to other places too. We would be an invaluable asset to any team should we be split up, although we would prefer to travel with our own team," Tori added. Deidrick stopped and turned to them.

"You don't want to stay in Sanctuary?" he inquired. Tori looked to Jade who frowned.

"I wasn't exactly accepted there. They never trusted me. I want to help them, to repay them for not throwing me out, but that's all. They have others who are just as capable of defending them. They don't need us," Jade answered truthfully.

"Well, you're always welcome here should you want to settle down," he offered. Tori and Jade thanked him and then they began walking again.

"So you want to help distribute the vaccine? Will Andre and Beck join you or have you not spoken with them yet?" Deidrick asked.

"We haven't talked to them but we planned to once we're done here," Jade responded.

"You told me Sanctuary was roughly the size of our fields, right?" he recounted.

"Yes," Tori confirmed.

"I'll have the vaccine prepared for you plus an addition of fifteen just in case. Come back here once you're ready to depart. Your friend Sikowitz has his own boat now. I hear he wants to take it out to sea," Deidrick remarked pointedly. Jade groaned her reluctance and Tori patted her arm. Deidrick laughed, having met Sikowitz and knew how Jade felt about him. He was a bit irritating but also entertaining.

"Then we'll see you later," Tori said, taking Jade by the hand. They backtracked to the exit and practically ran the whole way to Andre and Beck's shared apartment. The door opened after the first two knocks to a sleepy Beck.

"You were sleeping this early? It just got dark," Jade teased him as she pushed her way inside. He ran a hand through his messy hair and shrugged, moving aside to let Tori follow Jade in.

"Hey muchachas," Andre greeted from his place in the open kitchen.

"And you're up eating," Jade commented.

"So I take it you guys are way too comfortable to go on another journey?" Tori questioned them. Andre dropped the food he held and Beck straightened up at the news.

"Where? Sanctuary?" he asked, fully awake now.

"Yes. But I also wanted to check in on Sasha and extend another invitation to join us," Jade suggested.

"Really?" Tori asked her, smiling. She hadn't known that the vampire had considered asking the Australian born hybrid again. Jade shrugged and waved away everyone's shock.

"Yeah, well, if we want to turn things around we should start by sticking together. That includes gathering any allies available to us. Plus, another hybrid wouldn't hurt," she explained.

"So, are we heading there first then going to Sanctuary or will that be a stop on the way back here?" Andre inquired, highly interested as he ran around collecting supplies they would need. Jade smirked at his excitement and noted that Beck had already left to get ready too.

"I think we should deal with our main priority first. We'll get the vaccine to Sanctuary, see if anyone wants to tag along, pick up Sasha, and come back here," Jade planned.

"Are we staying there or here? You know, after everything is said and done," Beck chimed in as soon as he entered the room.

"Do you want to stay here?" Tori questioned. Both Andre and Beck took a moment to think it over.

"It's nice here," Andre began.

"And we could do a lot for the people here," Beck added. Even though both were fine where they were, there was a hint to their voice that showed their hesitance.

"If you want to stay in Sanctuary, then stay there. Jade and I decided that we're most needed here. After we take the trip to Sanctuary we're going to help distribute the vaccine to other colonies. After that, we're settling here," Tori informed them. They stared at the two non-humans of the team for a moment with mixed expressions before walking over.

"Then it makes sense that we should stay here too, right?" Andre pointed out. Tori smiled.

"Right," the hybrid agreed. Like the family and team they had always been, they stuck together. When everything was packed in the duffel bag, including a short stop by Jade and Tori's place to add more, the guys left to find Sikowitz where they would wait while Tori and Jade picked up the vaccine from Dr. Cross. It seemed like their last mission together, but really, it was a start to even more. It meant the beginning of a better future for more than just one colony. It was a mission that would eventually save the whole world.


	25. Good & Bad News

It almost felt like reliving memories when Jade first took her place at the wheel of the new boat. This one seemed to mean more to Sikowitz than the other two because it was his own. Jade rolled her eyes when she remembered the long rant they had to hear should it get damaged. She understood his reasons for talking their ear off but she still didn't like it. The night before was full of farewells, mostly to the twins who cried a little but wished them a safe return. They got Tori tearing up and even Jade felt a strange pang to know just how much the kids cared about them. Then they were on their way, sailing out to sea and heading back north. Sikowitz took the wheel when morning came so that Jade could sleep. Tori joined her, already too use to being awake at night and asleep during the day unlike Andre and Beck who sided more with being up during the day and asleep at night since they had been able to at The Dome. Now it was already the next night and it was Jade's turn to steer. Tori walked in with a blood pack in her hand, exchanging it for the wheel. Jade had asked her to grab her one so that she could begin her shift. The hybrid looked out at the serene waves while Jade ate.

"You aren't going to hang around and distract me, are you?" the vampire wondered playfully. Tori chuckled and shot her a seductive smirk.

"Why? Do you want me to?" she taunted. Jade grinned and tossed the empty pack in the bin sitting in the corner before sitting on the edge of the console.

"I'd never say no to you, Tori. But I think we should pay attention to the task at hand and not get too carried away," she replied truthfully. Tori nodded but her smirk barely lessened.

"Do you think Sanctuary changed since we left?" she wondered after a long silence fell between them. Her smirk was replaced with a stoic downturn of her lips, worry in her eyes.

"Possibly. The more important question is if they're still alive," Jade responded, grim. Tori glanced at her before looking ahead again.

"I didn't want to say that…" she began quietly. Jade nodded and stood.

"Yeah, I know, but I know what you meant," she stated. She pushed at Tori's shoulder and she stepped away so that Jade could step in.

"You sure you can't sleep?" she inquired. Tori put her hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to kick me out or something?" she demanded.

"Depends. Is it working?" Jade responded, laughing when Tori looked mock offended.

"I'm kidding. I'm just making sure you aren't denying yourself sleep," Jade clarified.

"I'm not. I really can't sleep at night anymore," Tori assured her.

"Ok," Jade accepted, turning the wheel slightly to avoid a small cluster of rocks jutting out of the water's surface. That was mostly how they spent their nights together with the occasional ones where everyone gathered on deck to hang out and catch up. But most of the time it was just Jade and Tori sharing small talk and flirting, teasing each other and sharing chaste kisses but nothing more. Jade always wondered how Tori was feeling, if she was conflicted over anything or truly content where she was. Did her desire return and did she bottle it again or had it run its course when they finally got to have each other? Her head was constantly full of thoughts that kept her occupied when there was nothing more to say, right up until the moment she fell asleep wrapped in Tori's arms. The hybrid also thought about many things. Most centered on what they would find when they reached Sanctuary. She was afraid to see it destroyed, to see everyone she knew as wondering feral vampires.

Other times she concerned herself with Jade, but not as much as before now that she knew the vampire was no longer a starving wreck. She was at her strongest and would remain so now that they had found a place to call their own. The night their boat finally docked near the familiar shore of New York they all stood on deck with a mix of nerves and rising adrenaline. For all they knew things could have gotten worse. Or maybe, they were better. They wouldn't know until they stepped foot on land and traveled back to their old home. Sikowitz made sure to come in close so that they could disembark before pulling away to drop anchor in deeper waters to wait for their return. They didn't want vampires overrunning the boat again. Andre shouldered their supplies and held his trusty shotgun at the ready. Beck was armed with his pistol and a machete. Jade and Tori learned long ago that their instincts were their greatest weapon and left the guns to their human team mates. It saved ammunition that way too.

"Ready?" Jade questioned her team. The last major fight they were in went by too quickly as they raced to escape. They hadn't truly fought since then; only sparring matches and a bit of gun practice out in the field. They were a little rusty but knew it would all come back to them should they run into any trouble. As soon as Jade got the okay to advance, she began a quick stride away from the docks and towards the ruined city beyond. All they had to do was follow the coast until they needed to start heading inland. It wouldn't be far until they found Sanctuary. It wasn't a long trip. Soon they would see what became of their home while they were away. They stayed alert as they walked in a tight group, both Jade and Tori reacting to the slightest noise. They kept going until Jade froze, her nose to the air. She smelled something familiar but she just couldn't place it. A growl cut through the crisp air and Jade answered, glaring down a vampire that stalked out of the shadows. She lost her offensive stance for a moment when she saw who it was.

"Jason," Beck addressed him, shocked.

"Don't put your guard down. He's not Jason anymore," Jade warned him. Beck raised his gun but hesitated to shoot when Jason lunged at them. Jade caught him mid-jump and slammed him into the ground hard enough to crack the already broken concrete rubble beneath them. Effortlessly, she tore out his heart, bones shattering at the force. She cleaned off her hand on her shirt while Andre and Beck stood with mouths agape. They had never seen her so swift and powerful.

"Come on," she told them, walking away. Tori glanced at the former Alpha team member with a frown before carrying on. They took down a handful of attacking vampires before they reached the high wall they had been looking for. Jade scuffed her boot across the worn slab that hid the hole they needed to enter.

"Beck, you and Andre are going in first. I don't feel like getting shot at," she commanded. They nodded and moved forward to drop down once she lifted the concrete slab. Jade was the last to enter, scanning the area before climbing in and lowering the slab to cover the hole. Up ahead, Beck flicked on a lighter, having found one in the market back at The Dome. It was just enough to see by without bothering Jade. He looked back at them, caught by surprise for a second when Tori's gold eyes glowed in the dark space. He kept forgetting what half the team was capable of. He kept forgetting that they weren't human. They wound their way through the tunnel and stopped under the manhole above. He boosted himself up and pushed it aside with a grunt at the weight, instantly staring down a rifle barrel.

"Oh, Beck. You're alive!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Beck smiled up at Robbie and Cat who had apparently been appointed the guards for that night.

"Are the others with you?" Cat questioned as Beck climbed out.

"Right here little red," Andre spoke up as he followed Beck out. Cat squealed and hugged him. Tori pulled herself out next and Jade came out after her, replacing the manhole. As soon as she was standing Cat grabbed both her and Tori in a tight hug.

"Cat!" she complained, yet made no move to push her away. It was good to be missed. She could guarantee Robbie and Cat would be the only ones who did. Cat let them go and they turned to Robbie who waved with a smile. Jade immediately took notice of the missing AI.

"And Rex?" she wondered, addressing the annoying technology by name, to Robbie's appreciation.

"In repair at the moment. I don't know if I'll be able to fix him. I'm missing parts," he replied.

"What happened?" Tori asked him.

"A vampire got a hold of my arm. Nearly broke it. Rex took most of the damage," he answered.

"Thank god," Jade muttered, getting a jab from Tori. Robbie smiled.

"You're still the same," he commented, unaffected by his claim.

"And I'm glad you're still kicking, nerd," Jade told him, slapping his back. He almost fell over but managed a smile.

"We saw Jason out there. What happened?" Beck inquired, getting Robbie and Cat's attention. They exchanged worried looks between them.

"At one point we were overrun. A lot of people died. Jason was lost outside the walls, holding some back while your dad and Danielle retreated. But Danielle was killed in the tunnel. She was bitten multiple times and didn't want to turn so after she killed the few vampires that got in, she shot herself," Robbie explained, voice quiet.

"What about my father?" Beck questioned next.

"He's recovering from a broken arm. He had a run in with a slightly smarter vampire that tried to disarm him," Cat answered. Beck let out a relieved sigh. He didn't get along with his father but he was all the family he had left.

"Fuck. All this happened while we were away?" Jade said, shaking her head and then pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Unfortunately. But now you're back," Robbie responded happily. Tori shook her head.

"Not for long. We just came to drop something off. When you guys are done with your shift, stop by our place and we'll explain everything," she told him. He and Cat were curious to know what the team found, what they experienced, and what they learned, but only nodded and resolved to wait. They would know soon enough. They parted, Andre and Beck going to their own home first to see if there was anything worth taking back with them. Jade and Tori went home too, stepping into the empty house like they were walking through a memory. Tori shut the door behind them while Jade strode off to her room. She pulled out a worn backpack and threw in some of her favorite comfortable pieces of clothing. It wasn't much but it was her own clothes. She then searched the drawer that held her brother's knife. She held it up, inspecting it as a knot formed in her throat. She would have been crying if she could. She packed it away then moved to leave her room, almost bumping into Tori on the way. Instantly, she sensed Jade's sadness.

"You ok?" she questioned, her voice a gentle whisper as she placed a warm hand on the vampire's waist. Jade only nodded and continued to the living room where she set down the backpack on the floor by the threadbare couch.

"Do you have anything you want to take?" she asked the hybrid who had been too busy looking around to even search through her room. She was on her way when Jade came out of her room.

"A few clothes and maybe that small box of ammo I have hidden away. I could give it to Beck. Every bullet counts," she replied. Jade nodded and waited for her to gather what she wanted. She came back out and they added it to the backpack.

"We're really not coming back, huh?" the hybrid stated, looking around at the home she knew for so long. Jade nodded.

"Yeah. I won't miss it," she said without a care, arms crossed.

"It's not the place, it's the people," Tori remarked wisely. Jade looked at her with a raised brow.

"Home. For you it isn't a place. It's the people you surround yourself with," the hybrid clarified. Jade huffed out a breath, frowning and unwilling to confirm it, but a smile from Tori forced one on her own face.

"I wonder if I'll ever get tired of you knowing too much about me," she said, not at all upset. Tori only grinned. They sat together on the couch, basking in the silence, until the rest of their team showed up. Jade wasn't expecting Beck's father and stood hastily when he entered, his arm in a makeshift brace. His dark eyes rested on her, judgmental as ever, yet he wasn't quick to start offending her.

"You did as I asked. It took you a little more than a year, but you did," he stated gruffly.

"Pardon me, but your son takes after you. He wouldn't listen to me," she replied. The others stayed quiet as the two held eye contact. The atmosphere was tense until Michael surprisingly stepped down.

"Thank you. I've already lost my team. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my son," he admitted. Jade nodded and sat back down.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, no longer feeling the need to prove to him that she wasn't incapable of acts befitting a human. She was confident in who she was, sure of herself unlike how she felt in the past. She didn't need his approval but it was nice to get it all the same.

"Father, I brought you here so you can hear the news," Beck stepped in, gaining Michael's attention.

"We eventually found The Dome. It's everything we ever dreamed of," he continued.

"You did?" Michael questioned, a slight hint of disbelief in his tone.

"Yes. They didn't have a cure, and they still don't, but they were able to make a vaccine with Jade and Tori's help," Beck informed him. Michael looked to the two sitting on the couch before allowing a small smile.

"That's great," he said.

"We brought some back with us," Beck went on, gesturing to the bag Andre carried.

"So we'll be immune?" Michael asked. Beck nodded.

"It should give you some leverage against them. At least you won't have to kill anyone who gets bitten. This way your survival is improved. There's just one other thing," Beck explained.

"What is it?" his father wondered. Beck shifted before replying.

"We're leaving as soon as it's distributed," he confessed. Michael stood stock still, finding no words to express his disappointment. Cat gasped and Robbie's eyes widened.

"Why?" he finally managed.

"We're needed at The Dome. We'll be dispatched with others to help distribute the vaccine after we return," Beck told him.

"So there's nothing I can do to keep you here?" Michael checked. Beck shook his head.

"I'm going with you!" Cat suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Robbie joined in. Michael looked to them before bringing his hardened gaze to his son.

"Anyone who wants to go with us is welcome. The Dome has plenty of room and it's well protected," Beck said. Michael remained quiet before nodding.

"Feel free to offer the choice to anyone who listens, but I'll stay here," he decided.

"What? Why?" Beck balked.

"This is my home. I've fought for it the majority of my life and I'm not giving up on it," he answered simply. Beck sighed but nodded his understanding.

"Rest up. Tomorrow you can start distributing the vaccine and then be on your way once night falls. I'll see you then," Michael informed him, turning away to leave. It was a quick but painful severance. Michael wasn't a man of emotion. He did what needed to be done. His son would be leaving for good and he wasn't going to stand around dwelling on it. Andre patted his shoulder before passing him the bag. He took it and walked out the door.

"You really wanna go with us?" Andre questioned Robbie and Cat.

"It won't be easy, but The Dome is worth it," Tori added, standing to walk over to them. Cat looked unsure but there was determination in the crease of her brows. They hadn't noticed before, but she looked a good deal tougher than the last time they saw her. She and Robbie must have had to make up for the work since their disappearance.

"We know. We're ready this time," Robbie spoke up. Cat nodded along next to him.

"Then it's settled. You two can spread the word while the vaccine is being handed out. We'll meet up tomorrow night in the training room to see about anything else we might need then we're heading out. Be ready to go by then," Jade informed them while standing up. They gave her a salute then left to get some sleep. Andre offered the two a wave and followed them out. They could hear the three falling into easy conversation, laughing about something Robbie did. Tori turned to look at Jade with a happy smile.

"I see someone is happy to get the team together again," Jade joked, moving to stand in front of the hybrid.

"Well, yeah. I missed them," Tori replied.

"Sadly, I did too," Jade griped, earning a punch to the arm. She laughed and fended off the next two playful bows. She returned them but Tori blocked each one. They rough housed a bit before Tori pinned Jade down, where she had been tackled to the floor. Their lips met moments later, Jade's hands holding Tori close. When they parted Jade gazed into the hybrid's eyes.

"You want to hunt down some vampires? Whoever gets the most by the time we have to come back gets to shower first," Tori challenged. Jade was all for that idea, but with a slight change.

"How about, whoever wins gets to be on top?" she said with a suggestive quirk of her brow. Tori smirked and kissed Jade slowly, teasing.

"Deal," she whispered, getting up and offering the vampire a hand up. Jade yanked her down at the same time that she got to her feet. With a yelp Tori hit the ground and glared up at Jade just in time to see her laughing as she ran out the door. Tori scrambled to her feet to chase after her. The few still up stared at them skeptically as they dodged them, running at full speed back to the manhole, but neither cared. As soon as they were clear of the Sanctuary walls they attempted to outrun the other and occasionally split up as they picked off wandering vampires. None of them stood a chance. They weren't afraid of losing each other when they ventured far. They could sense each other too easily now. Two hours before the sun was due to rise they returned to the entrance in the ground. Blood smeared them both but none of it was theirs.

"I won!" Tori announced with a raise of her fists in the air.

"My ass you won. I beat you by three!" Jade denied.

"No, you were one ahead of me but I got one when you were busy so that we had the same. Then-" Tori began but Jade cut in.

"I killed that one you tried to steal from me," she accused.

"We both did. How about that? Because right after that I killed one on the way over here," Tori told her.

"When?" Jade demanded.

"While we were running I kicked one coming out of a pile of rubble hard enough to behead it. That means I won," the hybrid said, unyielding. Jade let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes, leaning on one leg and resting her hand on her hip.

"Fine. Whatever," she grumbled. Tori cheered then pulled up the slab of concrete so that Jade could climb in. She followed, dropping it in place behind her before taking Jade's hand.

"What are you doing?" the vampire questioned.

"I can't see, remember?" Tori replied, playing at innocent.

"Yes you can. You know how," Jade retorted, trying to shake loose Tori's hold on her.

"Aw, come on. Don't be a spoil sport. I won fair and square," the hybrid chirped. Jade grumbled as she started walking but slowed to a stop when she felt Tori pull on her so that her back was pressed up against Tori's front.

"Don't worry. Even though you lost, you'll still get to enjoy my winnings. I guarantee it," she breathed in Jade's ear. A shiver ran through her and she smirked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Yep," Tori confirmed. Jade tugged her into a faster stride and Tori chuckled. They went straight home. The door barely closed before Tori was on her, shoving her back into the door and molding their bodies together. As agreed, she stayed submissive, letting Tori have her way. Her clothes were torn off her body as hot lips and hands explored. Eventually, Tori scooped Jade off her feet and took her to her room. She dropped her on the bed, hastily undressed, then took Jade hard after sharing a slow kiss. Jade didn't tease or draw it out. She wanted to see how it felt when they were rough and every bit as primal as they could be. When Jade climaxed, letting out a mix of a growl and a cry, Tori's teeth were buried in her shoulder. When she came back down she reciprocated, allowing Tori to stay on top while she brought her over the edge. With Tori defenseless as she came back down from her high, Jade pushed her over. She settled between her legs and worked at getting her off again, her fangs in Tori's thigh when she cried out her pleasure.

Tori grabbed Jade in a full body bind, holding her in a way that brought them into contact from head to toe. That was how they ended up falling asleep. They didn't move until the next night arrived to wake them up. Team Beta worked all day giving out the vaccines to the people of Sanctuary. Cat administered them along with the help of a few others she worked within the hospital wing. With the decrease in population since the last time they were there, they had a good amount left. Michael wanted to take them off their hands should more people show up, but Beck refused. He wanted to save them for those they would meet traveling back. He wondered if Jade would want to give some to the group of people she met in New Jersey, if they were still there. Then there were the two people Sasha looked out for and the other two who took them in after the shipwreck. Maybe they would meet others. Either way, they came to do what they set out to do and now it was time to move on.

Andre sent the rest of the team to the training room while he appointed himself the task of getting Tori and Jade. He had a feeling they didn't spend the rest of the previous night talking. In fact, there probably hadn't been any talking at all. He spared Beck from witnessing anything and felt, as the only one who encouraged Jade to pursue a closer relationship with Tori, he could handle whatever he would be walking into. But when he got there he almost ran back out. Both were half dressed, Jade in a sports bra and panties and Tori in a pair of short shorts. Jade was pinning Tori to the wall, hands tight on her raised wrists and body against hers as they kissed ardently. Andre couldn't help but gulp and shift the bag he carried to cover himself. He cleared his throat and Jade pulled away to shoot him an irritated scowl. She had heard him come in but couldn't find the time to stop. Tori was just too addicting.

"We're all waiting for you," he forced out. Jade's judging gaze swept over him and he knew she could tell that he enjoyed what he walked in on a little too much.

"Shit. It's time to go already?" she complained, releasing Tori and stepping away. The hybrid blushed now that she was in plain view without Jade to cover her. She ran for the room to get dressed but Jade stood where she was, unconcerned. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip, her muscles flexing under pale skin. Andre was only a man, and he had never seen so much of his female team mates like he had now. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Jade smirked and sauntered down the hall.

"We'll be there," she told him, tossing it over her shoulder. He nodded, even though she was turned away and couldn't see, then ran for the door. The things he did for his friends.


	26. Home

***Quick note: I added a little scene at the end of the last chapter so stop by there before starting this one.***

**Here we have the ending. Can you believe that I started this a year ago today? It came full circle to end the same day it started. Hope everyone enjoyed the long journey. Thank you for reading and reviewing. A special thank you to those who followed it from start to finish, but a very special thank you to _ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder_ who requested such an adventure. As always, I'm sad to see something I've worked on so long come to an end, but I'm also happy to see it finished. Now on to the somewhat longer last chapter.**

* * *

After Andre left, Jade walked into her room only to laugh at Tori's flushed features. She was still turned on, but she was also completely embarrassed that Andre had walked in on them so the two emotions brought an enticing blush to her defined cheekbones. Jade held back from poking fun at her, even though she really wanted to, and looked for her clothes instead. They got dressed quickly while they talked.

"That was mortifying," Tori whined.

"It was hilarious. Did you see his face?" Jade said with another laugh. They left the room and Tori shouldered their backpack before Jade could. The vampire was seconds from dissuading her from her chivalrous act, but Tori covered her mouth with her own, effectively silencing her.

"I got it," she muttered against Jade's lips. She groaned a complaint but gave in, turning to open the door. She gestured for Tori to go first before following her out. They glanced back at their old home only once before carrying on. As planned, they joined their team in the training room. They each donned the lightweight material that served as a type of armor. Jade and Tori didn't need it as much, but wearing it was better than trying to carry it. They could be useful when they got back to The Dome. Beck already had his moment of farewells with his father, removed from any witnesses. Cat and Robbie also said their goodbyes to the few they befriended. Robbie had his tools and a half-fixed Rex packed away. Cat gathered some medical supplies and Andre held the ammo and a few other weapons. Each of them also carried a backpack full of their more personal belongings. They filed out, saluting the two new guards at the manhole. It didn't take long for them to be outside again, trudging along the broken street on their way to the boat waiting not too far down the coast.

"It was a little weird being back," Andre mentioned. Beck nodded.

"It was, but also like a proper farewell since we ran off so fast before," Tori pointed out.

"I'm just happy to have christened our apartment before leaving," Jade commented suggestively, shooting Tori a rakish fanged smile.

"Jade!" Tori scolded, blushing once more. Jade swore that the hybrid could be such an animal in bed but god forbid it's spoken aloud. Then she's a damn prude.

"What?" Beck exclaimed, looking to them, shocked.

"I don't want to know," Robbie said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not gonna ask," Cat chimed in.

"Yeah, you don't want to know," Andre assured them. Jade nudged Tori who shoved her in return. The vampire chuckled, causing Robbie and Cat to marvel at her more laid back attitude. They only came across two vampires along the way which Jade and Tori quickly dealt with. Now they stood at the edge of the dock, flagging down Sikowitz. He returned the signal then hauled up the anchor. It took him some time to bring the boat around, but soon, they were all aboard.

"Just two more? What happened?" Sikowitz questioned them.

"They didn't want to come," Cat answered.

"Well why not?" Sikowitz wondered.

"They didn't trust Jade," Beck said, mumbling the words his father had told him when he asked if anyone had made a decision about joining them.

"Sucks for them," Jade commented as she walked away to store her bag in the cargo hold. The others exchanged concerned glances but eventually followed her lead to do the same. Once they were all settled and Sikowitz offered to take the wheel so that Jade could catch up with the missing portion of her team, they were on their way.

"My father wanted the rest of the vaccines," Beck began, looking to Jade who sat up from where she was laying in Tori's lap when she heard.

"I told him we were keeping them. I wasn't sure if you wanted to give some to that connection in New Jersey who helped you, or even to the people we met in Puerto Rico," he continued.

"Might as well give it to someone who needs it," she agreed with a shrug before laying back down. Tori smiled at her fondly, stroking her cheek and running a hand through her hair.

"So I see that's a thing," Robbie said, eyeing them. Beck looked away and Andre nodded.

"They're so cute!" Cat piped up. Jade glared at her but it lacked threat.

"We are not. Don't offend me," she snapped in an even tone to show she wasn't angry.

"That's right. You're abusive," Tori accused with a barely hidden smile threatening to ruin the serious face she tried to put up.

"Abusive? **You're** the abusive one," Jade retorted without real accusation, sitting up to face her. She could tell Tori was just messing with her. Andre watched with mild entertainment but Robbie and Cat tensed, waiting for a fight.

"How am I abusive?" Tori questioned, playing at offended.

"You're a tease," Jade stated, getting in her face while her voice dropped ever so slightly.

"How is that abusive?" Tori inquired, not backing down.

"It's abusive to my emotions," Jade explained. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Well I still think you're the abusive one," she stated.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything," the vampire said defensively.

"Well, I don't know, Jade. There was that one time you got mad and threw a rock at me," Beck mentioned, trying to show his support by joining in the joke. Both girls threw him a grateful smile but he almost missed it because they were back to playfully arguing. They could have been actors with the way they were convincing Cat and Robbie who watched with rising concern.

"And you deserved it. Stay out of this, Beck," Jade spat at him while getting to her feet.

"Stop being mean," the hybrid demanded, getting up too.

"I'll show you mean," Jade growled, lunging at Tori who dodged. She evaded Jade twice more before she was chased into the control room and down the hall.

"No shenanigans on my ship!" Sikowitz shouted at them. They laughed as they disappeared down the stairs below deck. Andre shook his head.

"Fighting is like foreplay for them, isn't it?" he commented. Beck had to agree. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Although he still cared for Jade, he knew she was happy with Tori and was ready to finally give up on the chance that he could be with her.

"Excuse me?" Robbie squeaked, gob smacked. Cat laughed at his expression. There was a thump from below and they all rolled their eyes. Jade had just tackled Tori and proceeded to kiss her senseless, her hand running over her smooth warm skin. Between the relentless kisses she managed to remind Jade that this was as far as they could go for Sikowitz' sake. She wasn't happy with the restriction but Tori made sure they behaved. A half hour later they stumbled back above deck, Jade smirking with her arms around Tori's middle and Tori with an idiotic grin on her face. The rest of the team slept the handful of hours before dawn then Jade and Tori turned in for the day. The next night Jade took the wheel, steering them towards New Jersey. She and Tori volunteered to venture out again and deliver the vaccine to the hardy survivors. When they arrived they weren't ensnared in a trap or brought in by the father son duo. Instead, they made their own way inside through the door they had taken before. Only then did Jack Cartwright show up with a gun in hand. He looked older than the last time they saw him and he didn't sport the vampire disguise.

"I didn't think I would ever see you two again," he said, lowering his weapon.

"It's great to see you too," Jade responded.

"I'm sorry, but why are you here?" he rephrased.

"We reached The Dome," Jade stated. His eyes widened.

"Really?" he replied, skeptical.

"Yes, really. They haven't figured out a cure as we hoped but they worked out a vaccine," Tori explained.

"You're shitting me," he denied. Good news was too hard to come by and he couldn't believe it.

"Ok then. I guess you don't want any," Jade said, turning to leave.

"No! Wait! Are you serious?" he checked, suddenly desperate. Tori and Jade scrutinized him, taking in his ragged and worse off appearance.

"What happened here?" Tori questioned. He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"My dad…he…" Jack began but swallowed and shook his head.

"He gave in, didn't he?" Jade guessed. He nodded.

"I had to…well, he had to be put down. He killed half our group," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jade mumbled, walking forward to set a hand on his shoulder and raise the bag at eye level. She waited for him to look up and see her offer. He took the bag from her slowly and glanced at her before looking inside.

"This really works?" he asked her. She nodded.

"You'll be immune. It's the best defense we have right now," she answered. He transferred the contents to his satchel and returned the bag.

"Thank you," he replied, sincere.

"No problem," Jade said, stepping away to stand by Tori who watched on with sadness and pride, which was also present because of the gentle concern Jade applied to the moment.

"Is there anything I can give you in return? Anything at all," he offered.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Jade asked. Tori was seconds from scolding her when she slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. Jack laughed.

"Sorry, we recently ran out. You can't get drunk so what do you want with booze?" he inquired.

"It wasn't for me, it would be for my team. I thought we could do some celebrating when we get back to The Dome before heading out on another mission," she explained, dropping her hand now that she knew the hybrid would stay quiet.

"Oh, so you're staying there?" he remarked.

"You're welcome to join us," Tori chimed in. Jack sagged a little and looked away.

"I would have if my dad hadn't…I can't go without him," he concluded.

"What about the others?" Jade asked.

"They've been scared of their own damn shadows ever since the incident. They won't even step foot outside. Don't waste your time on them. This is enough," Jack told her, gaining back some of his no-nonsense attitude.

"Just a suggestion," the vampire said, raising her hands to placate him.

"A stupid one. We're beyond help," he said, accepting of their fate. Both vampire and hybrid wished they could do more, but there wasn't anything else they could do.

"You might want to get going before the sun comes up. I'm sorry to say vampires of any sort aren't welcomed here so I can't offer you shelter this time. You're lucky I was the one to find you sneaking in," he stated.

"Thanks for not gunning me down then. Good-bye, Jack," Jade said with a nod. He returned it. They were silent for most of the walk back to the boat. It felt almost depressing. First Sanctuary, and now the former rebel group. Had everyone finally lost hope? Now that they had a reason for hope did it come too late to matter? Their train of thought was put on hold when they had to fight off the vampires that were actively following them. They made it back to the boat no worse for wear to share the news of the poor state the group had been in. It was just as sobering for the team to hear. Their next stop was Florida to give Sikowitz what he wanted before.

He left the boat to Jade and Tori so that Beck and Andre could keep an eye on him while Robbie and Cat could do some exploring of their own. The vampire and hybrid laid out on the deck and stargazed while they waited, their hands linked between them. It took almost all night for the four to get back, but they arrived on time with a bit more supplies to show for it. They were back out to sea soon after. Being able to properly dock at their next destination reminded everyone of the harsh way they arrived last time. They made a point to sail along the shore until they spotted the vacant spot where the last boat they sailed had sat. They took its place and waited for night to fall when Jade and Tori were up. Then they gathered at the bow, overlooking the sandy beach.

"Do you think they're all together or do you think Sasha's friends stormed off after waking up?" Andre wondered.

"We'll just have to see," Jade responded.

"Are you coming with us?" Tori asked him. Before he could answer, Jade threw an arm over his shoulder and tugged him forward.

"Of course he is. If he wants that girl he'll have to get her himself," she teased. He stammered, unable to find a comeback, and Jade chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! You guys have been here too?" Cat suddenly exclaimed, running up to the boat's railing. Robbie stopped to stand next to her.

"Feel free to tag along or stay here. I plan to make this quick. We're dropping off the vaccine and asking if they want to come. I don't want to have to wait out the day and head back the next night," Jade announced. No one wanted to be the cause of slowing down the vampire so only Jade, Tori, and Andre went. Andre carried the last of the vaccine and some ammo for his shotgun. Jade was slightly ahead, looking for danger, while Tori watched their backs. They were walking for some time when Jade growled in frustration.

"I don't remember where to go from here. Tori, do you recognize anything?" she finally confessed, stopping to look back at the hybrid who wasn't even listening to her. She was concentrating on a scent she had picked up.

"Do you smell that?" she questioned, meeting the vampire's eyes. Jade focused on the light breeze, picking up on something that only strengthened when the wind blew a little harder.

"Yeah. Let's go," she said, speeding up into a strident jog. Tori nodded and tugged at Andre to go faster so that they were all side by side. Andre was at a loss but followed their lead without questioning them. They came upon Sasha, doing her best to fight off a large group of vampires, but she was pinned down. Jade ran headlong into the fray, throwing an attacking vampire away from her with ease. Meanwhile, Tori picked up a broken down car and tossed it at five vampires standing close together. At that point Sasha looked up to see them. She smiled as a cut on her cheek slowly mended. She smacked a vampire aside and began fighting her way to them. Jade and Tori did the same, Andre's shotgun going off when a vampire got too close to him.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog dragged in," Sasha joked, tossing a vampire towards Jade who effortlessly beheaded it.

"I'm here all on my own mutt. Tori in no way made me help you," Jade replied. Sasha allowed a grateful smile then grabbed a vampire to use as a battering ram.

"Come on!" she commanded with a wave of her hand. Jade, Tori, and Andre quickly ran through the path she created. When they reached her she began running and they followed close behind. Any vampire that attempted to catch up with them was blown away by Andre's shotgun or forcefully removed by the two hybrids and vampire. Slowly there were fewer and fewer of them. When they were in the clear they slowed to a stop so that Andre could catch his breath. Sasha and Tori were breathing a little heavily. Jade kept an eye out, having been the only one unaffected by the long-winded run. If anything, she was feeling a slight tinge of hunger, but nothing too pressing.

"That was a close one, eh?" Sasha asked them with a chuckle. They each nodded in agreement.

"So what brought you guys back? Not that I don't want you here," the Aussie hybrid wondered yet was quick to show she was happy to see them again.

"We found The Dome and helped to make a vaccine which we've been distributing. We're here to offer you the same along with an opportunity to go back with us. If you want," Tori explained. Sasha's expression lit up at that, her excitement clear.

"You're kidding," she stated, at a loss for anything more to say. Andre shook his head.

"Nope. We want you to come with," he said with a smile.

"Even though it would mean another annoying mutt to deal with," Jade tacked on, smirking when Sasha shot her a light glare. She didn't take offense though. There was a teasing air to the vampire's voice she hadn't heard before. On closer inspection she didn't seem so wound up. She was calm and in control, devoid of discomfort and stress. Something happened in the time she hadn't seen them, and she was nosy enough to want to find out. She had a feeling it was perfect material to tease Jade about.

"You're funnier than the last time we met, vamp," Sasha quipped, earning a small smile from Jade.

"Things change," she remarked with a shrug.

"It seems they do. Even for moody vampires," Sasha said. Jade's frown was back now. Sasha casually waltzed over and stopped to drape an arm over Tori's shoulder. Now that she was closer to her fellow hybrid she could pick up on the slight change to Tori's scent. Positioned so close to her she was also not too far from the vampire whose eyes never left her yet hadn't reacted negatively to her actions. She could tell that Jade didn't like what she was doing but she made no move to separate them. It was like she gained some confidence since the last time Sasha saw them. She was curious to know what caused the change.

"I mean, _something_ must have happened to loosen you up. You look well fed, but it _has_ to be something even better than that," she continued, feeling Tori blush next to her. Jade took in Tori's shy expression then flicked her sharp gaze to Sasha.

"If you're trying to agitate me, it won't work. You know what you sense and you don't need me to tell you," she stated, unaffected. Sasha pouted a little before brightening again, dropping her arm from Tori to place it on Jade instead. The vampire tensed only slightly but allowed it, brows slanting down ever so slightly.

"Damn, you really changed, haven't you? What happened to that stick up your ass?" she questioned.

"As you pointed out, it helps to be properly fed," Jade answered. Sasha nodded slowly, waiting for more, but when the vampire had nothing else to say, she dropped her arm and stepped away.

"Ok then, let's get to shelter, pass out the vaccines, get something to eat, and then go from there, yeah?" she suggested, dropping it for now. The group agreed. Together they traveled through the destroyed city. It was only a matter of time before their surroundings started to become familiar. They scaled the ledge up to the precariously stacked buildings and entered through the covered hole in the side. Sasha led the way through the building and then they were back in the small home they had been in before. The two Spanish speakers were conversing with the two whom Sasha dedicated herself to protecting. When they entered, all eyes were on them.

"I'm back, and I brought friends!" Sasha announced to the room.

"It's **you** again," the woman commented, voice terse.

"Look, we don't want a fight. We only returned to tell you that we know where The Dome is. We've been there and want to offer you a chance to go with us. We also brought the newly created vaccine that will make you immune to the virus," Jade explained in her best attempt at amiable, stepping forward so that she faced the suspicious group of humans. The Spanish speaking man began talking, no doubt asking what she said, so the English speaking man translated it for him and his wife. They all fell quick afterwards, contemplating their decision. Sasha watched on with something like worry. She wanted very much to see The Dome and live in a far safer environment, but she was afraid her companions wouldn't agree. They were already distrustful of her for letting their boat get taken. They only recently began trusting her again and she'd hate to leave them if they decided differently. It was some time before answers were given.

"Let's get the vaccine out of the way and discuss the rest over dinner," the man suggested. The team agreed, separating to help where they could, while Jade removed herself to give the humans space. She stood in the hall, leaning on the wall, when Sasha came over and leaned on the wall next to her. Jade only gave her a passing glance.

"It's nice to see you aren't always a hot head," the hybrid commented. Jade didn't reply, waiting for whatever it was Sasha actually wanted to say.

"Ok, look. I wanna join you guys regardless of what my friends say," she stated. Jade raised a brow at that.

"You mean, you're willing to leave them if they don't want to go with us?" she asked.

"They'll be immune. They know how to fight. They'll have a better chance than they did before. I can't hold myself back just because they don't want to better themselves," Sasha muttered, looking to the floor. Jade hummed acknowledgment and nodded.

"So no matter what you're going with us?" she inquired. Sasha looked to Tori and Andre who were helping the four humans inject the vaccine then turned to look at Jade.

"Yeah. I feel like I've done all I could for them. It's time I be put to use doing what I've been created for. I want to help the world, and I can't do that if I'm stuck here," she decided.

"Well, Andre will be happy to hear that," Jade remarked. Sasha looked to him and back at the vampire with questioning eyes. Jade chuckled.

"Don't tell me you don't notice that he likes you," she said, laughing when the hybrid's eyes widened.

"What?" she gasped, looking to Andre again, as if seeing him would reveal the truth.

"Looks like they're going to get ready to eat. You might want to join them," Jade advised, pushing off the wall to wander away. She planned to keep watch at the entrance until they were done. It was an hour or so later when Tori found her.

"Ready to get going? We'll have to move quickly if we want to get back on time but at least we won't have to wait until the next night to leave," she commented.

"And the others?" Jade asked.

"They all want to go with us," Tori responded, a happy note to her voice.

"Makes it easier for Sasha," the vampire replied, taking her eyes off the landscape to look to Tori who tilted her head questioningly.

"Sasha told me she was going with us no matter what, but she felt conflicted leaving her friends here should they not want to go," Jade explained.

"So then it all works out," Tori concluded.

"Seems so," Jade agreed. Andre appeared at that moment with Sasha following close by, the four humans tailing her.

"Ready to go?" Jade questioned them. Andre and Sasha nodded. And with that they set a fast paced journey back to the boat. The four humans weren't completely helpless. They each had a weapon of their own that they knew very well how to wield. Regardless, they were placed in the middle with Andre heading them, the non-humans surrounding them on all sides. They didn't have much trouble getting back and Sikowitz greeted them jovially once they were aboard. Tori happily played translator between them while Sasha wandered away to talk with Andre. Jade briefly exchanged a knowing look with Tori who smiled.

Beck took over getting their guests situated while Tori and Jade went to sleep and Sikowitz took the wheel. It took them two more days to reach their destination, and in that time, Jade made sure to show the four humans that she wasn't a threat. She held conversations with the two English speakers and had Tori or Sasha translate for the Spanish speakers. It was nice to finally get to speak with the distrustful humans. By the end of their conversation Jade felt like they might actually trust her. It probably helped that she was patient and didn't get irritated at the fact that they didn't trust her in the first place. It was understandable. She just had to be patient and it paid off. Jade woke up to Tori poking at her. She swatted her hand away and sat up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"We docked a few hours ago. I stayed to be here when you woke up but I told the others to head out and help the newcomers get settled in. Sasha already has a room for her in the same building as us," Tori informed her.

"Let's get going then," Jade replied, sliding off the bed and standing after slipping on her boots. Tori held their backpack and led the way. They greeted Sikowitz on their way out and headed right for home. Jade repeated the word in her head. This was their home. She smiled just as two familiar beaming faces ran up to them. They stopped to tell Olivia and Max about their latest trip. They listened with excitement, eager to do the same when they were old enough. They had to leave shortly after, freeing the two to continue. They had just entered the building when they heard someone calling them.

"Just got my room all set up with the little that I had. Met a fellow hybrid too," Sasha said as she jogged over to them. Jade was seconds from sharing her negative creative comment when the mentioned hybrid showed up.

"What is it about nice hybrids and mean vampires?" Tyrell questioned playfully.

"You should have met Garett," Tori mentioned with a bitter frown, saving Jade from answering with her own retort.

"That bad?" Sasha asked. Both Tori and Jade only nodded.

"Good. All of you are right where I need you. I was just about to send for you," Deidrick said, suddenly walking out from the double doors to their right. Jade rolled her eyes but the others greeted him. He introduced himself to Sasha before addressing them all again.

"I wanted to speak with you about distributing the vaccine. I have a few teams set up and I was wondering where each of you would want to be placed," he explained.

"Tori and I have Beck and Andre. We also brought back the rest of our team, but they might be a better asset here than out there," Jade answered.

"I'm fine wherever you need me," Sasha told him.

"Ditto," Tyrell added.

"Then I'll make the preparations and inform you when we need you. Until then," Deidrick said in farewell, disappearing behind the double doors once again.

"Sounds like fun," Sasha spoke up.

"It is. I've been on patrols. This will be far more interesting since we'll have to travel," Tyrell mentioned.

"We've done our fair share of traveling. It's…interesting," Tori allowed.

"You mean dangerous and life threatening," Jade corrected. Her hybrid mate glared at her but she just smiled innocently.

"No worries. As long as I get to come back here once in a while and check on my friends I'll be fine. Oh, which reminds me, Andre asked to meet up in the park," Sasha said, rushing to the door. Jade smirked, wishing the Aussie hybrid had stuck around so that she could tease her. Tori saw her expression and shook her head, glad Sasha had left just in time.

"We're going to meet up with our friends after a quick stop at home to drop off our stuff. If you aren't busy, you can tag along," Tori offered her fellow hybrid. Tyrell smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll wait for you guys here," he agreed. Jade's expression was a little sour now, seeing as she didn't really tolerate him, but she remained quiet for Tori's sake. They left to drop off their bags in their room but Jade stopped Tori before they could go back out. Tori turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I just wanted to tell you that even if they come up with a safer and more effective cure, I don't want it," Jade told her.

"What? Why?" Tori replied, brows furrowed. Jade took her hands in her own and sighed.

"I used to hate what happened to me. I never wanted to be this way. But then I ran into you," she began. A sunny smile began to tug at Tori's lips when Jade jokingly scolded her.

"First of all, this isn't going to be some sappy shit, ok? I'm just being truthful," she established. Tori laughed but nodded.

"Ok," she accepted, trying to hold back her smile but failing. It brought a smile to Jade's face knowing that she made Tori happy. She wrapped her arms around her neck and lightly leaned into her.

"After running into you I quickly realized that you drove me crazy. You were a nuisance and I wanted you gone, but not because I hated you. It was because I actually liked you and I hated it. I didn't want to get attached. But you showed me that it's ok to let someone in. I love you, Tori. And if remaining this way allows me to be with you as long as I can, then I'll turn down the cure every single time," Jade stated, leaning in to rest her forehead on Tori's, their noses brushing. Tori's eyes watered but she blinked away the tears and kissed Jade softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you. I love you, Jade," she whispered. The vampire wished she could properly express the emotions running through her, because right about now she would be crying just as much as the hybrid. They wrapped each other in a firm embrace, holding it a moment before parting.

"Let's go see where everyone is. I'd like to spend time with them before we go traveling around the world," Tori jested.

"But afterward, we're coming back here and spending the rest of the night together," Jade bargained. Tori agreed. Jade took her by the hand and together they returned to the lobby where Tyrell joined them. He was oddly quiet the whole way to Beck and Andre's place. When they arrived they were a little surprised to see that Cat and Robbie were also there. They had made arrangements to share a place close by. Just as the two Spanish speakers and Sasha's friends found a place of their own. Andre was still out with Sasha and each of them joked about what they could be up to. But he returned with Sasha an hour later, a smile on both their faces. Tyrell was the only one that didn't spare them from the jokes.

It felt great to have everyone together again with the addition of two more who effortlessly fit in. It was as if they had always been there. When it got late, everyone turned in except for Tyrell who was on patrol duty. Tori and Jade went back home and sat out on the balcony, leaning against each other and looking up at the stars. Tori sighed in content, resting her head on Jade's shoulder as a grin lit up her face. Jade strengthened her hold in return and felt the involuntary smile tug at the corner of her lips. In that moment, after all those years of unrest, Jade was finally at peace despite not being cured. She had Tori, who was also just as happy regardless of her non-human status. They brought out the humanity in each other and that was good enough for them. They were exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
